Animal Island
by Zahir890
Summary: A meeting with a certain cat will change a boy's life as they go through a lot of activities along with hearing about an island that is unknown to humans. Join them in my first Misc. Anime Story. Ratings vary but I'm putting T just to be on the safe side. Friendship included. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All OCs belong to me.

PROLOGUE

Hey everybody! What up? Welcome to my first ever Misc. Anime story and oh boy I am so excited to be writing it, especially since there are few and far among them. I hope that you all will enjoy this Misc. Anime story and as well as continuing to support me by following and favouriting me and my stories. Well then, enjoy this story :).

 **Chapter 1 will be published tomorrow so get ready for an exciting new story ;).**


	2. Chapter 1: A Boy Meets A Cat

**Me: Hey guys. What's up? Yeah. This is my first ever Misc. Anime fanfic story which is called 'Animal Island'. Strange title eh? But you will get to know why as the story progresses.**

 **As always, thank you so much for supporting me by favoriting and following me as well as my stories.**

 **Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Anyway, without further delay, let's get to the first chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Boy I'm excited. Yippee! XD**

Chapter 1: A Boy meets A Cat.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong!**_

"Alright then. That's the class for today." A teacher said.

"Thank you for the hard work sensei." The students said cheerfully.

The teacher nodded with a smile before leaving.

The students then began to chat with one another.

Somewhere around Kyoto, Japan, there is a high school. In that high school, there is a boy in the first years class who is looking at the window. His school uniform consists of white shirt with buttons and brown jacket vest on the outer part of the school uniform, blue pants and white shoes. His hair, which is sometimes silver, some say silver gray or silver blue, etc, resembles of a bishounen and he is wearing a watch. He began thinking:

" _It's gonna be another dull day for me looks like_."

He then is about to get up but soon a group of girls started to give free chocolates to everyone.

"Kazaka-kun! Have some free chocolates." The girls said happily as they gave some chocolates to him.

"Ah thank you." Kazaka smiled before thinking, " _It's not even Valentine's Day yet._ "

Kazaka then sighed a bit before looking at the clock. He then said to himself:

" _Time for some soccer practice._ "

He then went outside the class.

* * *

Around the alley, there lives a reddish orange cat who has gone off to search for some food. For some strange reason, he's a bit sensitive as he refuses to eat anything trash and dirty before he heads to his 'home': In a box which says ' _Please adopt me :(. I'm in a need of someone. Please show some love_ _._ '

However because he refused to eat anything, he ended up having an empty stomach and his stomach is growling in hunger for food. He feels lonely, alone and sad and his mind is filled with sadness and it begs anyone who can take him home.

* * *

 _School Sports Field:_

"Shoot towards the Goal!" An opponent player says as he shoots.

But then soon his shot is caught by none other than Kazaka himself, the goalkeeper. Everybody cheered except the opponents of course.

"What? He stopped it?!" The opponent player gasped in shock.

"Nice save Kazaka!" One of Kazaka's team mates cheered.

"Kazaka-kun!" Some girls cheered happily.

"Good save!" The female coach called out.

Kazaka nodded as he soon throws the ball to his team mate. Two girls who are watching the game are discussing about him.

"Neh Neh. That's Kazaka-kun eh?" The girl 1 asked.

"Yep. Hitoshi Kazaka. That's him alright." The girl 2 asked.

"It's very rare for us to cheer for goalkeepers eh? Normally you would see good looking boys as field players and we cheer for them. He's definitely a rare exception."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"I don't even recall seeing him having a girlfriend."

"Could it be from another school?"

"I saw him walking alone sometimes."

"That means we have a chance right?"

"I guess so...hey look! He has made another save!"

"Kyaaaahhhh!" Both girls squealed.

 _Few minutes later:_

Kazaka's team won 2-0, much to his players celebration as they all hugged and huddled with Kazaka at once. Everyone who watched the match clapped and cheered.

Soon, the soccer female coach, has given towels to the players to wipe themselves off.

"You all played well. Good job team." The soccer female coach smiled.

"Arigato coach!" All the players said cheerfully except Kazaka, who was wiping himself off.

"Huh? Oh Yeah! Arigato!" Kazaka also soon said and bowed as soon as he realized what just happened.

Most of them then had a good laugh, including the soccer female coach. Kazaka also chuckled as well.

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Outside:_

After the school day is over, he then began to walk back home. On his way home though, he went to play some arcade game machines. After he has done that, he then began to walk home for real this time and walked for something till he heard a faint 'Meow' call in which he turned around to see nothing. Sighing a bit, he then walked again where this time he can hear it properly...

" _Meow..._ "

" _I heard it just now again_." Kazaka thought to himself, " _Must be close by_."

He then turned towards direction of the voice to see a box. Another meow sound occurred. Realizing that it's coming from the box, Kazaka walked towards it and he gasped in a bit of horror upon what he's seeing just now.

A half-dead reddish orange cat struggling and trying to cuddle by himself while his stomach is groaning in hunger. Somehow he gave a meow sound.

"You look like you haven't eaten for days." Kazaka said, "Come. I'll take you home."

Having said that, he picked up the cat before checking to see if there's anything inside the box where he soon discovers sunglasses on the box.

" _What's the sunglasses doing here_?" Kazaka asked himself before he shrugged and decides to take it.

Before he left with the cat, he sees a note attached to the box and read it.

" _The others cats must have been here as well_. _He's the last one looks like._ " Kazaka thought and sighed a bit.

He then soon resume his journey to go home, taking the cat and the sunglasses with him.

 **Me: Yep. That ends Chapter 1. Yeah, it's a bit short but it will get a bit longer as the story progresses. Till then, I really hope you like this starting chapter. There are few words by the way that you might wanna know**

 **Sensei: Word use to address someone older than you. Maybe a teacher, doctor, older students, etc.**

 **Arigato: Japanese word of 'Thank You.'**

 **I think I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half. Until then, please review and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

 **That's all for now. Till the next chapter comes, Sayonara (Good Bye).**


	3. Chapter 2: The Talking Cat

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to the 2nd chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island and boy, I really hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter as things will seem to get interesting.**

 **As always, thank you so much for supporting me by favoriting and following me as well as my stories.**

 **Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Anyway, without further delay, let's get to the 2nd chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Boy I'm excited. Enjoy! :). Oh and someone will appear after the end of this chapter. So stay tune for that.**

Chapter 2: The talking cat.

 _Kazaka's house:_

"I'm home Mom!" Kazaka called out.

"Oh hi there my dear boy." A female voice said which is his mother soon approached him and then asked, "Hey. Is that a cat?"

His mother is a bit tall and has a ponytail hairstyle. She's wearing your typical Japanese modern outfit but she's kinda strong. His mom is always preparing for something when her son comes back home so she was quite ready for him.

"Yeah Mom. He was kinda a bit lonely and I found him on the..." Kazaka is about to finish but...

"Oh wow! He's very pretty." His mother squealed.

She picked up the cat and played with him for a while before giving him back to his son.

"Okay then son. Get yourself changed and wait for a while." Kazaka's mother smiled in which Kazaka nodded before adding, "And don't forget to take care of him too."

"I know mom. I know..." Kazama sighed while his mother giggled.

Kazaka then soon went upstairs to his room, put his bag in the bed, rested for a while and then starts to first bathe the cat in the shower, dry him up, feed him up (he discovered that the cat won't mind other stuff, much to his surprise) and finally had him rest on the bed while he does some studying on his table.

 _15 minutes later:_

" _Where's the sunglasses?_ " Kazaka asked in surprise as he attempts to find those.

He looked everywhere and scratched his head. He must have kept it somewhere. He clearly remembered putting it on the bag so how did it get lost? As he looks around, he could hear a voice saying:

"The sunglasses you are looking for belongs to me."

"Ah I see. Very well then..." Kazama smiled before suddenly realizing something, "Hey wait a minute! Who said that?"

Kazama then began to look at the direction of the voice but he couldn't come close to finding it. Then the voice said again:

"On the bed where you put me."

Kazama then looked at the bed and, to his surprise, could see the cat wearing the sunglasses. Surprised, he looks at it before the cat pulls up his sunglasses and says:

"Yo."

Surprised and freaked out all off a sudden, Kazaka stepped backwards and fell down.

"Whoa. Are you okay?" The cat asked.

"A...A...A...A talking cat?" Kazaka asked in a shaky way.

Silence occurred for a moment before the cat nodded and answered:

"Yes I can talk. The cat that can talk."

"Are...Are you for real?" Kazaka asked in a shaky way.

"Yeah. Of course I am." The cat said, "Haven't you seen creatures like this before on television shows?"

"Well yeah I know those. It's just before... the way you appeared yourself just now... and for real."

"I understand. I get what you mean. Sorry for suddenly appearing and revealing myself."

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka shakes his head, rubs himself off and sits down. Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka asked:

"My mind is filled with questions right now. Who are you? What brought you on the box where I found you? What do you do? Where are you from? And were you born like that?"

"Allow me to answer some of your questions." The cat said, "But before that, the larger answers must be kept in secret firmly and that I'll answer the larger ones tomorrow okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Very well then."

The cat then suddenly introduces himself in some style as he dances around the floor before stopping and saying:

"My name is Sparks Musohibi or you can just call me Sparks. I'm the multi talented cat and I do what humans also do. I turn away the disgusting stuffs, making bros with others, playing games and so on. I can dance, sing, etc and do a lot of stuffs. Heck I can even clean the place up and can help you with your school work."

"Sounds like a dream to me." Kazaka said in which it made the cat's mouth dropped open, "Look. I'm sorry but I can hardly believe you."

"That's okay. Since we first met each other, it's gonna take a while for you for all the information to sink in. Take your time but please know that this is for rescuing me from the depths of doom. I'll tell all the long answers you need later on."

"That's alright. Even though it may take a while for me to sink in as you have said, still thanks for the information you told me tonight as much as you can."

"Ah no problem."

Sparks Musohibi the Talking Cat and Kazaka Hitoshi shared a good laugh. Kazaka then soon returns to his studies while Sparks just made himself a comfortable sleep.

 _10 minutes later:_

There is a knock on the door in which Kazaka opened it. It's his mother.

"Oh hi there mom." Kazaka said.

"Hey there. Sorry to interrupt but just wanna make sure, how's the cat doing?" Kazaka's mother asked.

"See for yourself."

Kazaka's mom then sees for herself the cat, who is sleeping peacefully.

"Aww my dear son. You made him look good as new and now he's resting like he has never done before." Kazaka's mother smiled.

"Ah thanks for that mom." Kazaka couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Oh by the way, I just wanna let you know that the dinner will be coming within half an hour."

"Okay mom."

"That's all I have to say. Take care."

Kazaka nodded with a smile as he then slowly closes the door before returning to the table and then suddenly sees Sparks Musohibi on his table.

"Is that really you or you are a twin brother of him?" Kazaka asked, feeling surprised.

"I'm myself. I was here when she closed the door." Sparks said.

"And what are you doing on my table by the way?"

"Checking your homework."

"This is History you know so..."

"The USSR dissolved in 1991 or 1981? Come on man. Write your answer properly or else they will be confused and you will lose marks."

"Oh okay...Maybe I don't mind..."

And so, Sparks helped Kazaka on his History homework even though most answer were correct by himself. Upon finishing the homework, Sparks Musohibi danced in celebration while Kazaka sighed a bit before smiling as he watches Sparks Musohibi dance.

 _Dinner:_

Soon, Kazaka and his parents are having dinner while Sparks is licking some bowl of milk and a fish.

"Thanks for the food." Kazaka said in a Japanese manner of before eating the food.

"So...how did it go in school today?" Kazaka's Dad asked.

"Pretty normal. Nothing special nor interesting going on." Kazaka said.

"Well surely something interesting could happen."

"Well it does from time to time."

"Moe. We're really worried about you socially." Kazaka'a mom sighed a bit before saying, "Everything around you in the school is alright according to you but they say that you drift off like a ghost as you barely don't have any friends. Did something happen with you on the last few classes?"

"Nope. Nothing happened."

"You sure?" Kazaka's Dad asked.

"Sure."

"If you ever have any problems, just please call us and we'll do something about it." Kazaka's Mom smiled.

"Yeah. We've got your back." Kazaka's Dad smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you." Kazaka smiled.

So the family has some family dinner while Sparks Musohibi watches them having a good time with a smile.

" _Such a nice family to be with._ " Sparks thought and smiled as he remembers his own days.

All off a sudden, Kazaka's Dad accidentally dropped some chopsticks and spoon. They thought that it would land on the floor but then...

WHOOSH WHOOSH!

WHOOSH WHOOSH!

The family got startled when suddenly, they could see Sparks with the chopsticks and a spoon in his hand. Kazaka and his parents are in total awe:

"Whoa cat! Thanks a lot. Yikes!" Kazaka's Dad said in awe before asking, "Say who's this? Was this the one, whom our son brought, you were talking about my dear?"

"Yep. That's him." Kazaka's Mom said in excitement while clapping her hands.

"Ah good boy. Thank you very much."

"Isn't he cute? He sure is."

"Ah yes indeed."

Both of his parent squealed when they saw him. Kazaka gave a big sigh before smiling.

 _Few minutes later:_

"Alright. You want to watch some TV honey?" Kazaka's mother asked.

"Sure. It will be great;" Kazaka's father asked, "But I can't find a better way to laugh by seeing those animated comedy shows."

"But..." Kazaka said before asking, "But where's the remote?"

Soon they started looking around and their panic level began to rise to blue. Kazaka is also worried when suddenly someone tapped him on the knee. Kazaka then looked down to see that Sparks has the remote controller in his hands. When he reports it to his parents, they became very jubilant.

"Aww my! The cat has done it again." Kazaka's mom said in excitement.

"Yeah." Kazaka's father smiled, "We may not know who you are but welcome to our family and we are so glad that our son has brought you here."

"Heh Heh thanks. And he has a name. It's name is Sparks Musohibi or just Sparks. I found him on the box so I gave him a good bath when we returned." Kazaka said.

"Ah that's pretty cool from what you just said and did already." Kazaka's Dad said happily.

"Now with the remote control, let's watch some TV." Kazaka's mom said happily before cheering, "Yay XD!"

The family and the cat cheered as Kazaka's mom turned the TV on so that they can watch some shows.

 _An Hour later_

 _Kazaka's room:_

"Man. That was sure some night event I had after a long time." Sparks Musohibi said as he yawned.

"Glad that you enjoyed it." Kazaka said.

"Thanks. I bet it will be even more awesome in the coming days right?"

"Yeah I hope so. Anyway, let's sleep cause school is tomorrow you know."

"Oh yeah. That's true. Goodnight then buddy."

"Good night."

And so Kazaka switched off the lights before he and Sparks Musohibi drift off to sleep.

 **Yep. That ends Chapter 2. And now it's time for the appearances.**

 ***Suddenly, the music '** _ **Everybody wants to be a cat'**_ **plays which made me jump a bit and then I turned around to see that Sparks Musohibi is dancing to its tune. Pretty soon, Kazaka arrived.***

 **Kazaka: Sorry about that. Looks like he has gotten a bit excited.**

 **Me *sighing a bit*: It's alright.**

 **Sparks *in excited *: Long Live Cathood!**

 ***Everybody laughed a bit.***

 **Me: I think I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune.**

 **Kazaka: Until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's all for now. Till the next chapter comes,**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	4. Chapter 3: Animal Island

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to the 3rd chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island and boy, I'm pretty excited already.**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks arrives.***

 **Kazaka: Looks like we've been around this typical arrival scene before right?**

 **Sparks: You mean the others?**

 **Kazaka: Yep a** **nd now we are here!**

 **Sparks *happily*: Oh Yeah!**

 ***They cheered and slapped high fives while I sighed and smiled at them.***

 **Me: As always, thank you so much for supporting me by favoriting and following me as well as my stories.**

 **Kazaka: Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Sparks: That's right.**

 **Me: Anyway, without further delay, let's get cut to the 3rd chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Boy I'm excited. Enjoy! :).**

Chapter 3: The Animal Island.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

In an instant, Kazaka immediately switches off the alarm and then gets up before yawning and rubbing his eyes. Soon, Sparks also gets up and rubs his eyes.

"Ohayou." Kazaka said politely while looking at the window for sometime.

"Same here to you." Sparks said as he yawned.

After staring at the window for a bit, they went and had breakfast before Kazaka takes a shower and gets dressed as he gets ready to go to school. While he's almost done, Sparks immediately came and said:

"Wait! Let me come with you!" Sparks said.

Upon hearing that, all Kazaka can do is laugh.

"Are you serious, after what you had been through before I found you?" Kazaka asked.

"Well at least you were here at that time so please let me join you." Sparks begged.

"Na uh. Too risky."

"Please. I'll listen to everything you will say. I'll be a good cat and not runaway and cause chaos. I wanna do lots of stuffs. Just please..."

Silence occurred for a moment as Kazaka is unsure what to do next.

"Please...?" Sparks pleaded with his twinkling eyes before giving a cute meow.

"..." Kazaka is kinda unsure what to do next but he needs to think fast because his school time is just around the corner.

Silence occurred for a few seconds with Sparks looking at Kazaka with twinkling sparks in his eyes before giving another meow.

* * *

 _Later on_

 _Outside the school:_

Many boys and girls are walking towards the gate and greeting their teacher, who is in charge of the gate. The teacher is looking at his watch.

Meanwhile, just outside the school, Kazaka is holding Sparks with his hands. Sparks got a bit excited.

"Thank you so much buddy!" Sparks said happily..

"Sssshhhh quiet. Not that loud." Kazaka hushed Sparks before saying, "Okay then. Here's what we will do. You can roam around now for a while but if there are many students outside, just climb over that tree and don't jump but hide at the top of tree till I come and tell you to jump. Got it?"

Sparks gulped upon being mentioned about jumping down but he nevertheless nodded and agreed. Just then, the teacher announced:

"5 minutes before gate closure!"

"Oh!" Kazaka realized as he put the cat on the top part of the school building entrance, "Just to make sure that you can also make it to the school."

"Kazaka." Sparks said with a twinkling in his eyes, feeling touched.

"Well I better head off now. See ya."

"Oh Yeah. Later."

And then, Kazaka rushed towards the school and got in just in time, much to Sparks' relief.

When everyone is inside the school building, Sparks uses that time to roam around outside the school building and have fun.

 _Later on:_

It was lunch break but luckily, only a few students and teachers are outside the building, meaning that he can get to hide without getting seen. His stomach is growling a bit with hunger. Suddenly a voice came saying:

"Hey!'

Sparks froze a bit before turning around to see none other than... Kazaka.

"Oh. You scared me." Sparks said as he sighed in a massive relief.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to." Kazaka said before handing him two pieces of sandwich, "Take it."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I ate already."

"I see. Thanks."

And with that said, Kazaka nodded, smiled and left when the school bell rang. Sparks enjoyed having those two sandwiches.

 _After school:_

Sparks is now at the top of the tree because he could see many students, teachers, staff and the principal outside the school building now.

" _What's going on? Some kind of drill practice or what?"_ Sparks thought before he shrugged.

 _Many minutes later:_

"Oi! Jump down! I'm here!" A voice called out.

Recognizing that voice, he immediately looked down to see Kazaka.

"Come down now! There's no one there to see us!" Kazaka called.

Making sure of it, Sparks looked down to see no one other than Kazaka is there. He then jumped and prepare for a rough landing but luckily, Kazaka caught him safely.

"It's okay now." Kazaka said.

"Wha...?" Sparks didn't know how to react but then sighs in relief upon realizing where he is now, "Phew. Thanks."

"Come on then. Let's go to the hill where we can see the whole city so that we can talk about it as I want to ask you a few questions."

"Okay sure."

And so, Kazaka then began to take Sparks to the hill.

* * *

 _Hill:_

Kazaka and Sparks are sitting beside the tree, not saying anything which made both of them feel awkward before Kazaka decided to break the silence by asking:

"Nice view huh?"

Sparks nodded as silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka nodded and then asked:

"Are you ready for the series of ultimate questions?"

"Yeah." Sparks nodded.

Kazaka then took a breathe before asking:

"Okay then. Tell me: Where do you guys live? How were you able to speak and understand us? How did you end up being in the box like that? How about your parents? Are they okay right now?"

For a while, Sparks didn't say anything but pretty soon, he looked at him into his eyes and said:

"There might be some personal information stuff about us that you don't know."

"It's alright there." Kazaka said.

"It's gonna be very long and will involve characters you have never seen."

"Okay."

"And finally, you must keep all the information I tell you a secret okay?"

"I got it. Pin drop silence and lips locked."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sparks said happily:

"Alright then. It's time to tell you all for what you need to know. Just remember to keep it secret alright."

"Okay then." Kazama nodded.

"Very well then. Before we start, go to Google Map and wait."

Kazaka opened the Goggle map on his phone.

"Done it." Kazaka said.

Sparks then nodded before asking:

"Now let's begin for real shall we?"

Kazaka nods as Sparks begin to tell his story.

"First of all, zoom inside the place that's above Japan and eastwards besides Russia." Sparks said.

"Eh?" Kazaka got a bit confused.

"Just zoom it..."

"Okay."

Kazaka does so although he clearly can't see anything beside on the direction Sparks is saying. Sparks told him again to try to zoom in and again and again until...

"Hey! I could see a small thing on there." Kazaka said.

"Bingo!" Sparks said as he points out that place, "Here lies the great 'Animal Island'."

"Animal Island?"

Sparks nodded before he began to explain what had happened:

"You see, long ago, an owl came and visited places to places to find any alley animals, mistreated animals, caged animals and all other types of unlucky animals and would gather them together where the owl would make a speech talking about freedom and their freedom and that he has idea that would make all the animals live freely among themselves without any operations to capture them."

"The animals were a bit hesitant at first and thought that he had gone mad but the owl was somehow able to convince them to come with him which they did. He did the same progress to all other continents and had them travel at boat by night to avoid suspicion and detection."

"Once the owl manages to bring all the mistreated animal in the map to the destination, he then prepares another speech, asking the animals whether they have a feeling that they are now truly free. All off a sudden, they could feel it. No more distress and chained as they are all unchained and free in which everybody cheered with different noises and they sing and also sang praises to the owl and they even lifted him up."

"Once this was all done, they then began to settle there on our very own settlement and let me tell ya pal, it was hard but fun because of the point that they are not slaved or mistreated any more and that they can finally settle their own homes. Years passed and it soon became the..."

"Animal Island City right?" Kazaka asked.

"Yeah. A city island in which every animals can get to live together."

"So what about that owl?"

"He had a statue erected for him and he's now known as 'The Founding Father of the Animal City Island'."

"Just a quick check: No humans are allowed on the island right?"

"Nope."

"Then what about the ones who can stand on two legs and can talk like human you know, anthropomorphism animals?"

"Oh. They are also welcomed as everyone believes that can contribute something to our society. Soon a law came to pass, allowing them to live providing that they hold the necessary documents."

"Ah cool. So what about you?"

Sparks then began to explain it:

"I was actually around Canberra, Australia where I unfortunately got kicked out from my house cause I mistakenly damaged the room which led to the owner's fury and it's fair to say that I kinda deserve it."

"I struggled a bit and got depressed until there is an owl who saw me and gave me the speech of the Founding Father that I told you already. Those owls were still carrying out the work of the Founding Father."

"Wow!" Kazaka said in awe.

Sparks nodded with a smile before continuing to explain:

"At first I thought it was a joke but I followed him anyway cause I've got nowhere else to go. When the truth was finally revealed onto my very eyes, I couldn't believe what I was seeing and I thought, " _Is it real? Am I dreaming?_ ". I couldn't hardly believe myself and they even offered me a place to stay."

"From then on, I never looked back as I wanted to make good and full use of the gift that has been granted to me. So I studied a lot of stuffs which was hard at first but then it became easy. I also studied the human languages and their culture just in case it would be prove to be useful hence this is why I understand what you say and the actions I did yesterday."

"Sugoi!" Kazaka said in awe, "You make me wish that I want to see that place."

"Thanks. And during my studies, I even fell in love."

"In love?!"

"Yep."

"Wow!"

"We had fallen in love and plan to get married when we finish studying but then..."

Sparks then gave a long and sad sigh, which concerned Kazaka.

"Sparks. You okay? What's wrong? Kazaka asked in concern.

"Everything changed..." Spark sighed, "It was actually the fall of that city and the end of it."

"What?! Really?! How so?"

Spark sighed as he then explains:

"On that day, I was taking for a walk when suddenly, we were attacked by a few humans and their boss, who was actually a bit of a crazy, deranged, fat and small brown haired headed looking man and the vehicles they rode were almost like monster trucks! The Mayor, at that time who was a dog, urged that they will fight till the very end. We also tried to help to turn the corners but the main problem is that these guys are too strong, especially that brown hair headed crook."

"I don't know how and why this all started. Heck, we don't even know how did they even get inside the island in the first place. One half of their group were forcefully taking anything that could be found and they were ruthless and even destroyed the buildings that was part of our Founding Father's time."

"Wait. They actually destroyed the island your ancestor had founded years ago with your very own eyes?" Kazaka gasped before asking, "What about the statue?"

"Destroyed as well."

Kazaka could gasp in shock after hearing that. Sparks continued to explain:

"It was terrible. Fires were being set alight, mortars and deadly launchers were being launched on the buildings, everyone was screaming and shouting and some even tried and fight back only to get overwhelmed by them. Everything got dugged up like it was nothing. This continued for so long till they finally left, taking all our resources, minerals and riches we so richly deserved."

"What about your love one whom you were suppose to get married?" Kazaka asked.

"I tried to find her but...she never came back. Like she mysteriously disappeared..."

"Oh My God..."

Spark then sighed sadly before continuing to explain:

"Everything around here suddenly became uninhabitable. Buildings and statues, including our Founding Father one, were being destroyed. Survivors tried to savage anything that they could find, even restoring to harming each other which was strictly prohibited when the city was around. Finally, the Dog Mayor, or so you can so call it and was already heart broken, decided to finally leave this uninhabitable island, much to their shock but we had no other choice."

"I looked for my loved one one last time. I could only assume her being missing, dead or might have jumped into a different boat. We then set sail to try to find a new place where we can live in. I looked at the island one last time as it served me many memories and I even had to cry a bit."

"Suddenly, a storm came and everything got chaotic again. First we got split up from the other boats and then we went up in the air and then soon our boat crashed and we all got scattered into different directions. That's when I realize that, for the first time, I'm all alone."

"I soon ended up landing in this place, Kyoto. I couldn't find anyone I know and its filled with humans so I decided to lay low for a while and try to find a place to stay. I found it but it's filled with kittens with the note asking them to take them with love. Seeing them snuggling reminded me of my moments with my love. So I joined them."

"But then things got really tough for me. Every kitten was taken except me. As the days gone by, I realized that I'm starting to lose my voice as I'm not even eating those disgusting rubbish from trash cans. And when I was near to my death, I could only think as to how I became low from high thanks to that fatty monster who destroyed our lives and living for their own selfish desires. It was only when you picked me up and took care of me that I began to have my voice back again."

Silence then occurred for a moment after he finished his narrative. After a couple of breathes, Sparks then said:

"And that was the beginning and the end of the great Animal Island in which some are still struggling to cope up in terms with..."

Sparks then suddenly saw Kazaka nearly in tears.

"Whoa...Hey...Are you okay...why are you crying?" Sparks mumbled up as he didn't know how to comfort him.

"Sorry...very sorry...you just told me everything...and it's really painful..." Kazaka nearly choked up a bit, "I thought before...that you were just a random abandoned alley cat...I never thought that the reason was that...this bastard destroyed your home...and made you feel lonely...I...I can't help it!"

Sparks felt a bit sad too because he had not done this before but he had told him everything now.

"Sorry...I'm so sorry...I shouldn't had asked questions which would have led you to this..." Kazaka teared up a bit.

"No! You're wrong!" Sparks said, "You have the right to ask questions and to be honest, I'm just glad that you're able to understand the whole thing and believed in me. I also want to say a big thank you for bringing me back to your home which helped me regained something at least."

"I know but... I fear that because of what had happened, they may hate our race and may consider you as black sheep."

"No! It's okay. I don't hate you. I think of you as my best friend and I'm glad to be living at your place. Sure it's gonna be tough in the future but we can still make it out so don't worry about that now please."

Kazaka sighed before asking this:

"Just one last question. Is there any other objective you or other guys are focusing on right now apart from finding your love?"

"Why yes." Sparks said before clinching his fist and said, "An ultimate punishment to that culprit who had destroyed the island and nearly tried to ruin our lives."

 **Yep. And with that ends Chapter 3. There are two words that you may need to know:**

 **Ohayou** **means Good Morning in English.**

 **Sugoi means anything cool or amazing related words in English.**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks are a bit sad.***

 **Kazaka: Well that was a heartbreaking and very sad narrative.**

 **Sparks: Yeah...Oh Dear...**

 **Me: Well hence this is why it's called 'Animal Island'.**

 **Kazaka *sighing and groaning*: Yeah right... More like 'RIP Animal Island.'**

 **Sparks *gloomily*: Yeah... Something like that.**

 **Me *feeling a bit bad*: Sorry...**

 ***Everybody sighed a bit.***

 **Me: But it ain't over yet cause I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, it's...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	5. Chapter 4: Bullies and Search

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Everybody cheered as Kazaka and Sparks arrives at the scene.***

 **Kazaka: So what do you want from us years ago?**

 **Sparks *mimicking an evil laughing *: You and your friends had been creating trouble for too long! Now it's time for some payback action!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Kazaka: As always, thank you so much for supporting him by favoriting and following him as well as his stories.**

 **Me: Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Me: Anyway, without further delay, let's get cut to the 4th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. But now I'm excited. Enjoy! :).**

Chapter 4: Dealing with the Bullies and Search.

Kazaka and Sparks are heading off towards the school. Kazaka is still thinking about the things that Sparks had to go through and it really pains him very much. Kazaka seems to be lost in thought when Sparks called him:

"Hello. Yo! Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh Yeah." Kazaka shook his head for a while before saying, "Sorry I got lost in thought for a moment there."

"Still thinking about the things I told you?"

"How do you know?"

"Ever since I told you about what had happened to me, you were a bit sad. Sad while you were having dinner, sad while you were asleep and even today you seem sad."

Kazaka seemed to sigh a bit before Sparks said:

"Look I know that you are deeply sadden about the events I had to go through and I thank you for sharing your concern but that doesn't mean it should affect you. What had happened had happened and I have a new home at least. So we gotta move on. The more we stop remembering the tragedy, the better."

"Hmmm...you are right. Yeah. Sorry for worrying you guys." Kazaka said.

Sparks sighed a bit as they continue to walking towards the school when suddenly Sparks hid behind Kazaka.

"What's wrong?" Kazaka asked curiously.

"Ah hello there! If it isn't my nephew?" A female voice asked.

Upon realizing the voice, Kazaka gasped as the female figure approaches him. She has medium length black hair, black eyes, wears a professional attire, etc. Kazaka is in awe and greeted:

"Ohaiyo Aunt Naoni." Kazaka greeted.

"Ohaiyo Kazaka." Aunt Naoni smiled before asking, "Off to school I suppose?"

"Of course. Where else?"

"Just wondering."

Both of them shared a good laugh.

"How is uncle by the way?" Kazaka asked.

"Ain't feeling well today so I'm just his place for today." Aunt Naoni said and sighed a bit.

"I hope he gets better."

"He will be."

Both of them smiled at each other before Aunt Naoni asked:

"By the way, are you feeling okay today?"

"Like what do you mean?" Kazaka asked in surprise.

"Well me and your mom had a chat yesterday on the phone."

"Oh..."

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Well?" Aunt Naoni asked.

"Sorry. It's just something got into me and I couldn't help but feel sad but I'm okay now." Kazaka smiled.

"Oh okay...if you say so."

Kazaka nodded before looking at his watch and said:

"Aunt Naoni. You know..."

"I don't know." Aunt Naoni teased and joked a bit before saying, "Just kidding. Yeah I know but it was nice to bump into you."

"Same here."

They smiled at each other before they waved farewell at each other.

"Have a good day at school." Aunt Naoni said.

"And have a good day at work." Kazaka said and bowed.

"Arigato."

"Say hi to uncle for me."

"I will and say hi to your parents for me as well."

"Okay."

And then they went in their separate ways.

"Wait. She's your aunt?" Sparks asked in awe.

"Yeah." Kazaka said.

"Wow! She's sure hot and sexy."

"Really? -_-"

"I was just saying that you are one lucky boy."

Kazaka sighed a bit as they continue to walk.

* * *

 _5 minutes later:_

 _Outside the School:_

"Wow! We made it early this time." Sparks said happily.

"Everyone's getting in so smoothly." Kazaka said, "Boys, Girls, Nerds, Couples...oh man."

"Feeling jealous and lonely already?"

"Uh...kinda."

"You'll get one soon I believe."

"I'm not too sure on that."

"Come on..."

They laughed a bit before Sparks said:

"Well then time to hide somewhere so that I can roam around when all of you are inside."

"Yeah." Kazaka nodded before saying, "I'll see you during break period."

"Yeah. Take care."

They both nodded with a smile as they did the brofist. Then Sparks went to the top part of the school building entrance while Kazaka made it through the gates. Upon entering, the teacher greeted him and he greeted him back.

 _Start of the lunch:_

So Kazaka is off to downstairs when he suddenly heard that something is going on. As he follows it, he could see the other students watching the incident with fear on their eyes. Wondering what's going on, Kazaka decided to push forward and see what's going on only to wish that he had not seen it.

" _Ah crap. It's the bullies_." Kazaka said to himself and gulped.

As we can see, a boy is at a mercy of the bullies, who tormented him.

"Pl...Please let me go..." The boy pleaded.

"Let you go? Here! We'll let you go!" The bully leader said as he puts the bag on the boy's head and the bullies laugh and called him names.

"Stop it guys!" The girl cried out as she shields the boy in which everyone is in awe.

" _Must be his girlfriend I guess_." Kazaka thought.

"Aw how sweet of ya protecting your boyfriend!" The another bully mocked and laughed.

"Sorry lady but we ain't got time for this." The 3rd bully said as he grabs her arm and tosses her off.

"Ah!" The girl screamed a bit as she fell down with some force.

"Are you alright?" One of her friend asked In concern.

" _This is bad. What they are gonna to do him now_?" Kazaka thought.

Suddenly...PUNCH PUNCH! The bullies punched the boy as he goes merry go round on every punch he has taken until he couldn't take it anymore and fell down.

The bullies soon made an evil-like laughter as the crowd could only watch in horror while the girls are checking on the beaten boy. After sometime, the leaders of the bullies said:

"This is what he gets for trying to make a fool of us as well as conspiring against us!"

"And you all foolishly followed him!" The another bully proclaimed in which the crowd gulped.

" _Followed him?! I don't even know him._ " Kazaka thought and gulped.

"So as a punishment, one of you must fight against the leader after school at the rooftop." The 3rd bully said, "And it's gonna be random selection cause I know you're all gonna back off like sissies!"

"Let's see then. Hmmm..." The leader of the bullies is picking someone as the crowd waits in fear as tense silence occurs for a moment before..., "Hey! I choose to fight him!"

The leader of the bullies had chosen none other than Kazaka! Kazaka gasped in pure horror.

"Why me? I didn't do anything!" Kazaka protested.

"It doesn't matter! You had been chosen to fight and you will fight him so you better show up!" The another bully said in a threatening way.

"Otherwise, hell awaits you!" The 3rd bully said in a creepy way which made Kazaka feel uncomfortable.

"Good! See you at the rooftop after school, punk!" The leader of the bully said as they laughed while stepping on the beaten boy as a final insult to injury.

Silence occurred for a while in which crowd stood still in fear but Kazaka is really scared as he sat, leaning on the school wall. He had no business to deal with the bullies until now. All because he had just joined the crowd to see what's going on. Some students cheered at him though:

"Don't worry man. You can do it!"

"We'll be right behind you Kazaka-kun."

"What happened to the student council president? Where is she?" Kazaka growled a bit.

"She is absent today I'm afraid due to some sickness." The girl said and sighed.

"Yeah. I guess that's why the bullies decided to strike today and make everyone miserable as much as they can and now the leader is gonna face against you after school to finish things off I guess." The boy said and sighed.

"Oh No..." Kazaka groaned as he realizes that he's soon gonna enter the most horror phrase of his life.

 _Few Minutes later_

 _Outside;_

"I've seen what's going on." Sparks said, "Damn! These guys are nuts and brutal. Picking up a kid which has nothing to do with them and is completely innocent which is you."

"I know but...I don't know what to do." Kazaka groaned as he put his hands on the head.

"Come on. There's gotta be something that you know."

"Well I do know a thing or two on boxing."

"That's it!"

"Huh?"

"I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Hear me out. Come closer."

"Okay..."

So Sparks whispered to Kazaka about his plan. After he finished telling me, silence occurred for a while before Kazaka nodded and smiled saying:

"That's a very good idea."

 _After School _

_Rooftop:_

Kazaka sighed as he got up to the roof, accompanied by his two teammates who were quite nervous.

"Don't worry man. We got your back." One of his teammate said.

"Just do what you can think can work best against them." Another of his teammate sighed.

"Thanks guys." Kazaka smiled as he looks at his fighting handless gloves.

 _Flashback:_

"Kazaka. Use this glove to take down the bullies once and for all." Sparks said.

"What's this?" Kazaka asked curiously.

"You will find out my friend. You will find out."

 _Present:_

"Well Well. Look who finally showed up." The voice said which definitely belongs to the leader of the bullies said.

"I...I'll get you for this!" Kazaka said in a shaky way.

"Doesn't look like you are. You'll be easy to get pummeled up."

More laughter from the others as the leader of the bullies and Kazaka are prepared to take their fighting stance.

 _Few Minutes later:_

"Guys! Girls! Everybody!" A boy called out as he ran around like a madman.

"What's going on?" A girl asked curiously.

"You won't believe this but Kazaka-kun is defeating the bullies single handedly!"

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"No way! Are you joking?" Another boy asked.

"No! I'm not!" The boy protested.

"Then let's go and see for ourselves." A couple said together.

They all nodded and rushed upstairs to the rooftop at once.

 _Rooftop:_

The leader of the bullies is struggling with his feet. His friends were also beaten, bloodied and lying on the ground. The leader couldn't believe what just happened.

"Who...Who are you?" The leader of the bullies growled a bit.

"Just an ordinary dude in here." Kazaka said as he takes his boxer fighting pose.

The others soon arrived and are in shock and awe as to what had happened.

"So it is true. He's beating them up!" The boy said in awe.

"Kazaka-kun!" The girl cheered as the others cheered wildly too.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before the leader of the bullies growled and said:

"You son of a..." The leader of the bullies growled as he charged forward to punch him.

But Kazaka dodged and gave a back and straight punch to the leader of the bullies.

WHAM!

The leader felt the impact of the hit and went flying around before he got knocked out unconscious.

It's over!

It's all over!

The ones witnessed it gasped in awe and shock as how it unfolded. After sometime, one of his teammate cheered happily:

"You did it!"

"You bastard! I didn't know you fight as well!" Another one of his teammate said happily.

"Well I don't fight. It just happens to be one of those days." Kazaka said.

"And it looks like one of those days came at the right place and at the right time." The girls said happily as they all cheered.

"Hip Hip Hooray!" The students cheered as they approached and lifted Kazaka up in celebration but...

"What's going on up here?" Some voices are coming near to the entrance of the rooftop.

"Uh Oh!"

Pretty soon, the principal and two teachers arrive at the scene. Kazaka could feel that his heart stopped a bit and the knot has tightened around his screws as he prepares to face himself the consequences of his actions.

Luckily, other students came to the rescue. After explaining what had happened on today's school like the bullies beating a boy up and Kazaka was forced to fight against them, the principal and the teachers were convinced as they said that those bullies did something similar to that in the past, only for them to get away from it because of the lack of evidence.

Afterwards, the principal and the teachers dragged the unconscious bullies out. While they dragged them, the principal looked at Kazaka, who gulped and smiled meekly. The principal soon smiled and said:

"Good job."

The principal and two teachers left with the unconscious bullied.

As soon as they got out, the celebration began for Kazaka in which the students celebrated.

"Aw man! You did say it! You saved us!" The boy cried happily.

"Congratulations on your victory!" A girl smiled.

The others soon cheered till they noticed some bruises on Kazaka's face.

"Kazaka-kun! You are hurt as well!" A girl gasped.

"It's alright. I can take a few bruises." Kazaka said.

"Still man. Let's take you to the nurse so that you can be good as new." Another boy in which they chuckled a bit.

Soon they all led Kazaka out, cheering and singing.

Meanwhile at the tree, Sparks used his binoculars to see all the action and he could only say one thing after seeing it all:

"Yes!"

* * *

 _Some minutes later_

 _Hill:_

"Ha! I knew you could do it!'' Sparks said happily, "Finally. No more bullies around eh?"

"Yeah well hopefully." Kazaka sighed as he leans and rests himself on the tree.

Silence then occurred for a moment before Kazaka said:

"Thanks for the gloves."

"Ah! No worries my friend." Sparks smiled before asking, "Any more soccer matches coming up?"

"Not for now and oh by the way, do you have any idea as to how the other are contacting you?"

"Not really but what are you trying to say?"

"Do you think anyone else could also be here?"

"Impossible. I don't know anyone who could be here."

"Maybe we can search around the this place for the missing animals and other discoveries that can help you find out who the culprit is that was capable of doing such a thing."

Silence occurred for a few moments before Sparks smiled and said:

"Okay."

So after resting for a while, they began to look around the area they are in at first with Sparks trying to find anything available but no use in which he sighed. Sparks then began to sing:

 _ **We search, search, search, search, search, search, search from early morn till night**_

 _ **We search, search, search, search, search, search, search up everything in sight.**_

 _ **We search up around this place of Japan.**_

 _ **To find out if our missing habitats are there.**_

 _ **In this place-In this place**_

 _ **In this place-In this place**_

 _ **With a million clues scattered around being...**_

 _ **Undiscovered.**_

 _ **We search, search, search, search, search, search, search from early morn till night**_

 _ **We search, search, search, search, search, search, search up everything in sight.**_

"You sure like Disney songs do ya?" Kazaka asked.

"I know plenty." Sparks smiled.

 _Few hours later:_

"Gah! Nothing!" Kazaka said in a bit of frustration, "We searched high and low around this area and even outside the school area but still nothing."

"Do you wanna continue searching?" Sparks asked.

"Nah. I'm tired from those hours of search. When the day off comes, we'll search for a longer period of time. For now, let's go home."

Sparks nodded as silence occurred for a while before he began singing again:

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

"Careful. Don't sing in front of the public." Kazaka said.

"Don't worry. I know that." Sparks smiled and winked.

And so they began to march towards home with Sparks singing while keeping his mouth in a low voice when they are in public:

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from school we go**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

 _ **Heigh-ho hum**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from school we go**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

* * *

 _Some many minutes later_

 _Just near their home:_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from school we go**_

"Whoa! I see a moving van." Kazaka said in awe.

"Ah. New neighbors eh?" Sparks asked smiling, "This could be great."

"It could also include one of the surviving inhabitants from the Animal Island."

"You could be right. Who knows?"

"We'll have to find out tomorrow then looks like."

Sparks nodded as they continue to reach towards their home while singing:

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from school we go**_

 _ **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho**_

 _ **Heigh-ho**_.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 4.**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks are in a mix.***

 **Kazaka: Wow! Looks like the bullies got what they deserved.**

 **Sparks *happily*: I hope we'll never see them again.**

 **Kazaka: Indeed.**

 **Sparks: In celebration, turn on the music baby!**

 ***When the music got turned on, everybody dance."**

 **Me *sighing*: Oh well. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, it's...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	6. Chapter 5: New Student and Neighbour

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Everybody cheered as Kazaka and Sparks arrives at the scene.***

 **Sparks: It looks like we are going to see someone special.**

 **Kazaka: And who's that special person may I ask?**

 **Me: Hmmmm...Let us see. Ymmm...well I guess you have to find out.**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *whining*: Oh Man!**

 **Me: You will get to know it when you read it.**

 **Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **So now, without further delay, let's get to the 5th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story cause it's gonna be exciting eh? ;) Enjoy! :).**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Yay XD!**

 **(Also. Sorry for the late release.)**

Chapter 5: New Student and Neighbour.

Outside the school, Kazaka is taking Sparks with him when suddenly they could hear boys and girls chit-chatting with one another.

"Whoa! That's sure is one large crowd." Sparks said in awe.

"I know right? But what are they talking about?" Kazaka asked.

"I have no idea myself. I think you should talk to them and get the answers from them which will be easier."

"Alright then later."

"Later."

After dropping Sparks, who went to his usual hiding place, Kazaka then saw many students are chatting about something and curiously approaches them.

"Uh...hey." Kazaka said.

"Hey there man. What gives?" A boy asked.

"What's happening today that's making many of you guys talking about it?"

"What's happening is that there's a new transfer student coming to this school and boy what I heard is that she's one pretty lady."

"Whoa really?"

The boys nodded, smiled and are really excited about it. Kazaka couldn't help but wonder about it as well.

"She's gonna come here very soon." Another boy said.

"I hope she comes to my classroom." The third boy said in excitement.

"Wow. She must be incredibly popular." Kazaka said, "Even the girls are talking about him."

The boys nodded instantly. Kazaka then wondered what's gonna happen when the new transfer student enters the classroom.

 _Meanwhile:_

Spark, getting excited, is looking at the binoculars on the class in this situation. Everything's going well. Meanwhile, a beautiful domestic female cat is also on the same tree. She somehow sees Sparks and is totally in awe when she somehow saw him.

" _Is...Is...Is...Is that actually him?"_ The female cat asked in awe.

Curiously, she then waits for a bit longer before slowly approaching Sparks and called out.

"Um...Excuse Me?"

* * *

 _Class:_

Everyone's sitting on the class, getting ready for their first lesson. The boys are excited about the new student. The girls are excited too. As for Kazaka, well he's just looking at the window and minding his own business.

Soon the teacher arrives as they are all getting excited. Immediately, upon seeing him, they greeted the teacher. The teacher does the same before announcing:

"Class. I think you have already known that by now but there's a new student coming to this class today." The teacher said.

"Hip Hip Hooray!" The boys cheered.

"Yay! Our class." A boy said happily.

"Kyah!" The girls squealed.

"Alright Alright. Come down." The teacher said and then, when everything calmed down, called out, "Alright then. You may enter."

And so the new student enters. Upon seeing her, everyone is in total awe.

The new student's hair is a long reddish-brown hair with green eyes. She's also wearing some thing of hand gloves which covers till her arm except the two fingers each. And she's beautiful of course which caused many boys' jaws to drops in shock and the girls are in awe too.

"Hi there everyone. I'm Ayami Ketsuki. I hope I have a good time here. Nice to meet you all." Ayami said as she bows.

And the minute she did that, the boys and girls went for a wow reaction and said:

"OMG! Another knockout!"

"I'm so glad to be here!"

"Awesome man awesome!"

"Is she an idol or what?"

"She has arrived! Yahoo!"

" _She seems familiar_." Kazaka thought.

"Okay Okay. Calm down people. Sheesh." The teacher tried to calm them down before sighing and said, "Alright then. Just sit wherever you find it best."

"Hai." Ayami nodded with a smile as she heads off to find a seat.

Then that's where this thing happened that would send students into frenzy.

As Ayami is finding a seat, her eyes made contact with Kazaka. Silence occurred for a few seconds before Kazaka asked:

"Anything wrong?"

Pretty soon, Ayami's reaction turned from pretty shock to awe to joy and the first thing she did is...

"Kazaka!" Ayami said and cried happily.

And with that said, she flung her arms around him and hugged him as they fell down from the chair. The students are in total shock as to what they just saw.

"Huh? Wai...What?" Kazaka couldn't make a word on what just happened and his face is glowing bright red.

"Whoa!" The girls said in awe.

"Did...Did she just flung her arms around him?" A boy asked in shock.

"And even said his first name without any suffix?" Another boy also asked in shock.

"I...I...I...I..." Another boy is too shock to say anything.

" _Ah. True love. Reminds me of my youthful days_." The teacher said to himself before signing and smiling, " _Looks like childhood love does happen after all_."

 _Later on:_

Boys and Girls are talking about what happened in Kazaka's classroom.

"Did you see that?" That was so awesome!"

"Yeah. She just flung her arms around him!"

"Childhood love?"

"That lucky bastard!" :O

"I wonder what Kazaka-kun is doing right now. Ah! There he is! Hooray!"

And so the other students saw him and they cheered for him, much to Kazaka's surprise. He was really embarrassed as to what had happened in classroom and was even more embarrassed when he found out that even some teachers knew about it and chuckled a bit. Now every time he sees Ayami, it will remind him of the incident which will cause some embarrassment for him.

 _Later on_

 _Outside the school:_

Sparks chuckled while Kazaka mumbled.

"What's so funny?" Kazaka groaned.

"You should be proud of yourself my boy." Sparks said happily, "A transfer student just arrived at the school, sees you and throws her arms around you to hug you? Not many of the us can have a moment like this. Your Childhood Love has returned!"

"Ah shut it! I don't even know her."

"Surely there seem to be something that indicates you know about her."

"I don't know...Maybe photo albums books can help?"

"Yes Yes. Do it before she leaves you and finds someone else. Ho ho Ha Ha!"

Kazaka sighed as silence occurred for a moment before Sparks said:

"Interestingly enough, I met a female cat on the same day."

"Really? What does she look like?" Kazaka asked in awe.

"Well..."

Sparks then said it in which Kazaka is in awe upon hearing it.

* * *

 _Between Evening and Night_

 _Home:_

Kazaka is finishing his homework when suddenly, Sparks called him:

"Hey there!"

"What?" Kazaka groaned.

"See what I'm seeing on the window."

"Another one of your friends? Or someone from that island survived and came here?"

"Nope. Just look at the window!"

"Okay Okay if you say so."

Soon Kazaka looked at the window to see two ladies chatting, one whom he instantly recognized.

"That's my Mom chatting with someone I guess." Kazaka said.

"They must be our new neighbours then." Sparks said.

"Yeah that's true."

Silence occurred for a while before Sparks noticed someone and he kinda gasped a bit:

"Ah Kazaka. There's someone who might recognize you today."

"What do you mean?" Kazaka asked.

"Check the window."

Kazaka nodded as he looks at the window. After looking for something, he finally notices someone with long reddish-brown hair, approaching near.

It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was.

"That's...That's Ayami Ketsuki!" Kazaka gasped.

"The one who hugged you instantly when she saw you on her first day at school?" Sparks asked in which Kazaka nodded.

"Wait...does that mean that...she's our new neighbour?"

"Yeah. It looks like it. At least she's not moving to your place or your dad marrying her mom that you can be brotherzoned...Hey are you okay?"

Apparently, while Sparks is talking, Kazaka slowly fainted which led Sparks to sigh a bit after he noticed.

 _Few Minutes later:_

Someone slowly opened the door which is none other than his mother.

"Kazaka. You haven't met our new neighbours. Come and see them." Kazaka's mom said.

"No! Too shy and scared to go out!" Kazaka groaned as he hid himself under the blanket.

"Why? Is it because of what happened today at school?"

This shocked Kazaka as he fell down from his bed before getting up in shock.

"How...How do you know about that?" Kazaka asked in shock.

"Oh. It's a surprise dear." Kazaka's mom smiled, "You will get to know soon enough. Come on now."

"Good luck." Sparks said in which Kazaka groaned.

 _Outside:_

Kazaka's mother soon met them again, bringing her son with him this time. Kazama tried to act like a proper gentlemen but when he made a eye contact with Ayami, poor Kazaka's face is red with embarrassment.

"This is my son, Hitoshi Kazaka." His mother said.

"Ah hello there. I'm your new neighbour, living just a few blocks away from you." Ayami's mother smiled before introducing, "And this is our daughter in which I'm sure you met her in school today."

Kazaka's face went absolutely blushing red when she mentioned that.

"Hi." Ayami greeted with a smile.

"Hi...Hi...there. Nice to see...ya." Kazaka spluttered a bit.

"Is anything wrong?" Ayami's mother asked in a bit of concern.

"Oh. He just sometimes gets shy you know." Kazaka's mother chuckled a bit.

Ayami and her mother chuckled as well while poor Kazaka's face is still blushing red. Who knows what's going to happen to him from now onwards.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 5.**

 **Hai means okay in English.**

 ***Chaos soon followed..***

 **Kazaka *growling*: What the hell was that?!**

 **Sparks *cheering up and teasing a bit*: Ah come on pal. It's the best chapter so far. The new transfer student hugging you all off a sudden? Now anyone couldn't match that one.**

 **Kazaka: This has got to be the most embarrassing moment in my dear life and I might die from embarrassment.**

 ***Kazaka prepares to faint but I caught him.***

 **Me *smiling*: Nah uh. Ain't gonna fool me eh?**

 **Kazaka: Aw man.**

 **Sparks *chuckles*: Keep it up man.**

 **Kazaka: Yeah right...**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then folks. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week cause I gotta make up the time and the day in which I completely forgot to post this chapter until now.**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks *cheering happily: Yeah! Do it!**

 **Kazaka: Oh Well...**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	7. Chapter 6: Park and Memories

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Sparks: And now ladies and gentlemen, here's Sparks. In the previous chapter, ...**

 **Kazaka *sighing while interrupting*: You don't really have to let them know what went wrong on that.**

 **Sparks: What's gonna happen now to our main character? Is it gonna be a dream come true?!**

 **Kazaka: Yeah right...**

 **Sparks: Aw come on man. Don't be so gloomy.**

 **Kazaka: Most embarrassing moment ever in school. Girls...just don't do this in real life.**

 ***We all nodded and agreed as silence then occurred for a moment.***

 **Sparks: By the way, as always, thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following him as well as his stories.**

 **Me: That's right. Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Kazaka: You heard him.**

 **Me: So now, without further adiou, let's get cut to the 6th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy folks! :).**

Chapter 6: Park and Memories.

The next morning, Kazaka, who is carrying Sparks, is walking towards the school. His mind was filled with all the crazy things that happened yesterday: From getting hugged by the new transfer student to finding out the new transfer student, who comes by the name Ayami, is his new neighbor. His mind has been filled with questions already: Who is she? How does she know him? Did they meet before and where? And so on.

"Yo Kazaka. Wake up!" A voice called in which snapped Kazaka right out from its mind thinking.

"Oh Sparks. Gomai. I was just thinking about yesterday." Kazaka said and sighed.

"Yesterday? That was the best day ever!"

"What?!"

"I mean you got hugged by the new transfer student from the moment she arrived and then finding out she will be our neighbors. Plus I even talked to a female cat while you guys were at it."

"I don't understand. How does she know me personally? Where have we met? And so on."

"Good luck finding those answers to those questions. That's sure a big list of questions."

"Yeah. My mind has been triggering sometimes last night."

"That means you do remember something."

"I'm not sure. Sparks, I might need to do something during lunch time so is it alright if you can..."

"Of course. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

"Thanks. I think we are nearly there. It's time for me to go. I'll see you around wherever I can."

"Alright then. Good luck."

"Thanks."

And so Kazaka put Sparks on the top edge of the wall which divides it from the inside of the school. Having done that, Kazaka passed through the gates and entered inside the school building.

The rest of the school days consists of few interesting classes and some science freaks. But probably the most embarrassing thing that happened during non-class time was that Kazaka was seeming to mind his own business when suddenly he saw Ayami talking to the other girls. When Ayami saw him, she smiled and gave a quick wave to him in which his face became a bit blushing red. Unfortunately, some girls and boys saw that in which they giggled and the talks of what happened yesterday had again began to surface. Luckily, Kazaka has asked the others if they have boyfriends or girlfriends in which many of them cried in response and felt defeated.

" _Well at least I had a little joy over them._ " Kazaka thought and smiled.

 _Lunch period:_

Kazaka is on his locker room and he takes out the keys from his bag.

" _It's good to be checking my locker room from time to time just in case_." Kazaka said to himself.

But when he opens the door, he discovers a letter.

" _A letter?_ " Kazaka thought before pulling it out and gasped a bit, " _Nani?! A love letter?!_ "

Indeed, it is a love letter in which Kazaka gulped. He first looked left, right, up and behind to make sure that no one's seeing him. After that, he then opens the envelope and begins to read it:

 _Can you come to the rooftop during the lunch time? I'll be waiting there Kazaka._

 _Ayami._

 _Rooftop:_

Kazaka soon arrives at the rooftop as he's panting a bit since he went upstairs. Silence occurred for a while before he gave a nice and loud call:

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Over here Kazaka." A voice called out.

Recognizing that voice, Kazaka sighed as he then approaches the one who said that, Ayami. She is just watching the clouds for sometime before turning to him and smiled:

"Ohaiyo Kazaka. Please take a seat."

Kazaka nodded as he did take a seat. Silence then occurred for a while before Ayami first apologized to Kazaka:

"First of all. I'm very sorry about what happened yesterday. I just couldn't control my excitement and joy so I hugged you instead but in the class which have definitely caused yourself to be embarrassed."

"It's okay. Things happen like that." Kazaka said and sighed before asking, "So...what did you call me for?"

"Well it's just that... *takes a breathe*do you know who I am?"

"One of my neighbor of course."

"No not that."

"Then ummmm...no...sorry about that."

" _I was afraid that this was gonna happen_." Ayami thought and sighed.

"Um...have we met before?"

"We were little at that time so I can understand that it has been a long time. However, let your beautiful eyes see me so that hopefully you may know something about us."

And so having said that, her hands soon touched his face in which Kazaka blushed a bit as his eyes are locked looking at her face. But suddenly, something triggered his memory upon seeing it. Then another one...and...

"Please stop...please..." Kazaka nearly cried out a bit.

Upon hearing that, Ayami then wiped off some tears from his eyes and let go off him before asking:

"Do you know anything just now?" Ayami asked.

"Some parts of it. Like..." Kazama is about to explain...

"Don't say it now. Say it later..." Ayami said, "If you want to know more about us, then go to that park where we first met. I'm sure you will remember a lot from it. The park is..."

Ayami then says the name of the park.

"Okay..." Kazaka said.

The bell then rang.

"Well I gotta go now. See you around." Ayami smiled.

"See ya." Kazaka said.

Ayami then left. Kazaka is left to wonder as to what's going on. Every time he sees her, his instincts and the whole body reacts as if he has met her before but he just can't seem to remember. The look in Ayami's eyes which triggered some memory might be the starting point but still, he knows that there's a lot more to come.

And he's going to start by visiting the park Ayami stated.

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening_

 _Park:_

"What are you doing?" Sparks asked curiously, "A breathe of fresh air on the park?"

"Nah Sparks. Something more than that." Kazaka said.

"Oh."

" _Here goes_." Kazaka sighed as he sets off to go all around it.

So they began to walk around the park. Kazaka's first stop is easily the swings and the see-saw in which he looks at the children playing. After a few seconds, his memory and mind triggered which caused him to shake his head for a while.

"Are you okay?" Sparks asked in concern.

"Yeah." Kazaka said, "Don't worry about me. I'll tell you what's going on when I'm done with all of these."

"Okay..."

And so they continued on. Soon, Kazaka's second stop is the soccer area where he can see many kids were playing. After a while, his memory and mind triggered which caused him to leave his eyes wide open for a while.

"Kazaka! The ball's coming right towards you!" Sparks called out.

"Huh?" Kazaka soon snapped back and sees a soccer ball coming right towards him.

Luckily, thanks to his reflexes, he caught the ball in which many people and kids are in awe as they began to clap in excitement.

"Nice save young man!" A man called out.

"That was a cool save!" A boy cheered.

"You wanna play with us?" Another boy called out.

"Sorry for I'm a bit busy. You guys can go play." Kazaka said as he tosses the ball back to the kids, in which they continued playing.

"If I hadn't called you by now, your face would have been smashed by the ball." Sparks said.

"Arigato." Kazaka said.

"But seriously, that was some good reflex catch you did like a goalkeeper. Are you playing that position if you play soccer?"

"Hmph. You seem really clever. Yeah, I do play soccer and I do play that role."

 _Few minutes later:_

Kazaka and Sparks sat down on the tree to rest a bit.

"By the way, I met that female cat again." Sparks said.

"You did?" Kazaka asked.

"Yeah. I think she could be Ayami's cat."

"How so?"

"When Ayami first appeared in the school, she also first appeared. Now even today, she appeared when Ayami appeared."

"You got a good point there. Maybe she could also be the one whom you are looking for."

"Hmmm...I wonder."

 _Few minutes later:_

Before they resume their journey around the park, Kazaka looked at the tree they sat in for a short break when suddenly his memory and mind triggered a bit in which he shakes his head a bit.

"Kazaka?" Sparks asked.

"Just remembering some moments on that tree we just sat in." Kazaka said.

They then continued to go around the park. Soon, Kazaka stopped on a special area place. After a while, his memory and mind triggered which caused him to look at the area.

" _Better just see what he's doing rather than asking him_." Sparks thought and sighed.

"My...first meeting...with her...here..." Kazaka said slowly and quietly.

"Huh?" Sparks asked, "Your first what?"

"Oh...Looks like I might have revealed something by mistake. My bad." Kazaka said and sighed before asking, "Since I already revealed a bit of it, you wanna know the rest?"

"Sure. Especially since you've been acting a bit strange today."

"Sorry..."

Both Sparks and, later, Kazaka sighed a bit as they sat again so that he can tell Sparks as to what's been going on today.

"Oh. She recognized you but you don't remember her." Sparks said before sighing, "I'm disappointed."

"Hey!" Kazaka whined, "At least I'm trying to remember."

"That's what you are doing right now right? Finding the missing pieces of the puzzle of your memory?"

Kazaka nods.

"How are you remembering now?" Sparks asked.

"We just went to different parts of the park where I stop and sometimes my mind gets triggered when I remember something. I think we went to a lot of it." Kazaka said.

"Hopefully you can get the final click."

"Thanks."

Sparks and Kazaka sighed for a moment before Sparks asked:

"Hey what's this?"

Sparks then pointed at the small open spaced building on the lake in which Kazaka said:

"That's what they call a Love Lake and the one that someone is sitting just now is called a Love Building Well."

"Love Lake and Building Well?" Sparks asked curiously.

"Yeah. It has been said that there were many couples that started their relationship here when they confess to each other and some even propose for marriage here."

"Wow!"

"Look! Here's an example. A soon to be couple is coming right here and we better scram to avoid disturbance."

"Aww. Can't we see it?"

"We will but we must not make any noise."

Sparks nodded as they get up, got out and hid on the bushes.

And so what happened was that a boy confessed his love to the girl, the girl is awe before becoming very happy and pretty soon they hug and kiss. Poor Sparks and Kazaka sighed a bit when they saw everything.

"Kazaka. Hurry up and make sure that you remember her or else she's gonna hook up with someone else on the future." Sparks said.

"..." Kazaka didn't say anything.

"And I better find my own one even though there's a little chance she might be around this place or even the country."

"Good luck with that. I'm sure you will find her."

"Thanks."

They soon slowly got out of the bushes and went away slowly without getting seen by them.

* * *

 _Ayami's room:_

Ayami soon entered the room, along with that female cat of hers.

"Whoo! What a day we had." The female cat said.

"Yeah! It's a good one." Ayami said before shaking a bit, "And a bit cold though."

"Bruh. Better make ourselves warm looks like."

The two girls then laughed a bit before jumping on the bed and taking a short nap. Then, the unnamed female cat asked:

"So...how's between you and that boy?"

"He couldn't remember me which was expected so I just looked at him and vice versa and somehow he was able to recognize something." Ayami said.

"Ah nice. I hope things will turn out to be better for you two."

"What about you?"

"Well we are still talking and he's nearly trying to recognize me so I hope that things will be okay from now onward so that he can recognize me pretty soon."

"Hope so."

"Yeah. By the way, you were suppose to tell me as to why you are really interested in him. You first said that it started from childhood days..."

"Oh Yeah. Continuing from there then..."

And so Ayami told the female cat as to what made her to be interested in that boy.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 6.**

 **Gomai means sorry in English.**

 **Sparks *whining*: Aw come on! I wanna hear what made her interested in him!**

 **Kazaka *sighing in relief*: Best to end it that way before it can get any more embarrassing.**

 **Sparks *in a funny way*: Say what?**

 ***Me and Kazaka laughed a bit.***

 **Me: Well then that's it folks. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks *cheering happily: Yeah! Do it!**

 **Kazaka: Oh Well...**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion at the Beach

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Sparks: Hey check it out;**

 **Kazaka: What's that?**

 **Sparks: You got some offers looks like...**

 **Kazaka *in awe*: Really?**

 **Sparks: Yeah. Check it out. These are some cool offers.**

 **Kazaka *smiling*: Wow! Really? Thanks.**

 ***Everybody soon smiled.***

 **Me: And by the way, as always, thank you also very much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my stories.**

 **Sparks: That's right. Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns us OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Kazaka: That's right.**

 **Me: So now, without any further delay, let's get cut to the 7th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy people! :).**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Reunion at the beach.

At night, when Ayami and the others were asleep, the female cat decides to open the window by trying to pull at the handle where a normal human can do it with ease but it will make some noise. But instead, she then decides to make a circle of it closely, went outside and put it back to where it belongs. Before she left, she looks at the house and said to herself:

" _Sorry Ayami but I promised that I'll see him at a specific place. I'll come before you wake up._ "

And then she left.

* * *

 _Kazaka's house:_

Like the female cat, Sparks is also slowly leaving the house by cutting the window glass in a circle and then placing it back to where it belongs before he went out. Before he left, he looks at the house and said to himself:

" _Sorry Kazaka but I promised that I'll see her at a specific place. I'll come before you wake up_."

And with that said, he left.

* * *

 _Beach:_

The female cat is the first one to arrive at the beach first. Waiting for Sparks to come, she then began to gaze and look at the night sky for a while as she's beginning to remember all those memories that she had before shaking her head for a while and sighed.

Soon Sparks also arrived and panted a bit since he ran as fast as he could. He looked around for a while before he could see a female cat sitting and looking at the night sky. Feeling a bit afraid, Sparks then approached the female cat and greeted her:

"Hi."

"So you came huh Sparks? Come and sit beside me." The female cat said and offered.

Sparks then sat beside her. Silence occurred for a while before the female cat asked:

"How is your owner doing?"

"He's doing fine. He's asleep right now." Sparks said before asking, "What about your owner?"

"Same answer to yours."

"Coincidence eh?"

They both laughed a bit as they soon started to chat about other stuffs before the female cat asked a bit of a serious question:

"How did you wind up in his house in the first place?"

"Well basically, I was drifted off and got separated from my friends so I ended up being here. Then I tried to go around but I ended up being in a box before the owner founded me. He He." Sparks said and smiled.

Silence then occurred for a moment.

"Yeah?" Sparks asked curiously.

"Are you sure... you're telling me the whole thing?" The female cat asked.

"Yeah. I told you just now."

Silence then again occurred for a moment.

"Liar. That's not the whole thing." The female cat said a bit sternly which made Sparks jump off a bit.

"Whoa...wha...what do you mean?" Sparks asked, being surprised.

"Loo...Look at me. Don't you recognise me? I thought you would recognize me from the start! Don't you remember me?"

Silence then occurred for a moment after Sparks looked at her and some memories began to flash out from his mind. Pretty soon, he gasped and asked:

"Rosie?"

"Heh. Took you long enough." Rosie sighed before smiling, "But that's okay because..."

"Why?...Why didn't I remember you before...?"

"Sparks?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Sparks did an emotional hug to Rosie.

"Sparks..." Rosie said.

"I can't believe it. You are alive after all! All those times I've searched for you and I thought you were dead, missing or you got drifted to some other places." Sparks said before crying, "I had no idea the one that I love was here too all this time! I'm so sorry!"

"Sparks. You had not idea that I missed you too and I thought the same thing also when I recognized you from school."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be...as I was about to say, we are now living with the humans so certain actions must be carefully taken without them noticing."

"But we are all along now...at the beach at night."

"I know...how I wanted to see you again Sparks. This time, we'll never let go of each other right?"

"I hope so. Oh Rosie!"

"Oh Sparks!"

And so they shared a tearing joyful reunion at the beach at night, just like Sparks said.

 _Later on:_

After hugs and kisses and kisses and hugs, Sparks this time told the true version of the story in which he told her about searching for her after the destruction of their island and how he coped after believing that she's gone or missing and he also told her about them leaving the place and...

"And then you got drifted off and separated, you somehow landed here and no one cared about you till that boy name Kazaka picked you up from the box right?" Rosie asked.

"How do you know?" Sparks asked but only to realize the mistake in which he sighed.

"Baka. You said that before didn't you?"

Sparks nodded quickly and soon they share a good laughter.

"It was bound too happen after you had left the island and you somehow got drifted to here." Rosie said.

"But...how do you know the boy's name by the way?" Sparks asked in surprise.

"You know that girl who instantly hugged him the first time she saw him, after quite a while or maybe a long time, which took place at the school?"

"Oh that girl. He he, oh boy..."

"Yeah *does a small laughter*. Her name is Ayami by the way and as soon as we got to know each other, she would sometimes tell me about him and the things they did when they were kids."

"She remembers everything but Kazaka was first like she's a complete stranger to him but he's saying that some memories are starting to come in. Good Grief."

"Can't blame him cause it has been a long time since they had seen each other. Even Ayami said that the chances of him recognizing her may be low to moderate."

"Wow. She's really a strong willed girl. Instead of being heartbroken and moaning over it, she instead wants to help him to recover his memories of her. I admire her."

"Aw thanks. Hopefully he does remember her fully."

"Yeah. Same here."

They then sighed for a moment before Sparks asked:

"What about you? How did you get here?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Rosie explained:

"Well you see, during that rampage by those bad guys and that crooked boss, I was trying to search for you but unfortunately, I ended up facing against a crook, who attacked me, beat me and threw me on the boat. Unknowingly to all of us, the boat was slowly beginning to move by itself which maybe because of the push it got from me."

"When I soon got up, I realize that I'm all alone on the boat which had me crying because I've no idea what had happened to you and to the island so I started to make the boat go to the island but as luck would have it, the big waves came and submerged me and I was completely unaware of what happened afterwards as my eyes were shut."

"When my eyes opened up the next time, I was in a girl's room which had me panicked a bit and I was thinking about what to do now when she appeared on her room. That girl is Ayami."

"At first, I only gave meow sounds so that she won't freak out about me being a talking cat. However, as luck would have it again, I accidentally said something and she found out. She freaked out a bit...but then got excited."

"Once we had a complete understanding of each other, she told me that she founded me lying unconscious on the beach and decided to take me home."

"It was then I began to think about what happened to you and the others as well the island. These things had me on my mind as me and Ayami had spend time together. Then we moved to the another house later on, saw you on her first day at school and the rest you know what happened."

"So it seems like you drifted on another beach where she found you instead of this one right?" Sparks asked in which Rosie nodded.

Silence then occurred for a while till Rosie asked:

"Sparks. From what you had said before, isn't there anything left on the island or still anyone living there?"

All Sparks could do is gulp. It is then, from the look at his face, that she realize that he's going to give her some sad news but she still wants to know and is prepared for it.

"Nothing. The island... The island is totally gone...unsuitable as it's no longer in use." Sparks sighed and said, "As for the others, after that, they even fought each other, something which is totally forbidden in our city but looks like the law has been nonexistent due to the island's destruction."

Rosie nodded as she remains silent upon learning what had happened to the island and the people. After a while silent, Rosie said:

"Thanks for telling me that. For our beautiful island to end just like that, it was as if part of me ended just like that as well. The Founding Father of the Animal Island would be so sad right now, seeing what had happened."

"Sorry Rosie. We couldn't do much to save it." Sparks said and sighed a bit, "We failed each other and most devastatingly, we failed our Founding Father the most to protect the island."

"It's not your fault. All of us are at fault as well. It was that fatty guy's fault mostly. He's gonna pay so badly for what he did to us."

"Yeah. He will pay and we'll definitely not gonna let him go scout free the next time we face off against him."

Rosie nodded as silence occurred for a moment before Sparks said:

"Anyway, how lucky it has it been for us to come and reunite in the beach where we thought that we would never see each other again."

"I think we are incredibly blessed. To think that I'll end up seeing you in the very same place." Rosie said and smiled.

"Looks like we are official now."

"Now all that's left are Kazaka and Ayami."

"Oh those two...might be a bit tricky though. It could depend on Kazaka."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will get it through and remember her fully."

"Thanks."

Then they looked at the night sky for a while before Rosie said:

"I guess we better go back to our home now. Ayami and Kazaka will be very worried about us if they see us missing."

"I see. It's very late after all. At least, I got a reuniting memory to remember." Sparks smiled, in which Rosie smiled as well, before saying, "Well then I'm off now. See ya."

"Wait. Before you go, here's a gift..."

"What gift?"

And so Rosie suddenly gave Sparks a kiss on his lips. Silence then occurred for a while before Rosie then asked smiling:

"You like it?"

"Ye...Yeah." Sparks smiled as his face shows a bit reddish in which Rosie chuckled.

"Well then I'm off. See you tomorrow in school if you can."

"Yeah. See ya."

And so they left the beach and they went to their different paths but one thing for sure is that what happened just now will surely be in their minds for a very long time.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 7.**

 **Baka means idiot in English.**

 **Sparks *smiling*: Good thing I distracted Kazaka with those offers. Man, that was some lovely reunion moment I had.**

 **Me *smiling*: It sure is.**

 **Voice: Sp...Sparks!**

 **Sparks *upon recognizing that voice*: Uh Oh...**

 **Me *chuckling a bit*: Busted.**

 ***Kazaka then soon arrives.***

 **Sparks: I...I can explain.**

 **Kazaka *sternly*: Then explain those 'offers' you showed me. Those are expired and some are even fake.**

 **Sparks: Well...Gotta go to toilet so I gotta run.**

 ***Runs off but Kazaka chases him as a funny anime style chase occurs in which I was laughing while watching it.***

 **Me: Well then fellas, I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune for that people!**

 **And until then, please review and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting my.**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes...**

 **Sparks: Mummy!**

 **Kazaka: Come back here!**

 **Me *a drop of sweat coming from my head*: Sayonara.**

 ***I then waved my hand while the chase is still going on. After a while, they stopped and waved their hands as well.***


	9. Chapter 8: Why can't I remember you!

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Sparks: After our lovely chapter, what do you think is going to happen between our main human characters, Kazaka and Ayami?**

 **Kazaka: You didn't really have to remind that you know? -_-**

 **Sparks: As usual, you are just too shy XD.**

 **Kazaka: Hey!**

 ***Everybody soon laughed a bit except Kazaka.***

 **Kazaka *blushing*: Not funny!**

 **Sparks: Anyway, as always, thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following the author as well as his stories.**

 **Me: That's right. Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Kazaka: You heard him.**

 **Me: So now, without further delay, let's get cut to the 8th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy folks! :).**

Chapter 8: Why can't I remember you?!

The next day, Ayami is just combing her hair and checking herself when she asked the female cat:

"Hey Rosie?"

"Yeah?" Rosie asked curiously.

"How do I look?"

"You look really amazing Ayami!"

"Thanks! You seem to be really happy today."

"You bet I am."

"Nice. What could it be the reason?"

"Well...maybe love is around the corner."

"Oh Yes!"

She and Rosie then laughed a bit. Rosie then asked:

"How are things going between you and Kazaka?"

"He's still trying to remember but I hope he can remember me pretty soon so that...you know." Ayami said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he will know you pretty sooner than you expected."

"Why thanks Rosie."

Rosie smiled as silence then occurred for a moment before Ayami looked at the clock and said:

"Come on Rosie. Time to go."

"Okay." Rosie said as she approaches her.

Ayami picks her up and off they go to the school.

* * *

 _Outside the school:_

Kazaka, who is carrying Sparks with him on his way, is noticing something different about him.

"You seem to be really energetic and excited today Sparks." Kazaka said.

"Oh am I?" Sparks asked.

"Yeah. You've been excited since this morning. Did you dream something excitingly?"

"Oh not really. Sometimes I can end up acting like that you know?"

"Sometimes I don't understand as to what you say."

Sparks chuckled a bit while Kazaka sighed. Just then, the teacher, who is in charge of the gate, announces the minutes remaining which is 10 minutes, Kazaka drops Sparks on the top part of the school walls.

"Take care." Kazaka said.

"Ya. Later." Sparks said.

And with that said, Kazaka left and entered the school gate. Sparks, meanwhile, went to his usual hiding place.

On the other side, though, Ayami is carrying Rosie with her and oh boy...Rosie is really in her drooling mode.

"You obviously like someone don't you?" Ayami said, chuckling a bit.

Still no answer from her.

"Yep. I thought so." Ayami chuckled a bit.

"Wait! No! It's not what you think it is!" Rosie said, being flustered, which made Ayami laugh a bit.

"Come on. You can tell me."

"Well it's..."

"1 minute left!" The teacher, who is in charge of the gate, announced.

Pretty soon everyone was rushing towards the school.

"Oh Shoot. You gotta run now." Rosie said.

"Yep. I'll see you later then." Ayami said.

"Yeah and good luck trying to do what you need to do today."

"Thanks."

And so Ayami dropped Rosie on the top part of the school walls and rushed inside the gate. Luckily, she made it at the exact moment which gave her a huge sigh of relief.

 _Some time later_

 _Inside:_

"Well that's all the English for today." A female teacher said cheerfully, "Take care and see you around."

"Arigato!" All students said cheerfully too.

The English female teacher nodded and smiled before she left.

And so the students began to chat with each other about random stuffs. Kazaka, meanwhile, is looking outside the window when he felt someone's hand touching his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kazaka asked before looking at the person who actually touched his shoulder, "Oh it's you..."

"Hey there Kazaka." Ayami, who is the one, greeted him with a smile.

"What now? Are you gonna jump on me again?"

"Want me to do that to you again?"

"Oh hell no!"

"Do it! Do it!" The students cheered.

"Says the ones who are single themselves."

"Oh come on!"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"Well I do have a girlfriend from another school so yay me." A boy said happily as he dances around.

"Oh come on!" The other students whined again in which everyone laughed a bit.

"So anyway. What is it that you wanna say?" Kazaka asked.

"Can you meet me at the roof top at lunch time?" Ayami asked.

"Fine..."

"O'kay. See you there then."

And so Ayami left cheerfully while Kazaka is being left to ponder what she wants this time.

 _Break time_

 _Outside:_

"I can't wait to see what's gonna happen in rooftop." Rosie said in excitement, "I hope that things can go well for them in the end."

"You seriously think that this is gonna work?" Sparks asked.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure of it. I hope he can remember her fully."

"Same here."

"Oh look. I see them now! They are on the rooftop about to talk about something. Ohhhhhhhhh! I can't wait."

"Really? Where? Let me see!"

And so Rosie gave the binoculars to Sparks, who immediately looked at it. Once he actually does see them, he whistled a bit before actually wishing them luck as well.

 _Rooftop:_

Silence occurred for a moment between Ayami and Kazaka till Kazaka asked:

"So...what's up?"

"What about you?" Ayami asked.

"Nothing much. Just trying to run around for a while till the time has come for me to come here."

"Run around where?'

"Well you know..."

Ayami chuckled a bit as silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka asked:

"So anyway. What actually brings us here?"

"Did you go to the park I told you to go?" Ayami asked.

"Yeah."

"I think you might remember something from that park."

"Well some I guess..."

"No offense but did you hit something on your head within the past few days?"

"Nope."

Silence then occurred for a moment.

"What about you?" Kazaka asked.

"Me oh. I think I remember kinda mostly about us when we were kids." Ayami said.

"Oh nice."

"Like I remember how we use to play around when we were little."

"Okay..."

"And when we use to tease each other a lot..."

"Okay I see..."

"And when we try sleeping at nights but then got spooked up by some noises in which we weren't ready and..."

"..."

"And that heart breaking moment when we had to leave due to different circumstances around our parents and..."

"W...Why?"

"Why what? A different why or why we left why?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka asked in a bit of an upset tone:

"How is that that I can barely remember anything between us and you know too much about it?" Kazaka asked in a slightly stern tone, "And how can I even believe that what you say is true?"

"I've the photos to prove it..." Ayami said but then suddenly...

"Or maybe you were right after all. You do remember me but not me to you. In that case. I'm really pathetic ain't I?"

Ayami gasped in a bit of shock as to what Kazaka just said.

"Kazaka. Don't say that!" Ayami said in a bit of an upset tone, "You are never pathetic."

"I am!" Kazaka said, now feeling upset, "I barely can't remember a thing about you or us being childhood friends!"

"But it does happen cause we haven't seen each other for a bit too long! Look. I'll show you that you are not pathetic."

"And how?"

Ayami then suddenly pulls Kazaka a bit to be closer to him and is about to give him a kiss. But then...

In an instant reaction, Kazaka pushed Ayami as she fell down with a thud. Silence then occur for a moment before Kazama realized what he has done as he gasped in horror and covers his mouth. Ayami then shook her head a bit before looking at the horror-stricken Kazaka.

"Kazaka?" Ayami asked.

"So it seems that I'm not only pathetic but a jerk as well!" Kazaka said in an upset tone as he blames himself and then runs off.

"No! Kazaka! Wait!"

But it's too late. He ran away. And then silence occurred for a moment before Ayami is on her knees in shock, trying to understand what just happened.

" _What did I do? Maybe I shouldn't have told him a lot about me remembering something with him. What now?_ " Ayami thought and even thinking about it nearly made her cry.

 _Outside:_

The two cats are shocked upon seeing what just happened.

"Okay. That was so unexpected. I didn't see that coming." Sparks said.

"Yeah but why did Kazaka push her and ran away?" Rosie asked, "I know he realized what he did was a big mistake but it didn't mean that he should have run away like that."

"I guess we are going to have to ask them about it when we talk to them eh?"

"Yeah. You are right."

 _Later on_

 _Inside:_

Kazaka hadn't spoke to Ayami ever since what happened on the rooftop and some students are getting a bit concerned of them and asked if everything was okay in which both of them immediately nodded and said that they are alright where in reality, they ain't.

This happened for a while till Kazaka got a pop up message which is from none other than Ayami herself. She types this message:

 _Hey there Kazaka. I'm really sorry about what happened on the rooftop and I realize that you wanted to have some space so I thought maybe I could send a text to see how its going. You okay?_

Kazaka looked at the message in a bit of awe before replying back:

 _Yeah. I'm still a bit shaky though as to what happened on the rooftop. What brings you here anyway?_

Ayami soon texts back:

 _Kazaka. You don't really have to feel hurt. I deserve it as well._

 _Anyway, are you free tonight?_

Kazaka soon texts back:

 _Yeah and why?_

Ayami soon texts back:

 _Have you heard of Love Lake and the Love Building Well?_

Kazaka soon texts back:

 _Yeah. Me and Sparks went there._

Ayami soon texts back:

 _Okay. Can you come around 8:30 to 9 pm?_

Kazaka soon texts back:

 _Sure._

Ayami soon texts back:

 _Alright then. I'll see you around. Bye and take care for now._

And so just like that the chat finished but it left Kazaka with one question: Why did she invite him there? And what for?

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening_

 _Ayami's house_

 _Her room:_

"All I did was just saying something from our past. It looks like I've said a bit too much about it I guess. Maybe that's when things started to get a bit tensed in which it resulted in what happened at the rooftop today." Ayami said and sighed.

"Not only that but you have forcefully tried to kiss him which could be the reason why he pushed you am I right?" Rosie asked.

"Well..."

"Anyway, it's nearly evening now and you told him to meet at that place tonight so what are you going to do now and then soon when you see him there?"

"I've already decided what to do now. Mother!"

* * *

 _Kazaka's house_

 _His room:_

"The way she tried to kiss me, my only reaction was to push her and run off." Kazaka said and sighed before saying, "And that was my instant reaction."

"I think I can get what you are saying but imagine doing that to another girl." Sparks said.

"Yeah I know."

"So what now? Evening is approaching soon and you're gonna meet her at night. So what you are gonna do now?"

"I know what to do and this hopefully will solve the problem I'm facing once and for all."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. Mom!"

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 8.**

 **Sparks: Oh dear. The tension, the sadness. Poor dear Kazaka and Ayami.**

 **Kazaka: Well at least both of us are at fault unlike some typical anime shows where one guy gets the whole blame, etc.**

 **Sparks: Ah yes that's true. Let's see if we can make it a story free from cliches.**

 **Me: Yeah right. Like that will happen.**

 ***We all then laughed ***

 **Me: Well it looks like we are gonna end here now. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks: Right!**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	10. Chapter 9: I remember you now

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Sparks: It's about time.**

 **Kazaka: Time for what?**

 **Sparks: This relationship arc. It will be interesting to see where would this one go cause the choice is all yours**

 **Kazaka: Ah. Good Grief!**

 ***We all laughed.***

 **Kazama: And by the way, as always, thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following him as well as his stories.**

 **Me: That's right. Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Sparks: That's right.**

 **Me: So now, without further adiou, let's get cut to the 9th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy folks! :).**

 **Sparks: Remember Kazaka. The choice is yours!**

 **Kazaka: You already said that -_-.**

Chapter 9: I remember you now.

 _Ayami's house:_

It seems like Ayami's mom is making something on the kitchen when she heard that someone is calling her and recognizing that voice, her mom came rushing towards her.

"Yes Ayami dear?" Her mom asked.

"Mom. Can you give me some money? I wanna go out and buy some chocolates." Ayami said.

"For who?"

"For Kazaka."

Ayami's mother laughed a bit.

"It isn't even Valentine's Day yet and it's a long day away ."

"I know about that mother but yet I still want to give it to Kazaka to make up for what had happened today." Ayami said.

"What happened?"

"Well it's kinda a bit lengthy so would you mind listening to it?"

"I'm all ears."

"Okay. This is what happened today..."

* * *

 _Kazaka's house:_

Kazaka's mom is seem to be doing something when she heard someone calling her. Recognizing that voice, she is about to go to her son's room but her son is already there, looking for her till he sees her.

"There you are." Kazaka said.

"Oh hi there. Need help?" His mother asked.

"Yeah. Can you give me some photo albums?"

"Eh?! That's a lot. Why do you need those?"

"It's kind of a long story of what had happened today so will you like to listen to it?"

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes."

Kazaka nodded as he sat down and waited for a while before his mother came, apologizing and then sat down with her son so that she can listen as to what the problem is.

* * *

 _Sooner/Later_

 _Ayami's house:_

Ayami is waiting at her room, giving herself a big sigh while Rosie is frankly looking at the clock and searching around. It's 7:30 pm. She still has some time left though.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. No problem" Ayami said

Suddenly, she can hear the footsteps in which silence and tension occurs around the room in which she remained till she hears a voice calling her out:

"Ayami! I brought some chocolates!"

Recognizing the voice, she ran and soon met her mother.

"Mother." Ayami said in awe.

"Here. Just what you asked for." Her mother smiled as she gave her some bunch of chocolates, "I brought them myself so that you don't have to buy it."

"Arigato!"

"No problem Ayami. It's just that I'm really impressed as to how you can remember this boy so much even though how long it has been. That's great."

"Thank you mother."

"You like him don't you?"

Ayami just smiled.

"Good luck and go get him." Ayami's mother smiled.

"Thanks."

Rosie also nodded and smiled.

* * *

 _Kazaka's house:_

Kazaka is waiting patiently for a while while watching some T.V with Sparks when suddenly his mother called out:

"Kazaka."

Kazaka got up in an instant and went to his mother, who smiled and said:

"Kazaka. Based on what you said to me, I think these 2 photo albums will try to solve your problem." His mother said, "I hope that this will help and you can always ask me for another one if it doesn't answer your questions."

"Thanks Mom." Kazaka smiled.

"No problem. I bet she's waiting for you as well."

"Possibly."

They chuckled a bit before his mother said:

"Take care and good luck now. I better head to the bathroom now."

Kazaka nodded as his mother now goes to the toilet.

"Now let us head upstairs to solve your memory mystery once and for all." Sparks said.

"Yeah." Kazaka nodded as they went upstairs to Kazaka's room.

* * *

 _Much later_

 _Night_

 _8:33 pm_

 _Ayami's house:_

"Mom! I'm heading out!" Ayami called to her mother.

"Okay. Good luck but don't come back too late at night because some criminals might kidnap people at that time." Ayami's mother called back.

"Don't worry about that Mom. I'll be back safe and sound."

"Okay then. Bye!"

"Bye."

And with that said, she then closed the door. With Rosie beside and accompanying her, she said:

"Let's go Rosie."

"Yeah. Let's do this." Rosie smiled.

And with that said, they started to go to their destination.

* * *

 _Kazaka's house:_

Unlike Ayami though, poor Kazaka is struggling to remember anything throughout those photo album books. Sparks is getting a bit tensed and afraid. The clock is ticking.

"Kazaka. I think you should tell your mom about that being not working and ask her to get more photo albums that would solve your problem." Sparks said, "Also try to refresh your memory so that you can locate it clearly."

"Got it. AUGH! What's wrong with me tonight?!" Kazaka cried as he heads towards the bathroom.

* * *

 _Park:_

Ayami and Rosie soon arrived at the small open spaced building on the lake in which Ayami said:

"Looks like we are here."

"The Love Lake and Building Well eh?" Rosie asked smiling.

"Yep. Now we're gonna have to wait here."

"For how long?"

"For as long as we like."

However, both Rosie and Ayami herself both know that this is just a joke in which Ayami sighs.

"I just hope that he comes soon." Ayami said.

"Same here." Rosie said.

* * *

 _Kazaka's home:_

Kazaka is looking at those other photo albums. Sparks is really worried now.

" _Oh man we're not gonna make it_." Sparks thought and gulped as he watches the clock stuck 9 pm.

Kazaka seem to notice that as well as sweat is coming all around his face. This looking on the photo album continues for a while till Kazaka was close to giving up but then...

"Wait. What's this?" Kazaka asked as he looks at the photo that will soon change his life.

That photo was a little boy which resembles himself and a little reddish brownish hair girl. Upon seeing it, his memory suddenly triggered and soon one of Ayami's speech seem to occur around his head:

" _And when we use to tease each other a lot..._ "

Immediately, he remembers the flashback.

 _Flashback:_

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair." Little Kazaka teased a bit about her hair.

"My name's not Rapunzel! It's Ayami!" Little Ayami whined as Little Kazaka laughed a bit.

"Well your hair looks really long enough for you to be called by that Rapunzel name."

"But that doesn't mean that...Moe!"

And so Little Kazaka laughed at that with Little Ayami soon joining in as they laughed for a while before Little Ayami said:

"Maybe I can let my hair down for you."

"Oh cool but where?" Little Kazaka asked.

"I guess no where."

"Eh?!"

"Got'cha!"

"Wh...What?!"

And Little Ayami will laugh at Little Kazaka being a bit embarrassed but pretty soon, he laughed as well.

 _Present:_

" _I must find other proof to make sure of myself._ " Kazaka said as takes a good look at the other photos.

However, it didn't take long for him to find another photo which shows both of them, as little kids, having fun. Upon seeing it, his memory suddenly triggered and soon another one of Ayami's sayings seem to occur around his head:

" _Like I remember how we use to play around when we see play around when we were little_."

Immediately, he remembers another flashback.

 _Flashback:_

"Tag! Got ya! You're in!" Little Kazaka giggled.

"Wait! Come back here!" Little Ayami growled a bit as she soon starts chasing him but later on, they had fun chasing each and after they are done, they laughed.

"That was fun wasn't it?"

"It sure is."

 _Present:_

Kazaka, believing that he is slowly getting closer and closer, continues to search for some more till he finds another one which shows them, as little kids, sleeping together at night, much to his embarrassment. Upon seeing it, his memory suddenly triggered and soon another one of Ayami's sayings seem to occur around his head:

" _And when we try sleeping at nights but then got spooked up by some noises in which we weren't ready and..._ "

Immediately, he remembers another flashback.

 _Flashback:_

"What's that noise?" Little Ayami seems scared.

"I don't know but I would probably hide under the bed right now if I were you." Little Kazaka said, feeling scared too.

"Look there!"

Little Kazaka looked and could only gasp in horror of the ghostly like shadow figure.

"Help?" Little Kazaka asked meekly.

Suddenly, thunder noises occur and both of the kids screamed in fright as they hid under the bed. Pretty soon, their moms came.

"Kids. Come down." Little Ayami's mother said.

"It's just the window being left open. Gotta check it before you sleep." Little Kazaka's mother said as she closes the window.

The kids soon sighed in relief.

 _Present:_

Kazaka continues to search for some more till he finds another one which shows them as little kids. He then soon discovers that this is the last photo that was taken when they were little kids. Upon seeing it, his memory suddenly triggered and soon another one of Ayami's sayings seem to occur around his head:

" _And that heart breaking moment when we had to leave due to difficult circumstances around our parents and..._ "

Immediately he remembers another flashback.

 _Flashback:_

"Kazaka. I don't wanna go!" Little Ayami cried, "Mummy and Daddy told me that we are gonna move soon but I'll be lonely again!"

"Oh Dear..." Little Kazama sadly said.

"Kazama. If I go away, will you remember me?"

"Definitely. Hopefully, we can get back together pretty soon."

"Thank you for everything Kazaka! I hope we meet again."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

And pretty soon, Little Ayami planted a kiss on Little Kazaka's cheek.

 _Present:_

Kazaka's mind and brain seems to fill up the memories he had with her till it all led to one fateful moment at the school where they met again after a long time.

" _Kazaka!" Ayami cried happily, as she flung arms around him._

Upon remembering that, Kazaka fell down and breathed violently which caused Sparks to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I remember everything now. The moments and times I had spend with her." Kazama said with tears coming out from eyes before asking Sparks, "Sparks. What time is it now?"

"9:30 pm."

Thunder strikes Kazaka in an instant.

"NANI?! 9:30?!" Kazaka asked and freaked out in an instant.

 _2 minutes later:_

"Mom! Dad! I'm taking my leave!" Kazaka called out, "I'll be back!"

"Okay. Take care." His parents smiled and waved their hands.

Kazaka also waved too before he began running like a mad bull. Sparks follows him.

"Oh Man. What have I done?" Kazaka cried out.

"Don't worry. You remember everything now. Just gotta meet her up. Hope we are not too late." Sparks said.

Kazaka sighed as they began running towards the park.

* * *

 _Park:_

Ayami's tears are slowly falling due to the fact that Kazaka is not coming and this could mean one thing...

Rosie sighed as she approached Ayami, who's everything has come crashing down. Rosie said:

"It's okay. You did everything you can. Maybe he had some difficulties in remembering you after all."

"He could have just texted me at least or call me." Ayami sighed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll wait for another 15 minutes. If he doesn't come, then I'll make peace with that fact and move on with my life looks like."

Rosie nodded and sighed as they began waiting for another 15 minutes. Ayami is slowly walking back and forth when suddenly she could hear a voice:

"Wait! Ayami! Don't go! Please!"

"That voice just now." Ayami got startled up a bit just now as she recognizes the voice, "Kazaka?"

She then turns around to see...indeed that is Kazaka. He's breathing a bit heavily because of all the running that he did.

"You came." Ayami said happily as she wipes out some of the tears from her eyes.

But upon arriving immediately, Kazaka ran and flung his arms around her which caught Ayami by surprise as they fell down.

"Whoa." Rosie said in awe as she watches from the distance.

"Ka...Kazaka?" Ayami asked in surprise.

"First of all, take that for what happened when you first saw me in school." Kazaka said.

Ayami then realizes what Kazaka was saying and sighed a bit. Looks like she got surprised by one of her own moves. After a while though, Kazaka started crying a bit and said:

"I...I remember everything now...I was just looking at the photo albums to make sure and I remember everything you said which ended up being totally true...I didn't mean to come late...I was just wanting to make sure that I really know you before I come and meet you..."

Ayami couldn't believe what she just heard. All Kazaka wanted to do is to make sure that he really knows and remembers her before coming to meet her. And she was about to leave him, possibly forever, after 15 minutes. Ayami is really ashamed of herself as tears are starting to fall down from her eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm really sorry." Kazaka cried out a bit.

"Kazaka! You don't have to be sorry! I was gonna leave you forever after the last 15 minutes, not knowing what you were actually doing before you came to see me! Please don't say sorry! I don't blame you!" Ayami cried as she tightly embraced him.

As Ayami and Kazaka are sharing a happily tearful reunion, Rosie smiled as she watched from a distance but she wonders where Sparks is when suddenly she just saw Sparks right through his face and he simple said:

"Yo."

Rosie jumped a up a bit while Sparks chuckled.

"You scared me there." Rosie said.

"Sorry. Just wanting to make myself a surprise entrance cause we were very late." Sparks said.

"For a good reason that is."

"So you heard it right?"

"Yeah. From a certain distance, looks like it was really a searching day you guys had right?"

"Yeah. By the way, shall we leave them for a while and go somewhere else cause I don't wanna disturb them."

"You're right. Let them have their moments."

And with that being said, Sparks and Rosie left to explore the place and give some peace to Ayami and Kazaka.

 _Later:_

"I asked my mom for those photo albums which she did bring some specific thing of those that will match the ones you told and mine as well when we were kids." Kazaka said.

"Hmmm...I see." Ayami said.

"Yeah and Ayami? Remember what you were saying about the moments when we were little also?"

"Yep."

"That's where I was able to remember you. Those photos led me to those memories before I began to remember now."

"Kazaka."

Silence occurred for a moment as Ayami got closer to Kazaka before Kazaka apologized.

"Ayami. I couldn't get to keep the promise that we made when we were kids. I was being like surprised when we met again afterwards and I even pushed you when you tried to kiss me and..."

Ayami then hold Kazaka's hand.

"Please. Don't blame yourself ever again. I don't blame you for anything. It was bound to happen that we may not know each other after a long time and, like I said, I also deserved that push.

"Ayami..." Kazama looked at her.

"Besides, right now, you being here finally remembering me is totally the worth the wait."

"Yeah thanks..."

Kazaka couldn't help but smile as Ayami is holding and feeling the warmth of Kazaka's hand.

" _This scent...This warmth...it just takes me back to my childhood days..._ _So nostalgic_." Ayami thought and smiled as she kissed his hand in which Kazaka blushed about it.

"Maybe we can see the photo albums together when we were at our homes." Kazaka said.

"I would love to." Ayami smiled.

Pretty soon, tears are coming out from her eyes in which Kazaka got a bit surprised.

"Ayami. You're crying." Kazaka said.

"I know. I know right?" Ayami cried happily as she tries to wipe away the tears from her eyes, "It's just that I'm so happy that I finally reunite with the boy that I fell in love with since we were kids."

"Wait." Kazaka gasped in surprise, "You fell in love with me since we were kids?"

"Yeah. I actually had fallen in love with you since we were kids."

Silence occurred for a moment in which Kazaka is a bit red faced in embarrassment in which Ayami giggled a bit.

"Okay...I didn't get to notice that." Kazaka whistled a bit.

"It's okay. That was my inner thought at that time." Ayami smiled, "Right now, it looks like I've said it."

"Yes you did, Rapunzel hair type girl."

"Kazaka. Her hair is super long than mine!"

"But it does look like her sometimes. In fact, I can say that you are Rapunzel."

"Yep. Still acting like the little boy I had fun with."

"Can't help it you know?"

And then they started to laugh and hug each other. The warmth of their hug is felt by both of them.

"Oh Kazaka. I had nearly forgotten something." Ayami said as she hands over to him a bag, "See it."

"What's this?" Kazaka asked before his jaws drop in shock, "Valentine Chocolates?!"

"Hai."

"But Valentine's has already been long past due."

"I know but take it as two things. First one is an apology for what happened today in the rooftop and second is to show my feelings for you."

Silence occurred for a moment as now tears are starting to fall from Kazaka's eyes.

"Kazaka?" Ayami asked.

"It's...It's just that even though it's way past due, it's still my first Valentine chocolate gift ever." Kazaka cried happily as tears are coming now.

"Kazaka."

Ayami soon wiped away his tears and slowly pulls him towards to her.

"Kazaka. You know...if you don't mind..." Ayami smiled while blushing a bit.

No words to be said. No hesitation this time as Kazaka already knew what she meant. Ayami, already understanding this, leaned closer to him until her lips met his lips. They kissed.

" _I've always wanted to have my first kiss in this place where love miracles happen_." Ayami thought and smiled.

Meanwhile, Sparks and Rosie had seen it and they are now in awe and smiled.

"They did it." Rosie smiled, "That's four of us together now."

"Yeah. It's like fate has brought us together in here." Sparks smiled.

Rosie nodded and smiled as they watch the lovely couple sharing the kiss at the beautiful night.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 9.**

 **Arigato means thanks in English.**

 **Hai means okay in English.**

 **Nani means what in English.**

 ***Celebration music occurred as Sparks danced happily and shook hands with Kazaka.***

 **Sparks: I knew it! I knew that you would make the right choice!**

 **Kazaka: Well yeah...thanks.**

 **Sparks: This calls for a celebration! Bring some soft drinks, bring pizzas and burgers, bring some music! It's time to get the mood lively in the celebration of this chapter! Whoo-Hoo!**

 ***Plays the music and started dancing in excitement.***

 **Me: Wow. That was some overreacting I'm seeing right now.**

 **Kazaka *chuckling*: Yeah.**

 ***Sparks is still dancing.***

 **Me: Well looks we are gonna finish here now. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks *happily*: Oh Yeah!**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	11. Chapter 10: Animal Island Talk

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Kazaka: Yeah. Coming off after the last chapter and Sparks is still in a celebrity mode**

 **Sparks: Whoo-Hoo! Yeah we did it!**

 ***Me and Kazaka sweat dropped.***

 **Me: It looks like it's gonna take a while for him to stop.**

 **Kazaka: Yeah. I agree.**

 **Me: Oh Well. While we wait for him to finish, we would like to thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following me as well as my stories.**

 **Kazaka: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Sparks: Oh Yeah!**

 **Me: Well, time to cut off some slack and let's get to the 10th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy folks! :).**

 **Kazaka: Enjoy!**

 **Sparks: Whoo-Hoo!**

 **Me and Kazaka: O.O**

Chapter 10: Animal Island Talk.

 _At night:_

Kazaka and Ayami, who are now holding hands, are now approaching Ayami's house.

"So this is your house eh?" Kazaka asked.

"Yep. That's the one." Ayami smiled, "It's not far from your place. Only a 5-7 minutes walks."

"True enough. I think you did see my place when you first came just to be sure right?"

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka said:

"I'll see you in school tomorrow then."

"Sure. See you later and bye." Ayami said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah...bye."

Ayami chuckled a bit before they say goodbye and went in their separate ways. Soon after, the cats, who went together but separately from Kazaka and Ayami, also said goodbye to each other before joining their respective owners.

"Hey Kazaka. Looks like tomorrow is going to be a lot of different eh?" Sparks asked.

"Yeah. I agree." Kazaka said.

 _Meanwhile on Ayami's house:_

"Congratulations Ayami. I knew that this would happen one day." Rosie said happily, "Please cherish him and this moment from now onward."

"I know and I will! Thanks Rosie." Ayami cried happily as she hugs Rosie.

* * *

 _Next Day_

 _Outside the street:_

Kazaka is walking on the street while carrying Sparks with him.

"Anything interesting you think will be happening?" Sparks asked.

"Beats me. You will have to find out later." Kazaka said.

"Oh Man!"

"Hey look who's there."

"Where? Whoa!"

"Kazaka! Over here!" A voice said happily as she waves her hand, as well as Rosie.

"Ayami. I'm coming." Kazaka said as he approaches her.

"Wow. I can't believe that this is the 1st time ever since for a while that we are going together."

"I know. Same here. Wanna hold hands?"

"Sure."

And so they began to walk towards the school, holding hands although later on, they had to cut it off when there are many people walking by. During the walk, Kazaka notices that there is a female cat whom Ayami is carrying and thinks that she might have something to do with the Animal Island case as he also notices that Rosie is smiling at Sparks.

 _School:_

It was going on normally although at one point, some boys are talking about dates as well as some girls for whatever reason. Also, after a class, this happened.

"Hey Kazaka. Can I jump on you?" Ayami teased a bit.

"In your dreams." Kazaka said.

"Do it! Do it!" The girls cheered.

"Says the single ladies."

"Oh come on!"

"Oh come on! You just made my day from bad to worse after I had been *gulped* Friendzoned by my dream crush." One girl whined as she puts her head down in the table as the girls, including Ayami, patted on her.

 _Lunch:_

"Ohhhhh. Just seeing those two having lunch together makes me giggle." Rosie said as she chuckles a bit and having her sandwich while hiding at the top of the tree.

"True. What a lovely dovely couple." Sparks said as he is in the same position.

They continue to look at them till Sparks realized something and said to Rosie who then said:

"I know. Ayami told about it already. I'll tell him soon."

 _Roof:_

Kazaka and Ayami are having their delightful bento food and a couple of sandwiches.

"Wow! That's really amazing those bento food you made." Kazaka said in awe.

"Arigato but it's actually my mom who made those." Ayami smiled.

"Still it's amazing."

"Thanks though."

Then they started to chat about other stuffs till Kazaka then said:

"After the next period after lunch, we'll be having a soccer match. Wanna come and see it?"

"Well we're all going to do P.E after all." Ayami said in which Kazaka then suddenly realized in which both of them laughed before she asked, "Eh? So you play soccer? Nice. What position are you in?"

"That you'll have to find out soon."

"Oh come on."

Ayami pouted a bit while Kazaka laughed. Suddenly Ayami realized something and told Kazaka:

"Oh Kazaka. I need to tell you something. You want to meet up in the hills?"

"Don't you have cleaning duties today?" Kazaka asked.

"Yes but don't worry. I'll just be sweeping the floor."

"Okay then. I'll wait for you outside."

"Sure."

They then smiled at each other before the bell rang which signals the end of the lunch period.

"Let's go then." Kazaka said as he gets up after taking his lunch box.

"Hai." Ayami smiled as she packs up the bento before she joins him.

 _Sports time:_

"It's a goal!" One opponent player says happily as he shoots.

The ball soon is about to go to the net but then the ball is stopped by the hands of the keeper. And that keeper is none other than...Kazaka.

"What?! Oh man!" The opponent player groaned.

"Nice save!" A player of Kazaka's team cheered.

"Over here!" The captain of Kazaka's team called.

"1 ball coming up!" Kazaka said as he throws the ball to the captain, which landed safely to him.

As the captain began to run towards the opponent's goal, a group of girls cheered from the stands.

"That was awesome Kazaka-kun!"

"Nice save!"

"Kyahhh!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!"

And from the stands, Ayami could only watch it in awe.

" _Sugoi. He plays as a goalkeeper? It's very rare to see people cheering for the goalkeeper_." Ayami thought in awe before saying out loud, "That's amazing!"

"Yes it is!" Another girl said happily.

"Hey look. The captain's approaching the goal area." The third girl said as she pointed out.

Meanwhile, Sparks and Rosie are seeing the match from the tree with their binoculars.

"He approaches, he shoots and..." Rosie held on her breathe.

"Goooooaaaallllll!" Sparks cheered happily in which Rosie nodded and celebrated as well.

Soon, the girls squealed and cheered happily as the captain's teammates celebrates while Kazaka does the Snoopy's Happy Dance in which everybody enjoyed it.

Pretty soon, the referee blows the whistle which signals the end of the game. Kazaka's team won 4-0 in which the opponents groaned as they are badly beaten by them.

"Great job guys!" The female coach said proudly.

"Yeah. Great performance from you all, especially you Kazaka." The captain smiled.

"Aw shucks. It was nothing." Kazaka chuckled a bit as they celebrated.

The stands are cheering as well as they jumped happily in which Ayami smiled and said to herself:

" _Congrats Kazaka._ "

 _Afterwards:_

"Wow Kazaka! I didn't know that you play as a goalkeeper." Ayami said in awe, "That was one surprise package I got."

"Thanks. Glad you enjoyed the package." Kazaka giggled a bit.

"Yeah. It's rare to see people cheering for the goalkeeper as many hot players play mostly on forwards, strikers and midfielders."

"Yeah but not for me."

"Yep. Not for you."

They then had a small laugh before Kazaka said:

"I'll see you in class then."

"Yeah." Ayami nodded and smiled.

And then they went to their respective locker rooms though a funny thing happen when a boy, who was yawning, accidentally went to the girls' locker room and had to ran off apologizing but not before he had some stuffs thrown at him and be called 'A Pervert' by some girls. You know, typical Anime scene XD.

* * *

 _After School_

 _Outside:_

Kazaka and Sparks are outside the building.

"Where's she?" Sparks asked.

"She's got some cleaning duties to do so we have to wait for a while." Kazaka said in which Sparks groaned.

Suddenly, they could hear some voice:

"Kazaka!"

They turned around to see Ayami approaching them. Rosie is with her and soon the four meet up.

"You've done the cleaning duties?" Kazaka asked.

"Yep." Ayami said.

"Alright then."

"So...shall we go to the Hill then?"

"Yeah."

And so they began walking towards the Hill, holding hands and with Sparks and Rosie beside them.

* * *

 _Later on_

 _Hill:_

"Ayami. Have you settled down everything?" Kazaka asked.

"Hai " Ayami said.

Sparks and Rosie said nothing as they sat down and get prepared as well

Silence occurred for a before he asked:

"Okay. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Ayami took a deep breathe before she asked this;

"Kazaka. Do you know anything about that Animal Island place?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka could only chuckle a bit before saying:

"Ha Ha. I don't know what place is that. I have never heard of that before. Where is that place?"

"Moe. You don't have to hide it." Ayami said

"No seriously. What place is that?"

"Why not you ask Sparks about that?"

This is where Kazaka gasped and gulped a bit.

"How...How do you...you know his name?" Kazaka could only gasp at that surprise information revelation.

"Rosie. Hit the scene." Ayami said.

"Rosie?"

A confused Kazaka could only shake his head as to what's going on as Rosie soon makes her appearance.

"Hi. My name is Rosie. I'm sure that you have seen me a few times, even today, with Ayami. I'm Sparks' lover." Rosie said with a smile.

This is where thunder strikes for Kazaka as he could only gasp in shock as to what Rosie just said.

"Wait. I recall Sparks saying that he thought you could be either dead, missing or you got drifted to another boat." Kazama said before he asked in shock. "So that means..."

"She's alive and truly okay though she landed on the different beach where Ayami picked her up." Sparks said happily as he hugged Rosie.

"Not so sudden." Rosie groaned as Ayami laughed a bit.

While this is happening, Kazaka could only scratch his head. It seems like it's no use hiding it now and Kazaka sighed.

"Hey there. If you want to take a nap, then my lap is always available." Ayami smiled as she gets her lap ready.

"So that's it eh? I'll just process this information like a fainted boy." Kazaka said as he just rest his head on Ayami's lap.

"You sure are funny sometimes Kazaka."

Kazaka sighed as Ayami chuckled a bit while rubbing his hair. Silence occurred for a moment before Sparks said:

"I think it's okay to..."

"I know Sparks. I know." Kazaka said before saying, "Ayami. Yeah, I know that place. Rosie must have told you a lot about it but I think she gave as to what happened during the attack on her point of view right?"

"Hmm-mmm." Ayami nodded before saying, "She even told me about how you two, Sparks and Rosie, even fell in love."

"Yeah. Same here."

"Aw shucks." Sparks blush a bit.

"Who's blushing now?" Rosie teased a bit in which they all laughed a bit.

Silence occurred for a moment before Ayami said sadly:

"But that incident that took place had left me a bit grief-stricken though."

"Yeah. Same here." Kazaka said.

Rosie and Sparks sighed sadly as silence occurred for a moment before Ayami soon said it cheerfully:

"But I believe that fate has brought us together here. We are the owners of the cat lovers who both use to live in a same place and got drifted but soon picked up and taken care by two reunited lovers."

"I agree." Sparks said happily.

"Same here." Rosie said happily.

"Fate huh? Guess I can't argue with that." Kazaka sighed before asking, "Since you said that, how about we all four hold hands?"

"Hai." Ayami nodded and smiled.

"Okay." The cat couple smiled.

Soon Ayami hold Kazaka's hand while Sparks hold Kazaka's other hand. Rosie hold Sparks' other hand and also holded Ayami's other hand. Silence soon occurred for a while before Kazaka asked:

"Ayami. If it's alright with you, can you sing a song?"

"I always love to sing." Ayami smiled as she soon begins to sing a lovely Japanese romantic song.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 10.**

 **Sugoi means awesome in English.**

 **Sparks: Aww that's so romantic.**

 **Kazaka: Ah. So finally calm down at last.**

 **Sparks: Yep and it looks like more of these will be coming up soon right?**

 **Me: Yep. A high possibility.**

 ***Sparks jumps happily as he does the happy dance while Kazaka sighed.***

 **Me: Well it looks like we are gonna finish here now. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Kazaka *smiles and winks*: Exactly.**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	12. Chapter 11: Beach

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Sparks: *Begins playing a Disney Songs.*.**

 **Kazaka: Whoa! What was that for? And what's the song name?**

 **Me: Are you a big fan of Disney or what?**

 **Sparks: Why yes my friend. As for you, my dear boy, you'll have to wait till the end of this chapter.**

 **Kazaka *groaning*: okay...**

 ***I chucked.***

 **Sparks: Well then everybody, thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following him as well as his stories.**

 **Me: That's right. Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Kazaka: That's correct.**

 **Me: So now, without further adiou, let's get cut to the 11th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy folks! :).**

Chapter 11: Beach.

At evening, Kazaka is taking a nap for a while while Sparks is looking at the window when suddenly Kazaka's phone came ringing and vibrating. Kazaka then checked in his mobile to see that it was Ayami who send the message which says:

 _Hey there Kazaka. How are you doing?_

Kazaka then soon replies as it soon follows (Note: Kazaka's text is bold italic while while Ayami's one is just italic.)

 _ **Nothing much. And you?**_

 _Homework's killing me -_-._

 _ **Ah I know how that feels.**_

 _Yeah..._

Kazaka didn't reply for a moment till he then send this:

 _ **Anyway. You know that you can call me and talk right?**_

 _I know but I seem to have lost my energy to call and talk._

 _ **Oh Dear. Anywhere, what texts you here?**_

No reply for a moment till Ayami then soon replied:

 _Wanna hit the beach tomorrow?_

 _ **Be...Beach?!**_

 _Yep. Beach ^^. Tell you what, I'm gonna wear my sexy beach attire and you are gonna_ _love it._

 _ **Like I'll fall for your beach charms XD.**_

 _Oh Yeah? We'll see about that ._

In person, both Kazaka and Ayami chuckled for a while before Kazaka sends a reply:

 _ **Are you gonna bring Rosie with you?**_

 _I hope so but we need to make sure that they don't get expose as talking animals and we have to be cautious if they are many people around._

 _ **Aye but don't worry, I'm sure that they will know themselves.**_

 _Good point there._

 _ **What time do you want me to come?**_

 _11 am-1 pm is fine. Just let me know tomorrow when you are coming._

 _ **Sure. For one thing, whatever you are wearing, I hope it doesn't attract other boys.**_

 _Hey don't worry. I'll just reject them cause you know I love you Kazaka_ _, you cutie ^^._

 _ **Cu...Cutie?!**_

 _HeHe ^^. That's right._

 _ **Yeah right...Rapunzel.**_

 _Rapunzel_ _again?!._

 _ **Yep.**_

 _Her hair is way too long for you to call me Rapunzel you know?._

 _ **Who's laughing now?**_

In person, both of them laughed for a while before Ayami replied:

 _Anyway, so you'll be coming tomorrow right?_

 _ **Confirmed. See you tomorrow then.**_

 _Yep. See ya._

👄 _._

 _ **Good Grief.**_

 _XD._

Soon, Kazama then finishes the chat and then calls Sparks.

"Sparks. Me and Ayami are hitting the beaches tomorrow. You wanna come?" Kazaka asked, "Rosie might come too."

"Oh cool." Sparks said happily.

* * *

 _Ayami's house:_

"Kazaka is coming and will bring Sparks with him." Ayami smiled.

"Yay XD." Rosie jumped happily.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _Beach:_

Kazaka and Sparks arrive at the beach first with Kazaka and Sparks giving a yawn and seeing the waves. The sun is shining and the birds are singing.

"Wow. What a nice day and a nice view to hit the beaches right?" Sparks asked.

"Yeah but you might want to keep the voice down a bit though." Kazaka said, "There are some people here and there."

"Oh sorry."

"I think it's a good chance for you to find out if the others are still around there. You were drifted there right?"

"Good idea and yep. Good way to kill time rather than just laying around."

"Search with Rosie. Two is better than one."

"Good idea."

Kazaka nodded and smiled as silence occurred for a moment before they could hear recognizable voices:

"Kazaka! Sparks!"

"They are here." Sparks said happily.

"Yeah." Kazaka smiled before he's in awe and said, "Whoa!"

"Wow..."

In comes Ayami and Rosie. Ayami is wearing her beach attire, which consists of a sexy bikini. They then ran towards their boyfriends with Ayami holding Kazaka's hands and said happily:

"Really happy that you came along with Sparks. Looking forward to have some fun with you :)."

"Ah indeed." Kazaka smiled while he blushed a bit.

"So...what do you think of it hmmm?"

"Ah well..."

"Well you did say that you won't fall for my beach charms so why that red face?"

"Um...well do look cute and sexy with that on it."

"Yay. You did fall for it."

Ayami then happily hugs Kazaka, who sighed and hugged her back.

" _ **Kazaka got defeated by her beach charms**_." Rosie sang happily but not loudly.

"Oh Really?" Kazaka groaned while Ayami giggled.

"Okay Rosie. There are some people here and there so just try to lower your voice a bit." Ayami said.

"Rosie. Kazaka said that there could be some other survivors from the Animal Island drifted around here." Sparks said, "Let's search for them."

"I'm not sure if they end up drifting here but sure who knows. Let's do it." Rosie said, "Plus it's a good way to kill time rather then laying around and doing nothing."

"Let's do it then."

"Yeah!"

"Have fun and good luck you two." Ayami smiled.

"Remember. Keep your voices down at all times if you see a crowd there." Kazaka said.

"Okay." The cat couple said before Sparks asked, "We'll meet up at the exact same spot right?"

"Yep."

"Very well then. We are off." Rosie said.

"Be safe and stick together at all times." Ayami said.

The cat couple nodded as they then took off to search for any Animal Island inhabitants that could have drifted here. Silence then occurred for a moment before Ayami asked:

"They will be alright will they?"

"I really hope so." Kazaka said.

"Well then *holds Kazaka's arm*, let us have some fun shall we?"

"Yeah. It's beach time."

And so they went on the other side to have some fun. The first that they did is cracking watermelons blindfolded.

"Come on Kazaka. Nearly there." Ayami cheered before saying, "Left."

Kazaka went left and he could feel it with his foot. He then raises his stick and smashes it in which Ayami cheered.

"Nice." Ayami smiled.

"Your turn now." Kazaka said.

And so Ayami is able to do the same thing Kazaka did although at one point, Ayami accidentally stepped Kazaka on the foot in which she realized it later on and apologize later on.

Afterwards, they hit the water where they splashed at each other continuously.

"Stop it Kazaka." Ayami couldn't help but laugh.

"Not until you admit that you lost." Kazaka said.

"Over my body."

"Over your body you say? Here goes."

And another splash occurred when Kazaka ran, jumped and hugged Ayami with his head on her belly as they went mid-air and SPLASH! This went on for a while till they stared laughing with Ayami hugging Kazaka, still laughing.

"That mid-air hug was awesome." Ayami said happily.

"Ah thanks." Kazaka smiled.

After that, they went on to eat something at the beach house where they had some sea food.

"Thanks for the meal." Ayami did the Japanese way in which one must say that before starting to eat. Kazaka follows suit.

After that, they played some beach football where Kazaka is the goalkeeper but he isn't having a good time because of too many close range shots that he ended up conceding one of them.

"Hooray. This was fun ^^." Ayami said happily.

"Not for me." A brushed Kazaka groaned as he shakes his head and sighed.

Ayami soon helps Kazaka out. After a while, they began to draw sand lines, facing each other.

Kazaka them drew a simple love heart on the sand line. Ayami drew the same thing before adding it in the heart:

 _Kazami_

"Kazami? What's that?" Kazaka asked in a bit of confusion.

"A couple name." Ayami smiled before saying, "A lot of people usually name the couples of the shows rather than saying this X that. Like NaLu which is Natsu and Lucy from Fairy Tail."

"Hmm interesting. So Kazami is you and me right?"

"Hai."

"And what about Sparks and Rosie?"

"Hmmm...maybe Sparie or Roparks?"

"How about we ask them?"

"Good idea. Speaking about them, I just hope that they could find some luck."

"Yeah. Same here."

 _Few minutes later:_

Kazaka is soon resting on Ayami's lap while Ayami giggled and rubbed his hair.

"You use to rub and pat my hair a lot when we were kids." Kazaka said.

"Instant realization eh?" Ayami asked and giggled a bit before saying, "Yeah. I couldn't help it."

"I know."

They chuckled for a moment before Ayami looks at the couple playing tag before the girl tackles the boy in which both of them laughed in the end before sharing a kiss.

"There seem to be a lot of couples around the beach today." Ayami said.

"More like Beach Valentines Day." Kazaka said.

"Or maybe it's Couples Day at the beach."

"They should organize that event."

"Yeah..."

Silence occurred for a moment till they could hear the "Oi!" voice but for some reason, Kazaka seems to recognize that voice as he got up from her lap.

"That voice..." Kazaka said.

"Hmm?" Ayami was curious.

"Wait. Is that..."

"You mean them?"

Ayami then points at the two figures who are waving their hands at them.

"Yep. Those ones." Kazaka said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

Sparks and Rosie are still searching around for any survivors on the island.

"Any luck Sparks?" Rosie asked.

"Zero." Sparks groaned.

"Keep trying for just a couple of minutes. We may find him/her soon at one point."

"Fine...but it's too hard. We may get lost at one point."

"If one of us gets lost, then return back to Kazaka and Ayami then."

"Okay. Let us continue then."

* * *

 _Back again:_

"Uncle! Aunt!" Kazaka called out as he and Ayami approached them.

"Ah hello. We meet again." Kazaka's aunt smiled.

"Wass up? How ya doing?" Kazaka's uncle said happily.

"Hey there." Kazaka smiled.

"Whoa! Is that girl your girlfriend?"

"Your Mom and Dad were talking about her and what happened at her first day at school." Kazaka's aunt giggled a bit.

"At that point, I feel like drowning my sorrows right now by heading to the waves." Kazaka groaned in which the other three giggled a bit before realizing something, "Ayami. That's my aunt, Aunt Naoni and that's my uncle, Uncle Satori. Aunt Naoni and Uncle Satori, that's my girlfriend, Ayami Ketsuki."

"It's very nice to meet you." Ayami, Aunt Naoni and Uncle Satori said at the same time and bowed.

"You do realize that you three said it altogether didn't you?"

Ayami, Aunt Naoni and Uncle Satori soon realized that and all three of them laughed, much to Kazaka's surprise and confusion. Soon Kazaka asked:

"So what were you two doing here?"

"Oh we were about to play volleyball when we saw you guys." Uncle Satori said.

"Wanna come and join us?" Aunt Naoni said before saying in a scary funny face, "That is if you can..."

"Sure. Looking forward for a match against you." Ayami smiled.

"Uh...on second thought, I would rather pass out." Kazaka said and gulped a bit.

"Why so? It will be fun."

 _15 minutes later:_

"On second thought, what were you saying before we started playing against them?" Ayami groaned and asked.

"I would rather pass." Kazaka said before saying, "They are very strong at this game whether it be singles or doubles."

Ayami groans and sighs. Apparently, they have been beaten left and right and such was the power Naoni's slam shots that they didn't even move an inch. They couldn't even score a point against them, much just like all the others.

"Guys come on. You can do this!" Uncle Satori called from the other side.

"You are putting up an effort you two!" Aunt Naoni called from the other side before saying, "Try to score a point against us."

"What?! Oh No!" Ayami and Kazaka cried out as they soon prepare themselves for their doom XD.

 _Between Evening and Night:_

"Oh good riddance." Kazaka groaned.

"You're still remembering that volleyball match we had against your uncle and aunt?" Ayami sighed.

"Yeah...not a single point against them. We were just like...embarrassed eh?

"Yeah."

Silence then occurred for a moment before both of them chuckled and laughed in which Ayami soon said:

"But still...it's really great to see your uncle and aunt. Hopefully we can see them again."

"Yeah I agree." Kazaka nodded.

Silence them occurred for a while before Ayami soon said:

'"Say. There's no one around now right?"

"Doesn't look like. Perhaps a few of them but I don't see them." Kazaka said before asking, "Why is that?"

"Well you see..."

All off a sudden, out of nowhere, Ayami jumped on him, much to his surprise, as they fell down onto the water which made a splash.

"A...Ayami?" Kazaka asked in surprise.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Ayami sighed as she rests on his body, "It's just that, after finally seeing you for so long, I can't help it that I wanted to do that to you."

"Boy, you sure got a bit aggressive here."

Ayami couldn't help but sigh as she touched Kazaka's face and blows a bit on his hair before smiling and said:

"Ka-za-ka ^^."

She then kissed him on the lips and they were like that for a while.

" _Why do I have a feeling that we are in under water? Underwater kiss?_ " Kazaka thought.

 _5 minutes later:_

When Kazaka woke up, he finds himself resting in her lap.

"Ah. You're awake." Ayami smiled.

"Whoa!" Kazaka said in surprise as he got up, "Where was I? I thought you kissed me and I had thought we were in underwater and..."

"It did happen. I just dragged you to here cause I thought you were dreaming."

"Oh..."

Silence then occurred for a moment before Kazaka said:

"Boy. You really sure got a bit aggressive there."

"Sorry I didn't mean too..." Ayami is about to apologize but...

"But I liked it. Perfect timing for you to get me there like that."

"Kazaka."

"Now it would only be fair if I could do the same."

"Sure. You can touch my chest if you want ^^."

"Really? -_-."

"I won't mind..."

"Outside..."

"Oh."

The couple sighed for a moment before Ayami asked:

"I wonder what happened to Rosie and Sparks?"

"I think that there were a lot of people so they couldn't do their search but now they can cause there's barely anyone here now so now they can look around." Kazaka said.

"Good point there."

"We'll wait for 15 minutes and then we'll search for them."

"Okay. Hm?"

Ayami then notices that Kazaka's hand is on the ground near her. She soon smiled and blushed a bit.

"Sure." Ayami smiled as she hold his hand and allowed herself to lean closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder before asking, "The sky is beautiful right?"

"I agree." Kazaka smiled as they look at the sky.

 _18 minutes later:_

"Okay. I'm starting to get a little freak out here." Kazaka said before asking, "Where the heck are Sparks and Rosie?"

"I don't know. You?" Ayami asked.

"I don't know too but I suggest that we should go, change and find them ourselves."

"Hai."

"Let's get going then."

Ayami nodded as they began to go to the locker room to get themselves changed

 _7 minutes later:_

"Sparks! Sparks!" Kazaka called out asking, "Where are you?!"

"Rosie!" Ayami calls out.

No response. Groaning a bit, the couple continues to search for them until Ayami saw something and said:

"Awwwwwwww ^^."

"What is it Ayami?" Kazaka asked.

"Look at them sleeping. Ain't it kawaii?" ^^

Kazaka then saw Sparks and Rosie sleeping together peacefully in which he sighed.

"And they said that they were suppose to meet us there." Kazaka sighed.

"Maybe they were searching for us too I guess." Ayami said.

"Good point."

"Well then. At least, they are fine and okay."

"Yeah. Let's go home now then. It's getting a bit late."

Ayami nodded as they slowly picked up their respective cats and other items they have before hitting the streets to go home.

* * *

 _Near Ayami's house:_

"Well then Ayami. This is where I'll drop you off looks like." Kazaka said.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for coming to the beach today. I had lots of fun with you and hope we can make more memories in the future." Ayami smiled before offering, "Would you like to come to my house right now if you can?"

"I would love to but you know...time..."

"Time sure hates us eh?"

They laughed a bit before Kazaka said:

"I would definitely come to your house one day."

"Please do and hopefully, the same to your house." Ayami said.

"Yeah and...uh...is it alright if we can go on a date one day?"

"Definitely. Just let me know when and I'll be ready okay?"

"Okay."

Silence occurred for a moment in which they smiled at each other before Ayami said:

"Well then. I'm heading off inside now. See you tomorrow then Kazaka."

"Yeah. See ya." Kazaka said.

And so they went in their separate ways but both of them knew that, their memories at the beach and with each other will forever be cherished.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 11.**

 **Kawaii means Cute in English.**

 **Hai means Okay in English.**

 **Sparks: Now then my friend, guess the song.**

 **Kazaka: Under the Sea?**

 ***Music begins to play.***

 **Sparks: That's right, my boy. That's the correct answer. Now let us all sing.**

 ***Sparks began singing while we sweatdropped and sighed.***

 **Me: Well it looks like we are gonna finish here now. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week as there will be an announcement so stay tune folks!**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me *smiles and winks*: Exactly.**

 **That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 **Sparks *singing*:** _ **UNDER THE SEAAAAAAA!**_

 ***We then all waved our hands as the music ends.***


	13. Chapter 12: Soccer Match

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Whistle has been blown like a soccer referee on someone.***

 **Me: What was that just now?**

 **Sparks: Oh you know. Practicing?**

 **Kazaka: You should practice outside then. Not inside.**

 ***Everybody sighed as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Kazaka: Arigato for supporting Zahir890 by favoriting and following him as well as his stories.**

 **Me: That's right. Since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Sparks: No taking without permission.**

 **Me: So now, without further adiou, let's get cut to the 12th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy folks! :).**

 **And also stay tune till the end cause I have an announcement to** **make.**

 ***Sparks is about to blow the whistle again but the gets the hiccups in which me and Kazaka laughed.***

Chapter 12: A Soccer match.

 _Outside the school but on the fields:_

Many of its players are practicing soccer today including Kazaka, who is busy catching some balls as the goalkeeper. And the training seems to be a bit serious and intense. After a while...

"Alright everyone! Gather up!" The female coach said as everybody gathered up on the field to hear what she has to say.

After clearing her throat, she then said:

"Okay. Good job there guys. Seems like all of you guys are ready for the big game tomorrow but you shouldn't and you mustn't underestimate your opponent cause that team is way stronger than we thought since they are from a different school coming from the capital city. Now guys. Here's how we're going to play and our tactics for that game."

The guys nodded and she began telling the strategy and the tactics of the game. She also warned them about their captain, who is an ace striker, Pretty soon, she told to Kazaka:

"Kazaka. You do what you are suppose to do but if you end up going one-on-one against him, then either you can try to tackle him or stay in your position and defend. He's your only concern but hopefully our defenders will be there to back you up."

"Hai. I understand." Kazaka said firmly.

"Alright guys listen up. Take a break now, then we train a bit harder before finally calling for a day. Let's win this tomorrow guys!"

They all nodded as they cheered, including Kazaka.

* * *

 _Later on_

 _Street:_

After the school ended, Kazaka walks with Ayami, Sparks and Rosie.

"You seem to be sweating a lot looks like." Ayami said.

"Ye...Yeah. How do you know?" Kazaka asked.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Sparks asked, "You've been jogging, exercising, practicing and playing most of the time."

"Well it can't be helped. There's a big match coming up and he needs to bit busy for a while." Rosie said.

"Oh yeah. That's true. Let us see how you do when we all go there."

"Good luck Kazaka cause you're gonna need it!"

"Thanks." Kazaka smiled.

"Kazaka. I'll definitely be there to cheer for you." Ayami smiled as she hold his hand, "And after the game's done, win, lose or draw, I'll take you to somewhere. Good luck for tomorrow."

"Sweet!"

And then they all share a little laughter.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _Open Area School Stadium :_

The game day has arrived.

It's Kyoto's high school soccer team which is Kazaka's one against the Tokyo's high school soccer team. The crowds are starting to gather up as they soon become excited. Rosie and Sparks sat around somewhere with their binoculars so that they can see him. And oh, they are trying to disguise themselves as a human.

"Oh boy. I can't wait for the match to start." Rosie said in excitement.

"Same here. Let's cheer for Kazaka." Sparks said.

"Of course!"

"Good thing that we practiced on that disguise."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile somewhere around the crowd, Ayami sat down with some of her classmates. Rosie and Sparks are near her.

"I can't wait for it to start." A girl said in excitement.

"Yeah. Let's show those Tokyo boys what we can do." Another girl cheered.

"Hey. Is your boyfriend on the squad?" The 3rd girl asked.

"Who knows?" Ayami asked and chuckled a bit as the girls pouted.

* * *

 _Locker Room:_

Kazaka is preparing himself just like the other teammates. He just put on his goalkeeper's gloves when the female coach came in and said:

"Alright. You know what to do. Let's show those Tokyo boys as to what we've got right guys?!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Okay. Now for the final talks and tactics!"

The female coach then said what needs to be said.

"Captain. Give them the Pep talk!" Female Coach said.

The captain then soon gives a Pep talk in which everybody cheered.

"Alright then! Let's head to the stadium and win this game!" The female coach said in which everybody cheered as they soon began to walk out of the locker room.

Before Kazaka could get up and join them, the captain said to him:

"Don't worry about that player. We know how to deal with him."

Kazaka nodded as he soon joins them and they walk now into the soccer field where he could hear thousands of roaring and cheering voices.

" _Wow. I feel like a star here._ " Kazaka thought and smiled.

After the national songs are done and the players bowed in respect, hoping for a good game, the coin tossed occurred and Kyoto's team will kick off first. As soon as this decision is being made, the crowd cheered as Kazaka went to his goalkeeper position and straighten up his gloves.

" _It's time._ " Kazaka thought.

" _You can do this._ " Sparks thought.

" _Do your best_." Rosie thought.

" _Kazaka. We are with you remember that_." Ayami thought and smiled.

" _Sparks, Ayami and Rosie. Watch me_." Kazaka thought as he prepares himself.

Soon silence occurred for a moment before the referee blows the whistle and the game begins as Kazaka's team kicks off. The crowd cheers as the game begins.

So, the first part of the 1sf half last with teams moving back and front with the ball in which everybody cheered. Suddenly, one opponent player steals the ball, runs towards near the penalty area and does a scissor kick but the ball went straight to Kazaka, who caught it safely. His schoolmates and girlfriend cheer for him as well as the crowd.

"Yeah! Keep on going Kazaka!" Sparks cheered.

"Yippee!" Rosie said happily.

"Keep it up Kazaka ^^." Ayami smiled.

But little did they know the terror that was about to come next.

The Kyoto High School Boys Team Captain has waved his hand for the ball and he got the ball but the opponent's captain stole the ball from him and oh boy...

The opponent's captain then did some amazing tricks and moves in which the crowd is in awe before approaching the penalty area in which the defenders try to stop him but he dodged them too, leaving him and Kazaka to face each other.

" _No problem. I'm fine with one on one situations."_ Kazaka thought.

He did then stop many shots but is beaten up in the progress as he had to take many shots in which the Kyoto's High School Boys Soccer Team supporters could only gasp in horror. The opponents captain then shoots the ball towards the net.

"GOAL!" One commentator screamed.

"This is a defense disaster! What the hell were the defenders doing and where were there?!" Another commentator said, "The star goalkeeper ate too many shots."

While the Tokyo's supporters are cheering happily, the Kyoto's ones aren't happy as to how the goal occurred.

"Hey! What the hell was that?!" One supporters said angrily.

"You just left your star player vulnerable!" Another supporter said angrily.

"I hope Kazaka is okay." Ayami said worriedly.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright." Rosie said.

"Yeah. He can take it on." Sparks said.

However, in the 30th minute, the opponent's captain scores another goal when he wins the heading duel against Kazaka, making it 0-2. The reason: Same and many are furious while some players comforted Kazaka.

"The coach should probably sub off the entire defense unit right now." One commentator said.

"Agree. Kazaka deserves a better defense unit backup then that." Another commentator said.

"Kazaka! We are so sorry that we let you down!" One supporter cried out.

"Yeah! You deserve better!" Another supporters cried out.

Ayami, Rosie and Sparks are now becoming a bit worried now.

 _42nd minute:_

Another goal, another misery for Kyoto and while the Tokyo's supporters are cheering happily, the Kyoto's ones are tearing their hairs out as to how the goal occurred.

No it wasn't a goal...it was an own goal!

How did it happen? Well at the corner kick attempt in which the opposite player shoots, the defender has won the head duel but unfortunately, it went straight to the net, making it 0-3.

"It's an own goal!" One commentator said.

"Yeah. Kazaka, the star goalkeeper of his team, took 3 goals. 2 goals in which the defense was the big culprit and only he fought bravely and the 3rd one was an own goal." Another commentator said, "One cannot help but feel sorry for Kazaka."

The other one nodded. Meanwhile, Kyoto's supporters started chanting against the defense unit, calling the entire defenders to be subbed off.

"Kazaka." Ayami sighed sadly as she watched helplessly from the stands.

"This is not good. We are at end of the first half and we are already 3 goals down." Rosie sighed sadly.

"Blame the defenders. They couldn't do much." Sparks groaned.

 _Half-Time:_

 _Kyoto's High School Boys Soccer Team: 0._

 _Tokyo's High School Boys Soccer Team: 3._

"Those 2 goals wouldn't have happened if the defenders could simply back him up." One supporter said, "Nothing can be done about the own goal though."

"Yeah but it sucks that this is happening on Kyoto." Another supporter groaned.

"We can still win can we?" Rosie asked.

"That's unless Kazaka doesn't concedes anymore goals and that they gotta do something about the opponents captain. That guy is bonkers!" Sparks said.

"True. We could only hope for the best in the second half." Ayami said in which the cat couple nodded.

 _Locker Room:_

Oh boy. The situation is very tensed in the locker room.

While Kazaka is putting a towel on his head and the others comforting him, assuming that it wasn't his fault, the female coach is furious at the defenders and started saying to them in an angry mood:

"What the hell you guys were doing?! You were suppose to back up and team up to defend with Kazaka! Not leaving him vulnerable!"

"Sorry ma'am. This won't happen again." One defender sighed.

"Again?! As if you guys leaving him vulnerable twice wasn't enough! No! I'm seriously suspecting some foul play here!"

Pretty soon, all of the team mates started looking at the defenders in shock. Even the defenders are in shock.

"Coach! You know we would never do that!" Another defender said in shock.

"Oh Yes! I believe!" The female coach said in a stern voice, "And until I finish getting it to the bottom off this, I'm gonna..."

And so with that said, she completely different revamped the defensive lineup, putting now the new ones on the line.

"Thanks Coach. We'll do our best." The new defender said.

"We won't let Kazaka feel down for real!" Another new defender said.

"That's more I like it." Female coach smiled before saying, "Kazaka. There'll be new defenders on the line. If the same thing happens again, feel free to lash them out."

"Hai." Kazaka said and nodded, hoping that it won't be the case.

* * *

 _Later on_

 _2nd Half:_

The referee blows the whistle as the opposition team does the kick off and the 2nd half starts. After a while...

"And it looks like the team has made the complete change on its defense line out." One commentator said.

"Hai and it looks like they seem to be doing well. Oh look! Here comes the captain of the Tokyo side." Another commentator said.

The opponents captain does his pace with the ball and shoots but the defender uses his face to block the shot in which everyone is in awe but the crowd cheered as Kazaka is able to catch the ball as a result.

"Nice! You're okay?" Kazaka called out.

"I'm fine. No worries." The defender said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Awesome defense finally!" The crowd cheers.

"Grrrr..." The opponent captain growled a bit.

"Now that's some good defense." Another commentator said.

"Here you go guys!" Kazaka said as he throws the ball.

"Exact perfect throw as it lands on his team mate." One commentator said.

And so that player passes the ball to the captain in which two opposition players tried to block him but he then loops the ball. The striker sees it, jumps and does a powerful volley kick and it goes into the net.

"GGGOOOOOAAAALLLLLLLL!" One commentator cheered happily.

"Finally, after a horrible 1st half, they got their act together, defended well and scored." Another commentator said.

"Hooray! Hooray!" Kyoto's crowd cheered while the Tokyo's side groans.

"Good job guys." Kazaka called out.

"Yeah but it ain't time to celebrate yet for we are 2 goals behind still and 3 goals behind from winning." The captain said, "So let's stop for now."

They all nodded and agreed as they quickly prepare themselves.

"It looks like they have stopped celebrating for a while." One commentator said.

"True. They realize that they have a lot of work to do after the first half nightmare." Another commentator said.

"We can do this!" Kyoto's crowd cheers.

"Provided that we don't concede another one of course." Sparks said in which Rosie and Ayami giggled.

And so the kick off happens again and this time, they ran till they nearly reached the penalty area in which the opponent's captain lobs the ball to the opponent's striker, who tries to do the scissor kick which connected but Kazaka catches the ball with ease in which Kyoto's crowd cheers.

"Kazaka." Ayami said slowly but cheerfully as Sparks and Rosie jumps in joy.

"What a save by the star player Kazaka. He's not letting the first half debacle affect him." Another commentator said.

"Nice!" Both the captain and the crowd cheered.

"Damn it!" The opponent's striker growls.

Kazaka then throws the ball and yet again, it landed on his teammate defender, who uses his head to pass it to the captain. Soon the captain then passes it to the midfielder who does some awesome skills before he shoots and sends the ball to the net.

"GGGOOOAAALLL!" One commentator said happily as the crowd goes wild.

"That's right. They are now a goal behind for them to catch up." Another commentator said, "2 goals in 10 minutes. Incredible fight back for them."

"Guys. Don't worry. I have a plan." The opponents captain said.

"And what would that be?" The opponents midfielder groaned.

"Hear this out."

The opponent's captain then tells the plan in which they nodded and smiled in a bit of devilish way.

After a few seconds, the game resumes with kick off. After a while, they ran towards the penalty where several of the defenders are waiting.

" _Time to put the plan into action_." The opponents said to themselves.

It didn't take them long before the golden opportunity is presented and they seized it. The opponents strikers soon shoots the ball towards the defenders hand and the hand touched the ball.

Pin drop silence as everyone is in shock. The referee blows the whistle as the crowd is in total shock.

"It's...It' a handball!" One commentator said in shock.

"Oh No. A handball in your own penalty area? You know what that means..." Another commentator said as he nodded.

"Yes!" The opponent's captain smiled as he slaps high fives with them before saying, "I'll just take the shot and finish it off!"

"Yay!" The opponents teammates cheered.

Meanwhile, the defender couldn't believe it and started ranting against himself.

"Hey take it easy man." Kazaka said.

"Take it easy?! It's my fault I killed the game off." The defender ranted, "We were having a comeback and this happens."

"Don't worry. We should be proud of the way we fought back." The captain said.

"It ain't over yet. Not if I could help." Kazaka said.

"It seems as though they accepted their fate." One commentator said when he heard a chorus of boos.

"Lots of booing can be heard as the video shows as to how the penalty occurred." Another commentator said, "It seems as if they have planned for it to happen."

"Cheap trick!" Kyoto's crowd boos while its opponent cheers.

"You gotta admit though that it was clever for them." Sparks said.

"Yeah." Rosie said before asking, "What's the matter Ayami?"

"Oh No. Look who's going to take the P.K." Ayami said in which the cats looked and they gulped also.

It is soon reveal that the opponent's captain, who scored 2 goals against Kazaka, is going to shoot. Kyoto's crowd are further agonized by it.

"Well that doesn't look good for Kazaka." One commentator said.

"You never know. Anything can happen in soccer." Another commentator said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the two of them stared at each other.

" _Kazaka. I know you can stop it. I believe in you._ " Ayami thought as she hold both of her hands tightly.

"Come on Kazaka buddy." Sparks said.

"You can do this." Rosie said.

Silence then soon occurred for while before the referee blew the whistle.

"Here goes!" The opponent's captain said as he began running towards the ball.

Everyone is in tense as the opponent's captain inches closer and then he shoots!

" _Victory's ours_." He thought and smirked at himself.

But little does he know that what will happen next will shock the world!

Since he shot on the right, Kazaka also went right. As he jumps and dives towards the right, he even wonders if he could make it when suddenly he could feel something in his hands which is none other than the soccer ball!

He has caught it!

He has caught the opponent's captain's, who tormented him in the first half, shot!

Everyone is in total awe and shock before Kyoto's crowd roared in cheers as well as his teammates.

"He caught it! He has caught the ball!" One commentator said in awe.

"Wow! That must be the catch to remember for the rest of his life, given what happened to him in the 1st half." Another commentator said in awe.

"You did it!" Kyoto's crowd cheered loudly.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Rosie said.

"That was awesome!" Sparks said.

"Yokatta. I'm glad." Ayami smiled and sighed in relief.

"Nani?! That's impossible!" The opponent's captain said in shock.

"He did it." One of Kazaka's team mates said happily.

"Alright. Here goes." The captain said as he began running.

"Let's do this captain!" Kazaka called out.

"Hai!"

Kazaka then soon throws the ball towards the captain, who gets it.

"Kazaka has thrown the ball in full force and it lands on the captain." One commentator said, "They better not waste Kazaka's effort."

The captain then soon ran straightway to the penalty area, with the opponents trying to chase him but they couldn't catch him as he shoots and...

"GOALLLLLLLLLL!" One commentator said happily which sends the Kyoto's crowd wild in celebration while the Tokyo's crowd groans.

"What a comeback by the high school boys from Kyoto!" Another commentator said In awe, "They were 3 goals down at the end of the 1st half and now they tied!"

"Oh look! They are all hugging Kazaka now! His penalty saving might change the tide suddenly."

"Indeed. The Tokyo's captain is still in shock. Now it's the Tokyo's side that's feeling the heat already."

"Kazaka! We did it! Thanks to you!" His teammate said.

"Yeah! Thanks guys!" Kazaka smiled.

"Guys! It isn't over yet! We still have got 10 minutes left plus extra time!" The female coach called.

"She's right. All we need now is the winning goal. The opponent will also come back stronger." The captain said, "So let's score the winning goal guys!"

"Yeah!" Everybody cheered.

"Damn it! They are unpredictable!" The opponent's midfielder said.

"Yeah but not for long." The opponent's captain said before thinking angrily, " _Kazaka. You will pay for my missed penalty._ "

"And it looks like the teams are going to make their final push for the win." One commentator said.

"Yeah. The next goal will decide the result of the game." Another commentator said.

 _11 minutes later:_

"We are at the at the extra time now and it's a corner kick for Tokyo. Almost everyone is gathering at Kyoto's penalty area to try to score the winning goal for Tokyo." One commentator said.

"Heck even the goalkeeper is running towards them." Another commentator said, "And now there's no space."

Referee soon blows the whistle.

"Incoming!" The opponent's striker called out as he shoots.

The ball is up the air and many of them tried to jump at once but they couldn't as they nearly end up clashing against each other and falling down and Kazaka is able to catch the ball.

"Time to have a piece of the glory." Kazaka smiled as he soon shoots the ball.

"Oh My God! Retreat! Retreat!" The opponent's captain said in a panic tone.

In an instant, the opponents tried to chase the ball back.

"Come on. Almost there." The female coach said.

The opponent's goalkeeper tried to chase the ball but he couldn't as the opponent's captain tripped and fell on him. The ball then soon goes to the empty net.

"GOOAAAALLLLLLLL!" One commentator screamed happily as the Kyoto's crowd gets ready to party.

And pretty soon, the referee blows the whistle and the scoreboard soon shows:

 _Full-Time:_

 _Kyoto's High School Boys Soccer Team: 4._

 _Tokyo's High School Boys Soccer Team: 3._

"And Kyoto's High School Boys Soccer Team wins with a spectacular comeback!" One commentator said happily, "Boy! What a game that was!"

"With the winning goal scored by none other than the Kyoto's goalkeeper himself, Kazaka. Oh boy, he's dancing happily." Another commentator said, "I'm sure he will remember that goal for years to come."

"Yeah and look likes everyone on Kyoto's campus is jumping happily and hugging each other."

"You did it boys!" A man from Kyoto's crowd cheered.

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

"Kazaka-kun!" The girls squealed happily.

"We did it! Oh yeah! That was an awesome penalty save!" The defender said.

"And that winning goal shot." A midfielder said happily.

"Yeah thanks." Kazaka smiled.

"We won but if we were like that in the first half, we wouldn't have been 3 goals down in the first place." The captain said.

"Which reminds me. What happened to the original defenders?" The vice-captain asked.

"Beats me."

"Hey guys!" A voice called out.

They then turned around to see that it's none other than the opponent's captain himself, who offered the captain a handshake.

"You guys fought well than us. We have no regrets." The opponent's captain said.

"Same here to you. You guys did well also." The captain said.

The opponent's captain also shook Kazaka's hand.

"That was some penalty saving effort you did." The opponent's captain said, "Next time we meet again though, it will be vice versa."

"Looking forward to the challenge then." Kazaka said as they both share a good laugh.

The two teams then shook hands with each other and bowed in respect as the crowds from the two sides clapped and cheered.

"A sign of competitiveness and sportsmanship." One commentator said, "This is the beauty of soccer."

"Yeah. But in the end, Kyoto won the game despite being 3 goals down in the 1st half." Another commentator said, "And that brings an end to a wonderful game of soccer we witness. Thanks for watching it."

Meanwhile in the Kyoto's cheering crowd, Sparks is dancing happily.

"We're gonna have a long night of celebration." Sparks said happily.

"Hey Ayami. Where do you think you can meet up with Kazaka?" Rosie asked.

"Not now. Later." Ayami said, "Let him celebrate with the others first."

The cat couple nodded as they watched the celebration of Kazaka and his teammates.

 _Locker Room:_

"Coach. You are crying." A teammate said worriedly.

"What? You think I can't cry?" The female coach asked, being teared up.

"No. Just asking."

"I think that was a greatest match we ever had so far. I'm really proud to coach you boys."

"Arigato." The teammates, including Kazaka, said cheerfully and bowed in respect.

"Thanks guys."

Silence occurred for a moment before the captain said:

"You also played your part by subbing the defenders that played horribly in the 1st half which exposed Kazaka as a result."

"Aww. That was nothing." The female coach said.

"What happened to them by the way?" A striker asked.

Silence occurred for a moment before the female coach said:

"Um...it's a bit complicated bad stuff to explain. How about we go back to our school and celebrate for now?"

Everyone nodded in response and agreed that it's better for them to celebrate now.

" _Today was sure a good day_." Kazaka thought and smiled.

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening_

 _Street:_

Kazaka and Ayami are walking, holding hands with the cat couple walking beside them. Ayami carried his sports gear bag.

"You don't have to do this." Kazaka said.

"It's alright Kazaka. You played really hard as a goalkeeper today so this is at least I could do for you." Ayami smiled.

"Man. You were such a badass in the 2nd half." Sparks said, "Even in the 1st half, you did your best despite the defenders leaving you."

"Did you see the reaction of the opponents face when you saved the penalty? It was really hilarious to watch it." Rosie said as she and Sparks laughed.

"I saw it as well." Ayami said as she also laughed.

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka asked:

"Where are we going now?"

"Home." Ayami said.

"Oh looks like we have to drop you first..."

"No. Your home."

"My home?"

"Yep. A while after you guys won, I got a call from my mother and she said that she heard what had happened and that your parents invited us to come to your place. Your Uncle and Aunt are coming as well."

"Wow."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and make some noise in Kazaka's house." Sparks said as he bogey dances his way on the street since there are barely any people there for now.

"Hey come back! You can't just do stuffs like that on the street!" Rosie called as she chases Sparks on the street which caused Ayami and Kazaka to laugh.

Meanwhile, a figure watches them and sighs a bit as it looks at them before finally leaving.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 12.**

 **Yokatta means good in English.**

 **Kazaka: Wow! That was really a big and long chapter, probably the longest in this story.**

 **Me: I'm no stranger to long chapters.**

 **Sparks: But still...who was the figure that was watching us in the end? I hope it ain't gonna be something bad or serious.**

 **Me: That you will have to find out in the next chapter.**

 **Sparks: I had a feeling that you would say that -_-.**

 ***Me and Kazaka laughed.***

 **Kazaka: So what's the announcement by the way?**

 **Me: Celebrations are coming soon so therefore I will be taking a break for a week which means that the next chapter will come on the week after that so stay tune folks!**

 **Sparks: Ohhhhhhhh!**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks *winks*: Exactly.**

 **Me: That's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell. And...**

 **Me, Kazaka and Sparks *saying happily*: AND AN EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	14. Chapter 13: Meeting The Mayor

***Trumpets are blown and there are fireworks as I arrive in style by jumping.***

 **Me: Hey guys! Welcome to the 13th chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island! And a Late Happy New Year! :D**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks has also arrived with a smile on their faces and jumping.***

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Happy New Year!**

 **Me *face-palming*: Guys! It has already been passed that day so it's Late Happy New Year.**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Oh...**

 ***Laughter occurred.***

 **Me: Anyway, it's been great to come back after taking a good break :).**

 **Sparks: Indeed.**

 **Kazaka: I agree.**

 **Me: And plus we'll** **have a new character arriving soon.**

 **Kazaka *in awe*: Really?**

 **Sparks: Who? Who?**

 **Me: You will find out soon enough.**

 **Sparks: Oh...**

 ***Sparks sighed as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then fellas. The appreciation and the disclaimer please.**

 **Kazaka *bowing in the Japanese way*: Thank you so much for supporting us by favoriting and following him as well as his stories. Arigato.**

 **Sparks: And also since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 ***I nodded.***

 **Me: And now it's time to begin the New Year with the 13th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy folks! :).**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *waving their hands*: Enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Meeting The Mayor.

Few days had passed since that soccer match in which everyone was still talking about it but soon everything became normal again though the only hot topic everyone is discussing about is what happened to the defenders from the 1st half. Nobody knows what had happen to them except the coach and the principal obviously.

Anyway, Kazaka is just seeing the photo of his victorious team and the female coach. A couple went to Kazaka, asking for an autograph in which Kazaka did. After doing that, he soon received a message on his phone from none other than...Ayami.

 _Hey there Kazaka. Come to the roof during break time please :)._

 _Love from Ayami._

Kazaka sighed as he puts his phone on his pocket. Silence occurred for a moment before somebody said happily:

"Guys! The opponent's captain's face and reaction when Kazaka saved the penalty has become an internet meme."

Everyone soon laughed about it and gave high fives to Kazaka, who also laughed a bit.

 _Roof:_

Kazaka is still looking at the victorious team photo when suddenly, he could feel someone hugging him from behind and even went on top of him.

"Ayami. Is that you?" Kazaka asked.

The one who hugged him from behind just giggled.

"If it's someone else then sorry but I already have a girlfriend." Kazaka said.

"Aww but I wanna hug you so badly after that soccer match." The voice said.

"Please stop."

The voice sighed as it let him go. Kazaka then turned around to see that it's none other than his girlfriend, Ayami. Ayami soon giggles while Kazaka sighed.

"Surprised?" Ayami asked as she giggled a bit.

"Oh. It's the Rapunzel girl, Ayami." Kazaka teased a bit.

"Alright then. I'll show you who's Rapunzel."

And so Ayami began tickling Kazaka, as she brought him down on the ground. Kazaka could only laugh cause he's getting tickled.

"Stop it." Kazaka said, laughing.

"Nope." Ayami smiled as she continues to tickle him.

 _After a minute or two:_

Ayami picked up Kazaka with her hand in which Kazaka thanked her before asking:

"Did you really have to do that?" Kazaka asked.

"Yep ^^." Ayami smiled.

"Augh. Good grief."

Ayami couldn't help but laugh a bit before she asked:

"What was that photo you were looking before I came?"

"Oh it's just a photo of me and my victorious team mates that was taken a few days ago after we won." Kazaka said.

"That's amazing. *Looks at the photo* you even scored the winning goal...and as a goalkeeper too."

"That and the penalty save will be the two moments I'll never forget."

"Yeah."

Silence occurred for a while in which they smiled at each other before Kazaka asked:

"Anyway. Is there anything you want to tell me that made you send me here?"

"Well it's..." Ayami said as she said it.

 _Few seconds later:_

"Eh?!" Kazaka asked in awe and shock, "A..."

"Sssshhhh. Not so loud." Ayami hushed him before saying him slowly, "Yes. It's a date."

"Sorry and whoa."

"Yep. It's a date between you and me if it's alright with you. I thought we can have lots of fun and memories but only if it's alright with you."

"Sure. I would love to come but when and where?"

"Saturday and that place where you and me had a reunion hug."

"Okay. Not to mind but what about Sparks and Rosie?"

"Rosie has some plans on her own with Sparks."

"Ah okay."

"Yep."

 _Outside on a tree:_

"Whoa! A date between you and me?" Sparks asked in awe.

"Yep and it's gonna be really exciting." Rosie smiled.

"Awesome!"

"Plus we can look around and see if we can find any other survivors that ended up being here."

"Cool but what about Ayami and Kazaka?"

"Ayami has some plans on own with Kazaka but we'll all be meeting up on Saturday where they had a reunion hug."

"Ah I know that place. Don't worry cause it's gonna be so awesome."

"It will be awesome."

* * *

 _Few days later_

 _Park:_

Kazaka and Sparks are currently waiting for their girlfriends to arrive.

"Looks like we got here first and fast." Sparks said.

"Yeah. 10 minutes had already passed but still no sign for them." Kazaka said before asking, "Did they get lost?"

"I think I saw something approaching us."

"Oh?"

"Kazaka!" A voice called.

"Sparks!" Another voice called.

They then soon realize that it's their girlfriends, Ayami and Rosie, as they approached them.

"Sorry for being a bit late." Ayami said.

"Yeah. Our bad." Rosie said.

"Ah don't worry. I'm sure that you were trying to pull a Rapunzel stunt of trying to go out but that's okay." Kazaka smiles and teased a bit.

"Kazaka!" Ayami cried as she tries to protest by trying to hug him tightly, "My hair is way too short to be called by that name!"

"LOL!" Rosie and Sparks could only watch it in laughter.

Soon it went on like that for a while. Even after that, Ayami pouted a bit before starting to laugh with Kazaka. Rosie and Sparks then sighed a bit.

"Alright then Kazaka. Are you ready?" Ayami asked.

"I was ready like 10 minutes ago." Kazaka said in which Sparks couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Moe."

"Anyway. We are heading off on our own direction you two." Rosie said.

"Sure. Where do you wanna meet up?" Kazaka asked.

"I guess in here?" Sparks said.

"Good idea. It'll easy to meet up again back here without any loss of the direction." Ayami said.

"Then it's settled then. We'll meet up here again after we are done." Rosie said.

"Well then. We'll be taking off now. See you guys later." Kazaka said in which the cat couple nodded, "Lets go Ayami."

"Hai." Ayami smiled as she holds his arm, "See you guys later then."

"Take care and have fun." Sparks said.

"We will." The couple said.

Kazaka and Ayami then soon left.

"Come on Sparks. Off we go for a good walk around the park." Rosie smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sparks nodded as they started to walk around the park.

 _15 minutes later:_

"Boy. It feels so good to have a walk around the park. So quite and relaxing." Sparks said.

"I agree." Rosie said before asking, "Hey I know. Why don't we check out how Kazaka said Ayami are doing?"

"But do you even know where they are going?"

"Yeah don't worry. She told me before we left our house."

"Let's get going then. I bet they are hugging and kissing now."

"In public?! Heck no!"

"I know!"

The cat couple then laughed a bit as they are about to set off to find Ayami and Kazaka when they suddenly heard a voice:

"Are you sure of even going there?"

"Wa...what? Who said that?" Rosie asked in a bit of surprise.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Whoa! I think the voice is coming from that direction." Sparks said as he pointed out the direction.

"It's been a while."

The figure soon comes out. Once they recognize the figure, the cat couple gasped and asked in shock:

"Ma...Mayor?!"

It is indeed the Mayor who is the dog. He had some marks and scars here and there but other than that, he looks fine.

"Yep. That's me." Mayor said.

"So you got drifted here as well?" Sparks asked.

"On another place which is nearer to this Kyoto place." The Mayor said.

"Ah yes. So how are the others during recently?" Rosie asked.

"Beats me."

"You do know that it's kinda impossible for him to even contact the others because of the situation we were in before." Sparks said, reminding her.

"Oh yeah...Sorry about that..." Rosie apologized.

"That doesn't matter now." The Mayor said before asking, "I just need to know one thing."

"What is it Mayor?" Sparks asked.

Silence occurred for a moment before the Mayor asked sadly:

"Why?"

"Why what?" The cat couple asked in a bit of confusion.

"Why are you siding with the race that destroyed our home and island?"

Sparks and Rosie gasped in a bit of shock upon what the Mayor just asked.

"How did you know about that?" Rosie asked in surprise.

"Few days ago, I saw you two walking with two humans: A boy and A girl." Mayor said, "Also I saw you guys with them right now."

Silence occurred for a moment before Sparks said:

"Mayor. Please listen to us as to what happened to us after we got drifted to Kyoto. They are very kind and nice and we wouldn't even possibly be alive without them."

"I'm all ears." Mayor said.

And so Sparks and Rosie began to explain as to what had happened to them after getting drifted, how each of them got picked up by their respective owners and their lives right now after being taken care off.

"We are also extremely lucky and grateful that our owners were childhood friends and that they are a couple now." Sparks said.

"Yeah. Otherwise, it would have been even more difficult." Rosie said.

"Aren't you aware that once you get old, they are gonna toss you out?" Mayor asked a bit sternly, "Don't you realize that the one who destroyed our home island were none other than a human and his gang himself?"

"To answer the first question, they made a vow that they would never toss us out, even if we grow old." Sparks said.

"Empty promises..."

"And to answer the second question, it doesn't mean that all humans are bad. Heck, we even had some bad and criminal animals as well you know." Rosie said.

This struck the Mayor.

"I...I guess that you have a good point." Mayor said before he countered, "But those were nothing compared to the destruction of the island the humans have caused."

"Well. Bad is bad." Sparks said.

"Plus look at you Mayor. You have marks and scars now. Even after the destruction of the island and the fleeing by boat, you never had those before." Rosie said.

The Mayor didn't say anything. He only looked down in shame and started to cry a bit.

"Mayor?" Sparks asked.

"I...I had some fight with some alley cats and dogs and they left me with those." Mayor sniffled a bit, "I couldn't even believe that our own species would do this to me. I thought we would join together as brothers and sisters. I thought..."

And then the poor Mayor started to cry from all the terrible experience he had to face. Sadden by this, Sparks and Rosie gave him a hug.

After a while, the Mayor took a breathe and asked:

"Do they even know that you two can talk?"

"Uh...well..." Sparks isn't quite sure what to say but...

"Yes Mayor. They do." Rosie said in which Sparks gulped when she said it.

"I thought so. It would be impossible to keep quite all the time and it was bond to happen one day." The Mayor said before asking, "Do they know about the Animal Island?"

"How...How do you know about that?" Sparks asked in surprise.

"It's definitely that they would bomb you with questions that you must answer and that you eventually have to give in after a while."

Sparks and Rosie nodded and sighed.

"Did they tell it to anyone else?" Mayor asked a bit suspicious.

"Only they know it Mayor." Rosie said.

"If they had told, it would have been all over Kyoto and maybe even Japan by now." Sparks joked a bit before saying, "No. Even at school level, nobody will believe it."

"Hmm...you got a good point." Mayor said, "If possible, I would like to meet them later or if I can get a chance."

"Sure Mayor. We can take you there now if you want." Sparks said.

"Impossible. You two are on a date now."

Upon realizing it, both Sparks and Rosie blushed a bit in which the Mayor giggled before he said:

"I have to go now. I've got some stuffs to do. See ya."

Sparks and Rosie tried to say something but soon the Mayor left. Silence occurred for a moment before Sparks said in excitement:

"Can you believe it? The Mayor in here?"

"I know right but..." Rosie said in a bit of concern.

"I know what you're thinking but let us hope that the Mayor can trust Kazaka and Ayami at least."

"Yeah. Let's hope so. Fingers crossed."

Sparks nodded as they looked at the direction, where the Mayor left, for a while before they continue their date.

* * *

 _2.5 hours later_

 _Street:_

"Wow. That was really awesome!" Ayami said as she stretched her arms while she and Kazaka are exiting the arcade games shop, carrying bags, "Never thought you would be so good at it."

"Hey you were pretty good too yourself." Kazaka said, "You even beat me in the one of those games."

"Well that was just some pure luck ."

"Pure luck?"

Ayami nodded and laughed a bit, followed by Kazaka. Pretty soon, Ayami then asked:

"Kazaka. The shopping bags are getting a bit heavy. You want me to take a few of those for you?"

"Thanks." Kazaka smiled as Ayami soon takes some of the shopping bags.

They soon then started to walk together.

"Say Kazaka. Where do you wanna eat?" Ayami asked.

"I do prefer KFC." Kazaka said.

"Sure. Let's go then."

Kazaka nodded with a smile as they head off to that place, carrying the shopping bags with them when suddenly, they noticed someone running towards them but it's not a human. It's...

"Sparks and Rosie?" Kazaka asked.

"What are they doing at the street?" Ayami asked in surprise.

"Let's ask them cause they are running towards us."

"Yeah. That's true."

Pretty soon, Sparks and Rosie soon arrived to meet them.

"Sparks." Kazaka said in surprise.

"Rosie?" Ayami asked in surprise.

"Hey guys..." Sparks is about to say but the three off them hushed him down.

"Shush! They will hear us." Rosie said a bit sternly.

"Sorry."

"I think it's better that we go to Ayami's home and then you guys can explain what just occurred that made you want to come and meet us." Kazaka said in which they all agreed, "Plus we can keep those bags in your room if it's okay with you."

"I'm fine with it but will you be able to handle it with an empty stomach?" Ayami asked in a bit on concern, "Cause we'll be walking back to our place you know."

"I guess I can give it a try."

"We are really sorry about ruining or changing the date plans." Rosie apologized.

"No worries. At least we are done with the two most important things." Ayami smiled, "We can come back here later."

"Okay." Kazaka said.

* * *

 _27 minutes later_

 _Ayami's house:_

"EH?!" Both Ayami and Kazaka asked in shock.

"You actually met the Mayor of the Animal Island?!" Kazaka asked in a bit of shock.

"Yes." The cat couple nodded.

"That means the Mayor is also in Kyoto?" Ayami asked in awe.

The cat couple nodded again.

"When did you guys meet him?" Kazaka asked.

"I think around 15 minutes when we started our date." Rosie said.

"Oh I really wanna see him." Ayami said in excitement, "What does he look like?"

Rosie soon gave the description of the Mayor in which Ayami is in awe.

"But why are you telling us that?" Kazaka asked.

"To avoid any confrontation with him because after what had happened to the Animal Island, he might have some hate against the human race." Sparks said.

"We managed to convince him somehow but it's always better to stay sharp when you see him just in case." Rosie said.

"Understood. Thanks a lot guys for telling us about that." Ayami said and bowed.

"We really appreciate it." Kazaka said.

Rosie and Sparks then nodded with smile. At least they told them beforehand so that they can avoid hostile situation when they see him.

* * *

 _Back in the street:_

The human and the cat couple are just walking on the street, eventually coming to the same place where Rosie and Sparks came to Kazaka and Ayami.

"I just hope that he won't feel any negative reaction towards you when you both meet." Rosie said.

"Yeah. Same here." Sparks said.

"Uh Ayami? What's wrong?" Kazaka asked as the cat couple look at her too in concern.

"Guys? Is that the Mayor you are talking about?" Ayami asked in a bit of concern as she points at the direction where the rest of them looked and could only gasp in horror.

"It is the Mayor!" Sparks said.

"But why is the Mayor in the middle of the road?!" Kazaka asked in shock in which all four or them are in total shock.

"And he's limping!" Rosie gasped.

"And OMG! A Jeep is coming!" Ayami said in which Rosie meowed in horror.

Other people are in shock as they were about to see the Mayor gonna get hit by the jeep!

"Not on our watch!" Kazaka said as he runs towards the Mayor.

"Kazaka!" Ayami called out but to no avail while the cat couple gasped and gulped.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

 _Ayami's home:_

From the bed, The Mayor groaned as he soon got up before suddenly realizing that he's in another place.

"Where am I?" The Mayor asked.

"At Ayami's home Mayor." A voice said.

The Mayor turned to the direction of the voice to see Sparks and Ayami smiling at him.

"You two..." The Mayor said.

"Mayor. You were limping on the road. Then a jeep was about to hit you but my human friend saved you, risking his life. Then they brought you here and you had a good rest till now." Sparks said.

"A human...saved me?"

The cat couple nodded. Silence occurred for a moment before the Mayor asked:

"Where are they now?"

"They went to watch a movie." Rosie said.

* * *

 _Cinema Hall:_

"I wonder if the Mayor has woken up by now." Ayami said.

"Beats Me but I hope he will." Kazaka said, "Hey. The movie is about to start."

"Yay."

* * *

 _Ayami's house:_

The Mayor sighed as he looks at the window before saying:

"At first...At first I thought that all humans are bad given what those guys, who were all humans, did to our precious island."

"Mayor..." Rosie said.

"And then when I met you guys, there was still a lot of hated on my heart but your words made me think carefully so that I don't overreact. As I went around, I saw humans doing wonderful things towards each other which made me think I was wrong. In all species, we have good guys, bad guys and some in between. And that includes us. Maybe because of those exploring I did, I forgot to feed and take care of myself looks like. Did that boy of yours suffer any injuries?"

"No Mayor. The jeep was able to stop by that time Kazaka got you off the road." Sparks said.

"Tell him that I'm grateful to him for saving me and I hope I can meet him and that girl someday."

"Wait. You can't do it now?" Rosie asked in surprise.

"Sorry but I can't..."

"Why?"

The Mayor looked at them and said:

"I'm gathering an army."

"An army?" Sparks asked.

"Yes. We are not gonna let that fatty bastard and his goons think that we are finished. We'll show him and take him down. My views have changed but my heart still has big hatred on those heartless villain for destroying our island. Don't you think this guy deserves a payback?"

Sparks and Rosie nodded. One thing is certain that whoever destroyed their island is gonna pay big Big BIG time.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 13.**

 **Sparks: Oh Yeah! The Mayor has arrived. XD.**

 **Kazaka: Reminds me of that CatDog show from Nickelodeon.**

 **Sparks *gasping*: Excuse me! They were stuck together!**

 ***Me and Kazaka laughed a bit while Sparks sighed.***

 **Kazaka: Well that last part as to what the Mayor said made me scratch my head a bit. I wonder how he'll be able to do that since they got scattered in all directions.**

 **Sparks *pumps his fist*: Believe in the Mayor.**

 **Me: That's right Sparks. Leader knows best sometimes.**

 ***Sparks nodded with a smile.***

 **Me: Well it looks like we are gonna move on now. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune folks!**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right. Well then, till the next chapter comes, see you again so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***

 **Me: And a Late Happy New Year 2019 :).**


	15. Chapter 14: The Visit

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Kazaka: So what we are gonna do today?**

 **Sparks: Not sure. Ask the author.**

 **Me: Not sure either. You will see on this chapter.**

 **Sparks: Can you tell us now pretty please?**

 **Me: That will be spoilers man.**

 ***Sparks groaned while Kazaka laughs.***

 **Me: Anyway. Thank you so much for supporting me by favoriting and following me as well as my stories.**

 **And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Kazaka: You heard the author.**

 **Me: Yep. So now let's get to the 14th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story without any delay. Hope you will like this chapter folks.**

 **Sparks and Kazaka: Enjoy :).**

 ***They then waved their hands.***

Chapter 14: Visiting the Ruined Island.

A typical day at a typical school. What could go wrong for Kazaka? Well while he's about to look outside the window, he got a text message from Ayami which says:

 _You won't believe what Rosie just told me before I came here. Come to the roof during lunch time and I'll tell you all about it._

 _Ayami._

Kazaka sighed as he soon puts his phone on the pocket, wondering what's going to happen next.

 _Lunch time_

 _Roof:_

Kazaka ran to the roof to see Ayami. After reaching the roof, he called out her name but no response.

"Hmm. That's strange. Did I come too early or a bit late?" Kazaka asked and wondered.

Little did he know that someone is just right behind him. That someone took a few steps before saying:

"Peek a boo!"

And with that said, that someone leap into Kazaka from behind and hugged him, catching Kazaka by surprise as they fell down on the ground.

"Wha..." Kazaka asked in surprise in which someone giggled and when he turned around, that someone is none other than his girlfriend, Ayami, "Ayami."

"Hi there. Missed me?" Ayami chuckled a bit, "You seemed kinda lost today so I thought I could give you a surprise."

"I wasn't exactly lost. You just told me to come here Rapun...I mean Ayami."

"You said Rapunzel before calling my name. Now it's time for a little payback."

And soon she takes out a feather.

"Wait! Not that! Anything but that!" Kazaka pleaded.

But it fell on deaf ears as she began to tickle him with the feather causing him to laugh a bit while Ayami smiled. After sometime, she stopped and helped Kazaka up.

"I'll get you for this." Kazaka teased a bit.

"Sure. I'll be ready." Ayami said.

Both of them then shared a good laugh afterwards. Afterwards, Kazaka then said:

"Anyway. That aside, you said that you have something very important to tell me."

"Yeah. Rosie was telling me all about you it in which I'm going to tell you now." Ayami said, "But please don't scream in awe or in shock if I tell you about it."

"Okay."

And so, she starts telling Kazaka about it.

 _Few minutes later:_

"Na...Na...NA...?!" Kazaka is about to say the last one aloud but Ayami covers his mouth.

"Not so loud Kazaka." Ayami shushes him so he can lower his voice.

"Sorry. I mean, we are actually going to go to Animal Island?"

"Yep."

"But wasn't the island destroyed?"

"It is but not totally enough to disappear and we might be able to explore it at least even if we can't do much in there. Plus, Sparks and Rosie will come with us as a tour guide."

"And how are we gonna get there may I ask?"

"Apparently, one of the survivors also drifted here and she's a scientist."

"Nani?"

"Yeah. She's also Mayor's friend so it seems like she invited our cats to come as well as us. Don't know why though."

"Let me guess? Teleportation?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure myself."

"Please pinch me and tell me if it's a dream."

Ayami sighs as she does it and says:

"Nope. Not really."

"I find this one hard to process." Kazaka said and sighed.

"Me too but I'm telling what Rosie has said to me."

"When will that occur?"

"Saturday at the late morning. I'll be waiting outside at your place."

"Okay but I have a feeling that things are getting weirder and weirder."

"Same here but it might be a good adventure date for us ^^."

"Then we better bring our cameras then."

"I was thinking of the same thing."

 _Outside_

 _Tree:_

"Is it really okay to take them? I mean there's barely anything left now in the island to show them." Sparks said.

"At least the island didn't get completely destroyed. And don't worry, I still remember many places and I think you do recall some places at least." Rosie said.

"Well I'll do my best then."

"That will be okay."

"So on Saturday late morning right?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm looking forward to visiting this good ol' place again where we had so many good times till that fatty and his goons destroyed that place."

"Yeah but this one question will forever linger on my mind: How do they even know where we live in?"

"Yeah. Same thing but I'm having a feeling that one of our people might had committed that treacherous act."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. This seems, to me for now, could be the only logical explanation for what happened on that day."

"Hmmm..."

And so, the cats are left thinking about the explanation Spark suggested.

"We need to talk to the Mayor about this. It really could be the only explanation to it." Rosie said in which Sparks nodded.

* * *

 _Few days later:_

 _Kazaka's house:_

"Okay Mom and Dad, I'm heading outside." Kazaka said.

"Alright. Take care." Kazaka's mom smiled.

"Hey son. Have you kissed your girlfriend yet on the lips yet?" Kazaka's Dad asked teasingly.

"Da...Dad!" Kazaka cried out as both of his parents laughed a bit.

 _Outside:_

"Maybe you could have said just you already did." Sparks said.

"No way!" Kazaka cried out in which Sparks laughed a bit.

"There you boys are." A voice said which is none other than Rosie as she and Ayami approached the boys.

"Ah. It seems you are all set Kazaka." Ayami said.

"Obviously since we are going on a different place far away from here." Kazaka said.

"It won't be that far since we are going in a way people can surely dream off." Sparks said.

"Yeah right..."

All four off them laughed a bit before Rosie said:

"Alright then. Now let's get going to the lab. It's gonna be a long walk folks so make sure you rest up when we reach there."

"Hai." Kazaka, Sparks and Ayami said cheerfully at the same time as they began their journey to the labs.

* * *

 _Half and hour later_

 _Outside a scientific lab:_

"Here we are!" Rosie smiled and cheered.

"Aw man. I need a break." Kazaka said as he panted a bit.

"Yeah. I never thought that we would walk this far." Ayami said.

"Well we sure did." Sparks said, "Hey look. Someone's coming."

Pretty soon, the figure arrived and warmly welcomed the visitors by saying:

"Greetings my friends."

It's the Mayor, who approached them, smiled and bowed. Kazaka and Ayami looks at him in awe.

"So you are the Mayor Sparks and Rosie were telling it to us?" Kazaka asked.

"Ah yes it's true. I was the Mayor of the Animal Island till it was destroyed by that fatty man and his goons." Mayor said.

"We are very sorry to hear that." Ayami said.

"Thanks for your condolences."

Everybody sighed as silence occur for a moment before the Mayor said:

"Anyway. I would first like to thank both of you for taking care of Sparks and Rosie at the time of distress when we had to split up due to that incident which had befallen upon us."

"No worries. They are our family now." Ayami smiled.

"Oh shucks." Sparks and Rosie said in which Kazaka giggled a bit.

"And secondly, for saving my life when I was about to get hit by a jeep."

"Well you don't deserve to die like that after all you had been through." Kazaka said.

"Thank you very much still."

Everybody smiled before the Mayor said:

"Well then. May I have your full names?"

"Ketsuki Ayami." Ayami smiled and bowed.

"Hitoshi Kazaka." Kazaka said and bowed.

"Very well then. Follow me." The Mayor said.

The Mayor then soon walked with Sparks, Rosie, Kazaka and Ayami following him.

 _Inside:_

"Wow!" Kazaka said in awe as he looks around.

"What is that place?" Ayami asked in awe.

"Let's say. This is where we do all our animal scientific research here where we do science, technology and health to improve the lives of our citizens." Mayor said.

"It was one of the biggest buildings in the Animal Island." Sparks said.

"But after that attack, all is lost." Rosie sighed.

"All is not lost actually." Mayor said, "They managed to recover some data but let's just say...yeah...about 65% of the data is gone."

"That's still a lot." Kazaka said.

"I know right? Gone or taken by those goons."

"Oh dear." Ayami said.

The Mayor sighed and nodded as they soon approached a specific area where they met a female scientists deer.

"She will be the one who will teleport you to the already destroyed Animal Island." The Mayor said.

"Hello there dear human children. It's nice to meet you." The female scientists deer smiled, "And hello Sparks and Rosie."

"Hey there Rachael." The cat couple smiled.

"Rachael?" The human couple asked.

"Ah yes. That's my name." Rachael smiled before asking, "And you two are?"

"Kazaka." Kazaka introduced himself.

"Ayami." Ayami introduced herself.

"Very well then. Get inside those teleporters to get teleported to the place where animals used to live in joy, peace and harmony in the Animal Island." Rachael smiled before signing sadly, "Which was a thing in the past unfortunately."

"We know." The human couple sadly said.

"Well then. Get in you four to have some exploration around the now abandoned island." Mayor said.

The four nodded as Sparks and Rosie then jumped inside the teleporter while Kazaka and Ayami took a close look at it in awe.

"Wow Ayami. I can't believe that we'll be able to experience this one already where this will be done in the distant future." Kazaka said.

"I know right? I'm so glad that we are the first ones to witness and experience it." Ayami said in excitement.

"You like it?" Mayor asked in which the human couple nodded, "Glad that you like it."

Pretty soon, they also get inside there as well. Rachel then entered some codes and stuffs and after a while, the computer says:

" _Teleporting to the Animal_ _Island. Begin operation._ "

"Hold still you four and have fun exploring." Rachael said as she waves.

"Whatever you do, stick together always and don't get lost or be alone." Mayor said as he waves his paws.

The four of them nodded as they remained still. Suddenly a huge flash occurred which lasted a millisecond and soon they are gone.

"Off they go. To the place where we used to live." The Mayor sighed in which Rachael nodded and sighed too.

* * *

 _Animal Island:_

A bright flash light occurred and there we see Sparks, Rosie, Kazaka and Ayami who are taken aback in awe by what just happened.

"Whoa! That was fast." Kazaka said.

"Yeah but where are we?" Ayami asked.

"Welcome to the great Animal Island where the animals together lived freely and harmony in peace." Sparks said.

"Or so it was..." Rosie sighs and groans.

"Oh My God. Just look at the destruction they have caused." Ayami gasped in a bit of horror.

"More like post-apocalyptic Animal Island you can say." Kazaka said and sighed.

"Something like that you can say." Sparks said.

"Well we'll show you what we can and remember anything from the destroyed parts. So come, let us show you two all around." Rosie said.

Kazaka and Ayami nodded as they started to explore around the Animal Island where they could see the total destruction of what those villains have caused.

Broken and destroyed buildings, bones and skeletons lying around and so many other destructive effects that were caused by the villain and his goons. Heck there are even some animals lying around the ground and the smell was terrible. It's a miracle that neither of them managed to throw up yet but the human couple seemed to be really terrified.

"This is scary." Ayami gulped as she put her hand on the mouth.

"I agree." Kazaka said as he started taking some pictures of it.

"Same." Rosie said before asking, "But what are you doing by the way?"

"Taking pictures so that we can expose that villain for what he has done."

"Good point."

"And here we are. I think I recognize that one." Sparks said, "This was where the statue in honor of the Founding Father had been built."

"Oh Dear. Now it has become rocks, ashes and pebbles." Ayami said as Kazaka examined the already destroyed statue.

"Oh Great Founding Father! Forgive us for we had failed to protect this island!" Rosie cried out in which Ayami hugged her.

"It was one of the popular sites in which parents use to take their kids there and tell stories about him." Sparks said.

"He sure was really popular eh?" Kazaka asked and sighed sadly in which the cat couple nodded.

"All that hard work he did just got blown away in one single day." Ayami said sadly in which the cat couple nodded.

"I know..." Rosie sighed a bit.

After paying a tribute to the Founding Father by doing a minute silence and examining the statue. They then continued their journey to discover more horrors that had befallen on those poor citizens.

"Oh My God." Ayami gasped in a bit of horror.

"Dang! These guys are psychos." Kazaka said as he took some pictures of it, "This is like committing a war crime or genocide."

"Eeeeek!" Rosie freaked out and jumped after ending up thinking that an animal's skull got her.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Sparks said as they hugged each other in grief as to what had happened to their hometown after that invasion.

"There There." Ayami said as she hugged them followed by Kazaka.

After feeling better, they soon led the human couple to a very battered building.

"This is where all the research had been taken in this building." Rosie said.

"You means that one that we saw when following the Mayor?" Ayami asked in which the cat couple nodded.

"Yeah. This was one of the largest buildings in the Animal Island." Sparks said.

"No wonder the remains of this building is huge." Kazaka said as he soon takes a photo of it.

"Yeah. Our biggest worry is that what the villain is going to do with it since he might had stolen some of the most important data from there." Rosie said in a worried tone.

"He's all our problem." Ayami said in which Kazaka and Sparks nodded as they looked at the destroyed building for a while.

After looking at it for a while, they continue to explore around the Animal Island where they continue to show and remember the different places they recall when they were kids but just the simply the sight of it really scared them.

"This sight really scares me a bit." Ayami said nervously.

"Me too. This is almost like a post-apocalyptic horror film or game." Kazaka said.

"Don't worry. As long as the four of us stick together, nothing's gonna be scary." Rosie said in which the others nodded.

"Yep." Sparks says in which the others nodded, "Well then anyway, here's our school that we used to go."

Our protagonists are in a bit of shock as they look at the destroyed school building.

"How did you know that this was the school building?" Ayami asked in awe.

"Simple: The location." Sparks said.

"Wow. That's really smart." Kazaka said.

"Thank you."

"Wow. This school sure was one of the biggest to accommodate the different species eh?" Ayami asked.

"Yep." Both Sparks and Rosie nodded with a smile.

"Cool school you guys went." Kazaka said in which everybody smiled.

Afterwards, they continue exploring around but there were a lot of destruction lying around which frighten them.

"Those who did that can only be described in one word: Devils." Kazaka said in which the other three nodded.

 _Few Minutes later:_

"And this, my friends, were the Parliament and the Council buildings." Sparks said.

"Oh Dear." Ayami said sadly.

"There, they discuss a wide range of policies that could bring benefits here...if it were still around." Sparks said then sighed.

"Yeah..." Kazaka sighed as he looks at the building pieces that had fallen down or destroyed by the enemies and started taking pictures on it.

"Was this also the tallest buildings?" Ayami asked in which the cat couple nodded which led to Ayami saying, "Wow!"

 _Few Minutes later:_

"Say you two. What about the houses that you cats lived?" Kazaka asked.

"That's the exact spot where we are right now." Rosie said before laughing, "LOL XD!"

"You just stopped us at a right moment." Sparks said in which everybody shared a much needed light hearted laughter.

"I'm pretty sure Kazaka has some supernatural powers that made us stop at the exact moment right?" Ayami asked smiling.

"Nope. It was just luck Rapunzel." Kazaka said.

"Gah!"

Rosie and Sparks laughed a bit as they soon approached their destroyed homes.

"Not much to be said though." Sparks said, "It was just a normal home."

"Would had been nice though to see it." Kazaka said.

"Well my house was just a bit big but other than that, it was a normal house like the typical human's home." Rosie said.

"It would have been still great to witness it." Ayami smiled.

 _Few Minutes later:_

"So you guys want to explore more or do you wanna go home?" Sparks asked.

"Um...it seems like Ayami might be seeing something which caught her attention." Kazaka said.

"Ayami?" Rosie asked worriedly.

"No way...Could it be?" Ayami asked before asking, "Grandma?"

"Grandma?" Kazaka, Sparks and Rosie asked in total surprise.

Soon when Ayami is moving forward, the three others decided to follow her. Soon they all stop.

The area seems to be like a graveyard. On there, they could see a bit of an old lady whose short hair is gray. She's doing some Japanese prayer on the grave. On her shoulder is a parrot, who seems to be looking at the grave as well. After the Japanese prayer is done, she was about to stand up when suddenly they heard a voice:

"Grandma!"

Startled by that, they turn around to see Ayami running towards them while Kazaka, Sparks and Rosie follows her. The grandma recognizes her and smiled saying:

"Ah...if it isn't my dear grand daughter." The grandma said smiling.

"Pck! Grand daughter. Grand daughter." The parrot said.

Pretty soon, Ayami came and hug her grandma carefully though. She's pretty excited.

"Grandma! It's been a while." Ayami said happily.

"It sure is dear." Her grandma smiled before asking, "How are you and how's your mother doing by the way?"

"We are quite okay now...Hey. What's this parrot?"

"Pck! Grand daughter. Grand daughter." The parrot said.

"He looks really cute."

"Pck! Thank you. Thank you."

Ayami chuckled a bit. While they seem to be having a good time, Kazaka and the cat couple are in awe.

"Well blow me down." Kazaka said in awe.

"Yeah. So you've got your parents, uncle and aunt while she's got her mom and grandmother." Sparks said in which Kazaka nodded.

"Hmm...Oh yeah...I recall her telling me about her grandma before." Rosie said in which they looked at her.

"I guess she'll recognize you Kazaka I can guarantee."

"Me? No way." Kazaka chuckled a bit.

"Let me introduce you to my boyfriend." Ayami smiled as she soon asks Kazaka to come forward, which he did, before saying, "I'm pretty sure that you can hopefully recognize him."

"Eh?" Kazaka got a bit surprise.

"Ah. If it isn't Kazaka?" Ayami's grandma smiled in which Kazaka got a bit surprise.

"Told ya!" Sparks called from behind in which Kazaka groaned.

"I remember seeing you when you were little and that you use to play with her with me sometimes. Now you've grown into a fine young high school student."

"Pck! Childhood boyfriend. Childhood boyfriend." The parrot said in excitement.

"Um...well. I guess it's great to see you then too." Kazaka said as he bows.

"Thank you for being my grand daughter's childhood boyfriend. She talks a lot about you sometimes." Ayami's grandmother smiled.

"Grandma!" Ayami cried in a bit of embarrassment in which Kazaka chuckled a bit.

"So who's the cat that talked just now?"

"Sparks. You just got karmaed." Kazaka called out.

"You don't have to tell me that." Sparks groaned while Rosie chuckled.

"That's Sparks. He's living with Kazaka now." Ayami said.

"Pck! Sparks! Is that you Sparks?" The parrot asked.

"Oh hey there. We've seen each other before." Sparks said.

"You know each other?" Kazaka asked.

"Not really but we've seen each other many times on the street and even in a reception building."

"Pck! Indeed Indeed." The parrot said.

"Ah. Guess you'll know each other now it looks like." Ayami's grandma smiled in which the parrot and Sparks nodded.

Pretty soon, Rosie came towards Ayami, who picked her up.

"And this is Rosie. She's living with me and is Spark's girlfriend." Ayami said.

"Well hello there Rosie." Ayami's grandma smiled.

"Hello there, grandmother of Ayami." Rosie smiled.

"Pck! Marriage Marriage." The parrot said before asking, "When will the marriage come?"

"Oh Really?" Sparks asked in which everybody laughed a bit.

Soon silence occurred for a moment before Ayami asked:

"Grandma. How did you get that parrot?"

"It's a long story but I'll keep it in short." Ayami's grandma said, "I was walking by, founded him drifted on the beach, picked him up, took him home, healed him, he recovers and some awkward first time looks before he thanked me which caused me by surprise because he can talk."

"Pck! Thank you Thank you." The parrot smiled and said happily.

"Soon, he told me everything about himself and how he got into that situation and what had happened to that place call Animal Island."

"Pck! Sad Sad."

"You two also come from here right?"

Sparks and Rosie nodded as they told their story about what happened to them before Kazaka and Ayami picked them up respectively.

"So we are nearly on the same page basically." Ayami's grandmother said.

"But grandma. How did you get yourself in here?" Ayami asked.

"Pck! Today Today." The parrot said.

"Well it actually occurred really early in the morning when the parrot met the dog, who is simply referred to as a Mayor, and told what happened and how he got there. Soon the Mayor met me, which really caught me by surprise but he soon explained as to who he was and how he got there before asking what would he like to do in which I replied that I would like to go to that island. He seemed a bit hesitant at first but then he eventually agreed. Soon, after I did my very early morning breakfast, he took me to that building where the Animal Island scientists are working and them soon had me teleported to here." Ayami's grandma explained.

"So what did you do when you got here?" Kazaka asked.

"I just walked around the island and was very shocked to see the destruction caused by that villain. Plus there were many dead animals which were reduced to bones and skeletons cause they have been lying like that for some long. They never deserved to die like this so I thought of collecting them and burying them in an empty space where their souls can finally find rest in peace at last."

"So he got to you before he got to us." Rosie said in which Ayami's grandmother and her parrot nodded.

"I don't know how to thank you and him for doing so much of this work." Sparks said before sighing, "We didn't even have the time to bury them cause we were so desperate amongst ourselves..."

"Ah no problem. There's still some work to be done as all are not buried yet." Ayami's grandmother said.

The parrot squawked.

"Grandma. You have a done a lot today." Ayami said, "You can do it tomorrow. Let's go home now."

"Don't worry dear. I was thinking the same thing." Ayami's grandmother smiled before asking, "Dear boy. Do you wanna come and have some tea with us?"

"Sure." Kazaka said.

"Glad to see another fella living with a well known old person to us." Rosie smiled in which the parrot nodded, smiled and squawked.

"Well that ends the tour looks like." Sparks said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"So. What did you four do today when you got here?" Ayami's grandmother asked.

"Pck! Tell Tell." The parrot said.

Ayami, Kazaka and the cat couple soon told about what they did today as they make their way toward their respective teleporters.

* * *

 _20 minutes later:_

A big flash occurred and there we have Ayami, Kazaka, Rosie, Sparks, Ayami's grandmother and the parrot back again.

"Welcome back four...uh...I mean six of you." Rachael said.

"I'm guessing right now that either of you know the old lady and the parrot." Mayor said.

"She's my grandmother." Ayami smiled.

"Oh that explains it. I'll keep that in mind but it looks like I'm got some explanation to do eh?"

They all nodded and chuckled a bit as they got out from the teleporters and told what they did in which The Mayor and Rachael are in awe and they even thanked Ayami's grandmother and the parrot for what they did in which her grandmother nodded and smiled.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 14.**

 **Kazaka: Awesome! I had no idea that we were going there.**

 **Sparks: Same here. Looks like you two, along with her grandmother, got really lucky to explore and what she did deserves respect.**

 **Kazaka: Who?**

 **Sparks: Ayami's grandmother.**

 **Kazaka: Ah that's true.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah.**

 **Sparks: Though I can't help but have a bit of a feeling that something major might be coming up.**

 **Me: You think so?**

 **Sparks: That's just my thinking.**

 **Kazaka *chuckles*: Wishful thinking you mean.**

 ***Sparks groan while I also chuckled as well.***

 **Me: Well then it looks like we are gonna finish here now. I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or a week and half so stay tune!**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Kazaka: You heard him.**

 **Me: Yep and that's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	16. Chapter 15: Fireworks and Discussion

**Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Sparks: Greetings everyone.**

 **Kazaka: How have you all been?**

 **Me: I'm fine. Thank you :).**

 **Sparks: Um. We are saying it to the readers bro.**

 **Me: Oops sorry.**

 **Kazaka: That's okay. Mistakes happen.**

 ***We then smiled at each other.***

 **Sparks: Well then, the author would like to thank you so much for supporting him by favoriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Me: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **Kazaka: You heard it. No taking without asking.**

 **Me: That's right. Now, without any further delay, let's get to the 15th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;).**

 **Sparks and Kazaka: Enjoy :).**

Chapter 15: Fireworks and Discussion.

There was kinda no school day today. I mean there was school but not any school work today and why? Cause there was a school festival today in which it is filled with fun and activities organized by various clubs themselves. There was some traditional singing and dance as well as modern. All were welcome though the school had to limit the number of members a group can have due to overcrowding. Even the new ones who want to join and the ones from other schools are totally amazed on the festival. Even the principal was surprised over the number of people attended but she was glad.

During that time, Kazaka was with his soccer team, showing their play to the others. Everyone was in total awe as they had heard or seen that they defeated the best Tokyo High School Boys Soccer Team but everyone is in awe on Kazaka's goalkeeping skills and heck many girls fell lovely-dovely on Kazaka. Poor him XD. Once he sees them, he could only sigh and think, " _Good Grief_."

As for Ayami, she's with some other girls as they serve the others with their bunny maid outfit combination. Everyone is wowed by their appearance and some boys even went lovely-dovely on some girls who are in their outfit. Ayami, unfortunately, is one of them which lead her to sigh and think, " _Oh Dear_."

As for Sparks and Rosie, they decided to go around the festival and have some fun rather than hiding on their usual place and feeling bored. It was fun and luckily, no one noticed them.

 _After the festival_

 _Inside:_

"So Kazaka. How did it go today with your soccer team?" Ayami asked.

"It was okay. Everyone who watched it enjoyed it." Kazaka said before asking, "And you?"

"Same here."

"I'm pretty sure that boys got attracted to your bunny plus maid style costume you are wearing. You do look cool and cute with those."

"Bu...But it can't be helped you know . And thank you by the way."

"Plus with that Rapunzel long hairstyle of yours, you must be one of the favorites."

"Again Rapunzel?" *pouts*

"Yep."

"Well then I've got a special present for you."

"What could it be?"

In an instant, Ayami put the bunny ears on Kazaka.

"There you go. You do look like Bugs Bunny." Ayami said as she laughed a bit.

"Very funny." Kazaka sighed a bit.

After a few seconds, she asked:

"What about you? The girls were attracted to you with your goalkeeping skills so what do you have to say about that?"

"Let me guess. You saw me through the window or outside?" Kazaka asked.

"Both."

"Well that makes it even for both of us."

"You are so honest Kazaka."

Kazaka sighed a bit as Ayami smiled and gave a kiss on his forehead. Silence occurred for a while before Ayami said:

"Oh. There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?" Kazaka asked.

"There will be some fireworks that they are gonna display within a few days. My mom told me about that."

"Sounds like fun. Let's go there."

"Yeah. It's gonna be a lot of fun."

They nodded and smiled at each other before Ayami said:

"I'm just gonna change my attire in the girls locker room. Be right back."

"Okay." Kazaka said.

And with that, she took off the bunny ears from Kazaka and went to the locker room to change her clothes in the girls locker room while Kazaka waited.

 _Some time later_

 _Outside:_

Kazaka and Ayami just exited the school when Sparks and Rosie ran to them.

"Hey there cat lovers." Kazaka said.

"Hey there human lovers." Sparks said which caused all four of them to chuckle a bit.

"So how did your day go?" Ayami asked.

"Well we manage to have fun rather than hiding around the bushes." Rosie said before saying it excitingly, "And the best thing is that we had fun unnoticed."

"Really? Wow!"

"Yep."

"Then you tell us about your sneaky adventures you two had and whether you had invisible gadgets with you." Kazaka joked in which all four of them laughed a bit.

"And you also tell us what you two did...even though we saw some of your action." Sparks said.

Kazaka nodded as they began to talk about it though the cat couple had to keep their mouths zip and shut when there are people walking around here and there.

* * *

 _The day before the fireworks_

 _Kazaka's house:_

"Wait. You said that you won't be with us tomorrow?" Kazaka asked, feeling surprise.

"No it's not that. What I mean is that I'll go out with you but I'll be away from you for a while when you guys will gather up." Sparks said.

"Oh I see but why is that?"

"Well me and Rosie asked the Mayor to come over to a specific place. Don't worry though, it won't be far away. We'll be able join you guys later on."

"Okay. That's cool but what did you call the Mayor for?"

"I can't tell you much right now but what I can say is that it might answer as to how those bad guys might had known the location of our island."

"Oh I see. Well good luck then but please join us if you can."

"Don't worry. We will."

* * *

 _Ayami's house:_

"Eh?! Why at that day and moment you guys had to decide to meet up?" Ayami asked, feeling really surprised.

"Please try to understand Ayami. It's not that we are not going out with you. We will but you won't be seeing us for a while but we'll meet up again also tonight." Rosie said.

"Do you know when it will finish?"

"That I cannot say. Sorry..."

"Well it can't be helped then..."

"On the bright side though, at least you can get to spend time with Kazaka. That's great right?"

"That's true. It would have been great though if all four off us couldn't see it."

"Let's see. It can or cannot finish before that it depends."

"So what's with that meeting all about?"

"All I can say to you right now is that we might have discovered as to how those bad guys knew the location of our island and proceeded to destroy it."

"Wow. That's a good progress of your investigation looks like. I wish you and Sparks all the best."

"Same to you and Kazaka."

Ayami nodded with a smile before Rosie asked:

"By the way, have you decided what to wear for tomorrow?"

"Yep and everyone's gonna love it." Ayami said cheerfully.

"Looking forward seeing it."

"Arigato."

They then smiled at each other.

* * *

 _The day of the fireworks_

 _Outside:_

"Well here we are." Sparks said, "The venue to see the fireworks."

"Yep but there's also a lot of stuffs to do out there when waiting for the fireworks." Kazaka said.

"True. By the way, what's that the girls are wearing? Never seen that one before in our island."

"That's the traditional Japanese clothing women wear throughout the history which is called kimono."

"Now that's a new thing I learn about it."

"I see."

"You mean the one she, who is coming to us, is wearing one now?"

Kazaka looks to see that it's none other Ayami and Rosie. Ayami is wearing a beautiful red kimono with Japanese red flowers drawn in the beautiful background. With her is Rosie. They soon approached the boys.

"Yep. Like that one." Kazaka said in which Sparks nodded.

"Hello there." Sparks said.

"Hello there too." Rosie said.

"Kazaka. How have you been?" Ayami asked smiling as she holds his hand.

"Ah yeah. Everything's okay." Kazaka said.

"How did I look?" *winks*

"Not this time. I might have fallen for your beach charms but not this time with your kimono charms."

Ayami, Sparks and Rosie chuckled a bit as Ayami rests her head on him. Silence occurred for a while before Sparks said:

"Well it's time for us to head to the meeting place now."

"So soon?" Kazaka asked.

"Yeah. If we can start early, we may be able to finish early." Rosie said.

"Okay then. Good luck you two." Kazaka said.

"And be safe. We won't leave anyone behind." Ayami called.

"You got it!" Sparks called back.

"I hope that we'll be able to see it, if not fully!" Rosie called back.

And with that said, they left.

"They sure are really busy." Kazaka said.

"Not always. I guess they couldn't find any other time to do it." Ayami sighed.

"On the good side though, my parents would have freaked out if they had seen those two talk."

"Yeah. You got a good point there except my grandmother."

"Ah I see."

"Speaking about her, anyone came from your sides? Relatives, cousins, etc?"

"Well..."

Before Kazaka could say anything, they could hear a big voice:

"Hello there love birds."

"Whoa!" Kazaka and Ayami got a bit surprised as they jumped a bit before looking at the direction of the voice.

"Come down honey." Another voice said as the figures approach them.

It's Kazaka's Uncle Satori, Aunt Naoni, Mom and Dad and Ayami's Mom and Grandmother and they are in awe.

"Ah there you are Mom and Dad." Kazaka said.

"Ah sorry. We were suppose to see you sooner but, as fate had it, we saw all the rest of them too." Kazaka's mom smiled, "And it looks like Ayami came on that direction towards you ^^."

"Now all you have to do is to propose for that...you know..." Kazaka's Dad teased, "But the earlier, the better."

"Dad!" Kazaka cried out and pouted in which everyone chuckled a bit.

"When did you meet him here?" Ayami's mom asked curiously.

"Just a few minutes ago mom." Ayami said.

"My. Such bright wonderful young children." Ayami's grandmother smiled.

"Arigato." Kazaka and Ayami smiled and bowed.

"So. You're ready to have some fun before the awesome fireworks?" Uncle Satori asked in excitement.

"Good Grief." Aunt Naoni sighed a bit, "Sorry about that. He got a bit excited today cause of all of us are gathering today."

"That's okay. We are excited as well." Ayami said it in excitement.

"Well glad to hear it." Kazaka's mom smiled.

"Now that all of us are here, who's ready to celebrate while we wait for the fireworks?" Ayami's mom asked in excitement.

"Yay!" They all cheered as they started walking to the area where there are a lot of stall shops set up between them.

"Well Ayami...this is gonna be one long night." Kazaka said.

"I agree with you." Ayami nodded and chuckled a bit as they following them before she realized something, "Wait. Grandma!"

"Yes?" Ayami's grandmother asked calmly.

So they asked something to the grandmother slowly so that the others won't hear in which she nodded in response.

"Knew that he would come." Kazaka said in which Ayami nodded.

* * *

 _Somewhere around:_

"You are here too?" Sparks asked in awe and surprise

"Pck! What a coincidence!" The parrot said in awe, "We meet again."

"Did Ayami's grandmother bring you here?" Rosie asked.

"Pck! Yes she did but too much people. Decided to come here till the fireworks or not much people there."

"Well it's good that you came here cause we might have found an answer which relates to the incident that led to the destruction of our island."

"Pck! What could it be?"

"You'll get to know it soon." Sparks said before he saw someone, "Ah! Here's the one we have been looking for."

Of course, it was none other than the Mayor who arrived in great surprise. He then panted a bit before saying:

"For you three to come at such an important time where many people would see the fireworks tells me that something you had to say is really important then right?" The Mayor asked.

"Pck! I just met them." The parrot said.

"Okay the two of you. What seems to be the problem?" The Mayor asked.

"We found an answer to an important question which had left us all wondering till now." Rosie said.

"Pck! Really?" The parrot asked in awe.

"Yep." Sparks confirmed.

"Well then. Shoot in your information. I'm all ears." The Mayor said as he soon begins to listen as to what the cat couple will say.

 _After all the telling:_

"What?!" The Mayor asked in shock, "You are saying that one of our people could be that traitorous to give them that information?"

"Mayor. This could be the only possible reason as to why those bad guys found our island. Even they wouldn't have known about that place so how did they even come there fully prepared?" Sparks said and asked.

"I'm kinda split up now."

"Pck! Me too." The parrot said.

"Didn't you have any enemies during your political career?" Rosie asked.

"Opponents. Not enemies Rosie." The Mayor said, "But even they won't know about it as I had seen their frightful faces while the invasion was taking place."

"Sometimes appearance can be deceiving."

"I know but now that I think about it as to what you guys said, you could also be possibly right. There's no way any human will know about our island."

"Pck! You could be right." The parrot said.

"At least make your own opinion first before you come to conclusions -_-."

"Pck! Sorry."

Small chuckle before Sparks asked:

"So what shall we do now?"

"Right now we can't do much for we have no idea as to who that traitor is or whether the reason you came up with led to our island's destruction." The Mayor said, "But I suggest you three should keep your guard up just in case."

"Pck! Understood." The parrot said.

"We got it." Sparks and Rosie said.

"I can't help but feel that a danger is storming upon us." The Mayor said, "So please be cautious."

"Pck! What about our other people?" The parrot asked.

"Due to the humans presence around here except Kazaka, Ayami and her grandmother, I don't think I won't be able to do anything unless the three of them that I mentioned just now are around me. Also I don't even know where are they now and there's no birds I can send to find them and see if they are okay."

Sparks, Rosie and the parrot sighed. The Mayor is right. Due to the destruction of the island, all communications had been cut off as the surviving animals might had drifted to different countries and places or some even might have died.

"But...if we somehow can get our hands on those villains, mark my words, they will get a no mercy punishment from us and I seriously mean it." The Mayor said in a stern tone.

The cat couple and the parrot smiled upon hearing it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

"Have fun you lovers." Uncle Satori said happily as he, his wife (Aunt Naoni), Kazaka's Mom and Dad as well as Ayami's mother and grandmother walked to a different place with his uncle waving his hand at them without looking.

"Uncle!" Kazaka whined while Ayami chuckled a bit.

"Your Uncle sure is something." Ayami said.

"Sorry about him..."

"Oh come on. Don't be sorry for that."

Kazaka sighed a bit before shaking his head and asked:

"I wonder what Sparks, Rosie and that parrot are up to."

"Don't know but we'll ask them later." Ayami said, "Rosie did tell me though that it involves something serious regarding that island attack."

"Uh Oh..."

"I think we shouldn't worry about that for now. For now, since we are here, let's go and have some fun."

"Okay."

And so Ayami grabs Kazaka's hand and off they went to have some fun and during one of those funs, Ayami won a prize which is a small cat size plush from the disc throwing in which you had to throw it to the pole and she did it in one go which caused most of the people's jaws to drop in shock and even the owner of the shop couldn't believe what he had seen but nevertheless gave the prize Ayami selected.

"Kazaka. Look what I got." Ayami said in excitement.

"Nice. Don't make Rosie jealous though." Kazaka couldn't help but tease a bit.

"I don't think that will affect her since it's a small size but yeah, you never know what can happen so I gotta be prepared for it."

"Uh...excuse me if you don't mind. Are you an Olympic disk throwing women gold medalist?" The owner of that shop asked curiously.

"Nope...just a regular high school girl."

And with that said, she allowed herself to smile.

 _Few minutes later:_

Kazaka and Ayami (Kazami) are watching several Japanese people doing some traditional dance with everyone really enjoying it. After they finish, they all clapped and cheered.

"It was really nice for them to show the traditional Japanese dance right?" Ayami asked smiling.

"You said it." Kazaka said before asking, "Hey. Wanna take a selfie?"

"Sure but...it's too bad that Sparks and Rosie aren't here now."

"I'm sure and hope that they will come and watch during the fireworks."

"I sure hope so too."

And so, Kazaka and Ayami, with her small prized cat plush, then took a selfie with each other in their different phones respectively.

"Can't wait to show that to my parents." Ayami said.

"Well...same here." Kazaka gave a nervous smile.

"Oh come on. Don't be nervous about that."

"I'm...I'm not nervous."

"Well your face says so."

Kazaka pouted while Ayami couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

"I wonder how Kazaka and your daughter are doing?" Kazaka's dad wondered.

"I'm sure that they are having fun." Kazaka's mom smiled.

"Well we would like to thank you very much for your son spending time with my daughter." Ayami's mom said as she bowed.

"Hai. We are truly grateful." Ayami's grandmother said as she bowed as well.

"Ah it's nothing." Kazaka's parents said.

"Ayami was really happy when she saw your son and finally hook up with him after seeing him for such a long time." Ayami's mother smiled.

"Why thank you." Kazaka's mother smiled.

"Now let's talk about marriage." Uncle Satori said in excitement only to get a playful pull of his left cheek by his wife who is Kazaka's aunt, Aunt Naoni.

"Now this is not the time for them to be talking about that dear." Aunt Naoni said before signing, "Moe. You really remind me back when we were in high school."

"I'm sowwy..."

Other family members couldn't help but laugh a bit.

* * *

 _Later on:_

"Come on guys. We need to find the spot for all of us to sit and watch the fireworks." Aunt Naoni said.

"Coming!" The others said as they tried to follow her.

"It's gonna be really nice watching those fireworks." Ayami's grandmother said.

"I agree." Kazaka's mom said.

"What about our kids?" Ayami's mom asked.

"Let them have their moment." Uncle Satori said, "It might be rude to interrupt them."

"You're right. I'll just message my son as to where we are sitting just in case." Kazaka's dad said in which the others nodded.

" _I hope the parrot doesn't get lost trying to find me_." Ayami's grandmother thought and sighed.

* * *

"Alright then guys. The meeting has been called off for now. At least we know something's fishy had been going on before that incident had taken place." The Mayor said

"What about you? Aren't you gonna watch the fireworks?" Sparks asked.

"I'll watch it from here. Don't really wanna come out and expose myself."

"Then thanks for coming to the meeting." Rosie said.

"I thank you instead because you two gave us an hint as to how our island might have reached its end but I still am gutted by the fact that one of our own people could do such a thing, if it turns out to be true."

"Pck! Let's hope it's not the case." The parrot said as he starts to fly away, "No goodbye. See you guys around."

Sparks, Rosie and the Mayor nodded with a smile as the parrot flies off.

"We are off now." Sparks said.

"Have fun watching the fireworks with the others." The Mayor smiled, "Wish I could be like you guys."

"Don't worry. You are already one of us." Ayami said.

"You think so?"

"We think so Mayor. The island may be gone and we all have split up into different directions but as long as we are together, nothing bad will happen to us." Sparks said.

"Thank you so much. Let's all hope that we can get some closure from all that's happening to us and what you guys said which might turn out to be true just in case."

They nodded as they soon said goodbye to each other for now before the cat couple left, leaving the Mayor to watch the soon to come fireworks by himself in which he didn't mind though as he can process his thoughts as to what happened on the meeting and the fact that one of their people could possibly betray them like that.

* * *

"It looks like everyone is now gathering for the fireworks." Ayami said, holding her small size cat plush.

"Yeah. Looks like we'll be stuck here, standing and watching." Kazaka sighed.

"I won't mind that as long as I'm with you."

"Ayami."

Ayami smiled at Kazaka before looking at the sky again in which there will be fireworks.

Kazaka then sees Ayami's hand in which he gulped a bit as he soon tries to slowly and nervously reach Ayami's hand. He's just inches and inches away to her hand and...

Suddenly, much his surprise, Ayami grabbed his hand instead and in an instant.

And that's when the fireworks started.

Soon Kazaka became in awe when he first looks at the fireworks and then his hand being held by her.

" _That was some timing_." Kazaka thought.

"You don't have to hold yourself back Kazaka." Ayami said before smiling, "If you want to hold my hand, then my hand is always ready."

"Ayami..." Kazaka said in awe.

"The fireworks sure are beautiful aren't there?"

"Yep. They sure are."

Then they continued to watch the fireworks. Soon, Sparks and Rosie joined them.

"There you are..." Rosie said but then is hushed by Ayami in which she said it slowly upon realizing her mistake, "I mean there you guys are."

"How did it go?" Ayami asked slowly.

"I'll tell you later when we get home."

"Sure."

"Nice cat plush you got there."

"Thanks."

"Well at least we were in time to see the fireworks which is amazing." Sparks said slowly in which Kazaka and Ayami nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." Kazaka said slowly before asking, "Did that parrot come and where's he?"

"Yes and I think he flew towards Ayami's grandmother."

"Oh I wonder. Where are they by the way?" Ayami asked.

"Let me check with my dad to see where they..." Kazaka said as he opens his phone before saying, "Oh never mind. He already sent me an SMS as to where they are."

"Oh cool. Where?"

"I think they are somewhere around *points at the direction* possibly there."

"Let's go then. They must be wondering about where are we since we split up at the start of the event."

"Yep. Let's go."

Kazaka and Ayami then went to the direction where their family are there, still holding hands. Sparks and Rosie follows them.

 _Pretty soon:_

"Ah. Our kids have arrived." Ayami's mother smiled.

"And they are holding hands. So dashing and daring of them." Uncle Satori teased a bit.

"This reminds me back when we were in high school." Aunt Naoni chuckled a bit.

"It sure is."

"I wonder if he proposed to her already?" Kazaka's dad asked in which they all chuckled a bit.

"Honey. I think our son is too young to propose and plus, he doesn't have a ring with him." Kazaka's mom said.

"Oh yeah. You got a point..."

Kazaka's mom chuckles.

"Well even so, I'm sure that the kids will have a great future ahead." Ayami's grandmother said in which everyone nodded.

"Pck!" The parrot squawked.

"We are here." Kazaka and Ayami, who came with Sparks and Rosie, said cheerfully.

"Hello." Their parents and relatives smiled.

And soon, they began to have a little chat in which Ayami, her mom and grandmother talked about what they did while poor Kazaka is asked by his uncle Satori as to whether they had a you know what in which Kazaka is left mouth opened, his parents laughing a bit while his aunt Naoni sighed before they got into a normal chat about what they did. Soon after that, they all enjoyed the rest of the fireworks show. Ayami's hand is still holding Kazaka's hand, leading for Kazaka to wonder if they hands are stuck in which Ayami assumed that it wasn't the case and soon put her hand on top of his. As they continue to watch the fireworks, the couple could think of one thing overall as well as the cat couple:

" _Best fireworks night ever._ "

Meanwhile on somewhere, the Mayor is also there, watching the fireworks. As he's watching the fireworks, thoughts starts to fill up on him in which he's thinking:

" _It has been a rough ride. Our island has been destroyed, our brothers and sisters had been killed, missing or might had drifted to some other countries. I don't know what to say that whether it's my luck or I have been blessed but I gotta say that I'm incredibly lucky to see some survivors drifting in this place and that they are in safe hands with the human couple, who are the only ones that know that they can talk as well as Ayami's grandmother, and their families as well as some other animals working on the lab._ "

" _But for one thing I know, I must not rest. The enemy who had destroyed our island must be brought to justice within our hands, even if it means death. This villain took our home, our resources, our livestock, our legacy, everything! So this guy must pay! O Great Founding Father! We may have lost our home but rest assured that we'll not rest and lay back till the enemy is destroyed once and for all_."

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 15.**

 **Sparks: Now that was some thought from that Mayor.**

 **Kazaka: I agreed but we sure had fun with that firework show.**

 **Sparks: Couldn't agree with you more Kazaka.**

 ***We all smiled at each other.***

 **Me: Alright then. Something big is gonna happen in the next chapter.**

 **Sparks *interested*: Really? What could it be?**

 **Kazaka: Can you tell us? ^^**

 **Me: In the next chapter I said. So you will have to find out later ;).**

 ***Sparks and Kazaka groaned.***

 **Sparks: Oh Well.**

 **Me: Yep. That's right. Therefore, I will hopefully post the next chapter within a week or the week and a half so stay tune! And I really hope that you enjoyed the 15th chapter.**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep and that's it for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	17. Chapter 16: A New Enemy

***Trumpets are being blown and I arrive with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Sparks: And we are back dudes!**

 **Kazaka: Yeah. BTW, what are you giggling about?**

 **Me *evil smirk*: Preparing for something terrible.**

 ***They gasped in a bit of horror.***

 **Sparks *gulps*: A crime?**

 **Me: No. Not that of course!**

 **Kazaka: Something to do with the story it seems.**

 **Me: Perhaps.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: Well then. Off you go for the appreciation and disclaimer.**

 **Kazaka: The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favoriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Sparks: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Me: That's right. No taking without asking. Anyway, without any further delay, let's get to the 16th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Enjoy reading it.**

 **Sparks and Kazaka: Enjoy :).**

Chapter 16: A New Enemy.

Several weeks had passed and things are going quite well for Kazaka and Ayami as well as Rosie and Sparks. They spoke, dated, loved and did other lovely-dovely stuffs.

Kazaka and Ayami are getting alone just fine though they had to end up getting through several girls and boys who tried to confess to them only for them to get rejected. Kazaka is still playing as a goalkeeper and he recently played a match in which his team played a match against another Kyoto's high school soccer team in which it was easier than the Tokyo's one and they beat them 3-0. Ayami teased that he would become Japan's best goalkeeper someday. As for Kazaka, well you know, he does his typical teasing of calling Ayami 'Rapunzel' because of her hair, even though Rapunzel's hair is way longer than her hair which Ayami responded by either tickling him or by trying to hug him tightly. Nevertheless, they did a play based on that and they really enjoyed it as well as the audience. Also Ayami joined 'The Safe Animals Club' which aimed to bring all the unwanted and abandoned animals and keep them till someone can take them. The club has gained approval from the school board and the principal herself and soon the club was formed. When Kazaka curiously asked as to why she joined that club, she said that she did so for the honour and the sake of the animals who perished during the destruction of the Animal Island and those who survived but drifted to other places. That explanation touched Kazaka and he wished her good luck. Sparks, Rosie and the Mayor also gave their support. And by the way, Kazaka's parents, uncle and aunt jointly brought Kazaka something and they told him to tell it to Ayami when the time's right.

As for Sparks and Rosie, they are keeping in touch with the Mayor. Apparently, the Mayor is currently living in the same building where Kazaka and Ayami went and is trying to find other surviving Animal Island habitats at least in Kyoto so that they can gather together and band themselves to find the culprit and his goons that totally destroyed the island. The Mayor has also considered the possibility that there could be a traitor among its people as stated by Sparks and Rosie cause there's no way its enemies would know about its existence. Sparks and Rosie continue to enjoy their time together and with their owners but Rosie admitted that their minds are kinda filled with demons and nightmares since that Animal Island destruction incident and their minds can only be free if only something bad happens to the culprit and traitor. Sparks agreed and shared the same view.

You would think that life would continue on as normal and everything will be happily ever after right?

Right?

 _Right?_

 _ **Right?**_

* * *

 _Street:_

"So Kazaka. What you want to do today?" Ayami asked as she hold his arm.

"Um...ocean seeing?" Kazaka suggested.

"Sure. We haven't done that. I would love to go with you there."

"Yeah. I agree. Kiss and Make up." Sparks said and giggled a bit.

"Sparks. That's not nice." Rosie said in a bit of a stern voice in which the human couple giggled.

"I was only suggesting..."

"Well you do need some lectures alright."

"What lectures? You're my girlfriend. Not teacher."

"Even they can become girlfriend teachers when they have to..."

"Oh Mama! Save me!"

Kazaka and Ayami couldn't help but laugh at their conversation. Luckily there were no people there so they continued walking until Ayami noticed something...

And what made her notice made her stop dead on her tracks. She is suddenly a bit afraid.

"And then...hey Ayami?" Kazaka got a bit surprised, "Ayami? What's wrong?"

"Ayami?" Both Sparks and Rosie asked in a bit of concern.

Ayami then suddenly went behind Kazaka.

"Whoa. Ayami?" Kazaka asked in concern.

"So...Sorry Kazaka. Can I be at your back for a while?" Ayami asked as she clinches on the back of Kazaka's school uniform.

"But why...You cats as well?"

"Sorry." Both Rosie and Sparks apologized with Rosie then saying, "Something approaching us has frightened us as well."

"And what could that be?"

"Look front..." Sparks said quietly.

Kazaka then looks front to see some people approaching in which one of them brought Kazaka's attention.

That person is fat, has short black hair and is walking with several men in black suit along with a black dog. He's carrying a big cigar in his hand and is smoking with a big puff. He's wearing the rich business clothes.

As he walks by, he passes through Kazaka. He gave a quick look at him before he looked back, with his reaction seemingly not interested. Kazaka looks as they walk away. He also seems to be shaken as well.

"Wow. That guy is huge." Kazaka said in a bit of a shaky way before he could feel Ayami clinching on his school uniform tightly, "Ayami?"

"Gomenosai. Gomenosai." Ayami said as she teared up a bit.

"Ayami." Sparks and Rosie said sadly.

* * *

 _Few days later:_

If you think that that was the last time you will see them, boy I wish you were right.

Kazaka and those guys plus the black dog had been clashing paths several times, no matter which path Kazaka takes differently and everytime they clash, Ayami, Sparks and Rosie would always hide behind Kazaka. This happened for a few days until Kazaka decides that it's time for some answers.

 _Near Ayami's house:_

"Ayami, Sparks and Rosie. What is going on?" Kazaka asked before saying, "You must have known these guys!"

"Wh...What do you mean?" Rosie asked as she gulped a bit.

"We have been meeting with them for the past few days and every time that happens, you guys always hid behind my back. I thought it can occur once or twice but this has been going on for the past few days. Could it be that..."

"Uh...ye..." Sparks tried to say something but failed.

"At least you can tell me something Ayami."

Kazaka put his hand on Ayami's shoulder. Ayami, a bit teared up, looks at Kazaka.

"Ayami. I met your mother several times but never your father." Kazaka said before asking, "Could it be that?"

"No!" Ayami cried as she buried her head on Kazaka, "Please don't say anymore."

"Ayami."

Silence occurred for a while till Ayami raised her head, kissed Kazaka on the lips (much to his surprise), wipe her tears away and then said:

"Kazaka. I really want to tell you. I really do but..."

"At that moment you don't have the will to tell right? Just guessing." Kazaka asked and said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Same to you Sparks and Rosie?"

Sparks and Rosie sighed and nodded.

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka soon hugs Ayami.

"Kazaka?" Ayami asked in a bit of surprise.

"Ayami. I understand that you might had some nightmares about those guys. Whoever that fat guy was or what was his past relationship to you, know this. If he and his guys does anything bad or harmful to you, I'll protect you from these guys or from anyone else." Kazaka said as he rubs her hair.

"Kazaka. Please don't say that." Ayami cried a bit before asking, "What if they attack me when you aren't around?"

"Then I'll come rushing towards you and come to your aid from wherever I am. This is the least I could do if that scenario arises."

"Kazaka...I want to protect you too. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Arigato."

Silence soon occur as Ayami feels comfort from his hug while Sparks and Rosie looks at them and sighs.

"Sparks, Rosie. Come beside my shoulder." Kazaka said.

"Okay." The cat couple said it together as they did so.

Kazaka then took a breathe before saying:

"Look. I don't know about those guys but I got a bad feeling about them so hear me out. Whatever bad stuffs happen to us, whatever obstacles or enemies gets in our way, know that with the four of us together, we are stronger and nothing will separate us. Even though you are single trying to face those obstacles, remember in your heads that you still have us and that we are stronger together and will never be broken apart."

"Kazaka." Ayami, Sparks and Rosie said in awe and they are a bit teared up.

"Kazaka. I'll remember for eternity for what you said." Rosie cried happily as she hugs Kazaka.

"You are the best owner boy I could have ever met. I'm so glad that you picked me up." Sparks teared up happily as he hugs Kazaka.

"Kazaka. We will be stronger together. You gave me hope." Ayami smiled as she hugs Kazaka.

"But listen. You don't have to tell me now but you have to tell me soon." Kazaka said.

"Hai." Ayami, Sparks and Rosie nodded.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 16.**

 **Gomenosai means I'm sorry in English.**

 **Arigato means Thank you or just thanks in English.**

 **Hai means okay in English.**

 **Sparks *sniffing*: I smell trouble here.**

 **Kazaka: Yeah. Now I get what you mean by trouble.**

 **Me: Yeah. And are you sniffing for some food by the way?**

 **Sparks: No. I'm smelling trouble and yes...for some food.**

 ***Me and Kazaka laughed a bit before sighing.***

 **Me: Well that's all for today. Next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and a half so stay tune!**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Kazaka: Yosh!**

 **Me: Then that's all for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	18. Chapter 17: Horror and Revelation (P 1)

***Trumpets are being blown and I arrive with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hey guys! Welcome to another chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a smile on their faces.***

 **Kazaka *waving his hand.*: Konichiwa.**

 **Sparks *waving his paw*: Hello everybody.**

 **Me: And now...**

 ***I turned off the lights. Kazaka and Sparks got confused.***

 **Sparks: Hey. Why did you turn off your lights?**

 ***I then turned on the torch or flashlight, revealing my face.***

 **Kazaka and Sparks *in fright*: Ahhhhhh!**

 **Me *sweatdropping*: I didn't even make a jumpscare sound or even a Boo sound.**

 **Kazaka: Still. That act did scare us.**

 **Sparks: And why are you doing all this mind we ask?**

 **Me *holds it closer*: Oh...because this chapter is not really for a faint of heart unlike the previous ones. In fact, it might contain some elements which could find it a bit disturbing though I did try my best to make it less disturbing but who knows.**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks gulped.***

 **Kazaka: I don't like where this is going.**

 **Sparks: Me neither.**

 **Me: Now then. The appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Sparks *slowly*: The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favoriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Kazaka: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Me: Yep. Alright then. Time to start the 17th chapter and readers: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 ***Sparks and Kazaka gulps and shakes in fear.***

Chapter 17: The Horror and Revelation (Part 1).

 _Night_

 _Ayami's room:_

In her room, Ayami is in her bed while Rosie is having her nap. Ayami is soon taping something on the phone and soon she is holding the line. The phone rang a few times before someone answered the call (Note: Ayami in normal words and the other side in italic).

" _Hey there. What up?_ "

"Hello. It's me Ayami, your childhood girlfriend."

" _Oh Yeah. The Rapunzel._ "

Kazaka soon laughed a bit while Ayami pouted before saying:

"I dare you to say it in front of me."

" _I think I did a few times. LOL._ "

"Moe."

" _Anyway, is there anything you want to talk to me about?_ "

"Not really. It's just that I feel comfort when I can hear your voice."

" _Ah I see. Feel free to hear and use my voice_."

"Arigato. Where are you now by the way?"

" _Out with my Dad. We are having pizza._ "

"What kind of pizza?"

" _I'm having cheese one while my dad's having the Hawaii one._ "

"Ah nice."

Suddenly she could Kazaka's Dad voice saying:

" _Don't forget to say to hi to your dad-in-law."_

" _Dad!_ "

Ayami couldn't help but laugh a bit before asking:

"Where's Sparks by the way?"

" _Sparks is having a nap. He said that he will stay at my house. How's Rosie?_ "

"Rosie is also having a nap too."

" _Ah okay._ "

 _Some talks later:_

" _Ayami. I kinda ran out of things we can talk about. Sorry about that_."

"It's okay. Same here. Plus you are already inside the pizza restaurant now so I'll leave the call for now."

 _"Yeah..._ "

"Come to my house someday."

" _I did and I will and same thing to you._ "

"Yeah and thanks for calling."

" _Well you better reply when I call._ "

"Hai ^^."

" _Alright then see ya._ "

"Bye."

And with that said, she canceled the call.

* * *

 _Pizza Restaurant:_

"That was a long talk you had." Kazaka's Dad said.

"Yeah." Kazaka nodded.

"You still have that thing we gave it to you?"

"Yep. No worries Dad."

* * *

 _Ayami's Room:_

"How did your call go?" Rosie asked as she stretched herself.

"Pretty good." Ayami smiled, "He's out having pizza with his dad."

"Dad huh?"

"Yeah *sigh*."

"But you still have us."

"True. As long as my loved ones are with me, I'm going to feel okay and look forward to the coming days."

"Yeah. That's the spirit."

Ayami nodded and smiled as she looks at the pictures of her and Kazaka along with Rosie and Sparks. She couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit as she looks at them. She's really gonna keep them for real.

And now you would think that: A goodnight sleep then for a bright new next day which is to follow and everything will be happy and wise right?

Right?

Right?

 _Right?_

 _ **Right?**_

 _Few Minutes later:_

Ayami's mother is cooking something when suddenly she heard a door knock.

" _Wonder who could it be at that time? Kazaka or his parents?_ " Ayami's mother thought as she goes towards the door.

But the banging starts to get even louder and that's when she thought that it could be someone else.

"Hey! Who's there? Why are you banging the door so loud and hard?" Ayami's mother asked aloud.

"Oh don't you know? It's your dear good ol' ex-husband coming for a visit." A voice said.

And oh boy, Ayami's mother seems to recognize that voice and she is in pure horror and frightened. Somehow, she gathered the courage and asked and said angrily:

"What the hell do you want?! I have no interest in you for all the evil and selfish things you did to us and to all the others! Go away!"

"Aww. Don't you want at least for me to see my beautiful daughter?" The voice asked.

"Correction! It's ex-daughter and no! She doesn't even want to see your face!"

"Okay. If you say so..."

And so they walked away just like that, much to her surprise but relief. Silence occurred for a few moments and she thinks that they are gone for good so she went back to her work.

Boy, did she think wrong.

Suddenly she could hear the charging voice and a loud...

CRASH!

Ayami's mother jumped a bit before turning around and oh boy her face is in total shock.

It's that fat guy again! The one who crossed paths with Ayami, Kazaka, Sparks and Rosie a couple of times. With him are some men in black suit along with a black dog who is barking angrily and his eyes are red in thirst.

"You! I thought you were gone for real!" Ayami's mother said in horror.

"Oh did you think so?" That fat guy laughed, "All I had to do is to walk away and wait for a few minutes before crashing the door."

Ayami's mother gasped as silence occurred for a few minutes before that fat guy looked around before commenting:

"This seems like quiet a nice house you have."

"What do you want?" Ayami's mother tearfully asked.

"A wonderful family reunion of course. May I see my daughter's room and her if she's available?"

"With those men and that dog?! I won't let you!"

And like a brave mother, she soon blocked the path to Ayami's room.

"So this is how it will turn out eh?" Ayami's evil ex-father said before sighing, "Very well then."

And with that said, he grabbed Ayami's mother hand and tossed her to the sofa.

"My men. She's all yours." Ayami's evil ex-father said, "Do whatever you wanna do with her body while I and the black dog will go pay my daughter a nice visit."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" The men in black suit said as they all approached her.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Ayami's mother asked in shock before she realized when she saw the men in black suit ganging up on her, "No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And soon the men in black suit proceeded to do something to do so horrific to her that it cannot be describable but in short: They are r***g and ganging up on her. Her evil ex-husband and the black dog giggled and laughed a bit evily as they are watching the horrific scene.

"Mother. What's going on?" A voice called from above which is Ayami.

Soon she and Rosie are going downstairs but it didn't take a few steps to realize what is happening down there and boy she is very shocked as well as Rosie.

"Mother!" Ayami cried out in horror.

"Oh My God!" Rosie said in horror.

"Well Well. If it isn't my lovely daughter." Ayami's evil ex-father said, "And a well known surviving female cat."

"A surviving female cat you say?" The black dog asked with his tongue sticking out which promoted shock on Ayami.

"It...It talked?" Ayami asked in shock.

"It's..." Rosie said in shock.

"Why yes. Seems like your cat is not the only one that can talk, which makes our reunion even sweeter." Ayami's evil ex-father said, "So come and let's have a good time."

But pretty soon, Ayami and Rosie ran to their room and shut the door.

"You can't escape from me girls." Ayami's evil ex-father growled before saying, "Let's go Den."

"Right on." Den said, "Time for my sweet revenge."

 _Ayami's room:_

"Ayami. I'm scared." Rosie cried a bit before asking, "What can we do now?"

"I'm calling Kazaka right away." Ayami said.

But before she could do that...

CRASH!

Ayami's evil ex-father and Den had crashed the door.

"Too late." Rosie gulped while Ayami groaned.

Soon they entered her room.

"What a nice room you have, my beautiful daughter." Ayami's evil ex-father as he gave a big puff from his cigar.

"I'm not your daughter and you're not my father!" Ayami said angrily before asking angrily, "What did you do to my mother?!"

"Let's say that she's having a good time with the other men." Den said gleefully.

"You...You monsters!" Rosie meowed angrily, knowing that the opposite is actually happening.

"Yeah right. I am."

"Aww. Isn't that your boyfriend and his cat?" Ayami evil ex-father asked as he points at the picture frame of it.

"Don't even think of me telling you about it cause I know what you are planning to do to them!" Ayami said sternly.

"Oh Really? Then where's your boyfriend now?"

Silence. Ayami refuses to answer cause she feared that they are going to go to that place.

"Then...it's party time!" Ayami evil ex-father asked as he grabs her wrist.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ayami asked in shock as she is pushed down to the bed, "Ah!"

"Since you claim me as your ex-daddy, this leaves me free to do whatever I want. You sure have a nice body."

"No! Stop! Please! Ahhhhhhh!"

And so he proceed to do you know what to her in sheer evil laughter of Ayami's evil ex-father and the cries of poor Ayami. Sick. Complete sickening.

"Ayami!" Rosie called out in horror but soon was being pushed down by Den.

"Let's have our time now." Den said evily as he licked Rosie's furs and neck before saying angrily, "Face it! None of this and the previous events could have ever happen if only I was the one."

It was then Rosie realized and boy she's really furious.

"You...You!" Rosie could only meow angrily but Den's strength prevented her from doing anything.

"Hush now dear. Let's enjoy our time shall we?" Den asked as he began licking her.

They are helpless now. Ayami, her mother and Rosie. All helpless at the hands of Ayami's evil ex-father, his men in black suit and Den.

" _Kazaka. I'm so sorry_." Ayami thought and cried as Ayami's evil ex-father is 'working' on her body.

Suddenly some words instantly came on Ayami's head:

" _Know that with the four of us together, we are stronger and nothing will separate us. Even though you are single trying to face those obstacles, remember in your heads that you still have us and that we are stronger together and will never be broken apart_."

" _Kazaka..._ " Ayami thought.

Her eyes suddenly open to the realization and she could see that her evil ex-father is about to work on 'something' between her legs. That's when she realized.

" _No! I can't give up! We are stronger together! Even when I'm alone now, Kazaka and Sparks are still with me! I have to fight back! For the sake of my love, my mother and my friends, I cannot give up! And it starts now!_ "

And that's when Ayami growled loudly and said furiously:

"You don't even deserve to be called a father! You are simply a rapist!"

"Wh..." Ayami's evil ex-father simply said in shock before he got hit by Ayami's feet, "Ow!"

And then he fell on the ground. Shocked and furious by what Ayami had done, he started to approach her angrily.

"How dare you did that to your ex-father?! You daughter of the b..."

And before he could even finish it, Ayami grabs a vase and smashes it on his head, causing him to fall down on the ground again with a THUD.

"Master!" Den called in shock.

Sensing the distraction, Rosie suddenly did a judo toss on him before throwing him to the wall in which Den whimpers and quivers.

Somehow, Ayami's evil ex-father is able to get up and growled angrily before saying:

"Just you wait! You will regret this! All what you did just now! You will pay!"

And with that said, he picked up Den and went downstairs before Ayami and Rosie could hear his voice:

"My men! Let's retreat for now!"

And then they could hear the footsteps for a while until they couldn't hear it anymore.

Silence occurred for a while before Rosie approached Ayami and cried out in horror:

"Ayami. Oh My God! What did he do to you! Are you okay?"

"Mother..." Ayami cried a bit as she is laying and struggling a bit, "Please...check my mother..."

"I'll do it right away."

And without hesitation, Rosie went downstairs to check on Ayami's mother.

 _Few minutes later:_

Rosie soon came up and is feeling really sad and upset.

"Ayami. I'm so sorry to tell you this." Rosie said sadly, "Your mother has suffered the full force at the hands of those men. She is literally crying and wanting help."

"Oh Mother..." Ayami is also crying and is struggling.

"What to do now?"

Silence occurred for a few minutes before Ayami said:

"Kazaka...Please call him...Kazaka...My phone...under bed..."

"Don't worry. I got ya." Rosie said as she finds Ayami's phone, "Luckily, I know how to operate it."

* * *

 _Outside:_

"So how was the pizza son?" Kazaka's dad asked.

"Fantastic Dad." Kazaka said happily, "Thanks Dad."

"No problem son."

Suddenly Kazaka's phone started ringing.

"Now what?" Kazaka sighed as he answers up the call, "Hello...yes..."

 _Few Seconds Later:_

"Na...NANI?!" Kazaka asked in total shock as his voice is so loud that some people heard and looked at him.

"Ssshh...Not so loud son." Kazaka's dad hushed him before saying to the others, "Sorry people. Shocks do occur sometimes."

And with that said, he literally pushed his son into the car.

"Kazaka. What was that noise about?" Kazaka's Dad groaned and asked.

"Dad...Dad..." Kazaka said, still in his shock voice and is about to cry, "Ayami...her mother...they..."

 _Mini Seconds later:_

"NANI?!" Kazaka's dad nearly jumped in shock, "Oh My God! This is pure horror!"

"Yes Dad. It is." Kazaka said sadly as he put his hand on his head.

"Son. We must go there immediately and check them out."

"Yes Dad. Let's go."

And without hesitation, Kazaka's dad started his vehicle and off they go.

* * *

 _Few Minutes later_

 _Ayami's house:_

They soon reached Ayami's house.

"Ayami!" Kazaka called out as he rushed to her house.

"Wait for me son!" Kazaka's dad called out as he catches up with him, only to return back to lock the doors before catching up with him again.

They soon reached the door and the moment Kazaka is about to open the door, the door fell down.

"Dad! The door's broken!" Kazaka said in shock.

"Looks like there has been a struggle here." Kazaka's dad said as he looks around, "And...OH MY GOD!"

"AUNT!"

Their faces are soon twisted in shock cause of what they saw.

They saw the nearly beaten up and nearly you know what Ayami's mother. She is crying as they approach her.

"Aunt. Are you okay?" Kazaka asked worriedly.

"Move away from me!" Ayami's mother cried and screamed, "I am horrible!"

"Come down. It's your daughter's boyfriend, Kazaka, and boyfriend's father." Kazaka's Dad said.

Upon hearing that, she looked at them and somehow recognized them. Upon seeing them, she started crying again in tears.

"I'm so sorry! I really am horrible!" Ayami's mother cried.

"Who did that to you?" Kazaka asked.

"Son. She's not in a condition to answer questions right now." Kazaka's dad said, "Right now she needs comfort and help."

"My daughter...help..." Ayami's mother cried in sorrows.

"Kazaka. Go upstairs and check her out."

Kazaka immediately nodded and rushed upstairs and when he saw what happened on Ayami's room and Ayami herself...

Boy he wished that he never wanted to see that scene...

"Ayami!" Kazaka cried out.

"Kazaka..." Ayami said softly as she moaned a bit.

Kazaka then quickly ran to Ayami and is in a bit of horror.

(Can't tell the details cause it will be a bit horrific).

Quickly, he lifted Ayami's body and gently put her down before hugging her tightly in which Ayami gasped in pain in which Kazaka quickly realized. He then hugged her softly and said:

"It's okay Ayami. I'm here." Kazaka is nearly teared up before asking, "What happened to you?"

"I know you came." Ayami said and smiled as tears start to drop by, "Kazaka. You have been able to keep your promise while I have been able to keep mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you said that you will come if something bad happens to me when you are not around and that we will be stronger together and to keep that in mind when we are in our own ways? Well if those words hadn't come to my head, I could have been destroyed completely and could be even worse than what you are seeing right now. I was able to fight back a bit. And you came..."

At that point, Ayami is in a bit of pain. Kazaka's first fear is that whoever did that horrible thing to her might have gotten her impregnated so he checked her stomach. Thankfully, it wasn't the case.

"Well you are still badly hurt by that sick bastard whoever has done that to you..." Kazaka said but then...

"Kazaka." Ayami said as tears are falling down, "I want to tell you everything. I don't want to hide the facts from you any longer."

"Ayami. You can tell me later. Right now, you are gonna need a lot of help, comfort and the correct timing. Where's Rosie by the way?"

"I'm here...Ow." Rosie said as she limped towards them.

"Rosie! You are hurt too!"

"A dog hurt me and licked me. Kazaka, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her."

"This is no one's fault except that devil's fault!"

"Kazaka. Where's Sparks?"

Kazaka could only shake his head and sighed before saying:

"I don't know whether they send a spy or not but I was out eating pizza with my Dad so I couldn't take Sparks with me and by the time we exited, you called. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's understandable." Rosie nodded, knowing fully that Kazaka couldn't have Sparks being exposed as a talking cat in front of the people.

"Grandma..." Ayami cried a bit.

"Ayami." Kazaka and Rosie said worriedly.

"Hey son. Is she okay?" A voice and footsteps can be heard which is Kazaka's dad and when he saw them..., "My God! Poor Ayami. And that cat too."

"Dad. She's somehow responding." Kazaka said in a worried tone before pleading, "But please help."

"Don't worry. I'm calling her right away as well as your uncle and aunt. Kazaka, try to call Ayami's grandmother. I got a bad feeling as to how she's definitely gonna react but she's definitely got to know."

"Hai."

And soon, Kazaka's dad went downstairs frantically making phone calls.

"Ayami?" Kazaka asked.

Ayami slowly nodded as Rosie is working on the phone before saying:

"Here's the number."

Rosie soon gives it to Kazaka.

"I hope she answers." Kazaka said as he soon presses the green button and hoping that Ayami's grandmother responds.

* * *

 _Kazaka's house:_

Kazaka's mom is watching some TV when she suddenly heard her mobile phone ringing. She then picks it up:

"Hello?...Yes? Oh it's you darling...You seem to be in panic. What happened?"

 _Explanation later:_

"NANI?!" Kazaka's mother asked in shock, "Oh My God! That's terrible! I'm coming right away!"

And soon she cancels her call, switches off her TV and starts running around with her mind running around frantically and her saying "Oh God! Oh God!" many times.

In the meanwhile, Sparks came downstairs, being fully concerned. The voice of Kazaka's mom saying Nani woke him up. He then sees Kazaka's mother running around in panic.

" _What's happening? Why is she in panic?_ " Sparks thought.

Just then Kazaka's mother saw him.

"Oh hello there. Thank Goodness that you came downstairs." Kazaka's mother said as she picks Sparks up, "Something bad has happened to Ayami, her mother and her cat and my son and husband are both in her house so we have to go there straight away. They are gonna need your comfort now."

Sparks is shocked upon hearing that. What happened to them? He is at a loss of words. He is now really worried about them and he prays that they are okay.

" _Whoever had done that must had been clever enough_." Sparks sighed, aware that it had happened when Kazaka and his dad were outside.

Nevertheless, he's glad that they are in her house and glad that Kazaka's mom is taking him as she rushes to Ayami's house full speed ahead.

 **Me *switches on the torch flashlight*: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 17.**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Ahhhhh!**

 **Kazaka: That's pure horror!**

 **Sparks: What's going on? Ex-Dad? Den? A lot of questions there? Other then that, I think I gonna faint.**

 **Me: I knew that I should warn the readers before this chapter started and boy I did.**

 **Kazaka: So what's next?**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: All I can say that the next chapter will come within a week or a week. Can't reveal anything else till the next chapter comes.**

 **Sparks: Oh Man.**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: That's right.**

 **Sparks: So are you gonna turn the lights on?**

 **Me: Not till the next chapter comes.**

 **Kazaka: Oh Boy.**

 **Me: So till then, bye for now.**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *slowly*: Sayonara.**

 ***We then all slowly waved our hands before I turned off my torch flashlight.***


	19. Chapter 18: Horror and Revelation (P 2)

***There was nothing but darkness till I turned on the flashlight.***

 **Me *slowly*: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 18th chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks can also be seen when I aimed the flashlight at them.***

 **Me: The continuation of the horror that took place in the last chapter.**

 **Kazaka: That still gives me nightmares.**

 **Sparks: Yeah but we still don't know...**

 **Me *shushing Sparks*: Sssshhhh. Yes yes I know. Everything shall be known in this chapter.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which they nodded.***

 **Me: And now gentlemen, the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Kazaka: The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favoriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Sparks: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Me: Alright guys, thank you. And now, without any further delay, let's get to the 18th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. Prepare for some shockers people.**

 **Sparks and Kazaka *both gulping*: Oh Boy...**

Chapter 18: The Horror and Revelation (Part 2).

At Ayami's house, there are already several police cars and officers inside and outside the house with several neighbors trying to figure out what's going on.

 _Inside the house:_

Ayami's mother is wrapped in a towel, still crying while Kazaka's Dad, Mom, Uncle Satoshi, Aunt Naoni, Ayami's Grandmother and the Police Chief comforting her.

"Oh my dear daughter. What happened to you?" Ayami's grandmother cried.

"There There. Take it easy." Kazaka's mother said as she hugged her.

"How did you find out what happened to them?" Aunt Naoni asked.

"I was outside having pizza with my son, we were exiting, call came, Kazaka was in shock, I asked him what happened and there, he told the shocking news." Kazaka's Dad said.

"Alright! Who in the sick devils mind would do this to you and your daughter?!" Uncle Satoshi growled a bit.

"Yeah. This is really sickening and concerning." The Police Chief said, "Good thing you have my mobile number so that you can call me straight away."

"Yeah."

"But I don't think she's in the condition now to talk."

"I'm worried about her daughter." Aunt Naoni said before asking, "Where is she?"

"Upstairs with my boy." Kazaka's mom said.

"At that moment, she needs his support now." Ayami's grandmother said, "So let's leave them for a moment while I better do something for her."

They all nodded, including the Police Chief, as they agreed to give the couple some space upstairs.

 _Ayami's room:_

Ayami is also wrapped in a towel, being on comfort by Kazaka. Rosie, Sparks, the Mayor and the parrot are also there with them.

"Man. What a mess these bastards had made and had done to you and your mom." Sparks said.

"Pck! I agree!" The parrot said, "Her granny was in total shock."

"Oh Dear. You look hurt too." The Mayor said.

"Just be ready for a shocker Mayor." Rosie sighed in which the Mayor nodded.

In case you are wondering how did they come, Kazaka's mom first came with Sparks so he immediately rushed to Ayami's room and was in shock as to what had happened. Then Ayami's grandmother soon came along with the parrot. The parrot is shocked as to what he saw so he flew to the Mayor to report what had happened in which the Mayor nearly fainted upon hearing that before they immediately flew to Ayami's house. So here they are.

Silence occurred for a moment before the Mayor said:

"Tell us everything that you can tell us. What happened, the description of the culprit and any other things you can tell us which can be helpful." The Mayor said, "And take your time dear."

Ayami remained silent for a moment before she took a breathe and then began by saying:

"The culprit...The culprit is the one whom me, Kazaka, Rosie and Sparks had crossed several times with."

"Um...is it okay if you can give the description of that culprit if it's alright?" The Mayor gulped and asked nervously.

"Sure."

And so when she gave the description of the culprit, the Mayor and the parrot gasped in pure horror.

"That's...That's the one who attacked our island and destroyed it!" The Mayor said in shock.

"Pck! Is it true?" The parrot asked in shock.

"Yeah." Sparks sighed, "We saw him and recognized him which quiet scared us."

"So we literally had to hide behind Kazaka every time we cross him." Rosie said, "Even Ayami."

"So the big question is then: Ayami. Do you know this guy? Why would he even be attacking you? Did you have any history with him?" The Mayor asked.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Ayami sighed before saying:

"All of you will be hearing it for the first time. Even for Kazaka, Sparks and Rosie."

"We are all ears." Kazaka said.

Ayami nodded before saying:

"The thing is...The thing is that he was...was my ex-father."

Thunder and Lightning struck on all of them.

"What?" Sparks asked in shock.

"Whoa!" Rosie said in shock.

"PCK!" The parrot squakered in shock.

"Oh!" The Mayor said in shock.

"Ex-father?" Kazaka gasped.

"Hai." Ayami slowly nodded.

"Is it okay if you can remember and tell us any past between your family?" The Mayor asked curiously before saying, "Don't be afraid dear. We are all with you."

The parrot, Kazaka, Rosie and Sparks all nodded. Feeling a bit grateful, Ayami soon wiped her tears before she begin her narrative:

"Well I won't say much about how they fall in love and marriage stuffs so I'll get to the point. We were once a happy family and when I was little, I had so much fun with Kazaka."

"But then things began to change when my dad at that time lost his job and no one would hire him for various reasons. He then got a bit of a mental breakdown and was started to become really greedy and selfish and wanted to make money by whatever means. Also the relationship was really in a tense point with both of my parents frequently arguing. Some day after that, he soon forced us to go with him to Tokyo. Both me and my mom said no but, for the first time, he slapped me and my mom very hard and I cried so much. I then had to say goodbye to Kazaka and was crying a lot. He literally took me away from him. He was also gaining weight."

"That's when life became really bad for us. My dad would always go out somewhere and come back late at night. My mom was suspecting that he was cheating. He was also smoking a lot. I also had a miserable time. I made some friends but never really had a good boyfriend. All of them really broke up with me in a short spam of time each. I had a breakdown and was thinking about Kazaka and was wondering how he was doing."

"Then a black dog came in which my dad adopted. Me and my mom didn't mind but I always seem to hear some chit-chatting between them, sometimes even late at night. At that time, I had no idea that the dog can talk. My dad had been very busy since then with that dog and had hardly anytime for us."

"A few weeks passed and my dad said that he had to go on a 'business trip' and that he promised me that he will give me a big surprise. 2 weeks had passed and he soon came back joyfully with that dog. I asked him about that surprise but that's when the lighting stroke me. Guess what he said? He said he didn't recall telling me anything about the surprise."

"I was literally shocked and I was crying literally. My mom soon comforted me and told me that she will try to do something about it."

"It didn't take long for her to find out my father's, at that time, 'activities'. He somehow forgot to lock his 'secret room' and she went inside. There she discovered so many evil plans and activities my dad and the dog had conducted as well as pictures of him womanizing. She never told me what were the evil plans and activities he did though cause she said that it will be too horrible for me to digest it."

"My mother was literally enraged about him stooping so low by lying and cheating and that he wasn't on a business trip as he had said after all. Soon, the next few days were hectic. My now ex-dad was forced to sign the divorce papers, despite constant pleading which failed and we soon moved to my grandmother's place where we stayed there for a while before we move back to Kyoto. Just a day before we move though, I found Rosie lying unconscious at the beach. I felt very bad for her so I took her and then adopted her."

"She was able to wake up in my room. When we reached Kyoto, I searched for Kazaka but couldn't. Soon me and my mom decided to live just a few meters away and also found out the school where Kazaka goes. And the rest Sparks and Rosie were there."

When she finished, everyone felt really sad with the Mayor and Rosie even shedding a few tears.

"Ayami." Kazaka said sadly as he hugged Ayami, feeling very guilty when he heard what had happened to her.

"Didn't know you and your mom had to go through that much pain." Sparks said sadly.

"I'm so sorry to hear about it." Rosie cried a bit as she snuggles Ayami.

"Pck. That is why her grandmother didn't tell me anything about her father." The parrot said, "When I asked her about her father, she would just sigh, shake her head and said that it will be hard to explain."

"It is indeed." The Mayor said before feeling guilty and said, "Dear. I had no idea it would have come up to this. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. I really wanted to spill out the truth after all." Ayami said as she coughed a bit, "I didn't want to hide it any longer."

"It's okay Ayami. You said a lot." Kazaka said as he kissed her forehead.

"Just one question." The Mayor said before asking, "That black dog who attacked Rosie, was it the same dog that first arrived?"

"Hai. It was." Ayami said in which all of them gasped a bit.

"Ayami. Leave the rest to me now." Rosie said in which Ayami nodded before she continued saying, "Me, Sparks, Kazaka and Ayami also crossed paths with him. Him, Ayami's ex-father and a couple of men in black suit."

"Do you know the name?" The Mayor asked.

Rosie nodded before she said this which would bring a shocker to the parrot, the Mayor and Sparks:

"The name is Den."

All the talking animals gasped in shock.

"Den?!" The parrot, the Mayor and Sparks gasped in shock.

"Wait. You know that dog?" Kazaka asked.

"Yeah. Den was one of the candidates running against him *points at the Mayor* at the Animal Island General Election." Sparks said.

"Pck. And then he went missing after the results were announced in which he lost." The parrot said.

"I see." Kazaka said.

"Don't you guys think it adds up to something?" Rosie asked.

They all began thinking for a moment before the Mayor roused up in anger and said:

"Yes it did! It does add up to something! I can link the chain of events that had followed now. Listen to me all."

They all listened to him as the Mayor explained the chain of events:

"Okay so we all know that Den went missing after the election result and then, based on Ayami's explanations, must have drifted to the beaches or wherever in Tokyo. Then Ayami's now ex-father must have found him and took him to his house and he must have found out that he can talk. Those chit-chatting Ayami heard must have been making plans to either invade or destroy our Animal Island and that 'business trip' he was saying must have been them setting off to do so. Given that no humans had never known the existence of our island's whereabouts, Den must had led them there and then we all know what had happened next. And then they returned triumphantly with her dad at that time breaking the promise. And then her mom must had found out and now they are here."

"PCK! This could mean one thing!" The parrot said in shock, "Den betrayed us!"

"I knew that there would be someone who would turn against us and backstab us cause there was no way the humans would know about our island." Sparks said, "But I had no idea it would be this guy! I thought he drifted away recently just like us after the attack of the Animal Island."

"He even said to me that none of this would had ever happened if only he was in power." Rosie said.

"Pck! Den the traitor!" The parrot squeaked angrily.

"Indeed. I don't know whether the destruction of our island was his intention or not but the damage has been done." The Mayor said, "No forgiveness and begging can ever forgive the genocide acts he did. True, Ayami's ex-dad was also the culprit but Den was the real mastermind behind it all cause he was the one leading."

"Guys. I'm really sorry to hear one of your people doing such things. I mean literally. This could carry a death penalty." Kazaka said.

"Death penalty it is." The Mayor said, "But first of all we need to make sure that you are safe from them."

"Pck. True. They got Ayami and they might get Kazaka." The parrot said.

"Yeah and also we need to locate his hideout base." Rosie said.

"Exactly and then I need to gather all the animals I can find to strike back and take revenge for what they did to us as well as capture Den." The Mayor said, "This could take a while. Sparks, make sure Kazaka is safe."

"I promise I must." Sparks said.

"Uh guys. Where's your base just to be sure?" Kazaka asked.

"Our base is that place where we teleport you guys to see the ruined Animal Island." The Mayor said in which Kazaka understood.

"And also..." Rosie said before asking, "What is Ayami going to say?"

"Oh..."

They then looked at poor Ayami, who is a bit okay now but still a bit uncomfortable. The talking animals felt pity for her. Suddenly, the Mayor has an idea and he said:

"I have an idea. Ayami, tell the description of your ex-father who attacked you. Rosie, report all what the police said to her tomorrow. I'll be at my base all day."

"Hai." Ayami said slowly.

"Okay." Rosie nodded.

"Sparks, make sure to be with Kazaka at all times. You there parrot, make sure her granny is safe. We don't want anyone to die at the hand of those devils disguising themselves as humans and the dog." The Mayor said.

"You got it." Sparks said.

"Pck! Certainly." The parrot said.

"Kazaka. Keep an eye to make sure no one attacks you." The Mayor said.

"Hai." Kazaka nodded.

"I fear that whatever he and Den did to your girlfriend, her mother and Rosie was just the start of what is to come."

They all nodded and remained a bit tensed. Now that they know their enemies, they need to bring them down but it ain't gonna be easy.

* * *

 _Next day_

 _School_

 _Principal's room:_

Kazaka is talking to the principal, who is very shock.

"Oh My God. This is terrible." The principal said, "I'm...I'm kinda at loss of words."

"Me too." Kazaka sighed.

"It's okay. I'll see and help what I can do. I know it won't be enough but she and her mom needs every bit of support."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sure she will come back strongly. You need to be believe that for now."

"Okay."

"Thanks for letting me know. You can go back to your class now."

"Thank you."

And so he left. Silence occurred for a moment before a voice can be heard:

"Why that devil fatso..."

"Easy there. Ranting now won't do anything good at all." The principal said and sighed.

 _Lunch_

 _Roof:_

Kazaka is eating something but slowly. It seems that he doesn't feel like eating.

"Kazaka..." Sparks, who is with him, said worriedly.

"Damn it!" Kazaka finally growled and slammed his fist on the wall.

"Whoa!"

After sometime, Kazaka said:

"Sparks. Those guys are really devils from hell and not a human and a dog! They destroyed your island and your lives and now they are trying to destroy us as well and they started with Ayami, her mother and Rosie when I was outside! It has been so mortifying and traumatizing that my soul had vanished. But mark our words Sparks, they will pay. They will pay and karma will come upon them one day!"

"I do believe." Sparks said and nodded but the tone of Kazaka's speech has given him some worries.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 18. And also the end of the horror and the revelation part.**

 ***I then soon turned off the flashlight and switched on all the lights while Sparks and Kazaka sighed.***

 **Kazaka: Man that was some shocking revelations.**

 **Sparks *meowed angrily*: Den the traitor!**

 **Me: Yep. Things are starting to get a little serious now given what you guys had read.**

 **Kazaka: True. It isn't gonna be easy.**

 **Sparks: But we'll fight back with Operation Revenge!**

 ***Me and Kazaka nodded and smiled as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me *breaking the silence*: With that chapter ends the horror and revelation part. Next chapter will be coming up within a week or a week and a half so stay tune!**

 **Kazaka: And until then guys, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks: Yeah! Join us if you need Den needs some huge biting and thrashing.**

 **Me: Well that is all for now. Till the next chapter comes, see you soon so...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Farewell.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	20. Chapter 19: Locating the Base

***Trumpets are being blown and I arrive with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 19th chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a tense smile on their faces.***

 **Me: You seem pretty tensed.**

 **Kazaka: Well what do you expect? After what had happened in the last two chapters, we are now certainly tense.**

 **Sparks: You think you would expect us to keep smiling while appearing when something happened happens to our ladies?**

 **Me: Obviously not. I can get you guys.**

 ***They sighed as silence occurred for a while.***

 **Me: Well then, the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Sparks: The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favoriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Kazaka: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Me: That's right guys. And now, let's get ready for the 19th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story.**

 **Kazaka: I'm afraid to see what happens next.**

 **Sparks: Same here.**

 **Me: You two -_-.**

Chapter 19: Locating the Base.

 _Before Lunch:_

Kazaka was not in a good mood. His hair is covering his eyes. He didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Many students were a bit worried. Why is he like that? Did something happen? And where is Ayami? Did they break up? Did something happen to her? Those were the questions that were lingering on the students' minds.

One girl timidly asked Kazaka:

"Uh Kazaka-kun...Are you okay?"

Many students gasped as they believe that Kazaka will respond harshly to that girl or even push her aside. Even that girl is bracing for any of these situations. But then Kazaka said warmly:

"It's okay. I'm fine."

The students sighed in relief but they did think that he actually meant the opposite which brought them some worries. Especially Kazaka himself.

* * *

 _Lunch_

 _Roof:_

After that fist on the wall which actually gave Sparks some scare, there was silence for a moment in which Kazaka didn't speak for a while. Finally Sparks asked:

"Are you alright Kazaka? Don't you want to eat your lunch?"

Finally, Kazaka spoke honestly:

"To be honest, no I'm not and I don't feel like eating. I said to others that I'm fine but in reality, I'm not."

"Kazaka..."

"Part of me is feeling guilty for not being with her when that horrible event took place."

"But Kazaka. It wasn't your fault. No one had saw that coming and you were outside with your Dad. Even Ayami said that it's impossible for you to be with her side always when certain situation arises. At least you rushed towards her when you heard what happened to her."

"I know but I can't help it."

Sparks sighed as silence occurred for a moment.

"And it's also a huge shock that Ayami's ex-father and that Den were behind all your sufferings and what they did to Ayami, her mother and Rosie." Kazaka said, "As well as the Animal Island and its residents."

"One evil fatso douchebag and one backstabbing traitor. Good riddance." Sparks groaned.

"I feel like I want to punch their faces off."

Sparks panicked a bit.

"Don't do that! That fatso has a couple of his men and they will trash you!" Sparks said in panic, "And Den's gonna kill you for sure."

"I know but it can't be helped. This is the least I can do for Ayami and for your Rosie. I did some boxing practice before. I know this guy now. The moment I see this guy, I'm gonna first low blow him before punching him straight on the face." Kazaka said, clinching his fist.

This brought Sparks some serious worries. Kazaka seems really determined to take them down by himself but the price could be his life. He's grateful for Kazaka but doing that seems to a bit suicidal.

"If you are really that determined, then I'll join you." Sparks said firmly, "I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Thanks buddy." Kazaka smiled as he patted Spark's head, grateful that they are still with each other and they have each others back.

Nevertheless, Kazaka did admit himself that the danger lies ahead cause after Ayami, her mother and Rosie, he and Sparks could well be next. Maybe, even worse, they could target Ayami's grandmother and her parrot also.

* * *

 _Base:_

"Mayor. There's a female cat who wants to meet you." The security dog said, "She said her name is Rosie."

"Send her in at once." Mayor said.

The security dog nodded as he soon left and then he came back with Rosie.

"Hello Mayor." Rosie said.

"Hello Rosie." Mayor said before asking, "How's Ayami and others doing?"

"Ayami and her mom are recovering a bit but she didn't go to school today." Rosie sighed, "Only Kazaka and Sparks went."

"I see. And that parrot?"

"He is staying with her grandmother."

"That's okay then. She's definitely won't be able to survive if they do the same thing to her so he also needs to be alert as well."

"Yes Mayor."

"Also anything about the Chief?"

Rosie then explained:

"Well Ayami told exactly what he looks like but there is a good side and bad side to it."

"What's the bad side?" Mayor asked.

"Bad side is that the Chief said that he and the police can't make an arrest on him straight away cause of lack of evidence since he said that the fatso has build a good reputation on Tokyo and Kyoto and soon some other international business wants to have a partnership with him as well. There was an arrest once but it was fiercely resisted by the people so he was set free." Rosie explained.

"Damn it. An example of people's mind getting fooled by just a public presence rather than seeing its true color. And yeah, I saw an ad of his one and do you know what it says? No Animals were used and it was made by its own formula!"

Everyone gasped at this.

"I wanted to smash the TV but I missed it." Mayor sighed before asking, "What's the good side?"

"Good side is that the Chief had recalled that Ayami's ex-father was a bit of a bully and a delinquent before based on his criminal records. He was charged of assault and shop lifting. However, for the assault charge, it was in self defense and he was suspended from school for a few weeks for shop lifting. Therefore the Chief said that he doesn't trust him and will keep an eye on him. They are just waiting for the right moment to strike and make an arrest on him where the people can finally learn the true facts of him and will revolt against him unlike the vice versa which happened before." Rosie explained.

"Oh Good. At least they are not abandoning their warrant against him. Just waiting for the right moment to strike. But they must not capture Den. This traitor's fate must be left to our hands for no forgiveness will ever be given to him for what he did to our island."

"Indeed Mayor."

Silence occurred for a moment before the Mayor said:

"I'm also raising an army. I think you might recognize a few friends of yours there. Go there. I have an important work to be done."

The Mayor nods and points at the direction in which Rosie nodded and she went there. When she did get inside, she could see so many animals talking before they stop to look at her. Silence occurred for a while before a voice asked:

"Rosie. Is that you?"

"Lisa?" Rosie asked in surprise.

And behold did another female cat appear. Upon seeing her, she ran to give her a hug in which all animals smiled and clapped in different ways. After that joyful moment, Lisa says:

"I didn't think I would see you again."

"Yeah me too." Rosie said before asking, "What about our other friends?"

Lisa shook her head and said sadly:

"They couldn't make it. They perished along with the others."

Rosie could only sigh sadly and meowed angrily a bit before saying:

"That fat bastard is going to pay."

"And that traitor Den." Lisa said which surprised Rosie.

"Yeah. I'm gonna choke him sssssssso hard or I'll poissssssson him in an instant." A snake said as he hissed.

"Sir. You are okay." Rosie said in awe.

"Yeah. I thought I would die but fate wanted me to essssscape."

"We heard it from the Mayor." The male bull said in which Rosie gulped.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We are really sorry for what happened to you three." The female bull said, "You didn't deserve this."

"Baa! Traitor! Traitor!" The sheeps baaaed in unison, "Rapist! Rapist! Bad! Bad!"

"Guys." Rosie couldn't help but smile.

"So how's your Romeo doing?" Lisa teased in which some animals couldn't help but laugh, "And what about that boy?"

"Oh they? They are at school now." Rosie said before sighing, "I can't help but think about what's going to happen to them."

"What about her granny?" A female tiger asked, "Your friends' granny is also in danger."

"Yeah. Her parrot is there with her but I really hope that they don't attack her."

"Yeah. They better not." A lion growled, "Those guys had sunk to the ground and their punishment has been decided. If they also do that, they deserve to be burn at the stake."

They all nodded and sighed as silence occurred for a while before a female goat compared the lion to Simba in which everybody laughed a bit. Rosie and her friend also laughed for that much needed light hearted moment.

 _Later:_

Rosie is walking around for a while when she could see the Mayor and doing some work with Rachael on the big screen.

"Hey Rachael!" Rosie called.

"Oh Rosie. It's been a while." Rachael smiled before saying sadly, "I heard what happened. Really sorry to hear that."

"I know..."

"Rachael. After all of this is gone, never ever bring that up ever again." Mayor said, "These events have fueled our anger and hatred on those two guys."

"Yes Mayor." Rachael said.

"So what are you guys doing?" Rosie asked.

"We are locating the base." The Mayor said, "The base where the traitor and that destroyer fatso lives. Inside the base will have all the true facts about that fatso. As for the traitor, we'll deal with him ourselves."

"But you won't be able to find out straight away cause we don't know where they are now."

"That's why we send a bird and a mouse there to find out." Rachael said.

"And also the communication systems ready." Mayor said, "With a small camera like device on them."

* * *

"Yee haw!" The mouse said as he spread his wings, "I feel like one of the Rescuers from Disney XD."

"Except that we are not." The bird sighed, "And you are the only one on the passenger seat."

"Gee. I wonder where those bastards are now."

"That's for you to find. My part is to make sure we don't get caught."

"I know."

 _12 minutes later:_

"I see them!" The mouse said as he looks at his binoculars.

"About time." The bird said before asking, "Where shall we land?"

"Land on that traffic light."

The bird nodded as he slowly did so. Many people are walking though.

"Ugh. Are you sure you have seen them?" The bird asked.

"Yeah." The mouse said, "Plus the binocular is equipped with the latest gadget which makes sure that I'm selecting the right target."

"Okay..."

After a few seconds, the mouse had found it.

"Got them right on the sneaker." The mouse said as the binoculars had an intense focus on Ayami's ex-father and the men in black suit, "No sign of that traitor Den though."

"Well then report the Mayor." The bird said.

The mouse nodded as he pressed the radio button and then said:

"Hello Mayor. It's me. I've got them on sight. No sign of Den though."

" _Okay then. Follow their every move and don't get caught. Follow them until they reach their base. That camera lens will capture it and send it to the big screen_." The Mayor said.

"Got it."

The mouse then turned off the radio button.

"Get ready for a big spy mission." The mouse said.

"I know." The bird said, "Let's do this."

* * *

 _Between Evening and Night:_

"Darn it am I hungry." The mouse groaned, "I hadn't eaten anything for hours other than the small cheese."

"You didn't bring any food with you?" The bird couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "I always bring my ones, especially on long flights."

"Good riddance...hey look! Over there!"

The mouse's sudden change on tone caught the bird's attention as he looks at the direction where the mouse pointed.

"I see them. They are getting inside a black car." The bird said.

"Time to follow them." The mouse said before groaning, "I fear that they must have noticed us so they are going to random places instead of their base."

"Let's see what happens."

The bird then flies.

* * *

 _10 minutes later:_

"They are going to a building." The mouse said.

"Whoa! This is a bit of a big one." The bird said in awe, "This could mean..."

"Wait. We are still not sure. Let me check."

The mouse then used his binoculars to locate them. There they could see the bad guys about to enter before Ayami's ex-father stopped them and soon called someone. Behold! There he was! Den! Just seeing him make the mouse clinching his teeth.

The bad guys had talked for a while before they went inside in which one of the men in black then closed the door. Silence then occurred for a while before the mouse said:

"Point exactly to that building."

"You got it." The bird said as he did so.

The mouse then pressed the radio button on again and said:

"Hello there Mayor. It seems that we have found the base."

* * *

 _Animals' Base:_

"Yeah. It just took the picture now and we got it." The Mayor communicated back, "Get back to our base immediately."

" _Roger. See you soon_." The mouse said before the call is cancelled.

"Mayor. We are now analyzing its base along with the map." Rachael said.

"Okay." The Mayor nodded.

 _Few Minutes later:_

"Here are the analysis." Rachael said as she shows them on the big screen.

"Whoa! This place seems to be far away." Rosie said, "Probably on the quiet or lonesome place of Kyoto."

"Isn't it obvious?" The Mayor asked before saying, "They obviously wanted to locate their base there cause they want to hide their true colors from the people. Even I cannot tell those two to get inside cause they will surely kill them if caught. Just wait, we will have the right opportunity to strike and bring their downfall as a payback for what they did to us."

Rosie nodded as they now look at the big screen in which it is attempting to calculate and find out the best route to go to the destination.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 19.**

 **Sparks: Looks like preparations are underway. I gotta prepare myself.**

 **Kazaka: And how will you do that?**

 **Sparks: Well...**

 **Me: Yep. He doesn't seem to have an answer looks like XD.**

 ***Sparks groaned while me and Kazaka laughed.***

 **Me: Anyway, the next chapter will be coming within a week or a week and a half.**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Kazaka: Hai ^^.**

 **Me: So till then, bye for now.**

 **Kazaka: Sayonara.**

 **Sparks *pointing at the 4th wall*: And I want you to join our army soon.**

 ***We all then laughed a bit before we all waved our hands.***


	21. Chapter 20: Mayor's Speech

***Trumpets are being blown and I arrive with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 20th chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a tense smile on their faces.***

 **Me: You seem pretty tensed...again.**

 **Sparks: I have a tingling feeling that something big is about to come up.**

 **Kazaka: Yeah. I'm worried for Ayami even on off screen.**

 **Me: I know how that feels. I understand.**

 **Sparks: Glad that you understand us.**

 **Kazaka: Yeah. You seem to be concerned as well.**

 **Me: Of course! Why wouldn't I? You are all my family. Now how about a hug? ^^**

 ***We all hugged. After that Kazaka and Sparks felt much better.***

 **Me: Alright then, the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Kazaka: The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favouriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Sparks: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Me: That's right guys. And now, let's get straight to 20th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story without any delay. Enjoy reading it guys :).**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks nodded as they gave a small wave.***

Chapter 20: Mayor's Speech.

 _Ayami's house and room:_

At Ayami's room, Kazaka is there comforting poor Ayami. She is somewhat a bit better than before but still a bit worse off. He then hugs Ayami.

"Ayami. Are you feeling alright?" Kazaka asked.

"Hmmm-phhhh." Ayami nodded slowly before saying sadly, "I really miss you Kazaka."

"Yeah same here. It feels kinda lonesome without you and Sparks feel lonely without Rosie."

"Yeah..." Sparks sighed as he stretched himself.

Silence occurred for a moment before Ayami asked:

"What about the other students?"

"I didn't tell the other students about what had actually happened to you. I just told them that you are sick cause I didn't want to press the panic button on them. I only told the principal though and she seems really concerned and sad but she said that you will come back strongly." Kazaka said.

"Kazaka..."

Ayami soon gets herself close to Kazaka.

"Right now, my grandmother is coming here many times to help us out." Ayami said sadly.

"I'm sure your mom will recover strongly." Kazaka said.

"I'm not sure...it might take a while for her. She suffered the full force of it."

"..."

"And then she cried to me and herself saying that she's sorry many times and that she is a terrible mother."

"She's a wonderful mother. It's just that neither of you saw what was going to happen and they attacked you straight away."

"I guess so."

Kazaka hugs Ayami so that she can feel comfort.

"Kazaka. I really want to go back with you. To hold hands with you. To go to school with you. To have fun with you. To date you and so many else. I don't want to make you see me like this all the time." Ayami cried a bit.

"I know Ayami. I know." Kazaka said as he hugs her, "But right now you are on the road to recovery. Plus your ex-father and that backstabbing dog, who made yours and the others lives a living hell, are still on the loose so you might be in danger as well as both of your grandmother and mother. The Mayor is also doing everything he can cause they've got a score to settle with him and Den as well. There will be hope Ayami. But for now Ayami, please lay low. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"But Kazaka, they will get you as well."

"I know but with Sparks on my side, we can hopefully deal with those guys. Hopefully."

Ayami gulped a bit because she knew that because by saying hopefully, she knew that even Kazaka is unsure of himself.

"Once all of this is all over, we'll have lots of fun." Kazaka said, "I promise."

"I don't need promises Kazaka." Ayami said which surprised Kazaka a bit before she rests on his shoulder and smiled saying, "Cause I believe in you."

"Arigato Ayami."

Ayami smiled as Kazaka kissed her in the forehead before they comforted each other.

At Ayami's bed, Sparks sighed as he watches them before looking at the window and said to himself wondering:

" _I wonder how Rosie is doing at the Mayor's base_."

* * *

 _Mayor's base:_

"Mayor! The crowd is ready for the speech." The rhino said.

"So am I." The Mayor said, "Come on Rosie."

Rosie nodded as she soon follows the Mayor to the stage where several thousands of animals are there at the gathering. To make sure that everyone can see, the rows has been arranged in order from small to big so that everyone can have a chance to see the Mayor making a speech. When they saw the Mayor, they all cheered upon seeing him. Soon the Mayor calmed them down as silence occurred for a while before the Mayor then began his speech on the microphone by saying:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to see me make my speech and welcome."

They all cheered.

"This will probably be the most important speech of my life cause of two things. First of all, this is my first speech which is being made outside Animal Island, which was sadly destroyed by those invaders in which I will tell you later and second is that the speech is made given the recent events that had been happening. So please listen carefully." The Mayor said.

The crowd nodded as silence occurred for a moment before the Mayor began to speak on his microphone:

"Fellas. Do you remember that I had said that we must keep the existence of the island from the humans cause they are bad and they might destroy it and us animals will always be brothers and sisters, no matter what species and size you are?"

The crowd nodded although some are a bit puzzled and surprised.

"For those who weren't there, you'll be lucky not to see it and for those who don't remember it, forget about it because..." The Mayor said before sighing sadly, "I was wrong and I had to learn this the hard way. Not all of us are good and not all of them are bad."

The Mayor continued his speech.

"I had to fight against the crazy stray animals which shocked me because I thought that I would be friends with them and we could be brothers and sisters since they were in need too. I was so shocked that I was depressed and I couldn't eat anything and I was limping and I thought I would die but a human saved me. This event changed my view on them and I think that they may not be bad after all."

"I really am blessed to know them and have met them a few times. However, what happened next for them had me discover the disturbing facts about the culprit and the info I wished that it wasn't true and that it was just a nightmare. Hear this out."

The crowd looked at the Mayor.

"This is Rosie, one of the animals from Animal Island, who is being cared for by the girlfriend of the human who saved my life. Last night, she, her mother and Rosie were attacked by those same guys who destroyed our island. You know what they did to her mom and herself? They r***d her mother and that fatso nearly did the same to her too."

The crowd gasped in total shock and some females even fainted.

"And what's sickening is that the culprit was none other than her ex-father who was discovered on what evil things he did by his wife and divorced him. In addition, he was greedy and selfish and forced them to move to Tokyo and even raised his hand on them." The Mayor continued.

The crowd gasped in total shock as there are many growls and chants against that evil man.

"Baaaa! Evil! Evil! Rapist! Rapist! Sick! Sick! Tyrant! Tyrant!" The sheeps baaaed together.

"That's right. And guess who's accompanying him?" The Mayor asked before saying, "Den!"

The crowd gasped in shock before a fox from the crowd raised his hand and asked:

"Wasn't he your opponent on the election?"

"Yes he was." The Mayor said on the microphone, "But I had no idea that what he would have done next."

The crowd listened.

"As you all know or most of you know, Den went missing. After what had happened last night, I visited them and Rosie was there. Based on their explanations and a logic, I finally realized what Den did which you know by now but I'll say it again just to get it on our heads." The Mayor said on the microphone.

"Den fled after his loss. It might be his jealously that he lost based on what Rosie told me about what he said to her. He drifted to Tokyo where, in a cruel fate that had befallen on us later on, that fatso picked him up. Then both of them planned to invade the Animal Island and they did. He even took part of the assault yesterday."

"Den had committed the most treacherous acts ever because without him, these guys won't obviously even know the island's existence! So Den had definitely lead them there! No forgiveness will ever replace the sin that he did! I don't know whether it was his intention to destroy the island or not but he had done the damage. That fatso might have destroyed it with his men but Den definitely mastermind it because, again, without him, they won't even have known where the island was."

The crowd roared in anger as the sheeps baaed angrily:

"Baaaa! Traitor! Traitor!"

"Yes and it had made me learn this." The Mayor said on the microphone, "That the world is not simple anymore. It's a complex world where anything can happen to them. Where even a small trivia manners can turn any person or animal to evil. Even there are bad animals on any species. Just look what happened to us now after what Den did to us."

The crowd nodded and sighed a bit.

"I've also got 2 things to say." The Mayor said on the microphone as the crowd listened, "The first thing is that I'm sure that not all of us are present. There are many animals that got drifted to many different places that I don't even know where they are nor their condition now. They might have laid low, brought in by humans, struggling or they might even have *gulps* died by now. Some of them could be even your family, friends, girlfriends, brothers, sisters, parents, etc. So can we have a minute silence and a 10 bell salute to all those missing animals?"

The crowd nodded and did so with them being silent for a minute while some weeped a bit while the 10 bell salute was going underway. After that, the Mayor said on the microphone:

"Thank you...And now as for the second one, it's that we might have to break a rule here and that rule was keeping our mouths shut."

"How so?" A gorilla from the crowd asked.

"When we go against those villains for revenge for what they did to us, we might expose ourselves as the noises we are gonna make are definitely gonna get the attention of the public, the police, media and a lot of other groups. We won't be able to keep our mouths shut forever."

"In short, you are saying that we are gonna have revenge but the price is exposure?" A female cheetah from the crowd asked in which the Mayor nodded.

"So that means they will end up knowing about us and the Animal Island?" A horse from the crowd asked and gulped a bit.

"Yes. I'm afraid it seems so." The Mayor said on the microphone in which the crowd sighed, "But think about it. The media might also expose that fatso's true color and his evil activities so he's gonna get the backlash he truly deserves. We can kill him also but it would be better if he can get the payback. Also I think if the people know about us and what happened to the Animal Island, then maybe they will listen to us at least and we can reduce animal abuse. We may not be able to eliminate it but we can dramatically reduce it."

The crowd seem to talk among themselves for a while and they seem to agree what the Mayor is saying.

"As for that traitorous Den, he will be left in our hands!" The Mayor roared.

The crowd roared in cheers.

"So let's do it again! Repeat after me!" The Mayor said in which the crowd nodded, "Animal Island may be gone but our spirits won't! Long live the spirits of the Animal Island!"

"Long live the spirits of the Animal Island!" The crowd roared.

"That fatso, his men and Den are going down! Down with the villains!"

"Down with the villains!"

"For the animals who could be your everything that had gone missing and drifted to other places where we don't know what they are doing, we are doing it for you guys!"

"YEAH!"

"And finally to those that perished during the invasion and destruction and to those who had died afterwards or on overseas, hear us out o heavens! We will avenge your death and the sacrifices you gave will never ever be in vain!"

"Avenge! Avenge!"

"Forward! Charge and Attack! Towards the Brighter Future Tomorrow!"

"Towards the Brighter Future Tomorrow!"

"And we are also doing this for other animals! We'll show them that we cannot be underestimated! We will show the villains that we are down but not out yet!"

"DOWN BUT NOT OUT!"

"And finally, we will also do this for the girl, her mother, Rosie who were attacked and their lives were nearly destroyed by those goons!"

"Protect! Avenge!"

Rosie couldn't help but smile.

"And now! Let's sing our anthem!" The Mayor called out in which the crowd cheered.

And so they did but never they had been so passionate and singing so loudly about it. After that, the Mayor said on the microphone:

"All of you can go rest now. Further updates will be given to you all. That's my speech for now. Thank you all."

The crowd cheered and roared and clapped in cheers as the security soon escorted the Mayor and Rosie out of the stage.

"That was a great speech Mayor." Rosie said.

"Thanks." The Mayor said as they walked, "This is only the beginning."

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 20.**

 **Sparks: Aw man. I miss the speech :(.**

 **Kazaka: It seems that they are really gearing up for something big.**

 **Me: Yeah but something's gonna happen...**

 ***Sweat trickles on Sparks and Kazaka.***

 **Sparks and Kazaka *gulping*: What will happen?**

 ***Silence occurred.***

 **Me *breaking the silence*: That we will have to find out in the next chapter looks like.**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks groaned but then they sigh in relief.***

 **Me: That's right. The next chapter will be coming within a week or a week and a half so stay tune.**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks: Yep. Stay tune for the next one.**

 **Me: Yep. So until the next chapter comes, it's...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *waving their hands*: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Bye.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	22. Chapter 21: Savages and Determination

***Trumpets are being blown and I arrive with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 21st chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with a tense smile on their faces.***

 **Me: It's happening my friends. It's gonna happen soon.**

 **Sparks: What's gonna happen?**

 **Kazaka: Yeah what?**

 **Me: You will find out soon enough friends. We are gonna keep this short and sweet.**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks sighed and nodded.***

 **Me: Now for the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Kazaka: The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favouriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Sparks: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Me: That's right guys. And now, let's get straight to 21st chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story without any delay. Enjoy reading it guys :).**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks nodded but they are wondering what I am talking about.***

Chapter 21: Savages and Determination.

Something has happened. Something very bad. So bad that it's like this is the last straw and enough is enough! That was the tipping point of the iceberg. It might change the lives of everybody as well as it might put Kyoto on the spot light.

So what happened?

 _At evening:_

"So Kazaka. What are you going do now?" Sparks asked.

"I don't know." Kazaka sighed before asking, "What about you? Seen Rosie recently?"

"Not that I know off."

"If Rosie isn't there, then that means that they are planning something big."

"Yeah. Why don't you go and visit Ayami again?"

"I don't know...She needs some rest and a bit of recovery. But you could be right."

"Yep. Well let's go then."

Kazaka nodded as they are about to walk but before they could start, they could hear a dog's evil snickering which caught them by surprise.

"What was that?" Sparks asked in surprise.

"I think it's coming from there!" Kazaka said as he pointed out the direction before seeing something going away, "There it is! Something shadowy jumped and making a run!"

"An evil chuckle and a shadow figure...it can't be..."

"We can't be sure yet."

They ran to that direction where the figure went. Soon they saw him again.

"He's gone this way!" Kazaka said as they followed him.

* * *

 _Some minutes later_

 _Inside an abandoned building:_

"Hey! Where did he go?" Kazaka asked in surprise.

"Oh Man. It's too dark!" Sparks meowed angrily, "Are we in some kind of an abandoned building?"

"It looks like..."

"Oh No! I hope we don't bump into some Japanese horror legends and people. They nearly give me heart attacks."

"Don't worry. With the two of us together, we can get through this mess."

"Kazaka...Arigato."

"No problem."

Suddenly the door slam shut which made them jump.

"What the...?!" Kazaka asked and jumped.

"Oh No! It's starting!" Sparks gasped.

"It's starting indeed my friends." An evil voice said before chuckling evily.

And soon the lights are turned on and what they will see will give Kazaka and Sparks shocks.

There it is...

Den and the men in black suits!

Kazaka and Sparks gasped in shock.

"You!" Sparks meowed angrily.

"Well hello there boys." Den smirked, "Welcome to an abandoned house for some fun. It's been a while since we met."

"The one who attacked Rosie!" Kazaka said angrily.

"And the one who backstabbed, betrayed and destroyed the Animal Island!" Sparks meowed angrily before asking, "Don't you have any shame for what you did?!"

"Whoa boys. Come down." Den said, "We can talk this over."

"Talk this over?!" Kazaka asked angrily, "I'll never forgive you, those idiots in black suit and your boss for what you did to Ayami, her mother and Rosie!"

"Hey!" The men in black suits said angrily.

"You are overreacting things too far human." Den said and growled a bit, "And speaking about that, the boss wants to see you."

"Boss?! I don't even wanna see his rapist and evil face! In fact, he deserves a big splat from me and the others as well as getting kicked in the balls." Kazaka barked back.

"After what he did to our island in which both of you had mastermind it, you even took part of the attack that nearly scarred his ex-wife and ex-daughter, Ayami!" Sparks meowed angrily before asking, "So what makes you think that he's gonna come with you guys huh?"

"Come with us and we won't hurt you." A man in black suit said.

"Yeah right. Fake promises." Kazaka said.

"You're making things harder for the both of us and making me angry!" Den growled angrily before asking, "Do you know the science of what's gonna happen to you if the dog bites you human?"

"I do and I don't care."

"Yeah cause we will never trust you, nor your boss nor anyone associated with you two douchebags." Sparks said angrily.

"All right then. If you wanna do this the hard way, then we will do it." Den growled.

Silence soon occurred for a moment before Den suddenly ran and jumped to give Kazaka a big bite from his teeth but Kazaka saw that coming and gave a big left hook, followed by an uppercut punch when Den is in midair which sended Den to the top wall first before crashing on the ground hard.

"Saw that coming." Kazaka said while Den whimpered.

Suddenly, Den slowly got up and jumped to the table which shocked Kazaka and Sparks.

"What?!" Sparks said in shock.

"Men! Get them!" Den said.

And soon the men in black suit charged at them. Kazaka and Sparks are able to hold them back which shocked them and Den. Kazaka gave them his nasty punches while Sparks scratched their arms, hands, legs, etc but alas, the fight was short-lived after more men in black suit came in as reinforcements, much to Kazaka's and Spark's shock and Den's evil laughter. Soon they were overpowered.

"Sparks! You gotta go!" Kazaka said.

"Heck no! No way I'm leaving you!" Sparks called back.

"They are gonna kill you! Leave now! I'll try to find a way back somehow!"

"No! Not you too!"

"Just go and tell the others!"

"After all you did for me, for me to see you being like this..."

"It's alright! Nothing can we done! We will meet again! I promise! This will be over soon!"

"Kazaka! No!"

"You gotta go now! Go!"

Having no other choice other than seeing Kazaka getting overpowered by the men in black suit, Sparks, filled with guilt and shame, had to flee to avoid getting captured by them. His tears are coming out from his eyes.

 _3 minutes later:_

"Where is that cat?" Den asked and growled a bit.

"We don't know sir. He probably might have escaped." A man in black suit sighed as he carries the unconscious body of Kazaka.

"Never mind. He won't have anyone to seek help with other than his Juliet which is definitely not gonna help them. Plus, we captured the main target anyway so the boss is gonna be pleased. That boy is in for a big surprise ain't he?"

The men in black suit nodded as Den gave a little evil laughter.

* * *

 _Outside:_

Sparks is still running as his memories with Kazaka continue to flow on his mind. He then thinks and says to himself:

" _You did so much for me. You gave me a new leash of life when our island was destroyed. You cared for me. You made me have so much fun with Ayami and Rosie. You are my best buddy I had ever had. And I...I couldn't do anything to save you!_ "

Tears continue to flow from his eyes before his face changes to determination.

" _Kazaka. I'll rescue you, no matter what it takes! And I have an idea!_ "

And so Sparks starts to run towards his destination.

* * *

 _Some minutes later_

 _Base:_

There is a bit of chit-chatting going on between the Mayor, Rosie and the animals when suddenly...

"Somebody Help! Help! Help! Help!"

"Come down sir."

Everybody gasped in surprise when they could recognize that voice.

"Sparks?" Rosie asked.

"Let him in." The Mayor called.

"Yes sir." The voice said.

And soon, Sparks came, feeling scared and crying.

"Whoa. You look terrible." A horse army commander said.

"He is terrible." The Mayor said before asking, "Did something happen?"

"Sparks?" Rosie asked worriedly.

Silence occurred for a while before Sparks said tearfully:

"It's Kazaka...He's kidnapped!"

All the animals gasped in horror.

"Ki...Kidnapped?!" Rosie gasped in horror, "Who did it?"

"Den and the men in black suit." Sparks cried a bit in which all the animals gasped a bit, "I couldn't do anything to save him."

"Take it easy lad." The Mayor said before asking, "You remember what happened?"

Sparks nodded as he told them how he and Kazaka were deceived by Den but they soon fought well but it was all over when reinforcements came and Sparks couldn't do anything but flee at Kazaka's request. When he told everything, they gasped in horror.

"Wasn't he the one who saved your life?" An eagle asked in which the Mayor nodded.

"My god! They might kill him!" Rachael gasped in horror.

"Might?! You mean they will!" A gorilla said, "Those devils and demons first ruined our lives, then nearly ruined his girlfriend's life and now they are off to kill him!"

"Agreed. They are setting off to ruin everyone's life!" A tiger said and growled, "We need to take action now Mayor! Not tomorrow! Now!"

"Baaaa! Now! Now!" The sheeps baaed.

"Yeah. If he had saved the Mayor's life, then we have to save his life in return." A wolf said, "We've all learned a big lesson in the hard way. Not all animals are good included and Den being the worst bottom pit of the ladder!"

"Yeah. We've got to do something!" A cheetah said before asking, "We've got all our supplies ready right?"

"Aye indeed." A horse army commander said, "It's all ready."

They all nodded before looking at the Mayor.

"Sparks? Rosie? What are you going to do now?" Lisa asked worriedly.

All animals look worriedly at the cat couple for very understandable reason. The cat couple seem to be really worried among themselves and the animals could feel terribly sorry for them.

After a while, the Mayor said to the cat couple:

"You guys need to go and tell Ayami what had happened. She needs to know."

"Mayor..." Sparks said.

"But what about...?" Rosie is about to ask.

"Don't worry about us. Rest assured that we will rescue him and take revenge against those demons at the same time." The Mayor said, "But you cannot keep dark about this. He is her boyfriend and she has got to know. His parents will be worried too."

"Yeah. You have to tell her." A lion said, "Don't worry about us. We will rescue that boy."

"Yeah!" All the animals said.

"Everyone..." Rosie said in awe before looking at Lisa.

"We'll be okay." Lisa said.

"Guys..." Sparks said before he somehow managed a smile saying, "Alright guys. Good luck and may the spirits of the Animal Island live. Take also revenge on behalf of us."

"We will!" The animals said.

"Thanks guys. Good luck to you too Mayor."

"Thank you." The Mayor smiled.

"Alright then. Let's go Rosie."

"Okay then." Rosie said and waved, "Good luck everyone! Long live the spirits of the Animal Island!"

"Long live the spirits of the Animal Island!" The animals cheered.

And with that said, they ran off.

Soon silence occurred for a few minutes before a fox said:

"Wait. Ayami? That's the girlfriend of the human who saved your life right?"

"Yes indeed." The Mayor said as he starts to walk by and said angrily, "Those devils. They had sunk to the bottom of the pit. First they destroyed the island and our lives, separating our friends, family, brothers, sisters, grand parents, girlfriends, etc. Then they try to give scars to that poor girl and her mother as well as Rosie. And now, they kidnapped the boy who saved my life and they are gonna kill him!"

The animals gasped in horror and they are angry.

"But now it's time for us to rescue him and take revenge for us and also on behalf of those two cats for what they did to us which includes that treacherous Den! We'll attack them...TONIGHT!"

"Yeah!" All animals cheered loudly.

The Mayor then went to the stage and began singing this song:

 _ **What can you expect**_

 _ **From filthy treacherous demons?**_

 _ **Look what has happened to us now!**_

 _ **Their heart's a hellish evil**_

 _ **They're only good when dead**_

 _ **They've committed genocide, as I said**_

 _ **And worse**_

 _ **[Animals Chorus:] They're savages! Savages!**_

 _ **[Mayor:] Barely even human and an animal!**_

 _ **[Chorus:] Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **[Mayor:] It's time for our revenge!**_

 _ **They're not like us and humans**_

 _ **Which means they must be evil**_

 _ **We must sound the drums of war**_

 _ **[Animal Chorus:] They're savages! Savages!**_

 _ **Dirty shrieking bastards**_

 _ **Now we sound the drums of war**_

Some animals are burning the election posters of Den.

 _ **[Mayor:] This is what we seen**_

 _ **The true colors of that Den**_

 _ **The only thing he and that fatso feel at all is greed**_

 _ **[Lisa:] Beneath their faces**_

 _ **There's emptiness inside**_

 _ **[Chorus:] I wonder if they realize what's coming**_

 _ **They're savages! Savages!**_

 _ **[Mayor:] Barely even human and an animal**_

 _ **[Chorus:] Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **[Mayor:] Killers at the core**_

 _ **[Rachael:] They're different from us**_

 _ **Which means they can't be trusted**_

 _ **[Mayor:] We must sound the drums of war**_

Animals are continuously tearing the posters of Den and the drawing of that human villain.

 _ **[Chorus:] They're savages! Savages!**_

 _ **Time to deal with those two**_

 _ **Then we sound the drums of war**_

 _ **Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **[Lion:] Let's go get them, brothers and sisters!**_

They all roar loudly and angrily.

 _ **[Chorus:] Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **[Mayor:] Now it's up to you, animals!**_

 _ **[Chorus:] Savages! Savages!**_

 _ **Barely even human and an animal**_

 _ **Now we sound the drums of war!**_

And after that song is finished, the thunder strikes.

* * *

 _Ayami's house:_

Ayami is on her bed, feeling a bit depressed as she looks at the picture of her and Kazaka. Luckily, her grandmother's parrot is there with her.

"Pck! Why so sad Ayami?" The parrot asked.

"It's just...It's just that I feel a bit lonely sitting here on my bed room and thinking about school and Kazaka." Ayami sighed before smiling, "But at least you are here so thank you very much."

"Pck! Not at all. Not at all."

Ayami smiled before sighing a bit as silence occurred for a moment before she asked:

"I wonder how Kazaka, Rosie and Sparks are doing."

"Pck. Beats me." The parrot said before he could hear some noises and when he looks at it..., "Pck! We have some visitors knocking on your window."

"On my window?"

Ayami then got up and went towards the window where she could see Rosie and Sparks knocking on the window slowly but they are in panic.

"Rosie? Sparks?" Ayami asked in surprise as she opens the window so that they could get in, "What happened? Why are you two upset?"

"Ayami. I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything to save him!" Sparks cried.

"Why are you crying Sparks?"

"Well you see..." Rosie sighed as she comforted Sparks and then explained what had happened.

 _Few Minutes later:_

Thunder strikes Ayami when Rosie finished explaining as she is on her knees and is shocked.

"No...No way..." Ayami said, still in shock.

"PCK! Kidnapped?!" The parrot asked in shock, "Did you tell the Mayor about it?"

"Yes. The Mayor told us to tell it to her and also they are also making preparations to rescue him and attack the villains in revenge for what they did to them and they will also do it on behalf of us." Rosie said.

"I'm so sorry Ayami." Sparks cried, "They were just too many of them and we couldn't handle them..."

"Sparks. This is not your fault." Ayami said as some tears came out from her eyes and then she asked, "Why? Why Kazaka? He has nothing to do with any of this!"

"I think he has." Rosie said, "First he knows us and the Animal Island very well. Second is that we bumped into him, Den and the others a couple of times and we hid behind Kazaka's back when that occurred and third is that when they attacked us, he must have seen a frame picture of him and you which made him realize that you reunited with him and be his girlfriend."

"Oh No..."

"Pck. Ayami..." The parrot said worriedly.

Silence occurred for a moment before Ayami said in tears:

"Why? Why is my ex-father doing all this? First he and that dog masterminded and committed genocide in your island, then they attacked us and Rosie and nearly destroyed us and now he has Den and his men kidnapped Kazaka. Wh...What if they kill him?!"

"That's what everyone on the base is thinking of that as well." Sparks said.

"PCK! We gotta do something!" The parrot squawked in panic.

"Yeah." Rosie said before she noticed something on Ayami which shocked her a bit, "A...Ayami?"

"This...This cannot go on..." Ayami said as her hair covers her eyes.

The parrot and Sparks also noticed Ayami.

"I...I can't let it end like this!" Ayami said as she clinched her fist and she grinned her teeth in anger.

"Pck?" A parrot squawked curiously.

Suddenly Ayami got up and went straight to the bathroom.

"Wait Ayami. What are you doing?" Rosie asked in a bit of surprise.

"I'm changing my clothes!" Ayami said as she went towards the bathroom.

"Pck! Don't tell she's gonna..." The parrot gulped.

"Yes I'm afraid so friend." Sparks sighed, "That was my instant recognition as well."

 _5_ _minutes later:_

Ayami is soon ready to go out, having changed her clothes. Her three animal friends are still in shock as to what she is doing. Just as she is about to open her door to go out of the room, Rosie interrupted:

"Wait Ayami! What are you doing?! You can't just go out like that! Do you even know where they are taking him? I know where the base is but it's gonna be heavily guarded. I know that you are worried about your boyfriend Kazaka but you aren't prepared for what's about to occur! Plus you were already attacked by them and your ex-dad nearly you know what did to you. What if you get captured and get attacked again? And also it's a bit far away."

Silence occurred for a moment before Ayami said without looking at them:

"Kazaka...He was my childhood sweetheart when we were kids..."

"Ayami." Sparks said worriedly.

"And yet my father at that time, who is now my ex-dad, took away everything from me. My happiness, mother's happiness, the time I could have spend with Kazaka, etc EVERYTHING when he forced us to move to Tokyo! Just for his greed and the genocide he committed."

"Pck." The parrot squawked softly.

"And then when I came back and saw him again, I can't express how happy I was. Of course, I knew he might forget about me cause it had been a long time since he last saw me. It took a while but we got back together and had so much fun with Kazaka as well as you guys including the Mayor."

"Ayami." Rosie said worriedly.

"But now, my ex-dad and that Den whom you despise has come back! They are now off to destroy us. First they did to me, you and my mother! Now they had kidnapped Kazaka and they are gonna ruin his and his parents' life."

The three animals said nothing.

"I know the odds are overwhelmed against me but tell me this." Ayami then asked without looking at them, "What do you expect me to do?"

"Well it's for your own safety..." Rosie said...but then Ayami exploded a bit.

"My own safety?! So you're telling me that I should do nothing while Kazaka's life is hanging at its balance?!"

"No! It's just that..."

Ayami then finally looks at them and says with tears in her eyes with her hand touching her chest:

"Kazaka is my boyfriend! He came straight towards my house with his father when he learned as to what had happened to us! I'm his girlfriend! I must save him! I can't let things end like this! I can't let my ex-dad and Den continue their reign on terror on us! He must have refused to answer something which had led to his capture! Just because we are a couple doesn't mean that he always have to risk his life to save me and protect me! I also have to do the same to protect him! To protect my true love! I won't let my ex-dad take away from whom I love the most like he did to me last time!"

The parrot, Rosie and Sparks are in total awe.

"Tell me Rosie! If Sparks was kidnapped, what would you have done?! Are you just not gonna do anything out of fear and see him die?!" Ayami asked.

This is the wake up call for all the three animals.

"No...I would have saved him too." Rosie said as she is also in a bit of tears.

"Pck! You are finally out of your shell!" The parrot said happily.

"I think you must be the bravest girlfriend ever I say." Sparks said.

"True and you won't be alone." Rosie said, "We are coming with you since I know where the base is."

"Yeah but for us we better get through the window to get out." Sparks said.

"Pck! Well I guess I'll have to explain everything to your grandma later on ain't I?" The parrot sighed.

"You guys...Arigato." Ayami smiled as she wiped her tears.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Sparks asked, "Let's go! Let's go!"

They all nodded.

 _Few seconds later:_

"Mother! I'm off!" Ayami said in a hurry.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Ayami's mother asked in a bit of surprise and shock and her grandma noticed.

"Important matters. Mother, Grandma. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Ayami! Wait!"

No reply as Ayami closes her door.

"Oh Dear. She seems to be in a hurry." Ayami's grandmother said before thinking, " _Did something bad happen?_ "

"I don't know mother." Ayami's mother cried a bit as her mother comforted her, "Something bad must have happened."

* * *

 _Outside:_

"Follow me guys. We have found out where the base is." Rosie said as she led the way.

"Right!" Sparks and the parrot said as they follow her.

"Rosie. I'm sorry that I shouted." Ayami apologized and sighed as she ran by foot.

"You don't have to apologize. This is the wake up call for us." Rosie said, "I'm really proud that you broke out of your shell and your determination to rescue your boyfriend Kazaka despite the overwhelming odds as well as what they did to you. Kazaka will be proud. Your speech will hopefully live an impact on me. If Sparks was in danger, I would have saved him too."

"Thank you ^^."

"Alright guys. Let's go and save our friend who is also Ayami's boyfriend! Together, along with the Mayor and his army, we can defeat the villains and put an end to their terror once and for all!"

"Yeah!" Sparks, the parrot and Ayami cheered as they followed Rosie.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 21.**

 **Sparks *in shock*: Hey where's Kazaka?!**

 **Me *in shock*: What?! Don't tell me that...**

 **Sparks: OMG! I gotta save him!**

 ***He then leaves in a hurry.***

 **Me *groaning*: Oh Great. Kazaka is in trouble both in the story and off screen. Looks like I'll have to take the role for now.**

 **It looks like things are gonna be explosive in the next chapter will be coming within a week or a week and a half so you do not want that.**

 **And until then, please review and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

 **So stay tune for the next one. So until the next chapter comes, it's bye for now.**

 ***I then waved my hand before I set off to find Kazaka.***


	23. Chapter 22: Confrontation and the Battle

***Silence occurs around till I reveal myself.***

 **Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 22nd chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Silence.***

 **Me *upon realizing*: Oh Yeah. They are not there cause this will be the chapter that will end it all in which the previous few chapters had led up to this.**

 **I have nothing much to say other than that. But I would like to thank you very much for supporting me by favouriting and following me as well as my other stories.**

 **And also since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **And by the way, this chapter will contain GORE, SWEAR WORDS, BLOOD AND SCREAMS so you have been warned!**

 **That's all I have to say for now. And now, without any delay, let's get straight to 22nd chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story. I nickname this chapter 'The Chapter to end it all!'. Enjoy reading.**

 ***I gave a small wave before I quietly left.***

Chapter 22: Confrontation and the Battle.

 _What's this?_

 _Where am I?_

 _My head hurts._

 _Why can't I move?_

 _What's with those sounds?_

 _What happened back there?_

Slowly someone's eyes began to open slowly. In the first person's view, the view got a bit groggy and blurry but some sounds can be heard. Eventually though, the view soon became back to normal and there he could see clearly.

When everything soon became clear, Kazaka quickly shook his head and then asked:

"What the...? What's this place?"

Kazaka then could see many animals being cruelly caged and some are making their animal sounds as they cry in pain, begging to be released. Some scars or injuries can be seen.

"What's this?!" Kazaka asked in shock before thinking, " _They must be from Animal Island that got captured and must had been forced to work and are treated cruelly._ "

"Hang on guys! I'm coming to rescue you all!" Kazaka said as he tried to move but couldn't and then soon realized, "Gah! I'm tied up! Damn!"

He tried several times without any success.

"Gah! Where am I?!" Kazaka growled.

"Welcome to our home." An evil voice said which brought everyone's attention.

They could see the shadowy figures but they soon recognized it, Kazaka's eyes got wide open and the caged animals cower in fear.

It's Ayami's ex-father, Den and men in black suit!

"You!" Kazaka growled angrily.

"Ah welcome welcome." Ayami's ex-father grinned evily as well as Den.

"You fat bastard! Why did you bring me here?!"

"We brought you here to answer some questions." Den said firmly.

"No way! Not in your dreams! I have nothing to say to you rapist, genocidal, crazy, cruel and greedy people!"

"You talk too much. Boys."

One man in black suit hit Kazaka with a stick.

"Ugh..." Kazaka groans in pain.

"So you are the childhood boy my daughter is so in love about." Ayami's ex-father said.

"I don't recall Ayami calling you dad a single time! After what you did to her and your ex-wife over the past years and even recently, don't expect any reconciliation or some sort from them. And even not from me!"

Another man in black suit hit Kazaka with a stick.

"Oh Well. If you don't want a friendly introduction between us, so be it!" Ayami's ex-dad declared, "I should had never let my daughter see you from the start."

"You are just simple destroyed by your greed! Greed for money!" Kazaka barked back, "You destroyed your own family due to that! And that led you and that traitorous dog to do the genocide on the island! Don't you have any shame?!"

"Why you..." Den grrred.

"Hey! I was only trying to support them okay?!" Ayami's ex-father said angrily.

"Well whatever you did had made your ex-wife divorce you and now you are now just a pathetic and fatty little man." Kazaka said.

SMACK!

"You talk too much." Ayami's ex-father said as Kazaka groans.

"Now let's down to business." Den said before asking, "I bet you know those two cats that are with you most of the time which means you might know some about our island, the good ol' Animal Island. Now tell me where they are and where they live? Probably in your house?"

Many animals in the cage stared at the hostage in shock and awe as to how did he know about the Animal Island. Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka splat:

"I'll never tell you where they are now! They were my first animal friends and we'll always be sticking together! And no way I'm gonna turn my back on them! After all, those animals you might had caged might be from Animal Island! And I know that you are going to do something bad to them! You tells first what you are gonna do to those caged animals huh?"

"That's none of your concern!" Den said angrily.

"Then you don't get any answers from me!"

"Yes human! Don't even say a word to them!" An old dog barked, "After a few days, they are gonna..."

BANG! A men in black suit and a crook shot and killed the old dog in close range with the pistol and a shotgun. All the animals cower in fear while Kazaka is wide open in shock upon witnessing it.

"You sick treacherous bastard!" Kazaka growled, "These are illegal in Japan!"

"That's none of your concern!" Ayami's ex-father said as he kicked Kazaka on the head, "Take him away and put him in the machine!"

All animals in the cage gasped in horror and fright as the men in black suit took out the body while the crooks cleaned up the blood before closing the door.

"Man. Some of the Animal Island animals can be so annoying eh?" Ayami ex-father asked before saying, "We had to kill at least 8 of them."

Kazaka gasped in total shock as to what he heard just now.

"Yeah indeed." Den nodded before asking, "Now I'm asking again. Where are they?"

"You are sick! Very sick!" Kazaka said angrily, "Now since I know what you guys are gonna do to them, You're not getting any answers from me!"

"Okay fair enough! We'll find them ourselves!" Ayami's ex-dad declared, "And don't expect any food to be given to you or any toilet you can go to! And you have no one to help you other than those two pussy cats and that 'girlfriend' of yours who's my daughter which definitely will never be enough to get past this building."

"Once again, she's your ex-daughter fatso!"

"Shut up!"

A men in black suit hit Kazaka again with the stick in which Kazaka groans again.

"That's better." Ayami's ex-dad smirked evily as he splat on Kazaka.

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka said:

"I'm very disappointed in you two."

"What?" Ayami's ex-father and Den asked angrily.

"To you Ayami's ex-dad, you had been blessed with a lovely wife and a lovely daughter. You could have taken other jobs if you had lost your previous one but no! Greed had to overtake you and you soon teared up your relationship with your wife at that time and Ayami bit by bit until the last straw came where she discovered what you did to the island and your other evil plans as well as you womanizing. As for you Den, all the animals that you and him had massacred, all the animals that you and him had caged, all the animal's lives you and him had destroyed, all the animals who had lost their homes, etc. These animals might had voted for you during the election and when you lost, you fled, betrayed and destroyed your very own supporters base. You are an emotionless, selfish dog I had ever seen."

Ayami's ex-dad and Den gasped in disbelief and boy they are mad.

"You have no idea how the Japanese job market works boy!" Ayami's ex-father said angrily, "When you graduate, you'll see it for yourself!"

"And how did you know about the Animal Island election?!" Den barked angrily, "TELL ME NOW! Or I'm gonna bite your legs at any moment!"

"Oh look who's shaking now?" Kazaka mocked.

"My men! Give him a beating he deserves!" Ayami's ex-father orders.

Soon the men in black suit armed themselves with the hard sticks and circle around Kazaka. Kazaka, being tied up, couldn't do nothing but prepare himself for the brutal beating he is gonna receive from them.

* * *

 _Outside:_

" _ **Savages! Savages!**_ " All the animals chanted as they marched towards the base.

"For the spirits of the Animal Island!" The Mayor proclaimed as he led the march.

"For the spirits of the Animal Island!"

"Forward! Charge and Avenge!" The horse general proclaimed.

"Forward! Charge and Avenge!"

And so they marched forward.

"I think it's nearly a miracle that no one has noticed us yet even though it's night time." A female fox said.

"Well that's where most people tend to sleep." A bull said.

"Shhhh. Quiet everyone." The Mayor hushed them, "We are just a few steps away from entering the base. It's not far ahead. If they hear us, who knows what they are gonna do with the boy."

All the animals gulped, nodded and kept their mouths shut as they now quietly marched forward. As they are marching forward, the Mayor got a call from the radio speaker. The Mayor then responds:

"Yes?"

" _Mayor. This is Rachael. I've detected some unknown sources from the big screen._ " The radio voice said.

"I do not have any time from those unknown sources stuffs."

" _But they are heading towards the base also_."

"What?! Where are they?"

" _Use the binoculars. They are beside you but a bit far away_."

"Okay. Thanks."

After that's done, the Mayor said:

"General. Do you have the binoculars?"

"Yes sir." The horse general nodded as he gave it to them before asking, "Why sir just in case?"

"Rachael told me that some unknown sources are also heading towards the base."

"Could it be..."

"I hope not."

The Mayor then uses the binoculars to see it and his jaws drop in shock upon seeing it.

"OMG! What are they even thinking?" The Mayor gasped in shock.

"What's the matter Mayor?" Lisa asked curiously.

"It's...It's Ayami, Rosie, Sparks and a parrot."

Animals gasped in shock.

"Wasn't that the girl that got attacked by those villains?" The horse general asked.

"Yes. They might have told her and she might have freaked out and is trying to do a suicide rescue." The Mayor said in a shaky way in which the animals gasped.

"But what about the parrot?" A tiger asked.

"The parrot is among one of us but I told him to keep guard on that girl's grandmother cause they might attack her too."

"Ooooohhhh." The animals ooohhed as they nodded and understood.

"I don't believe it. What are they thinking? She's not armed with anything other than Sparks, Rosie and that parrot but it's not gonna be enough against those crooks."

"Maybe we can call them?" A gorilla suggested.

"But if we call them, then we would wake everyone up around this area and our enemies will be in alert."

"Oh..."

The gorilla groaned as the animals sighed while the Mayor is thinking.

"Mayor?" The horse general asked.

"Brothers and sisters." The Mayor slowly announced, "Do not move an inch or make a sound. I'll go and see what they are doing. When the suitable time comes, I'll come right here and we'll march forward."

"Good luck Mayor but don't make a sound."

"I know. I won't."

All the animals nodded as the Mayor proceeded to the route Ayami, Sparks, Rosie and the parrot took.

 _Around outside of the base:_

"Whoa. I can't believe that we manage to get pass the security guards." Sparks said.

"Yeah but now we have to remain quiet." Rosie said, "The parrot is looking at the window. Hope they don't see him."

"Yeah..."

Pretty soon, the parrot comes back. He's filled with grief and stricken in shock. Upon seeing the parrot's face, Sparks and Rosie immediately realized it and gulped.

"Uh Oh..." Rosie gulped.

"Did anything happen to Kazaka?" Ayami asked worriedly.

"Pck. Not good. Not good." The parrot said sadly, "Very bad. Very bad. Also saw some blood on the ground."

Ayami gasped in shock as she covered her mouth and her tears starting to fall out.

"Damn it! They are gonna kill him!" Sparks said in tears.

"I know but how can we see it?" Rosie asked, "It's a bit high."

"Pck. Maybe those boxes can help." The parrot suggested as he points at those boxes.

"Wow. Thank you very much. Ayami, please stop crying. There is a boyfriend of yours to be rescued. You need to put up your courage and guts like you did before when you refuse to sit around when Kazaka got kidnapped."

"Okay. Right." Ayami said as she wipes her tears and puts on her brave face as they slowly got to work quietly so that nobody would hear anything.

They finishing moving a box to the desirable spot when the Mayor came, which surprised them.

"Mayor." Sparks said in surprise.

"What are you guys doing?" The Mayor hissed quietly, "You are suppose to stay at home for Ayami's sake."

"I know but..." Rosie is about to say when Ayami interrupted.

"She did but I refuse to stay at home." Ayami said, "I'm not going to sit around and let my evil ex-father kill Kazaka and ruin his and his parents life just like he and Den did to yours and all the others. I have to be strong and rescue him too."

"But you are not armed with anything." The Mayor said.

"I am armed with my heart, my love, my will, courage, determination and spirit. I'll do whatever it takes to rescue my boyfriend cause I'm his girlfriend."

Mayor is in awe upon hearing that.

"Ayami..." Rosie and Sparks said in awe and smiled.

" _Such a brave girl she is. She must have broken her shell when Rosie told her the news of the kidnapping. She's doing that even though she knew the risk and the price that might occur just to rescue her boyfriend. I've never seen a human girl so brave before. Kazaka should be really proud to have her and we are really proud to have her as a friend. Alright, I must help her and do my part._ " The Mayor thought before asking the parrot, "Alright. How's Kazaka's condition?"

"Pck. Very bad. Very bad." The parrot said sadly as he told the Mayor what he saw which shocked him.

"We need to do things quickly. Kazaka's life is at stake now. Every second counts."

"But we need another box." Sparks said.

"I found another one." Ayami said as she's carrying a bit of a big one in which the four animals gulped, "Don't worry. I've carried many heavy shopping bags before so it will be okay."

"Ayami..." Rosie, Sparks, The Mayor and the parrot said worriedly.

Despite that, she was successfully able to do it though she had to take a huge breath afterwards. Soon, those two boxes are enough for Ayami to take a peek look at the window and her eyes are in horror. The four animals also climbed up, took a peek look at the window and...

"Dear me! The horror." The Mayor gasped as Rosie and Sparks gasped in horror too with the parrot sighing sadly.

Ayami's ex-father and Den are laughing evily while the men in black suit and some crooks took turns in beating up Kazaka. Some blood can also be seen as well. The Mayor also discovered the cages which shocked him.

" _Who could it be on those cages?_ " The Mayor thought, " _Whoever are in there...poor child. They had to see that boy nearly getting beaten up to death. We had to do something. This is completely unacceptable! Poor Ayami and Sparks._ "

Indeed the Mayor then noticed their reactions. Both Ayami and Sparks are in tears while Rosie is in total anger, wanting to kill the villains for ruining lives. The parrot, meanwhile, is really afraid and fearful for Kazaka's life.

Ayami then soon wipes her tears out and raises her fist, aiming on the window. The Mayor, Sparks, Rosie and the parrot gasped.

"You...You can't be serious." Sparks gasped.

"It will hurt a lot if you punch the window." Rosie said.

"I know." Ayami said, "But I have no other way. There are guards in the entrance that will only push me back. This is the only option I can take to save him *crying a bit*. They...They are gonna kill him and ruin his parents and relatives' lives. He might die any moment now. I can't let that happen."

"Ayami..." The parrot said.

"You do realize the once you do that, there's no turning back right?" The Mayor asked.

"I'm ready to head forward." Ayami said, "I'm not turning back."

"You are a brave girl. We will never forget your courage and bravery you showed to rescue your boyfriend. This will not be in vain. This will give enough time for us to charge towards the building."

"Arigato."

"Good luck Ayami." Rosie said.

"Thanks."

 _Inside:_

"Now will you tell us?" Ayami's ex-father asked.

"I will never tell you even though you make me kiss your butt or hit me a hundred times more." Kazaka growled despite some of his blood being shown on his face, "But remember this...killing me would make your two lives a living hell."

"Why you?!" Den growled before saying, "Fine! I'll just kill you here quickly and toss your body back to the river."

"Go ahead traitor."

Den became angry and is about to kill Kazaka. Most animals in the cage closed their eyes, unable to bear the bloodthirsty attack anymore. When suddenly, they hear a window smash.

SMASH! CRASH!

"What the...?" Ayami's ex-father as they all looked at the direction, other than the animals who are still covering their eyes, and they at shocked as to whom they saw, "A...Ayami?"

"Yes it's me, 'ex-father'!" Ayami growled a bit as her right hand bled a bit due to her shattering the window, "Now leave him alone!"

The men in black suit backed off as well as Den. Soon the other animals in the cage looked at her and in total awe as to how brave the girl could be.

Ayami is about to step forward but then she felt something on her feet.

"Oh look. How stupid you people can be." Ayami mocked as she picked something up, "You do realize that they are illegal for personal use. *Raises and aims with the silver pistol* Right?"

"Whoa!" All the men in black suit and the crook backed off in fear.

"Ayami! Put that down!" Ayami's ex-father demanded, "It's too dangerous to handle it at your age!"

"Oh ho! You expect me to put it down while you, him and the others can go on to kill Kazaka? Too bad you didn't throw it away!" Ayami taunted before saying angrily, "Now back off!"

The bad guys then soon backed off especially Den, who could see the burning eyes of hate and fire from Ayami and felt a bit shaky. Ayami soon moves forward to protect Kazaka and block the others from doing further harm to him.

 _Outside:_

"She's buying us some time so that we can advance." The Mayor said, "I have to go back there now. I cannot afford to waste any more time for Ayami's sake."

"Pck. What shall we do now?" The parrot asked.

"You three better stay right here and keep an eye on them. In case anyone tries to attack Ayami, make yourself known."

"Got it." Sparks, Rosie and the parrot said.

"Although I hope that we can get to that room in time."

"Mayor. This will be the moment people will know about us." Sparks said.

"I know. We may have broken the rule but there will be a long-term benefit to us. Now I must go."

The three animals nodded as the Mayor left in hurry while the parrot, Sparks and Rosie looked at the window with Sparks gulping.

" _Hang in there Ayami. Give them some time._ " Rosie said.

 _Inside:_

Tension is filled in the air with Ayami aiming the silver pistol at the bad guys. The animals in the cage closed their eyes shut, unable to bear the bloodshed anymore.

"A...yami..." Kazaka groaned in pain.

"Kazaka." Ayami gasped a bit, "What have they done to you?"

"You...You stepped on something..."

Ayami soon sees her shoes and her eyes are wide in shock. It's blood...

Kazaka's blood...

"Uh Oh..." The crooks and the men in black suit gulped as they could see Ayami's anger is on the rise.

That's right. Ayami's anger is on the rise to such level that she never acted like that before. And seeing the blood made her pissed off.

"You..." Ayami said before she exploded, "YOU MONSTERS! *Raises and aims at the silver pistol* YOU ARE ALL MONSTERS! BEASTS! DEMONS! I'M GONNA FINISH YOU ALL!"

"Ayami..." Kazaka groaned.

"Wait! Stop! We can talk about this." Ayami's ex-father tried to calm her down but failed.

"You fatso demon! I'm not talking to you anymore!" Ayami said angrily, "You know what? I'm gonna make it easier for the animals to live peacefully by eliminating you first Den cause you betrayed your own kind and destroyed your very own island home!"

The animals in the cage cheered and chanted.

"I'm warning you! Don't do this!" Den growled.

"Screw you! Goodbye!" Ayami growled.

And without any hesitation, she pulled the trigger and...

CLICK...

CLICK...

CLICK...

CLICK...

"What the...?" Ayami is in shock as she checks the silver pistol only to realize that...

"Whoops. Looks like you ran out of bullets. There weren't any after all." A crook said as they and the men in black suit laughed while the animals in the cage gulped and gasped in horror.

Horror silence occurred for a moment.

"Now you don't have anything to arm yourself with, let's talk over this." Ayami's ex-father said, "There's no other way."

Too bad, he and Den didn't see the whole new courage of his ex-daughter. After a while, Ayami shouted:

"F**K YOU!"

Everyone gasped in shock, including Ayami herself. It was the first time she ever said a swear word but she didn't care either way. She threw the silver pistol on her ex-father's head which shocked everyone.

"You little..." Ayami's ex-father's growled in anger.

"If I cannot arm myself, then I'll protect Kazaka with my own body!" Ayami said as she soon raises her arms to protect him, "Now you have to get through me first if you want to harm Kazaka even more!"

"Oh My God..." Den gasped, seemingly in disbelief as to how dare she's standing up for herself and Kazaka.

"What's the matter? Go ahead!" Ayami taunted, "Come and try to r**p me like you nearly did to me and my mother the last time."

"I don't believe it!" Ayami's ex-father gasped in disbelief, "Where was that sweet Ayami whom I use to know?"

"Sweet?!"

Ayami then said aloud in anger:

"You are the most greedy, selfish, violent and corrupted father I had ever come across! You took away everything from me and my mother! The time I could have spend with Kazaka when I was little! We could have been happy but no! You forced us to move to Tokyo for your own selfish greed and pretty much destroyed my life! And I'm sure you hated Kazaka from the start! Not to mention the genocide you committed and destroyed the lives of many animals! You are the most wicked, most selfish, rapist, corrupted man ever! In fact, I can't even address you as my ex-father anymore! You are nothing than a MINDLESS BEAST!"

"You go talk to him girl!" A female fox in the cage cheered along with several others.

" _Ayami..._ " Rosie thought in awe.

"You...You little brat!" Ayami's ex-father growled in anger, "How dare you talked to me like that?! You don't realize how hard I had to work to support you!"

"You didn't support us! You shamed us!" Ayami talked back in which her ex-father gasped.

The bad guys are in even more shock as Ayami talked to Den:

"And you Mister Den! Didn't you realize that you betrayed your own people in the most genocide way?! Just like this mindless beast *Ayami's ex-father gasped in shock*, you are also the most selfish dog ever! You ran away and destroyed the island, your friends, supporters, family, etc all because you lost in an election!"

"And how the hell did you know that?!" Den barked back, "I demand you to tell me or else..."

"Or else you will kill Kazaka?! Well not if you can get through me first!"

Ayami then hugs Kazaka, protecting him and leaving her back wide open. She then turns around and barks at the villains:

"What are you two waiting for?! Go ahead! Shoot me, scratch me, slay me! Grab your guns and shoot my back! Come on! I dare you! If Kazaka's dying, then I'm too!"

"What the...?" The crooks couldn't believe what she is saying, even Ayami's ex-father couldn't say anything.

"Fine then! You both want to die?! Then your wish will be granted!" Den exploded as he raised his sharp paws.

"Ayami..." Kazaka moaned softly.

"Kazaka. Please forgive me..." Ayami said softly as she hug Kazaka tightly and prepares for her back to be scratched badly which would led to her death.

But then suddenly, they could hear the screams and lots of noises which caused Den to lose his focus.

"What the...?" A men in black suit said.

Suddenly the door crashed and a crook is send flying.

"What the...?" Ayami's ex-father said in shock.

And when the bad guys looked at who has broken the door, thunder strikes them and their jaws drop in shock. They couldn't even believe their eyes and ears. Guess who it is?

That's right. None other than the Mayor and the army of the animals from the Animal Island. The bad guys gasped in shock.

"You..." Den gasped in shock.

"You..." Ayami's ex-father gasped in shock, "I thought you were all suppose to be dead."

"Some dead and some alive." The Mayor growled, "But those who are alive and drifted here, have formed an army to take vengeance for what you did to us!"

"Then that means..." Den said as he looked at Ayami and Kazaka before growling, "I thought we were not suppose to trust humans."

"You were the one who broken that in the first place! *Den gulps* But if there is one thing I can say good about your treachery, it's that we learned a lot of things about humans and we also learned that there will be bad guys, whether they are humans or animals. I was also glad to be friends with them and what she showed tonight displayed the utmost courage of overcoming the fear and odds. Too bad that you kidnapping her boyfriend had broken out her shell and unleashed all her anger on you."

"You have no right to dictate us Mister!" Ayami's ex-father growled but he is shaking a bit.

The crooks and the men in black suit, upon seeing the size of the army, backed away in fear.

"Look at you cowards! You, who had taken such pleasure into killing our kind, destroying our home, separating their friends, family, girlfriends, boyfriends, relatives, siblings, etc, caging the animals in terrible conditions and god knows whatever you did to the others as well as destroying your own family's lives, are now backing away in fear." The Mayor growled, "Whereas she, a high school girl, would come and confront you all despite her age and the odds against her and had offered to die along with him. And that was what you did to her. If I were a human and was her father, I would have been very proud of her and rescue her of course. She is right. You are the worst father ever to ever exist and you Den are the worst and the most treacherous dog ever!"

"SHUT UP!" Ayami's ex-father exploded as he aims his gun at the Mayor, "Just shut up!"

"It doesn't matter anyway! Your human friends are soon to be in their dying spot!" Den growled and laughed evily as he raised his sharp paws.

"You won't dare!" A voice came as the figure rushed forward and attacked Den.

"Gah!"

"Sparks!" Ayami called.

"Sparks..." Kazaka moaned softly.

"You!" Ayami's ex-father growled aloud but he couldn't do anything.

Soon a scuffle took place between Den and Sparks in which Sparks said aloud:

"This is for what you did to Rosie!"

He tosses Den on the steel wall of the cage in which the caged animals cheered.

"And this is for what you did to Kazaka now!"

He slammed Den in the front of the cage.

"Sorry." Sparks apologized.

"Sorry? No sorry. Go ahead! I wanna see how the traitor can fight back now!" A bird said in which the other caged animals cheered.

"Ayami. Are you okay?" Rosie arrived as she checks on the human couple.

"Yes Rosie." Ayami said as she hugs Rosie too.

"Pck! The time has finally come looks like." The parrot said as he arrives.

"Time? What time?!" Ayami's ex-father growled only to realize.

"Oh God no." A crook gulped.

"Please no." A men in black suit pleaded.

"Yes parrot. It's time." The Mayor nodded, "It's time for..."

The Mayor then gave a loud cry of the declaration of the war:

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS OF THE ANIMAL ISLAND! ATTACK! UNLEASH ALL YOUR ANGER AND YOUR INNER RAGE ON THOSE WHO KILLED YOUR CLOSEST ONES! AVENGE THEIR DEATHS AND AVENGE OUR HOME! FORWARD, CHARGE AND ATTTTTAACCCKKK!"

"Close your eyes, human kids mates." A kangaroo said, "Cause this ain't gonna be a pretty sight."

And so, without any hesitation, the battle began as the animals charge towards the bad guys.

It was a bloodthirsty battle. The men in black suit and the crooks scream in pain of death as they are getting killed by the animals whose eyes show vengeance and the burning hate. Blood, limbs, guts, eyes, flesh, hands etc splatter and fly around the walls and floor as the animals kill the men in black suit and the crooks in the most brutal way possible. Some even went to Ayami's attire as she tries to protect Kazaka. This bloody scene would have make anyone faint immediately at sight but instead, the animals who are inside the cage cheered as they had wanted to see what was coming for the bad guys for all the suffering they had caused and they know that the Animal Island animals are also doing it for them. Den is unconscious while Ayami's ex-father couldn't believe what he is seeing as he watches his men getting torn to pieces by those revengeful animals.

Meanwhile, Ayami saw Sparks, Rosie, the Mayor and the parrot approaches them.

"Guys." Ayami said.

"Sorry you had to see such a gruesome sight." The Mayor sighed.

"Whoa! The ground is red already." Sparks said.

"Yuck!" Rosie groaned as she kicked a liver that was taken off.

"Pck. At least I have wings so I'm safe. He He." The parrot chuckled.

"Ayami. Your attire."

"It's okay. I'm fine. They deserve what was coming for them." Ayami said before sighing sadly, "What I'm not fine is...Kazaka...Poor Kazaka..."

"Is he okay?" The Mayor asked in concern.

"No. He is able to say Sparks' name before he slipped into unconsciousness. Poor Kazaka. His blood...on my hands..."

Ayami starts to cry a bit.

"Ayami." Rosie said sadly.

"Kazaka." Sparks said sadly.

"Don't cry Ayami." The Mayor said as he comforts her, "You are a very brave girl. You showed your courage and guts in front of them and you also inspired us. We heard your words and we were all fired up as a result. Your bravery won't go in vain. And it was a good timing you did there otherwise they would have killed him on the spot. Den is unconscious and your ex-dad is having a mental scar as to what he is seeing but we have to remain vigilant in case one of them escapes."

"Hai." Ayami said as she wipes her tears.

"But first we have to cut the rope which tied up Kazaka."

"Pck! It's too tight!" The parrot squaked.

"Stand back." Sparks said, "I'll do it."

And with that said, he was able to cut the rope with his claws which freed Kazaka but he swung it too wildly that he ended up hitting it on the ground.

"Ow!" Sparks shrieked a bit.

"Are you okay Sparks dear?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah. Just ended up hitting the ground."

"It's okay. I'm able to hold Kazaka's hand now." Ayami said as she hold his hand on her lap.

"Good. Now we have to free the other animals that are stuck in the cage." The Mayor said.

"The human girl must...Whoa!" A wolf is about to say when a gut flew towards the bars of the cage in blood before it fell down, "Anyway. You human girl must to do it cause even with the combined effort the Mayor and the two cats, it won't be possible and as for the parrot, it might not be possible for the legs to open it."

"Pck. What must be done?" A parrot asked.

"Just under the window that she smashed is a button in which she must pressed it. Then will come a password buttons in which she has to enter the correct password. Once she does that, it will exit and another button will come. Press that and we are free! All cages will be unlocked in one go. The same thing the fatso did when he locked us up. There is also a manual one but it's for one cage only."

"But...But I don't know the password." Ayami said.

"I do. I heard him humming about it when he locked all of us up." A rabbit said before asking, "Do you know that mindless beast's birthday? The fatso one?"

"I got it."

"Hurry!" A female hedgehog called, "Before your ex-dad breaks out of his mental scar shell and attacks you."

And with that said, Ayami got up and discovered that button the wolf is talking about. When she pressed it, the password machine comes and says:

" _Please enter the correct password_."

Ayami does so and she enters her ex-father's birthday.

" _Password correct. Please press the upcoming button to unlock all doors_."

And then the password machine exits and another button came. Ayami soon presses the button and soon all the cage doors are opened. The animals cheering sounds clashed with the scream of the evil men as they are getting torn to shreds with even the reinforcements couldn't do anything.

"Stand back!" The Mayor called, "This area is a mess already filled with blood and guts. Don't step out now."

"Hooray! Thank you so much human girl!" The wolf cheered.

"We will never forget your courage and bravery you showed." A female cheetah said.

"Too bad that they had to kill the old dog in front of the boy." A cat groaned.

"They did?!" The Mayor asked in shock in which the cat nodded, "Then we will do it for him too."

"What about the boy? Is that her boyfriend?" A Tasmanian Devil asked in which the Mayor nodded, "Damn it! We need to send him to the hospital."

"I know but we can't send him to our hospital. We have to send him to the human hospital."

The Tasmanian Devil nodded and sighed as the battle rages on while the animals who are inside the open cage now cheered although they haven't stepped outside yet.

"Guys. Take care of Ayami and Kazaka until the human helpers arrive while I check on Den to make sure he doesn't escape." The Mayor said, "That fatso is already at the gruesome sight which will definitely scar him for life."

"Got it." The parrot, Sparks and Rosie nodded.

"Ayami. Hang in there with Kazaka."

"Hai." Ayami nodded.

And pretty soon, the Mayor then went to check the still unconscious Den when suddenly he got a signal from the radio speaker in which he responded.

"Hello?"

" _Mayor. This is Rachael. The noises have woke parts of Kyoto up_. _They are all rushing towards the scene_."

"Can you check what they are?"

After a few seconds, Rachael answered:

" _Emergency services that are very similar to our one along with two civilian cars_."

" _That must be their parents then_." The Mayor thought before saying, "Alright. Thanks."

" _No problem._ "

And with that, he canceled the radio signal and walked towards them before saying:

"Our secret will be no longer be kept a secret. People will now know about us."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Sparks asked.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before The Mayor said:

"Emergency service has arrived as well as the two civilian cars which I'm sure are none other than their parents."

 _Outside:_

Several police cars, two civilian cars, an ambulance and a media van has arrived. Parts of Kyoto are now lights on because they had been woken up by some noise. When people saw the emergency services cars on the building, they realized that something serious had happened.

Anyway, out of the civilian cars comes Kazaka's parents, Uncle Satori, Aunt Naoni, Ayami's mother and grandmother. They are very panic stricken. Out of a police car comes the Police Chief.

"Are you sure that they are there?" Kazaka's mom asked crying.

"Positive. We located their location and they could be there." The Police Cheif said.

"Oh the poor children." Ayami's grandmother cried a bit.

"I really had a gut feeling that something bad happened to Kazaka and my daughter went off to rescue him." Ayami's mother sobbed.

"I hope our boy is okay." Kazaka's dad said nervously.

"Yeah." Aunt Naoni said.

"Please save our nephew and his girlfriend." Uncle Satori pleaded.

"Don't worry friend. We would do whatever it takes to find him but I'm positive that they are there." The Chief said, "I'm going in first. Let's go."

A German Shepherd Dog nodded as he follows the Chief.

 _Inside:_

The animals are celebrating the victory while the animals that are in the cage for so long cried in tears of joy. The room is a mess. Blood, guts, limps, hands, heads, etc spilled all around the ground and even on some open cages. The only ones that are still there are Den, who is slowly waking up, and the shell shocked Ayami's ex-father. After a while, the animals turned their attention to Kazaka and they are seriously worried about him and asked questions like:

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"How bad is it?"

"I hope he makes it."

"When will the ambulance come?"

"Cool it everyone!" The Mayor called, "They had arrived and we must wait. Dear me, even Ayami is shell-shocked."

"Ayami." Rosie cried.

"Damn it Kazaka. Don't die." Sparks cried.

"Don't worry. He won't die." A lion said, "He and Ayami are fighters."

"Thank you human. Despite the beating you took, you still refused to answer that fatso's questions." A vixen said, "We are forever in your debt."

"PCK! Den woke up and he's escaping!" The parrot screeched.

Indeed while the animals are celebrating and are worried about the human couple, Den slowly woke up and saw what had happened in the room which shocked and traumatized him. Realizing what fate will lie for him if he's captured at once, he decided to escape and makes a run for it.

"The traitor is escaping! Stop him!" A dog barked angrily as the animals tried to grab him but Den is pretty clever and smart and dodged the capturing attempts.

"Darn it! He's agile. I'll chase him myself." The Mayor said as he gave chase.

"MAYOR!" The animals and Ayami called out worriedly.

Soon the chase happened between Den and the Mayor.

"You will never capture me alive! You can't catch me!" Den growled.

Suddenly he bumped into a human figure. Guess who it is? None other than the Chief. The Mayor also stopped short. Silence occurred for a moment before the Chief said:

"Oh a dog."

Den suddenly tries to act like a playful dog before the Chief said this which would send shockwaves:

"A very TRAITOROUS dog!"

Den gasped in shock as well as the Mayor. How did the Chief know?

"Let yourself out Max." The Chief announced in which Den gasped.

Out comes the German Shepherd Dog who is growling angrily at Den. Den couldn't believe what he is seeing.

"Ma...Max?" Den gasped.

"Yes that's me." Max growled.

"I...I thought we are friends."

Max growled angrily even more and said:

"FRIENDS?! After what you did! You don't deserve anything! You only deserve death!"

And so he grabbed Den and squeezed him hard before tossing and slamming him on the wall which made Den unconscious again.

"Whoa." The Mayor said.

"Hey there." The Chief said before asking, "Are you from the Animal Island?"

The Mayor gasped a bit before nodding and saying:

"Yes I am."

"I know you have a lot of questions to ask but that will later." The Chief said, "I'm sure you know him right?"

"Yes I do. Max, one of the top Animal Island Police Officers."

"Mayor. Boy am I glad to see you alive." Max smiled.

"Same here."

"Max told me everything about what happened and even I suspected it." The Chief said, "But right now we're looking for two kids who are believe to be here."

"You mean Ayami and Kazaka?"

"Whoa. You know them?" Max asked in which the Chief is in awe as well.

"Yes I do but as he said, explanations later. Come follow me but I don't think you aren't going to like the boy's condition."

"What?! Led us there immediately!" The Chief said in shock.

The Mayor nodded as he led the way. Max stopped short to grab Den so that he won't escape again.

Soon the Mayor led them to the room and when the Chief and Max arrived...oh boy...

"OMG!" The Chief said in shock.

"Sorry for the mess." The Mayor sighed.

"No! I'm not talking about the mess. I'm talking about my pal's nephew. He's badly injured!"

"It's not us. It's..."

"I know who did this."

"Max!" The animals called out.

"I'm so glad that you guys are all okay." Max said, "I caught the traitor trying to escape."

All the animals cheered as Max tosses the unconscious Den on the ground.

"So what's all of this blood on the ground?" Max asked and said, "Damn! It's still flowing."

"It's the blood, limbs, guts, etc of all the crooks and those men in black suit who destroyed our lives, homes, the girl and her mother's lives and also attempted to kill the boy." A horse said.

"Good. Very good. This is for those who died in the Animal Island and afterwards."

All the animals nodded before the Chief called out:

"Hey there Ayami! Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Ayami finally broke her silence before looking at the Chief and quickly nodded.

"Is the boy okay?" Max asked.

"Who are you? Don't! Don't hurt him! *Cries as she hugs the injured Kazaka tightly* He has had enough!"

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm on your side. I'm Max, an Animal Island Police Officer."

"Oh. What are those noises outside?"

"A bunch of cars. Your parents and his parents are there as well as his relatives. Don't worry. Everything is gonna be okay. You will get out of this trauma."

"She's in trauma as to what happened to her boyfriend." An anthropomorphic mouse said.

"Oh."

"But dude you have no idea what she did tonight." A rhino said, "She's a fighter."

"And a warrior." A lioness said, "This is the first time we have even see a human so brave. Also the boy."

"We are forever in your debt." A lion said as he bowed in respect as well as the others.

"Wh...What happened?" Ayami asked, "Is it all over?"

"It's all over." Rosie smiled.

"Pck. But there's Den that needs to be taken care of." The parrot said.

"That he will be left within our hands." The Mayor said.

Suddenly Ayami's ex-father shook his head and begged to the Chief.

"And this guy." Sparks meowed angrily in which the others groaned.

"Please Chief. These animals are very vicious. They killed all my men horribly and..." Ayami ex-father begged and before he could finish...

The Chief gave him a hard hook.

"YOU ARE THE WORST HUMAN BEING TO EVER EXIST!" The Chief exploded in anger before ordering, "Max. Make sure he doesn't escape. I'm bringing their parents and some officers."

"Got it." Max nodded before the Chief left.

Suddenly, this simple look of another direction by Max gave Ayami's ex-father an opportunity. Shock that the Chief also has an Animal Island friend, he took advantage of the distraction and grabbed Ayami's hair in one hand and holding a pistol in another. The animals are in shock.

"What the...?!" Max asked in shock.

"Ayami!" Rosie cried aloud.

"Ahhhhh!" Ayami cried as her hair is being pulled.

"My God! He took Ayami hostage!" The Mayor gasped.

"Don't move! Don't you dare move!" Ayami's ex-father exploded angrily, "If you do, she's gonna die in one shot on her head."

"Let her go, villain!" The horse general demanded.

"As if he will do it that easily." The bird said in which the horse general groaned.

Soon the Chief, some police officers, Kazaka's parents and relatives, Ayami's mother and grandmother arrived. And they are in shell shocked cause the Ayami's ex-father has her hostage.

"What the hell?!" Uncle Satori said in shock.

"Ayami!" Ayami's mother called out.

"So we meet again it seems." Ayami's ex-father said evily, "In the most unfortunate circumstances."

And with that said, he let out a evil laughter which is not his usual one anymore but like a crazy maniac.

" _This is not good_." Max thought.

"Let her go!" Ayami's mother demanded.

"What?! Let her go?!" Ayami's ex-father laughs evily, "How dare she raised her voice to talk smack against me?! How dare she calls me names after I did everything for her?!"

"It doesn't look to me like that." Kazaka's dad said.

"SHUT UP!"

He then fires a warning shot but the animals did not back off though.

"Either I'll shoot her head or I'll shoot him!" Ayami's ex-dad exploded in anger as he points the gun at the injured Kazaka.

"KAZAKA!" Kazaka's mom gasped in horror as well as his dad.

"You...You monster!" Aunt Naoni growled, "You lied to the public this whole time."

"So? So who cares if you all find out the real me?" Ayami's ex-father taunted, "Either one of your children is going to die today and that's a fact!"

The animals couldn't do anything but growl because they couldn't talk in front of the others.

"What's the matter pesky creatures?! TALK! I dare you to talk back against me! TALK!" Ayami's ex-father demanded in which the animals gasped.

"You are out of your mind!" Ayami's grandmother said, "You are bringing shame to our family!"

"Oh Yeah! Yeah I am!"

And Ayami's ex-father laughed and shook his head around like crazy. Ayami tried to escape from his grip but fails to do so.

"What's the matter? Can't fight back now?" Ayami's ex-dad mocked, "You sure talked smacked but you lack the strength."

And then he slowly licked Ayami's ear, promoting disgusting faces on the animals and the others.

"You...You are sick." The Chief growled.

"Yeah! Yeah I am!" Ayami's ex-father laughed like crazy, "You think it was all over? Boy you are so wrong! One of your children is going to die tonight!"

And so he laughed again. Laughing like a crazy maniac as the others feel trapped in this hostage situation.

Suddenly they could hear a voice:

"There's...There's something...you...you lack..."

Everyone then turned to the direction of the voice and they are shocked as it's none other than Kazaka, who is somehow able to stand up! His eyes speak of anger it seems.

"Kazaka." Ayami said worriedly.

" _Whoa!_ " Sparks thought.

"WHAT?! I lack something?!" Ayami's ex-father growled before demanding, "Then tell me what do I lack?! TELL ME!"

"A KOKORO!" Kazaka said angrily.

And with that said, he threw a heart he picked it on the bloody ground and it went to Ayami's ex-father's face. Even at his state, it was an amazing perfect throw. But he stumbled and fell down.

The heart then hit Ayami's ex-father's face and he couldn't see anything for a while and fired a random shot at the top. Ayami is able to get free from his grip and he immediately rushed to Kazaka.

"Kazaka!" Ayami cried out as she got hold of him.

The Mayor looked at Max, Sparks, Rosie and the parrot. Realizing what he is up to, they all nodded and rushed towards him.

"Grrrrr!" Ayami's ex-father growled as he soon throws the heart before seeing..., "What the?!"

" _Kazaka is right. You don't have a heart. You are the most heartless person indeed._ " Sparks thought as he jumped, " _This is for what you did to Kazaka!_ "

And he gave a huge scratch on Ayami's ex-father's right arm who screamed in pain.

" _You have destroyed many lives but you will destroy no longer_." Rosie thought as she jumped, " _This is for what you did to Ayami and her mother_!"

And she gave a huge scratch on Ayami's ex-father's left arm and he screamed in more pain.

" _This is for what you did to our home and ruining our lives_!" Max thought.

And he gave a huge bite on Ayami's ex-father's left leg.

" _And finally! This is for our founding father_!" The Mayor thought.

And he gave a huge bite on Ayami's ex-father's right leg.

"Pck!" The parrot squeaked as he flew on Ayami's ex-father's head and pecked him.

Finally Ayami's ex-father falls down, screaming in huge pain.

"Get him!" The Chief commanded.

The police officers tackled him while the animals cheered. The others as well as Sparks, Rosie and the parrot rushed towards Ayami and Kazaka.

"Oh My God! Kazaka!" Kazaka's mother weeped as she hugs her injured son.

"I'm so sorry that he got dragged into this." Ayami's mother cried as well.

"Poor child." Ayami's grandmother cried a bit as well.

"You will make it Kazaka. Don't worry." Aunt Naoni choked.

"Please don't die." Kazaka's dad cried before he gasped as to what he saw, "Ayami! Your attire and your hand!"

"I know. They are covered in Kazaka's and my blood." Ayami cried in which everybody gasped, "I'm so sorry that I acted way out of line. I just wanted to save him that's all."

"Don't cry dear. You are a brave girl." Ayami's mother said as she hugs him.

"Everything's going to be okay kiddo." The Chief said.

"Pck. I really wanted to tell you but..." The parrot sighed sadly before he was interrupted.

"Sssh. Explanations later. I'm just glad that this is all over." Ayami's grandmother said.

"Kazaka." Ayami cried a bit as she touched Kazaka's hair.

Seeing them in grief made the animals tear up a bit and cried as well. This is reminding them of the sad day when the Animal Island, their home, got invaded by Ayami's ex-father, Den and their gang. They had lost everything on this day. Their homes, families, brothers, sisters, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, relatives, etc Everything. They don't even know where they are now. They might have drifted to some other place or even died. Reminding of that made them grief when they saw the injured Kazaka. Even the Mayor and Max were in tears. On the other hand though, it increased their anger on the main bad guys for all the lives that they had destroyed and the suffering they had caused.

" _At least we'll have Den to deal with_." Lisa thought.

Silence occurred for a moment when suddenly...

"YOU SON OF A FATSO BITCH!" Uncle Satori roared in anger.

Everyone jumped in fright as Uncle Satori picked up a pistol from the bloody ground and aimed at Ayami's ex-father.

"Whoa!" One officer gasped as he fell down.

"Yikes!" Another officer gasped as he fell down too.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Four shots. Four perfect shots on Ayami's ex-father's both arms and legs when he pulled the trigger. Four shots it all took to make the fat villain scream in pain and he cried too.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Please stop!" Ayami's ex-father cried as he screamed in pain.

But Uncle Satori is not done yet. He grabs a shotgun from the ground and says:

"I'M GONNA BLOW YOUR F***KING BRAINS UP!"

He then rushed towards the fat villain and put a cold hard barrel in his head and he is just seconds away from pulling the trigger when.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Aunt Naoni called out as she and the Chief tried to stop him.

"Destroying him of course!" Uncle Satori growled, "After what he did to Kazaka as well as Ayami and her mother earlier, this bastard needs to die and go to hell and go get his fat belly eaten by the demons and devils!"

"But please stop! No more bloodshed! Please! There's too much blood all over the ground. Even limbs, guts, even heads and other body parts are also splattered around. Please! Don't traumatized them anymore! Even Kazaka's blood went out!"

Upon seeing his wife choking and crying a bit, Uncle Satori cools down and lowers the shotgun a bit.

"Plus those were not the only crimes he did." The Chief said, "He has lied to the public and did a number of other bad things."

" _As well as destroying the Animal Island_." The Mayor thought.

"So please. Don't kill him. It won't do any good. Let him face the backlash he deserves when the true facts come out."

Silence soon occurred for a moment before the Uncle Satori lowered the gun and sighed:

"Fine..."

He then hits Ayami's ex-father with the shotgun.

"Now that's better." Uncle Satori said while Aunt Naoni sighed.

"Someone! Anyone! Please call an ambulance!" Kazaka's mother cried.

Everyone then soon got their attention.

"This is the Chief. Get the ambulance workers." The Chief said on the radio before he checks on Kazaka while the animals are worried as well.

 _Later on:_

The Mayor and Max saw through the broken window Ayami smashed that the ambulance workers picked up Kazaka and put him on the ambulance before driving off. Two civilian cars also drove off following the van. The police had set up barricades and a yellow line attached which is declared as a Crime Zone. The people also gathered around to see what is going on. Even the media people are there and a reporter is describing the incident.

"And they are off." The Mayor sighed.

"Good thing they got away before the media people arrived." Max said.

"I feel so bad for them. I hope he can make it back alive."

"Same here."

Both dogs sighed before Sparks, Rosie and the parrot arrived.

"Aren't you going with them?" Max asked in surprise.

"We will but we want to settle with Den first." Sparks said.

"Yes. After all, he started all our suffering." Rosie said.

"Oh Yes! The traitor!" The Mayor realized.

"Is he unconscious?" Max asked.

"Pck. He still is." The parrot said.

"Very well then." The Mayor said before announcing, "Brothers and Sisters of the Animal Island! We have won the battle! Now let's bring the traitor back to our base! That fatso villain will be left in the police's own hands!"

All the animals nodded and cheered as they attempted to grab Den while the Mayor looks on.

 **Note: Kokoro is a Japanese word which means 'heart' in English.**

 **Me *quietly*: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 22.**

 ***Suddenly someone jumped behind me.***

 **Voice: SURPRISE!**

 **Me: Whoa! *Looks behind* SPARKS!**

 **Sparks: That's right. I'm back and what a long chapter that was. That was some bloody battle but we won ^^. But I hope Kazaka can be alright.**

 **Me: Speaking about him. Where is he?**

 ***Silence.***

 **Me *realizing something*: Oh right. Never mind.**

 **Sparks: So what are you going to do now?**

 **Me: The next chapter obviously. It will be coming within a week or a week and a half so stay tune folks. Hope you enjoyed this battle chapter.**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Me: Yep. So until the next chapter comes, it's...**

 **Sparks *waving his paws*: Sayonara everybody!**

 **Me *smiling*: Bye.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	24. Chapter 23: Death of the Traitor

***Trumpets are being blown and I arrive with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 23rd chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Sparks soon arrived with a very tense smile on his face.***

 **Me: Why are you so tensed?**

 **Sparks *sighing sadly*: I'm worried about Kazaka.**

 **Me: Oh Yeah. Good Grief. Where did he go?**

 ***We sighed sadly for a bit.***

 **Me: On the other hand though, your tension may be half gone though.**

 **Sparks: Half gone? What do you mean?**

 **Me: You will see it soon. Now for the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Sparks *sighing*: The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favouriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Me: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **That's all we have to say guys. And now, let's get straight to 23rd chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story without any delay. Enjoy reading it guys :). And I'm pretty sure at least that tension will be gone afterwards.**

 **Sparks *still confused*: ?**

Chapter 23: Death of the Traitor.

 _Where am I?_

 _What is this?_

Slowly someone's eyes began to open slowly. In the first person's view, the view got a bit groggy and blurry but some sounds can be heard. Eventually though, the view soon became back to normal and there he could see clearly.

When everything soon become clear, Den could only shake this head and gasped in shock.

"What is this?! I don't ever recall being in that place!" Den said in shock.

"You are in our base where you will meet your doom soon." A voice said.

Den then shook up a bit before he turned around to the direction of the voice. What he will see next will led him to first time being afraid and fearful.

He could see a bunch of angry animals staring at him with fury and vengeance in their eyes. It seems that they are ready to tear him to pieces at any moment. Along with them are Sparks, Rosie, Max and the parrot with the Mayor leading in front.

"What's this? What's all this?" Den asked frightfully, "Where's the boss and others?"

"That fatty boss of yours has been arrested while we slaughtered all of his men with vengeance." The Mayor said.

"And you send my human best friend to the hospital!" Sparks growled in anger as he tighten his claws cause he's getting ready to strike Den at any moment.

"Easy there Sparks." Rosie said as she calms him down.

"Yeah. Let's give him a taste of fear first." Max said.

"Fine..." Sparks sighed in which all the animals nodded and smiled.

Soon they turned their attention to Den angrily.

"Base? What's this base?" Den asked and gulped, "The bosses' base?"

"Nope. Like I said, our base." The Mayor said, "Where most of the Animal Island surviving animals live in here and we do all our research, missions, speech and blah blah you know."

"Why...Why am I here?"

"To face up and take your punishment for what you did and the lives you have destroyed."

"Wha...What did I do?"

"Pck. It seems that he kinda lost his senses a bit." The parrot squawked.

"Yeah. Maybe he landed hard on his head when you tossed him around." Rachael said.

"Then we will give him some sense by recapping the events which all led to this." The Mayor said in which the animals nodded.

The Mayor then recapped the events:

"There was an election which you lost and you were furious so you fled out and drifted to Tokyo where, in the cruel twist of fate which would later befall on us, that fatso picked you up. Then he discovered you can talk and later on you two hatched the plan on a genocide to destroy the Animal Island which you did and led to unspeakable losses. At that moment, we all thought you went missing somehow."

"The issue of someone betraying us was first raised by Sparks and Rosie, the two cats who would be later taken care by the human couple. At first I was a bit unsure of that one but then I realized that they could be right. How did those villains even know where we live where no one on the outside world should even know about it?"

"So I was soon finding out who was the traitor. It was a really tough one but then you! You, that fatso, which was Ayami's ex-father, and the gang had attacked her and her mother. What you did was unforgivable! But you exposed yourself when you attacked Rosie!"

"What...What do you mean?" Den is mouth opened.

"You said to her that whatever had happened before would never had happened if only you were in power. Isn't that right Rosie?"

Rosie nodded. The Mayor continued.

"And that fixed the last piece of the puzzle. After hearing Ayami's narrative about her past, all I had to do is to combine the events that had happened and it all led to you! You being the traitor! Your reactions when we entered into the room and your attempting to escape also confirms it!"

Silence occurred for a moment before Den gasped, gulped and shook his head before finally realizing how he got here.

"So back to your senses now eh?" The Mayor asked.

"So...so all of you were there, watching me and my boss doing whatever we were doing this whole time without us noticing?!" Den gasped.

"Not really. We actually send someone to find out where the base was and that was it. Without you noticing us of course."

At that moment, Den's sweat had trickled down to his skin. He tried to look for a way to escape. But it's impossible cause all the angry looking animals had blocked his escape path. They all looked angrily at him. Den even has nowhere to run.

It was at this moment that Den knew, he screwed up big Big BIG time and fatally.

"So then. Got anything to say?" The Mayor asked.

"Look...Look. We can talk about this..." Den said frightfully.

"Talk...TALK?! We have nothing to talk about what you did! You turned your back against your own species, your own friends, supporters, general ones, family, etc in the most genocidal destructive way possible! You turned your very own home whom our founding father had worked so hard to build! You caused immense suffering to every animal that survived and separated many closed and loved ones! You caused the death of so many animals! You betrayed the Animal Island and destroyed it! You led the bad guys to destroy it! You tried to kill those two human kids and would had caused the sufferings of their parents and closed ones had we not come in time! You ruined and nearly ruined our lives! And that can and will never ever be replaced."

"Yeah. While the human police will deal with that fatso, we'll deal with you!" A lion said and roared.

"And what we're gonna do to you will send a message on how we deal with traitors!" Lisa growled.

"But...But please...I'm sorry." Den pleaded.

"Sssssssssorry?! That'sssssss just nothing compared to what you did!" A snake hissed.

"The actions that you did can never ever be reversed and forgiven!" A female fox said angrily, "I lost my husband and both kids you know!"

"I was your biggest supporter!" A hippopotamus said before saying angrily, "But now no more!"

"And you even tried to kill the human kids!" Rachael said, "You have no heart!"

"Yeah and just like that girl said, you are the most selfish and emotionless bastard!" An anthropomorphic mouse said, "You simple destroyed our home and turned on us cause you lose in an election. You also had them killed."

"And I never knew that that side of yours existed." Max growled angrily.

"While her ex-father and his men destroyed it, it was you who led them!" Sparks said angrily.

"If there's only one good thing that can come out from your actions, it's that sometimes some animals cannot be even trusted like you! And that the world has become so complex nowadays that even a good guy can turn into a genocide criminal like you!" Rosie said angrily.

Den is starting to become really afraid.

"There you have it. The surviving animals had spoken. No forgiveness or mercy would ever spare you from what you did. We always give a fair trial to the accused so that he or she can defend themselves but you crossed the line and went way over the top. I guess we can all agree as to what his punishment will be. You went extreme against us, now we go extreme against you!" The Mayor said, "And BTW, here's my last words to you. Traitors don't deserve to get a proper funeral! So goodbye and hope you rot in hell!"

And so the animals soon started cornering Den as the space Den has is less and less.

"Wait! Please! No! Don't! I'm sorry! Please! No! No! NO!" Den cried out before..., "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And then the animals attacked Den and his blood splattered on the wall.

That's right. Despite Den crying and screaming in pain of agony and death, the animals didn't care. Den betrayed them in the most genocidal and destructive way possible causing their homes to be destroyed and a loss of family, friends and other closed ones. They all are taking this into their anger on Den and taking the judgement into their own hands.

Den's flesh has been taken away and lots of blood are coming up. The animals chanted and cheered as they are witnessing the violent demise of Den. They continue to pounce on Den, even if he is dead, until he has been reduced to bones. The animals celebrated.

"That's it! The traitor is finished! Banished in hell." The horse general said before asking, "What shall we do with the bones sir?"

"Let them have it." The Mayor said.

The dogs soon pick up Den's bones, each to their own accord.

"Mmmmm. I haven't tasted a bone this tasty." A female dog said, "Probably need to wash a bit."

Only Den's skeleton head remains.

"What about the skeleton head?" Rachael asked.

"We'll pin it on the wall." The Mayor said.

And so the animals got of to work. They picked up Den's skeleton head, pinned it on the wall, tightened it with the hammer and also pinned and tightened the caption on it which says 'The Traitor's Skeleton Head'.

After that work is done, which took a while, the Mayor then made an announcement saying:

"Brothers and Sisters! This is how Den the traitor met his end! He had not only betrayed us, but caused an unspeakable destruction and loss of lives and many reported missing by leading that fatso and his goons to our island! His crimes were far too serious to be forgiven! Let this be a message to those who plan to betray and disrupt the spirits and harmony of the Animal Island!"

The animals roared in cheers as they celebrated their victory and all they all gave hugs to each other, whether they be big or small.

"Someone needs to clean up the blood though." A donkey said.

"Easy." The elephant said as he blows the blood with his trunks and releases it at the bin.

"At last. It's over." A lioness said, "It's all over."

"Yeah. Now that the traitor is dead, the loved ones who died can rest easy now." A lion said.

"Are you sure?" A goat asked, "I don't think so cause there's that fatso that's still left."

The other animals soon realized this and groaned.

"We can't kill him now right?" The wolf asked.

"Of course not. He's in police custody." The Mayor said, "Besides, killing him won't do any good. Aside from what he did to us, he harmed his ex-wife and ex-daughter in the most criminalizing way that you guys all know by now, he nearly killed that boy and he also lied to the public about a lot of things. So let him face the public backlash he deserves when the true facts will come out."

"But he was scratched, bitten and shot on both of his arms and legs." An eagle said before asking, "So won't he die of blood loss?"

"Maybe he's taken to a hospital." Lisa said.

"Probably a police hospital where he will be in jail and doctors will treat him there." A bear joked a bit in which everybody laughed.

While everyone had a good light hearted laughter and chat in which they were looking forward for a LONG TIME, the Mayor smiled. Just the fate of Ayami's ex-father is left. But for now...

"Fellows. You can all do whatever you want now." The Mayor said, "Me, Rosie, Sparks and the parrot will go to the hospital right now to check on the boy."

"Yeah. But there are lots of hospital so it will be a while to find it." Rosie said.

"I hope he is okay." Sparks said.

"Pck. He will be okay." The parrot said.

"Yeah. Be hopeful." The wolf said in which all the animals nodded.

"Thanks guys." Sparks smiled.

"Max. Join the Chief later on and report to him the death of Den the traitor." The Mayor said.

"You got it." Max said.

"Oi Mayor mate. Don't forget to tell us his condition soon." A Kangaroo said in which all the animals nodded.

"I will." The Mayor said before thinking, " _Our future may look bright for us for now_."

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 23.**

 **Sparks *smiling*: Wow! You are right. My tension fell down a bit with this chapter. Hope he rots in hell.**

 **Me: Yeah but Ayami's ex-father is left.**

 **Sparks: What will be his fate?**

 **Me: Not telling of course.**

 **Sparks *sighing*: Fine...**

 **Me: We should be more worried about Kazaka than that fatso.**

 **Sparks: What about him?**

 **Me: That will be revealed in the next chapter which will be coming within a week or a week and a half so hope to see you there.**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

 **So stay tune for the next one. So until the next chapter comes, it's...**

 **Sparks *waving his paws*: Sayonara!**

 **Me: Bye for now.**

 ***We all waved our hands.***

 **Sparks: Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna celebrate for a while.**

 **Me: Sure.**

 ***Sparks quickly left and celebrated a bit while I sighed but smiled a bit.***


	25. Chapter 24: Hospital Visits

***Trumpets are being blown and I arrive with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 24th chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Sparks soon arrived with a very tense smile on his face.***

 **Me: Still tensed?**

 **Sparks *sadly*: I miss Kazaka. Where did he go?**

 **Me: Don't worry. After this chapter is finished, I have two things to say.**

 **Sparks: Oh Really?**

 **Me: Yep ^^.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Me: And now for the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Sparks *sighing*: The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favouriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Me: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore I own the OCs and no one can use them without my permission.**

 **And now, let's get straight to 24th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story without any delay. Enjoy reading it guys :). And stay tune for something coming up after this chapter.**

 **Sparks: ?**

Chapter 24: Hospital Visits.

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

 _BEEP!_

Slowly someone's eyes began to open slowly. In the first person's view, the view got a bit groggy and blurry but some sounds can be heard. Eventually though, the view soon became back to normal and there he could see clearly.

When the view became normal, he could feel someone holding his hand and turned around to see none other than Ayami, whose head is laying on the bed.

"Ayami?" Kazaka asked softly.

Slowly, Ayami woke up and rubbed her eyes. Then when she saw Kazaka, oh boy all heaven broke lose.

"Kazaka?" Ayami asked in awe before tears of joy came out from her eyes before she said happily, "Kazaka! You are okay!"

And so she is about to hug Kazaka but then...:

"Hey. Don't do that! He just woke up right now." A voice said sternly.

"Oops. Sorry Grandma." Ayami said and hold his hand instead.

Kazaka then shook his head for a bit before he could see everything clearly and said in surprise:

"Ayami! Ayami's grandmother! Sparks! Rosie! Mayor! Parrot!"

"Ah so you are finally awaken my boy." The Mayor smiled.

"Pck! He has risen!" The parrot said as he spread his wings.

"Ah. Indeed." Ayami's grandmother smiled.

"Glad you are okay." Rosie smiled.

"Boy buddy! I was so worried!" Sparks cried in happiness as he cuddles Kazaka in which everybody smiled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's excessive worried." Ayami giggled a bit.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before Kazaka asked:

"Am I in the hospital?"

They all nodded.

"How did I get here?" Kazaka asked before recounting, "The last time I remember is that I threw a beating heart on him."

"Then you collapsed." Ayami said, "Your parents and both my mother and grandmother as well the Police Chief came and took you to this hospital."

"Sparks, Rosie, Max and the Mayor all scratched and bit her ex-father's both arms and legs." Ayami's grandmother said, "And also your Uncle went berserk and even shot on the injured parts and was about to kill him but your aunt and intervened and he stopped but he did his face with the barrel."

"Oh." Kazaka said before asking, "BTW. Who's Max?"

Everyone then soon realized that Kazaka couldn't meet Max because he was unconscious at that time.

"Pck. One of our friend you can say." The parrot said in which everybody nodded.

"Oh I see." Kazaka said before asking, "Wait! Whatever happened to them? Those bad guys?"

"Ayami's ex-father was arrested." Sparks said.

"As for the traitorous Den, we executed him." The Mayor said, "Like we took him to our base, gave him lots of fear and then we executed him last night. Now only his skeleton head remains on the wall."

"Oh. Well at least you guys and those deceased ones can rest easy now." Kazaka said.

"Almost you can say." Rosie said, "Now that fatso's fate will be left to Japan's law's hands."

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Kazaka." Ayami said before she cried on his hand, "I'm so sorry that you got dragged into this and that you nearly died!"

"You only got those injuries cause of us!" Ayami's grandmother cried on his other hand, "They were about to kill you."

They cried for a bit in which the four animals are very sad.

"It's alright you two." Kazaka said as he pats their heads, "I was gonna get dragged into it anyway cause of that Animal Island issue."

"Yeah." The Mayor said, "And good thing we came to the rescue on time."

"Pck! You didn't see what happened in the battle did you?" The parrot asked.

"I think he would be rather better off not knowing." Sparks said, "But I can say that it was a really bloody battle."

"Yeah. I was able to see lots of bloods and limps on the ground before I collapsed." Kazaka said.

The others sighed for a moment before Kazaka asked:

"Did I get any bandages?"

"Let's see." Rosie said, "A big one wrapped around your forehead and two bandages on your cheeks."

When Kazaka touched it and felt it, he sighed:

"Good Grief."

"Don't worry. It will be healed soon." Ayami said as she touched his face.

"Yeah but one thing really surprised me. *Turns to the animals* How did you four get inside?"

"Ah Kazaka! You are finally awake!" A voice said.

Everyone then soon turned their attention to the doctor and nurse who went inside and checked on Kazaka.

"You are here since last night and we had to treat you." The doctor said, "You were lucky. Really lucky. Maybe those bad guys might had beaten you up with sticks and some one, maybe the boss, had hit you even harder with possibly a metal pipe which was why some blood of yours came out. If they all had metal pipes, you would have died after a while."

"I see." Kazaka sighed.

"The good news is that you will be released tomorrow."

"Wow!" Ayami said in awe in which her grandmother and the animals smiled.

"The bad news is though that you will have to remain like this for a month or so. Like I mean, the bandages will need to be kept like that for a while."

"Oh Great." Kazaka sighed, "I'll have to think of the answers that they are gonna ask later."

"Well that's all I have to say. Take care of yourself."

"And also, there is a guest by the way who wants to meet you. She has shown the documents saying that she knows you." The nurse said.

"Really?" Kazaka asked in which the nurse nodded.

"Send her in." Ayami's grandmother said.

The nurse nodded as she and the doctor left.

"Whoa wait. Why didn't they freak out when they saw you four?" Kazaka asked in surprise.

"Pck. Well..." The parrot is about to say but...

"The guest is here!" The nurse called out.

"Pck. Interrupted again..."

The others giggled a bit but then soon came the really big surprise. When the guest stepped in, it's none other than...

"Prin...Principal?!" Kazaka and Ayami gasped in shock.

That's right. It was the principal of the school Kazaka and Ayami go to. She's carrying some flowers and a chocolate box. The animals are also surprised as well.

" _Whoa_." The Mayor thought in awe.

"Ah. So the principal has arrived." Ayami's grandmother smiled, "So kind of you."

"Hi. Guess you are all really surprised by me appearing." The principal said, "I know Kazaka and Ayami are my students but I actually came here for something else. Something only you guys know."

"Please take a seat."

The principal then sat down and sighed before saying:

"I heard about what happened to you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kazaka nodded, "I'll be released tomorrow but the bandages will have to remain for a month or so."

"I see. And you Ayami? Kazaka told me what had happened to you. It must had been really traumatizing for you to go through that."

"Yes principal but I'm alright now." Ayami smiled.

The principal then smiled before asking:

"And how are your animal friends? Mayor, Sparks, Rosie and the parrot?"

That's when everyone nearly jumped up except Kazaka who gasped in shock.

"Wa...principal. How did you...?" Kazaka asked in shock.

"I know. I know." The principal said before introducing, "Meet my Animal Island friend."

An anthropomorphic mouse soon came appeared on her head in which everyone is surprised.

"Whoa!" Ayami said in awe.

"Is that...?" Sparks asked.

"Hey guys. The name's Matt here." Matt said as he slid down from her shoulder to the bed, "I was one of the Animal Island resident until your ex-dad, that traitor and their goons destroyed it. I drifted to Kyoto and somehow she found me. Long short story of how she found me out talking but I thought she would freak out but she reacted differently. When we settled, I told her about what happened. She then takes me to the school. It was fine until you told her as to what had happened to Ayami which was then I realized what had happened. Later on, I attended the Mayor's speech, heard the news of you getting kidnapped, took part in the battle, witnessed the execution of Den the traitor, later on told her about what had happened, searched for the hospital he is in and now we are here."

"Ah yes. So you have seen it all." The Mayor smiled before realizing, "Oops. I spoke in front of you."

"That's alright." The principal smiled before asking, "So you also know it as well?"

"Ah yes. I have a parrot." Ayami grandmother smiled while the parrot squeaked.

"And you Ayami and Kazaka?"

"Yes." The couple nodded.

"Hi there." Sparks said.

"Hello." Rosie smiled.

"Well it's nice to see both of you." The principal smiled before asking, "What about you Mayor?"

"I'm fine on my own." The Mayor said.

Silence occurred for a moment before the principal said:

"Look. I know it's kinda late to say this but I kinda actually saw you two before."

"What? How?" The cat couple are mouth opened as well as the human couple.

"Well actually I saw you four chatting with each other when I was in my car. Matt also saw it which made me think that you two cats also came from that island. When you two cats were walking around the school, trying not to cause any hectic, it was then I knew it."

"Exposed." The Mayor teased a bit and gave a soft push on Sparks, who groaned.

"Well looks like the cat came out of the bag." Ayami sighed in which Kazaka nodded and sighed too.

"I brought some chocolates for you Kazaka. Hope you'll feel better." The principal said.

"Thanks. I love chocolates." Kazaka said.

They giggle a bit before the principal said:

"Anyway. I don't really want to talk about that. I want to talk about yesterday."

They looked at her closely. Matt then said:

"As I had said, I was there during the battle and I heard about what you did. You had the heart of the tigress and you were very brave despite the odds were against you. You took your own body to protect Kazaka and talked smack to your ex-dad and Den. In fact, you were the bravest girl we had ever met. Too bad your ex-dad tried to take you hostage and failed when Kazaka threw the heart on his face."

"Ayami. I'm really sorry about whatever happened to you and your mother when you both were tormented by him before and whatever you he and the goons did to you both as well as Rosie in your house. I..." The principal cried a bit, "I couldn't do anything other than hoping that you are all okay but whatever you did yesterday, I would have been really proud of you. You showed that having an heart and soul is enough to overcome the obstacles."

"That's okay and thank you." Ayami smiled.

"Thank you for the condolence." Ayami's grandmother cried a bit.

"Kazaka. I'm really sorry for whatever happened to you last night. I...I couldn't even imagine what could had happen to your parents or how could I deliver this to the school if you had died."

"I'm alright now." Kazaka said.

"Believe me guys. When Matt told me about what happened last night, I couldn't even control my tears as to what had happened to you two. I was really worried and scared cause you both are my students and I couldn't even believe that something like this could have happened to you two."

"Glad you share the concern." Sparks said in which Rosie nodded and smiled.

"Well even though the execution of Den the traitor gave me some relief, it brought me another worry. Whatever your ex-father did would definitely hit the headlines as well as the last night one. If your names end up being on the newspaper and on TV, then your lives are gonna be so hectic when you step outside."

It was then everyone soon realized.

"Oh Man." The human couple sighed.

"You are right. This is really concerning." The Mayor said.

"That was what I was worried about as well." Matt said.

"Does it mean that their school lives will be over?" Rosie gasped.

"Not over. Pck! Hectic. Hectic." The parrot said.

"Is there any way we can make their names anonymous?" Ayami's grandmother asked.

Suddenly they could hear a voice saying:

"And we'll be able to do it. We can help."

They then turned around to the direction of the voice. Guess who it is? It's the Chief and Max!

"Chief!" Kazaka said in surprise.

"Max!" The Mayor said in surprise.

"Oh Kazaka! I'm so glad you are okay!" The Chief said in relief.

"Yeah. What a relief." Max said.

The Chief and Max then approached them.

"What happened to your right hand?" The Chief gasped at Ayami and even the principal took notice.

"Oh this?" Ayami saw her right bandaged hand, "Oh. I had to smash the window to get in cause there was no other way."

"Right..." Ayami's grandmother sighed.

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka asked:

"Are you that Max the Mayor and others are talking about?"

"Oh yes. You were unconscious at that time so yeah. I'm Max, one of the police officers from Animal Island." Max said, "I think you know already how we got here but the difference is that I was found by the Chief. How did he find me that I was from Animal Island? Well I got this one on my necklace and the cat came out of the bag really early. I was a bit weak at that time though."

"Well not only that, he accidentally talked by saying 'No.'." The Chief grinned.

"Ah yeah...right."

Some laughter took place before the Chief asked:

"Oh by the way, who are you by the way?"

"Oh me?" The principal asked, "I'm the principal of the school Kazaka and Ayami goes to. I know the Animal Island from..."

"I guess that explains it." Max said as he points at Matt.

"Hi." Matt smiled.

"Yo."

"Wow. That's really awesome." The Chief said in awe, "The principal came. I really love those humanity acts."

"Thanks but I didn't actually came here as a principal. I came here as a concerned human being." The principal said, "After Matt told me what had happened, I thought that I would faint."

"Believe me. My reaction was far more shocking seeing him bleeding."

"I know. Must be painful right?"

"Definitely but I'm glad he is alright."

"That's the most important part."

Everyone nodded except Kazaka who sighed before the Principal asked:

"I'm sure that you heard the execution of Den right?"

"Den the traitor?" Chief asked, "Yeah. Max told me."

"And that brings huge relief for us." Sparks said.

"Yeah. I guess all animals here present witnessed it." The Mayor said.

"Pck! Indeed!" The parrot said.

"Would anyone like to share the details of what happened?" Ayami's grandmother asked.

"It will be too gory to say. You already had seen what happened last night and it's really amazing that you hadn't fainted." Matt said.

"I think it's for the best that we all move on from there." Ayami said, "He's gone and the spirits can rest a bit easy now."

"Right. Maybe we can just forget about him." The Mayor said, "He already got his death sentence."

The others nodded as silence occurred for a while before Rosie said:

"Den is gone but Ayami's ex-father hasn't."

The others soon realized it and groaned.

"Oh Yeah. You asked that how can we make the names anonymous right?" The Chief asked in which the principal nodded, "I do have an idea. I'll go to the trial myself."

"Whoa!" The others are in awe.

"Really?" Kazaka asked.

"How so? It seems that you know this guy." The principal said.

"Yeah. Even before the Animal Island incident, he was a lot of trouble when he was in Tokyo." The Chief said, "And now committing genocide, attempted killing, lying to the public, attempted r-word and domestic assault are now on his list."

"That genocide should simply be enough to raise public's fury." The Mayor said.

"I never asked this but was he doing business?" Matt asked in which Ayami nodded, "Oh."

"Matt told me everything about what had happened." The principal said.

"Yeah but I need to record the statements from Ayami about what had happened last night. You too Kazaka." The Chief said, "I already had recorded about what he, Den and those goons did to you and your mother. I'm pretty sure some animals also witnessed it rather than hearing it so would anyone lend me a hand of it?"

"Pck. Me, Sparks, Rosie saw all and the Mayor saw some of it." The parrot said.

"Indeed. The bigger, the better." The Mayor said in which the Chief nodded.

"We'll say it." Sparks and Rosie said.

"Is it possible to say it now?" Kazaka asked.

"No. Not in your condition." The Chief said, "It's a miracle that you are okay like this despite the beating you got."

"Yes. You must rest for now." Ayami's grandmother said.

"True. After that time of beating you got, it's amazing that you are still alright." The principal said.

"Take it easy now Kazaka. We'll say it together." Ayami said.

"Boy I can't wait to see the public's reaction when they hear it." Matt said.

"Same here." Max said.

Everyone chuckled and smiled for a moment before they could hear a knock from the nurse in which they turned around and then the nurse said:

"I don't know what's going on but there is a female who said that they want to visit you cause it's really important."

Everyone got a bit confused.

"Okay...Send her in." The Chief said in confusion.

The nurse nodded and left. Minutes later, they got a shock of their lives.

"It's...It's..." Kazaka gasped in shock.

"Uh...do we know you?" Ayami's grandmother asked.

"No. Not really." A woman said, "But you can say that I'm kinda one of the government officials."

Everybody gasped in awe and shock.

"Wh..." The principal said in shock.

"Whoa!" Ayami said in surprise.

"Yes. I know it's very rare that someone from a position like me to come and visit a civilian." A government official said, "But I came here because of the similar topic you guys have been talking about."

"Really? How so?" The Chief asked.

"Come with me."

And so she enters and coming along with her is a female lioness who is wearing glasses. The animals are in awe when they saw her.

"Whoa!" Sparks and Rosie said in awe.

"Is that who I think it is?" Max asked.

"It sure is." The Mayor said.

"You guys know her?" Kazaka asked.

"Pck! We do indeed!" The parrot said.

"We saw her last night." Matt said in which the animals nodded.

"Really? That's amazing." Ayami's grandmother said.

"Hello there human adults and children. I'm Jane." The female lioness introduced herself with a smile, "I was one of the governors of the Animal Island till that traitor Den and the other bad guys destroyed it. All of you knew what happened next but I actually drifted on a remote place of Kyoto where she found me. It won't be wrong for you to guys think that she would freak out when she sees a lioness in Japan. Well she did so a bit but later on, we got an understanding of each other after I also freaked out a bit when accidentally asking as to where I was which was how she knew I talked. Long story of what happened next but I also met the Mayor on the way so I spent most of my time on the base to avoid getting spotted roaming around by the other people. I didn't take part of the battle but I was one who were at the controlling center where we monitor the areas around of them marching on. I also witnessed the execution of Den which gave me immerse relief that at least one part of the devil is gone. Soon I met her again and she then asked what was going on since she heard and saw lots of noise at night. So I told everything about what had happened which included what happened to you too. Oh and I also attended the Mayor's speech."

"Oh!" The humans said.

"But since you are here, won't the media come around?" The principal asked worriedly.

"Not this time. I asked for privacy and they had to oblige it." The government official said before sighing, "You two. I'm really sorry as to whatever happened to you two last night and the days before. It really shook me to the core as to something like this happening to you two when you are still students. Jane told me everything."

"That's okay. Thanks for the concern." Ayami said.

"If you want, I'll be able to pay for the treatment."

"That's okay. Thanks for the offer but the doctor said I'm fine and just need some check up." Kazaka said, "And I'll be released tomorrow."

"Well that's really good to hear. I was really concerned when she described the injuries you had received. That was unacceptable."

"Yeah. I would have freaked out myself if it were my own child." Jane said.

"We all would." The Mayor said in which everyone nodded.

"Well I really don't want to make you two uncomfortable with the family history you had but I'll make sure that your ex-father will never set foot outside again, especially what he and Den did to the Animal Island which definitely will cause an uproar." The government official said.

"Oh believe me. I have everything on my notes with the exception of what he did to them last night which I'll record it when he gets released from hospital." The Chief said, "And believe me. It's massive."

"Massive indeed." Max said.

"Well that's good to hear." The government official said.

"But I would rather have them anonymous because if their names hits up on the media then their lives will be hectic." The principal said.

"You got a good point there. I'll see what can be done."

"Actually I'll be saying it since even before that, he caused a lot of problems in Tokyo." The Chief said.

"Okay then. While we wait for the trial to happen, we wish you all the best and hope that those injuries can heal soon."

"Thank you ma'am." Kazaka bowed.

Silence occurred for a moment before her grandmother said:

"Well if there is one thing that's becoming common in here, it's that whatever background or professional we are coming from, we are all gathering together cause of the Animal Island spirits." Ayami's grandmother said.

"I agree. Today I came here as a concerned human being also." The principal said.

"Yeah." The government official said before realizing something, "Oh yes I almost forgot. Jane also told me this. Despite whatever happened to you two last night, you displayed an utmost courage and bravery despite the odds that went against you. I couldn't have been more proud of it."

"Yeah. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't break in in time or giving us the time for the other animals to break into the enemies base. It could have been horrible but it didn't happen thankfully thanks to you." Jane said.

"Arigato." Ayami smiled before saying, "Though I had to admit that it was my instincts that made me act like that."

"It doesn't matter. In the end, thanks to you, we were able to take our revenge, capture and, later on, executed Den the traitor and had your ex-father arrested though he was badly injured too."

"I can't wait to see the reaction of his face like I said. It's gonna be hilarious." Matt said.

"Especially when his sweat will come out." Max chuckled.

"Whoa Whoa wait. Don't forget that there will be some defendants coming up to defend him so we need to get ready for that." The Mayor said.

"Don't worry. We are gonna search each and every one of the houses he lived but we will need some co-operation from your mother as well Ayami." The Chief said.

"Okay." Ayami nodded.

"Yeah. The bigger, the better." Sparks said.

"If we were the judges, what would it be?" Rosie asked.

"Pck! Guilty! Guilty!" The parrot said.

"Well you sure are funny." Kazaka said.

Everyone then shared a small laughter that was needed when suddenly there was a knock from the nurse.

"I don't really what's going on but there's two gentlemen who wants to meet you." The nurse sighed in which everyone got confused.

"Send them in." The Chief sighed.

"All off a sudden, I'm having been visited by ones whom I thought won't even make a public appearance based on it." Kazaka said, feeling confused.

The nurse nodded and sighed. Minutes later, they got a shock of their lives again.

"Soldiers!" The principal said in awe.

"Hello there citizens." A soldier said as they gave their salute, "I'm Lt. Takashi and this is the captain of the navy, Sorothi."

"Wow. I would never have thought to see you guys here." The Chief said.

"I know. Same here." Sorothi said, "But we came here this time cause we have similar interest you guys are talking about."

"I have a feeling that this would be the reason." The government official said, "Is it that Animal Island reason?"

"Yes it is ma'am." Lt. Takashi said before asking, "Are the animals okay?"

"Yes we are." The Mayor said only to realize, "Oops..."

Everyone giggled a bit.

"It's okay. We actually knew you can talk." Lt. Takashi said, "Come say hi to your commander."

And soon a dog commander came in which everyone is in awe.

"Is that him?" Jane asked in awe.

"It is him." Matt said in awe.

"Wow! But...But he's been bandaged." Sparks said.

"What happened?" Rosie asked.

"Pck! He seems hurt." The parrot said.

"Oh Dear." Ayami's grandmother said.

"I'm not really hurt right now but before, it hurted like hell." The dog commander said, "Hello there people. I was the dog commander of the Animal Island where we are assigned to keep the situation under control should things go volatile. Everything was peaceful until those goons attacked and destroyed the island. My leg suffered a bad cut when I had to flee cowardly cause it was impossible to fight them. And I drifted, thinking I was going to die cause of the blood loss and it would have been better for me. But when I woke up, I was sleeping on a bed I the army base and when I opened my eyes, he came and inspected me and asked if I was okay and that the Animal Island badge I got was safe with them. He even said that he heard me talking about shame and death when he found me. Sighing and knowing that there's no way to hide it now, I explained everything and when I tried to get up, I collapsed."

"I'm extremely sorry to hear that." The Mayor said sadly, "And don't worry about it. No one saw it coming."

"Yeah but luckily, I got in contact with the horse general and he told me everything: How the Animal Island got attacked, the traitor Den, what happened to the ones who knew about the Animal Island, the battle, the capture and execution of Den, etc EVERYTHING. And after hearing all of this which included where the hospital is, I just want to say that thank you all for playing your part in the victory, especially to your human friends. You were a very brave girl and courageous and for you boy, your refusal to answer the demands had given them time to attack and for her to protect you. Thank you all and the spirits of the Animal Island will be thankful to you all as well."

"Yeah. No problem." Kazaka smiled.

"Arigato. But it was just my sudden reaction and instincts that made me act like that." Ayami said.

Silence occurred for a moment before the government official asked:

"What about you?"

"Oh me?" Sorothi asked in which everyone nodded, "Well here it is."

Sorothi then reveals a kitten in which she looks at them and then turns around, feeling shy.

"Awwww!" Everyone smiled.

"She's kawaii." Ayami smiled.

"She sure is." Jane said.

"What happened to her?" The Mayor asked.

"Well while we were doing our typical navy duty, I happened to discover her drifting being unconscious and full of tears." Sorothi explained, "We were able to pick her up and then I soon saw her having a locket which contains her parents. I then took her home and then the next morning, my daughter told me that she was crying and I rushed to the kitten when she said "Mamma...Papa...Animal Island...gone...all gone...". I was shocked that she could speak and I was not the only one. There are several of my men who shared the same story but with different baby animals, all crying and telling about 'Animal Island'. So I called him and he told me to come with me. I didn't know what was going on at that time but now I know everything."

Everyone is in shock and very sad.

"Oh Dear." The government official said sadly.

"We are very sorry to hear about her." Max said sadly.

"Yeah. It's truly terrible." Ayami's grandmother said.

"That's the sorry state of the post invasion." The Mayor sighed, "Animals dead or drifted away and never found."

"Pck. Yeah." The parrot said.

"Well at least the traitor is executed so they can rest in peace." Jane said.

"Perhaps we can adopt her?" Rosie asked.

"Thanks for the offer but she's actually use to us now." Sorothi said, "She enjoys my daughter's company."

"Oh. Well if you say so." Sparks said.

"Tha...Thank you." The kitten said.

"She said thank you." Sorothi said in which everyone smiled.

Silence soon occurred for a moment till Lt. Takashi said to Ayami:

"We don't want to bring you discomfort by bringing up your history with your ex-dad but he also did some terrible stuff to you right? *Ayami nodded* What we want is giving him the most harshest punishment the trial had enough given."

"Trial of the century!" Matt proclaimed in which everybody nodded.

"Exactly. He also did a host of bad things as the horse general said." The dog commander said.

"And to put the wounded salt on top, the genocide of the Animal Island." Sorothi said in which everyone nodded, "Finishing Den had removed only half of our worries."

"Oh don't worry. I nearly have everything ready." The Chief said.

"Say. I've got a good idea." The government official said, "I'll notify to you all later."

"Aside from that, we wish you a speedy recovery." Lt. Takashi said as he gave a salute.

"Thank you. I'll be released tomorrow though." Kazaka said.

"That's good to hear." Sorothi smiled.

They all nodded and smiled for a while when a knock sound can be heard and a doctor's voice can be heard saying:

"I don't know what's going on but there's a foreigner who says he desperately wants to meet you and he knows Kazaka when he was 8-9 years old."

"Whoa!" Everyone said in awe.

"Just bring him here." The government official said.

The doctor nodded. Minutes later, they again got a shock of their life.

"Wait. Who are you?" The Chief asked in confusion.

"Sshhh." A foreigner hushed and he then soon comes back with a joey (baby kangaroo) in his hand, "Easy mates."

The others soon got surprised when the foreigner approaches them and soon takes a seat and the joey hoped beside him.

"Hi." A joey smiled.

"Whoa. It talked." Ayami said in awe.

"Wait a sec. I know you." A government official gasped, "Are you a...?"

"Yes Yes. Quiet down." A foreigner said.

"Okay..."

"Wait. Are you the Australian ambassador?" Kazaka asked slowly.

"Well the cat's out of the bag." The Australian ambassador sighed.

Everybody gasped in awe and they couldn't hide their excitement but they decided to keep it silence.

"Wow! I would never have thought of seeing someone very important." The principal said in awe.

"Yeah. It feels like I'm in a dream right now." Ayami's grandmother said in which the parrot squawked.

"Yes I know that it's very rare for me to come here but given the circumstances that took place yesterday night and when one of my employees told me who was injured and what was happening, I was shock that I felt the need to come and visit the boy to see if he's okay." The Australian ambassador said.

"And how were you able to come here unnoticed?" The government official couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Well I had to wear this casual one and go there in disguise. Obviously, if the media finds me then they are gonna spring on me which I wouldn't want that to happen. Once I entered unnoticed, I showed my documents to the reception to prove that I know him. Actually I came here before but when I saw those animals on the room, I had to rush back to bring the joey here and I didn't even allow my wife to come with me due to the fear of the media."

"Understandable." Lt. Takashi said.

"But how do you know Kazaka sir?" Ayami asked curiously.

"I remember him when he was 8-9 years old that he and his parents came cause they want to go to Sydney and Gold Coast and they need help with the travel documents so I had to help them. Meanwhile, he was placed in the playground area where, thanks to my mistake, he was placed in the same area where my son is. Despite that, there was no chaos and I was able to say goodbye to him when they left. My child still talks about him." The Australian ambassador said.

"Oh!" Everybody ohhhhed.

"Ah. Now I remember. You were a secretary at that time." Kazaka said.

"True but now since I'm the ambassador, I had to disguise myself by wearing casual clothes." The Australian ambassador said.

"That's amazing. That you still remember him." The principal said.

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody smiled before the Australian ambassador explained:

"Okay now for the main one. This is a joey, the Australian word for baby kangaroo. Me and my wife found him drifted and lying down on the beaches of Tokyo and there was a picture of him and his mother. Soon we had to keep him in our place where he finally woke up after a while and started crying about his mother and that place called Animal Island being destroyed. He was really and scared and he seemed sacred from what had happened. He wad also scared of us when he discovered that I was an Australian, he soon calmed down and he was able to tell about the place and how it got destroyed. Now it seems that most of you know the full story of it. So can anyone explain to me the whole thing?"

"Papa! Mayor!" The joey said happily.

"Oh and he now calls me papa."

Everyone chuckled.

"Time for a full explanation looks like." The Chief said.

And so the full explanation was given to the Australian ambassador: How it got destroyed, the culprits, the other horrible crime they did, the traitor Den, the kidnapping, the battle and the execution. The animals also introduced themselves.

After all the explanations had been given, the Australian ambassador was shocked and said:

"I don't believe it! He, who I thought was doing an honest business, is actually a liar and a mindless monster beast!"

"Mama!" The joey cried in which everybody is sad and some even teared up a bit.

"There There. Poor joey. He lost his mother thanks to that traitorous bloody dog whom I'm so glad that he's dead and that liar!"

"He's not the only one." Sorothi said, "This kitten I'm holding right now had lost her parents."

"Darn..."

"It's not only us. There are many of the others whom we don't know where there are." The Mayor said, "Some could have died or drifted away."

"Yeah." Max said.

Everyone nodded and sighed a bit before the Australian ambassador said:

"Kazaka, Ayami and to all the animals that are here from Animal Island, I'm really sorry to hear that all of you had to suffer the wrath of that traitor and that monster liar! And Ayami, send my condolence to your mother and just refer to me as a Foreigner who knew Kazaka when he was 8-9 years old. Oh and I applaud your bravery that you showed when you stood up against your evil ex-father."

"Thank you." Ayami smiled before saying, "But I notice that you look really guilty."

"I do cause I brought his products without knowing his true color."

"That's okay. Now that you heard it, you can throw away his products now." Jane said.

"I will indeed. Kazaka, if you need any money help, you can always let me know."

"Thank you sir." Kazaka smiled.

"Kazaka! Kazaka!" The joey said happily in which everybody smiled.

Soon the Australian ambassador said angrily:

"As for this liar, he must never ever be set free ever again for what he did!"

"Oh and we are almost nearly ready for it." The Chief said.

"The government official had said that she had an idea but she will tell us later." The dog commander said.

"Yeah. He must pay." Matt said.

"Pck! Indeed!" The parrot said.

"True." The government official said.

"Agreed." The cat couple said.

"Yes." The Mayor said.

"If you want me to be part of it then I'll definitely accept it. Especially, if the poor joey can get some closure and peace from the torment he had to face." The Australian ambassador said.

"Papa!" The joey said.

"If there's one thing I can say, it's that no matter which professional we are coming from, we are all in this together." Ayami's grandmother said.

"I agree. We are all united against that bastard." Lt. Takashi said before apologizing, "Excuse my language."

"True." Sorothi said as he holds the kitten.

"Yep." Jane said.

"Yeah. I might need to stay in Kyoto for a while looks like." The Australian ambassador said.

Everybody nodded as silence occurred for a moment before another knock sound can be heard and a doctor's voice can be heard saying:

"I'm so sorry for the continuous knocking but there's someone who says that she desperately wants to come here and she knows Ayami."

"Oh boy. Just bring her here." The government official sighed.

The doctor nodded. Minutes later, they again got a shock of their lives.

A woman then entered and soon simply said:

"Hello everyone."

Ayami gasped in shock as she stood up.

"Aunty?" Ayami asked in awe.

"Aunty?!" Everyone also said.

"Hey there everyone. I heard what had happened so I came here as soon as possible." A woman said.

Ayami then soon ran to hug her.

"I can't believe that you are here too." Ayami said happily.

"Yeah. Your mom told me everything about what had happened so I came here as soon as possible." Ayami's aunt asked, "Kazaka. Are you okay? How are your injuries?"

"I'm sure that she told you about me." Kazaka said in which she nodded, "Yeah I'm okay. Just have to have some bandages on my face though for a while."

"I see. Say aren't you one of the government officials?"

"Ah...yeah." The government official said.

"Aren't you the Australian ambassador?"

"Wait...how?' The Australian ambassador asked in shock.

"Aren't you the Lt of the army and the captain of the navy?"

"Yes?" They both asked.

"And aren't you those talking animals?"

The animals couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

"And how exactly do you know about them?" The principal asked.

"Well I work in the media..."

"OH NO!" They all cried out.

"Wait! Wait! Let me explain! I came alone! The media is not there! I just came here as a concerned aunt of Ayami."

Everybody sighed in relief.

"Plus I got someone whom you might recognized." Ayami's aunt said, "Come on in."

And pretty soon, a snow leopard came and pretty soon the animals, except the kitten and the joey, had their mouths drop in shock.

"Hey is that..." Max said in shock.

"That's Risa!" Rosie said in awe.

"Risa! Risa!" The joey said happily.

"You know her?" Ayami's grandmother asked.

"Pck! Indeed!" The parrot said.

"Yeah. She was the most popular figure of the Animal Island media." The Mayor said.

"Oh!" The humans oohhhed.

"Risa! Risa!" The joey said happily.

"No wonder." The Australian ambassador said.

"Hello everyone. Missed me?" The snow leopard asked, "I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact with you for a long time but I was scared of going out ever again until one of my bird friend spotted me and told me about what had happened and thus early in the morning, he told me which hospital you were in so we both came here as soon as possible."

"Bird friend or boyfriend?" Sparks smirked.

"Bird friend! Bird friend!"

Everyone laughed.

"So can anyone tell me what happened with all those Animal Island stuffs?" Ayami's aunt said, "I found her drifted on the beach and I freaked out upon seeing her and I took her to my home. Long short story as to how I found her talked but she was able to tell me about the place she lived and how it got destroyed."

"Here comes a long explanation." Lt. Takashi said.

And so they said the same explanation they said it to the Australian ambassador which really shocked the snow leopard while Ayami's aunty groaned.

"That fatso. I knew he was never trusted from the start." Ayami's aunt said.

"And I can't believe that one of our ones will be responsible for all the loss." A snow leopard said in shock.

"Well these are the facts sadly." The Mayor said.

"Yeah." Ayami said, "And we all experienced it."

"Even I heard it for the first time." The Australian ambassador said, "But if the main party got involved which are the talking animals then it's really hard to deny the facts."

"Yes. I guess it's true." Ayami's aunt said.

"What happened to Den now?" Risa asked.

"Executed. Half of our torment is gone." Matt said.

"And half is still remaining." Sotori said, "Which is the trial."

"Yeah and I almost got all the facts ready." The Chief said.

"A long list of crimes he did." The government official said.

"And the genocide of the Animal Island to put the sour cherry on top." Jane said in which everybody nodded and groaned.

"Yeah." The dog commander said.

"It's nice for us that we all come together to share the pain we all had." The Mayor said.

"I agree." Sparks said.

"Kazaka, Ayami. I'm so sorry to hear about what had happened to you too. I could have done something but..." Ayami's aunt sighed and teared up a bit.

"It's okay aunty." Ayami said, "Whatever happened had happened."

"Plus it's all over now." Kazaka said.

"Just only the trial is left." The Mayor said.

They all nodded and sighed before Ayami's grandmother said:

"As I have said before, we may have come from different backgrounds, positions and professionals but today, we all come together cause we all have the Animal Island friends and their lives as well as some of our lives have been affected in a very bad way."

"Yes Grandma." Ayami said.

"I agree." Kazaka said.

"Same here." The principal said.

"Yes indeed." Lt. Takashi said.

"Poor kitty. There There." Sorothi said.

"Yeah. And soon we are all gonna reunite against that fat man!" The Australian ambassador said in which everybody nodded.

"Papa!" The joey said in which the Australian ambassador comforted him.

"Yeah. He is soooooooooooo busted!" The Chief said in which everyone nodded.

"For what he did to us." Sparks said.

"For what he did to our human friends." Rosie said.

"Uh. What about Den the traitor?" Risa asked, "Wasn't he responsible for all this from the start?"

"Yes it's true but we executed him." The Mayor said, "He will forever be in the history books as the traitor who destroyed the very island our Founding Father worked so hard to build."

"Forever in the Hall of Shame." Max said.

"Pck! Yes!" The parrot squawked.

"All because of losing in an election." Matt groaned, "Give me a break."

"Yeah. Most stupidities reason ever." The dog commander agreed.

"I sometimes have a tingering feeling that either a doctor or a nurse is going to knock and say that some one wants to see us and it's due to the Animal Island one." The government official said, "So let's wait."

They all nodded and waited for a while till Jane said:

"Nope. Not this time."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Kazaka and Ayami. If you want your names anonymous, I can talk to the media to..." Ayami's aunt is about to say when suddenly...

"YES!" Everybody spoke at once and pleaded.

"Please don't include their names. If their names are their, then their lives are gonna be so hectic!" The principal pleaded, "They are only students."

"Yes. Please don't bring the media in front of them cause of what had happened." The Mayor pleaded.

"I won't care if you include my name but please leave their names alone from the media from sometime." The Australian ambassador said.

"Yes please?" The dog commander pleaded.

"Please?" The cat couple pleaded.

"Pretty please?" The two soldiers pleaded in which the government official sweatdropped and chuckled a bit.

And so they all continue to plead.

"Alright Alright. I know now. Your names will be made anonymous." Ayami's aunt said, "I was only asking them cause I even know myself as to what would have happened to them so I just want you make sure."

Everybody nodded, smiled and sighed in relief before Risa said:

"But you cannot hide from saying that you were the ones that had to witness it. You will eventually have to reveal yourself one day."

"Yes." Ayami nodded.

"I have everything ready." The Chief said, "Just you both need to tell us as to what had happened moments before the bloody battle took place."

"Okay." Sparks, Rosie and the parrot nodded.

"Understood." Kazaka said when he suddenly realizes something, "My...My phone."

"I have your phone. It nearly fell from your pocket when you were transported to the ambulance." Ayami said as she shows Kazaka's phone and gives it to him.

"Such a wonderful granddaughter I have." Ayami's grandmother said in which everybody smiled.

"You didn't really have to embarrass me like that..."

Everyone chuckled a bit as Kazaka is checking something on his phone.

"What you're looking at?" The Chief asked.

"Something important to show you all." Kazaka said till he found it, "There!"

He showed the pictures to everyone. Upon recognizing it, Jane gasped:

"Wait. Is that..."

"Yeah. These are the pictures of the destruction of the Animal Island." Kazaka said, "The Mayor and Rachael teleported me, Ayami, Sparks and Rosie to that island that was destroyed and we explored it. I took pictures with my mobile phone every path of destruction I could fine. I know this is wrong and felt incredibly guilty about it but I know that now the issue of trial is coming up, I thought these might be useful. Ayami's grandmother and the parrot were also there before we arrived."

Everybody gasped in shock when they looked at the pictures.

"Oh Yeah. Now I remember." Ayami's grandmother said while the parrot squaked.

"Oh My God! The destruction!" The principal gasped in shock as she covers her mouth.

"Don't look joey. These ain't those pretty pictures for ya." The Australian ambassador as he covers joey's eyes.

"What's going on?" The kitten tried to turn around.

"Don't look." Sorothi said, "This will give you nightmares again."

"Yeah. This is genocide." Lt. Takashi said in shock.

"I don't know whether to condemn you or applaud you." The dog commander sighed, "On one hand, what you did was wrong but on the other hand, they will certainly come in handy for the trial."

"Yep. That will definitely create an uproar." Matt said.

"Yeah. These will come in handy indeed." Sparks said.

"Darn! From the looks of it, it looked like a good place to live for all you animals." The government official said.

"Yeah. And now it's destroyed." Rosie sighed.

"Oh this guy is soooooooooo gonna get it what's coming for him!" Risa growled.

"Yeah. These are unacceptable crimes." Ayami's aunt said.

"Agreed. Too unacceptable for forgiveness." The Australian ambassador said.

"That's what Den tried to do but no forgiveness can replace the sins they did." The Mayor said in which everyone nodded.

"Yeah! More evidence against that fatso!" Max said.

"Of course." The Chief said before asking, "Kazaka. Can I borrow your phone for today so that I can transfer those ones to my computer which will be used for the trial? I'll give it to you first thing in the morning when you get out of the hospital."

"Sure thing." Kazaka nodded.

The Chief thanked and smiled as silence occurred for a moment before Ayami said:

"Kazaka. We can now hope that we can resume our normal life, leaving behind the danger we had to endure forever."

She then puts her hand on Kazaka's hand.

"Yeah. I can't wait to welcome you back." The principal smiled as she does the same.

"Hope those injuries can recover quickly." Ayami's grandmother said as she does the same.

"We salute both of your bravery." Lt. Takashi smiled as he gave a salute before doing the same.

"Same." Sorothi said as he also gave a salute before doing the same.

"Yeah. We'll soon put those tragedy and horror behind us." The Chief said as he does the same.

"Yep. Hopefully that fatso will also get what he did to you both." The Australian ambassador smiled as he does the same.

"We wish you a speedy recovery." The government official smiled as she does the same.

"Yeah. We can see each other more often from now on." Ayami's aunt smiled as she does the same, "We'll write every single crimes that he did."

"Until then, hope you get well." Risa said as she puts her paws on Kazaka's hand.

"You were my first human friend I had ever come across." Sparks smiled as he does the same.

"Yeah. Who knows what could have happened if you two probably would have never met." The Mayor smiled as he does the same.

"Or maybe me and Ayami." Rosie said as she does the same.

"Thank you for everything you and Ayami did for us last night." Max smiled as he does the same.

"Yeah. We are in your debt." The dog commander smiled as he does the same.

"Uncle!" The joey smiled as he does the same.

The kitten meowed as she does the same.

"Yes. We are forever grateful for what you did." Jane smiled as she does the same, "Now it's time for us to seek new light."

"Pck! Indeed." The parrot squawked as he does the same.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Matt cried as he ran and he did the same.

Everyone chuckled a bit as silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka could tearfully happily say:

"Thank you."

Everyone smiled at him as silence occurred for a while before some voices can be heard:

"I don't it's a good time though."

"What do you mean? He's our son!"

And guess who's marching? None other than Kazaka's parents and relatives as well as Ayami's mother and when they saw what they saw...

"WHOA!" The parents and relatives said in awe.

"What's this? The principal? Two soldiers? A government official? A foreigner whom I think I know who it is?" Kazaka's mom asked in awe as the Australian ambassador gulped on the last question.

"Is that you?" Ayami's mom asked in awe when she saw Ayami's aunt before seeing her mother and asked, "Mother?"

"What's with those animals?" Kazaka's dad asked in awe.

"Can anyone tell us what's going on here?" Aunt Naoni asked.

"LLOOOONNNNGGGGG STTTTTOOORRRRYYYY!" Every human present said it together.

"Ooohh. I like long stories. Not that so called short stories they claim to be." Uncle Satori said in which everybody laughed a bit.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 24.**

 **Sparks: And now it's time for the surprise right?**

 **Me: That's right. Come on out Kazaka!**

 ***And soon Kazaka comes out.***

 **Kazaka: Hey guys. Did I miss anything?**

 **Sparks *happily*: Oh goodness! There you are! Where have you been?**

 ***Cuddles Kazaka.***

 **Kazaka: There There.**

 **Me: I have found him on the table but I told him to wait till the end of this chapter. And now we are all here.**

 **Kazaka: Indeed.**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment in which everybody smiled.***

 **Sparks: And what's the second thing you want to say?**

 **Me: The second thing is that I would make a huge announcement at the end of this chapter.**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: Whoa!**

 **Me *smiling*: That's right. The next chapter which will include the announcement will be coming within a week or a week and a half so don't miss it!**

 **Kazaka: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks: Yep. Stay tune for the next one.**

 **Me: Yep. So until the next chapter comes, it's...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *waving their hands*: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Bye.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***

 **Me: Time to prepare my announcement speech.**

 **Kazaka and Sparks: ^^**


	26. Chapter 25: Graduation and Proposal

***Trumpets are being blown and I arrive with a smile on my face.***

 **Me: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 25th chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island!**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived with smile on their faces.***

 **Me: So after a lot of *ahem* tense smiles over the previous few chapters, it's back to normal smiles again huh?**

 **Kazaka: Yeah well it seems that everything has kinda gone back to normal again after the few hectic chapters we had.**

 **Sparks: Yeah. Finally! Some peace.**

 **Me: Peace indeed.**

 **All three of us: ^^**

 ***Silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Kazaka: So when are you going to make that announcement you are saying that you will do?**

 **Me: That will be later after the end of this chapter.**

 **Sparks: Oh.**

 **Me: Alright then, the appreciation and disclaimer please.**

 **Sparks: Well then. The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favouriting and following him as well as his other stories.**

 **Kazaka: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission.**

 **Me: That's right guys. And now, let's get straight to 25th chapter of my first ever Misc. Anime story without any delay. Enjoy reading it guys :). And stay tune till the announcement which will come at the end of the chapter.**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *waving their hands*: Stay tune!**

Chapter 25: Graduation and Proposal.

Few years passed and during those few years, a lot has happened and its effects reached not only on Kyoto but the whole of Japan as well.

Kazaka was soon released from the hospital and is soon able to resume his normal school life along with Ayami. Many students had asked them as to why and how did they too much bandages in which the couple had to make up the explanation because they didn't want the others to know about their involvement on the incident that took place. Nevertheless, everyone, especially the principal, had welcomed them back cheerfully. Due to his injuries though, Kazaka couldn't play soccer for several weeks till his injuries are healed.

Meanwhile, Ayami's ex-father had been put on trial for all the crimes he had committed. This trial will later soon be known as 'The Trial of the Century' because of the scenes you won't expect to see with your own eyes when the trial takes place. You got that right. Many people's eyes were widen in shock and awe when they see several high profile people attending the trial like the Australian ambassador, the government official, Lt. Takashi, The captain of the navy Sorothi, the Police Chief, Ayami's aunt, etc. And they brought their animals with them, including the Mayor, and upon seeing them, people's jaws drops in shock. Basically, the ones who attended Kazaka when he was in the hospital. Kazaka's parents and relatives, Ayami's grandmother and mother were also present.

The Chief and the prosecutor soon began by presenting the list of crimes he did like nearly committing r**e on her ex-daughter, had his men r**ed his ex-wife, animal abuse and attempting to murder Kazaka (the Chief and the prosecutor didn't say Kazaka's and Ayami's name though to respect their anonymousity and just referred to them as high school kids and ex-daughter). Of course, the villain denied all charges and even the defendant was able to counter some of Chief's claims and even questioned why do they seek death penalty against his client.

It was then those trial scenes that will take place after that will soon change everything forever as well as in Japan.

The Chief and the prosecutor soon showed the pictures of the destroyed Animal Island (which they got from Kazaka's phone) in which the media and public are confused and asked what's going on. Soon the prosecutor had the Mayor to speak up and when he spoke, the whole of Japan drops their mouth in shock and are in surprise and awe but pretty soon, fury and rage will soon be followed.

The Mayor then began to introduce himself and the other animals present and talked about the Animal Island and its brief history before telling about the invasion which destroyed the island and resulted in many deaths and disappearance. The people are shocked when they heard that. The other animals soon took turns to tell their part of the story in which some people even cried. The ones who visited Kazaka followed suit.

"So in short, your Honour, he didn't only commit animal abuse, he even committed genocide against the animals!" The prosecutor declared.

The people gasped in shock again. The prosecutor and the Chief also took aim on Ayami's ex-father business practices and they told the judge that he lied saying that no animals were harmed where in reality, many animals had met their cruel deaths. They showed the photos that took place when they raided the base where the villains had hold Kazaka hostage and even showed evidence they got when they raided the house that Ayami and her parents use to live in Tokyo. There were so many evidences on the judges' table that the defendant couldn't do anything and knew that they are gonna lose and that's when Ayami's ex-father knew that he's so screwed. The Chief and the prosecutor also told about the domestic abuse he had committed. The people couldn't believe what they are hearing and witnessing.

After all has been done, the judge said that this trial had been unlike never ever seen before and he called it 'The Trial of the Century'. The judge then soon dropped two bombshell news. The first one was that the judge said that he knew Ayami's ex-father had done it in which everybody was shocked. When asked how, the judge soon revealed that he too also has an Animal Island friend which is a goat and the people went wild in awe when they saw the goat coming, talking, speaking and hugging the Mayor. The Mayor, the Chief and the prosecutor also told about Ayami's ex-father association with the traitor Den, their collaboration and execution and the animals executing Den in which the judge seems satisfied, saying that he would have gotten a death penalty anyway cause he betrayed and destroyed his home island.

At that moment, realizing that the jig is up and that there's nothing he could do to defend Ayami's ex-father, the defendant closed his briefcase and walked off but not before he gave a angry, cold death stare to Ayami's ex-father because of the nature of his crimes which resulted in his loss. The people are starting to get pretty pissed and angry at Ayami's ex-father for those big lies he told them. The judge said that this shows that the nature of Ayami's ex-father's crimes was so unbearable and unforgivable that even the defendant walked off. At that point, Ayami's ex-father knew that his time was up when he saw a goat with the judge.

The jury obviously finds him guilty but what made it special is that the whole people joined the jury saying guilty. The judge then said that even after what all Ayami's ex-father did recently, he could have still gotten a life sentence...

"But then you added a big sour salty cheery on top by committing unforgivable acts of genocide against those poor animals and causing so many families and others to be separated, drifted and never ever heard again. As the Mayor of the Animal Island had said, no forgiveness could ever replace as to what you did. What about that lie you gave to us saying no animals were harmed where in reality you brutalized them to make your products? You know how this is gonna end eh?" The judge asked.

At that moment, maybe for the 1st time, Ayami's ex-father cried and begged to be spared so that he can start apologizing to his victims. However, the judge had foreseen Ayami's ex-father's pathetic excuse and is unmoved by it. He then delivers his verdict: EXECUTION by either firing squad or by hanging which will be left to the people to vote. The people and the animals cheered as Ayami's ex-father put his hand on his head as he is soon escorted away as the people even threw stones at him. He even looked at his ex-wife and tried to beg for forgiveness but all he got was a big slap in the face. Later on, the judge and the goat soon met Kazaka, Ayami and their cats and had a friendship moment with them.

When the newspaper had been spread all over Japan about what happened on Kyoto, the trial and the crimes and lies Ayami's ex-father did and said, the people, nationally and internationally, were pretty furiously pissed and angry. It even hit the world!

All around Japan, people had gathered on the shops and buildings of Ayami's ex-father's company and chanted angry slogans against him and the people. There were even riots that took place such as burning the building or the shops down that the police had to intervene. Thankfully, no one was killed and some were hurt. On an international scale, consumer had organized a total boycott on the product due the lies and crimes Ayami's ex-father said and committed. Many international firms also cut ties with it, citing similar reason. The company that Ayami's ex-father owned had suffered greatly. Not only their profits had gone downhill fast but their reputation had been destroyed as well. Share prices had fallen down to an all time low and even many shareholders had left in protest. The police also rescued many animals that were there. Soon the company was forced to close the doors and had gone into liquidation, forever being known as the 'The Cheating Company.'

When Ayami's ex-father was told about it, he couldn't believe it and demanded to go and prove it. After they did see it, Ayami's ex-father looked shocked as he puts his hand on his head. Now the only company Ayami's ex-father had was now gone. Once he was a big, fat guy rich business man and now he's in jail wearing the jail attire. He has lost everything now. Profits, Friends, Den, Money, Public trust, etc, EVERYTHING! And not only that, he was also told that people wanted a piece of him cause of what he did. Moving back and front in his jail cell, Ayami's ex-father is at total loss and had no idea of what to do now. It was then he realizes the meeting with Den for the first time and soon comes to regret it and wondered what could have happened if he hadn't met Den after all. He then starts to think about what Kazaka and Ayami said to him and realizes that what they had said was right that he was really selfish and all other things they had said to him. Finally, he stared to think about his family and starts to cry a bit because of what he did to them, whether they were married or divorced. He then starts to think about Ayami and all the wonderful things he did for her till everything came crashing down. And that crashed part was started because of himself. NOW realizing as to what he had done, he cried a bit, blaming himself and Den and questioning himself as to what could had happened if he had never met Den in the first place which was the soul reason as to why he's going to get executed. He cursed himself for being so bad. Now he has no one. Again. No friends, no family to support, no money, no wife, no Ayami, no company to run, NOTHING! As soon as he's been told about his execution, he sighed and said:

" _No matter. The world will be a better place without me anyway._ "

He then closed his eyes and recalled all the bad things he did to the others: Domestic Abuse against Ayami and her mother, Animal Island Genocide, Attempt rape on Ayami, kidnapping, beating up and nearly killing Kazaka. He soon starts to cry and cover his ears as the screams of his men and Den echoed around him. One of the prison guard had to shut him up.

And that was it. The next day, he was found dead on his cell. He committed suicide by hanging himself. Upon discovering his body, the guards soon notify the police and later on, Ayami's ex-father's death had been on the headlines. For the public, it was a disappointment because they would had loved to see him wither and cry in pain for what he did to the animals and the others. Even the international stars were disappointed but branded him as a coward and that he had stayed evil from the beginning to the end and the coward way to go by committed suicide on private rather than in public further proves it. But as for the others, it's a different story. The animals had a massive wild celebration when the Mayor announced Ayami's ex-father's death though Max has admitted that he would have liked to see his death in public. The Chief, government official and a few ones agreed with him but as for the others, him dying with whatever means is okay to them cause they won't have to see his face ever again. The Chief and Max, after some consultation with Ayami and her mother, decided to bury Ayami's ex-father in the prison graveyard with the numbers mark on it. A shameful but a deserved ending to the fat guy who, with Den, caused chaos, destruction of the Animal Island and untold suffering of many animals who may never ever see their loved ones ever again.

Nevertheless, even though their opinions differ, everyone agreed to one thing: That with his death, the spirits of the Animal Island fellas who died can now rest in peace easily and the spirits of the Animal Island itself can rest easy too as well as the Founding Father's one. As for Ayami, her mother and her grandmother, it has given them a chance to forget about all that had happened to them in the past and try to move forward in their lives and put the past behind them.

In the meanwhile, the Japanese government as well as Kyoto's governor had open negotiations with the Mayor of the Animal Island which is the first in the history. They promise that they will do whatever they can to make sure that they are important since they can talk but the animals first must led them to that Animal Island so led by the Mayor, the Japanese Army, led by Lt. Takashi and the dog commander, and the navy led by the captain Sorothi went there. And upon reaching there, they could see the destruction still lying around and some corpses turn into a stinky state. Some soldiers and sailors felt a bit of pain and sadness with both Lt. Takashi and Sorothi felt their pain and later said to the media that the emotions are understandable. The video couldn't be released on public cause it would be too graphic and violent for the citizens to see it. Nevertheless, public reaction against Ayami's ex-father became an all time rage and hate against him rose even though he's dead.

Since the island is located above Japan and eastwards besides Russia, UN granted Japan the right to own the island though it took some negotiations and even the UN is in awe by the talking animals and one even asked as to whether they would meet Tom and Jerry or others which caused a bit of laughter.

When all of this is done, the government's first order is to find all the corpses and bury then peacefully since they had been like that after getting killed. The Navy also found several animal bodies either underwater or floating around. It took many many days to find many corpses as they can but once they did so, they buried them peacefully with the military doing their gun salute, paying respect for the dead.

Because the island is now deemed unsuitable for resettlement, the animals knew that they won't be able to live there ever again but the government gave them the passageway so that they won't be denied from at least seeing the graves. The government and the Mayor also agreed to build a museum at least there so that people can learn more about them and its history. The Mayor also wanted the Founding Father's statue to be built. It's still under construction but once it's done, it will be open to all people and animals but with strict measures will be taken to ensure that the graveyards won't be trampled and a ferry or a quick jet that would lead to the island.

In Japan itself, Kyoto became the spotlight as several local and international journalist came to learn about them. Animal Abuses all around Japan had gone down to almost zero but those who still abuse their pets or even murder them will receive even harsher punishments and fines.

With now the two main villains dead, the Mayor had held a meeting and asked them as what they should do now. Many of them had decided to try their luck with the humans while the others decided to remain on the base. The Mayor nodded and wished them well but they vowed to come to the base again. As for the Mayor, he decided to stay in the base.

Pretty soon, Japan has completely changed. People and animals now walk together on the streets which awed the international journalists. Many animals got into several jobs like government jobs, police jobs, etc. The 2 things that separates them though are restaurants and schools in which the government is currently working on the issue. Nevertheless, Sparks and Rosie no longer hid around the bushes or making attempts to climb the trees as they are well known on Kazaka's school. However, despite that, no one, other than the ones who visited Kazaka at the hospital, knew about the couple's involvement of the incident which changed Kyoto and Japan forever.

So yeah, those are the things that happened during the past few years ever since the incident that took place. Now let's find out what happened to our main couples shall we? ^^

* * *

 _School:_

It's graduation ceremony. The principal had finished her speech and now everyone's taking photos with some even crying and some doing funny stuffs which would probably be their last time.

Anyway, Kazaka and Sparks are talking to each other.

"So it has finally come to an end huh?" Sparks asked in which Kazaka nodded.

"Yeah but a lot has sure change around this place and in Japan." Kazaka said.

"Yeah. Still thinking of that incident eh? What's still left is..."

"Shhhh! Not in front of others."

"Sorry."

Kazaka sighed.

"Anyway. I think I'm gonna miss this place." Sparks said sadly as he looks at the school building.

"Yeah. Same here." Kazaka said.

"Kazaka!" One voice called.

"Sparks!" Another voice called.

They turned to the direction of the voices and guess who it is? None other than Ayami and Rosie.

"Hey there girls." Kazaka said.

"Kazaka. We did it." Ayami smiled, "We've been through this together and I'm really excited that I'm graduating with you."

"Yeah. Same here. Can't believe that a lot has changed over the past few years."

"Same here. Ever since that incident..."

"Yeah but the only one thing missing is..." Rosie is about to say.

"Sssh. Not comfortable of telling that yet."

"Oh."

They shared a little laughter before they looked at the school building.

"Oh Man. I had so many memories just being there. I'm gonna miss that place." Rosie said.

"I bet everyone who's graduating will." Ayami said before smiling, "I still remember that this was the building where I first met Kazaka after a long time."

"Yeah and remember the things that we use to do at the roof?" Kazaka asked in which the others giggled.

"Yeah."

"And I remember us trying to go around the school without getting caught." Rosie said.

"Oh Man. I'm gonna miss that stealth action that we did at school." Sparks sighed as Rosie comforts him.

"Same."

Kazaka and Ayami smiled as the cat couple played at each other when suddenly they could hear voices:

"CAPTAIN!"

"It's your soccer team Kazaka." Ayami said.

"I know." Kazaka nodded.

Soon the soccer team and the coach has arrived and approached the couples. Some of them have funny tears.

"Guys." Kazaka said.

"Captain! Please don't leave!" One member cried and begged a bit.

"Yeah. Our defense's gonna suck now." Another member sighed.

"Captain. Thanks for the memories." Another member cried a bit, "And the guidance."

"We're gonna miss your awesome saves captain." Another member said.

"Guys. I should say thank you for everything." Kazaka said, "Especially to you coach."

"Ah yeah. We're gonna miss you kids and cats." The coach smiled, "It's truly been great working with you. We wish you and the three others a successful future."

"Sparks. Please take care of him. He'll no longer be with us." Another member cried.

"Don't worry. I will." Sparks said.

"We had good times, sad times, tough times and awesome times." The vice-captain said before asking, "You'll miss that net right?"

"Definitely yeah." Kazaka said.

"And by the way, the female coach whom you had played under had send you a congratulation note and wished you and the three others the future success as well." The coach said.

"Really?"

The coach nodded as he gave Kazaka the note before announcing:

"Everyone! Give Kazaka the send off he deserves after what he has done for us!"

"All in all..." The vice captain started before they all did the Japanese bow and said together, "Thank you for everything you have done for us! We appreciate all that you did for us! We'll never forget you ever! Arigato!"

"Ayami, Sparks and Rosie. You best better take care of him. He's in your hands now." The coach said.

"Hai." Ayami, Sparks and Rosie said together before Ayami asked, "Are you okay Kazaka?"

"Guys." Kazaka said as he stars to tear up, "I'm fine Ayami. It's just that I have memory tears."

"Kazaka..." Both Sparks and Rosie said as Ayami put her hand on his shoulder.

The others starts to tear up as well as some even began to cry in which the coach comforted them. After hugging and saying goodbyes for the last time, the coach said:

"Come and play with us after school anytime."

"Hai." Kazaka smiled.

"Well then. Sayonara Kazaka and others." The vice captain said, "I'll hopefully try to emulate the success you and the others did."

"Yeah. Good luck to you all."

"Arigato!" Everyone bowed.

And soon they left after saying goodbyes for the last time.

"And there they go." Rosie said.

"Man. I'm gonna miss watching the saves." Sparks said in which Rosie nodded, "They are gonna miss you so badly Kazaka."

"Well he had seen a lot of changes during those past few years but Kazaka was the only one that remained unchanged which is why he's such a popular figure in here." Ayami said before asking, "Right Kazaka?"

"Yeah." Kazaka said as he walks through the net and touches it, "So this is the good bye huh? Thank you for defecting the ball many times with your bar. I'm gonna miss you."

Ayami, Sparks and Rosie looks at Kazaka as silence occurred for sometime before a girl came looking for them and calling out their names in which they noticed. After she notices them, she approaches them:

"Kazaka, Ayami, Sparks and Rosie?" The girl asked in which they nodded.

"Yeah?" Ayami asked.

"The principal calls."

 _Later at the Principal's room:_

"So this is it huh?" The principal asked.

Kazaka, Ayami, Sparks and Rosie nodded while Matt sighed.

"Man. Why does there have to be graduation? Everybody will be so sad." Matt groaned.

"Because that's the way it is my friend." Sparks said.

"Yeah indeed." Rosie said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which the principal smiled and said:

"This Kyoto place has really changed a lot. Nowadays, we see talking animals walk around the road, helping the people like us, joining the jobs and so many things that had happened over the past few years."

The principal looks at the human couple and said:

"It's all thanks to you two as well as the animals who exposed the true color of the villains. It's also thanks to you two and the surviving animals that the spirits or the souls of the dead can finally rest in peace."

"Yeah." Ayami said.

"And for that, I'm really grateful for it."

"Arigato." Kazaka smiled.

Silence occurred for a while before the principal asked:

"Have you told anyone else, other than us who visited you in the hospital to see you the day after the incident took place, about that incident?"

Kazaka and Ayami shook their heads.

"I thought so." The principal said, "Look. I think it's about time that you should say about that your involvement. After all, you two were the ones to who changed and shaped Kyoto of what it is today."

Kazaka and Ayami gulped a bit.

"Maybe not now of courses but it must be told because that's the only missing piece of puzzle that's left to tell." The principal said.

The human couple nodded before the principal smiled and said:

"Well anyway other than that, I've been so glad to see the changes it took place over the past few years. You two were the most brightest and sweetest students I could ever come across. And I recall that in the hospital also that I met people whom I thought I would only see them on TV: The Australian ambassador, the government official, two soldiers, your Aunt and so on."

"Oh Yeah. It was really amazing." Ayami smiled.

"And since then, a new era has began for us." Matt said, "And it's thanks to you two. If you hadn't picked up Sparks or Rosie, it could had been a different story."

"I agree." Kazaka smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you four have lots of school memories here that you will never forget right?" The Principal asked smiling.

"Yep indeed." The four of them said together.

They all shared a little laughter among themselves before the principal said:

"Once again, before you depart from this school due to graduating it, I need to say that the time will come when you will have to explain what had happened during the incident."

"Yes principal." Kazaka said.

"And with that being said..."

The principal then hugs both Kazaka and Ayami, much to their surprise.

"Kazaka, Ayami. Congratulations on your graduation and may both of you have a wonderful future ahead. Please come in and drop by anytime. We'll be glad to see the good ol' students if they come. Have a happy life you four, whatever the path and fate may take you to." The principal said.

"Arigato." The human couple cried happily as they hug her as well.

And so while the three animals were watching the hug, Matt said:

"So this is it eh?"

"Yeah. What about you?" Rosie asked.

"Well I'll just remain here and go around the class. Feels refreshing to go around now without getting caught."

"Yeah I agree." Sparks said.

"Just like what the principal say, feel free to drop by. I'll just let the Mayor know that Ayami and Kazaka graduated. We'll also chill out at the base so it's not goodbye forever, it's goodbye for now."

"Maybe not for us but for them yeah." Rosie said sadly as they looked at the human hug which soon turned out to be a bit emotional.

 _After all is over_

 _Outside:_

"So that's it. This is a goodbye to our school." Ayami said as the four of them looked at the school and are about to step outside the school for the last time.

"Yeah." Kazaka sighed sadly when suddenly, an idea just popped on his head, "Hey I know! Why not we take a selfie together at school for the last time?"

"Yeah!" Rosie jumped happily.

"Of course!" Sparks said in excitement.

"Let's do this." Ayami said happily.

And then Kazaka perfected his phone camera so that they can take a selfie picture at school for probably the last time. The camera then soon began the countdown of 10 seconds as the four of them gathered around together on their positions before it finally clicks...

CLICK!

* * *

 _An hour later_

 _Outside:_

Kazaka, Ayami, Sparks and Rosie are walking outside, with Kazaka and Ayami carrying their graduation stuffs. Sparks then said:

"So it's finally over huh?"

"Yeah." Kazaka said.

"I'm gonna miss the school times that we had when we had to climb on the trees just to avoid getting caught." Rosie says in which the four of them chuckled a bit.

"Only for the principal and Matt to have seen us later on." Sparks said in which everybody sighed.

"And don't forget about my match against those Tokyo High School guys." Kazaka said proudly.

"Oh Yeah. That penalty stopping moment and your late goal." Ayami said cheerfully, "Yeah! Those were the best right?"

"You got it." Kazaka said happily.

They all nodded and cheered happily as they soon return to talking about many memories that they had at high school. They continue chatting on that for a while till Ayami said this:

"You know Kazaka? I'm so happy. Happy that I could finally graduate with you and be with you throughout this whole time."

"Ah yes. We have seen too much romance dramas, romance heartbreaks, etc on others and we have been on a steady ship for a long time." Kazaka said.

"Yeah. To be honest though, I do feel bad for the others when I was saying about my one."

 _Flashback:_

"Eh?! You two are still dating?" A second year girl asked in awe.

"Yeah. I guess knowing him since when we were little might have helped me out know about him." Ayami, who was in her 2nd year at that time, said.

"Wow you're lucky. I lost my boyfriend to some blondie even though me and him were childhood friends." Another girl sighed.

"Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that."

"That's okay but yeah, it was hard to be without him."

 _Present:_

"Oh I see." Kazaka said sadly.

"Hearing that and a few others had made me think that this also happened to us as well." Ayami said and sighed.

"Well at least we didn't lose each other but from that day you were forced to leave till the day you came here again, our relationship was nearly like from that movie 5 Centimeters per Second."

"You are right about that." Ayami nodded, knowing fully well and remembering what had happened to those days.

"5 Centimeters per Second? What's that movie?" Sparks asked.

"You don't wanna watch this. It will make you cry so much that you will start rolling around the floor crying."

"Yeah. You will cry like a baby when you watch it." Kazaka said.

"Hey!" The cat couple whined in which everybody laughed a bit.

Soon silence occurred for a moment till Ayami asked:

"So Kazaka. Now what? Wanna do something at night to celebrate our graduation?"

"My thoughts exactly. But Ayami, I've something really important to tell you. I'll message you soon. For now, let's keep our graduation stuffs inside our homes." Kazaka said.

"Oh...okay."

"How much of that importance?" Sparks asked curiously.

"Top of the list priority something like that." Kazaka said.

"Whoa! That important?" Rosie asked in which Kazaka nodded.

"Sure. Just let me know the time and place." Ayami said, wondering what's so important that Kazaka needs to tell her.

* * *

 _Night_

 _The Love Lake and Building Well:_

Kazaka and Sparks are sitting beside the tree, with Kazaka waiting for Ayami.

"You seem to be really determined into telling her something and that you choose this place." Sparks said.

"Yep." Kazaka said.

"What's so important and why you choose this place?"

"Can't tell what's important but I choose here cause me and Ayami had a reunion hug in which you and Rosie saw."

"Ohh... That makes sense."

"Yep."

Silence occurred for a moment before they could hear the voice saying:

"Kazaka!"

"She's here." Sparks said in which Kazaka nodded, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kazaka said.

And so, Sparks quickly climbed up to the tree to avoid getting caught. Pretty soon, Ayami arrives.

"Ah you came." Kazaka said.

"Yep. This time I came in a jiffy." Ayami said.

"By using the magic broom?"

Ayami pouted at that joke while Kazaka laughed a bit before Ayami asked:

"So. What's so important that you want to tell me?"

"Things will get so tensed at the first moment." Kazaka sighed.

"?"

"Alright then."

Kazaka then soon began walking towards the lake and looks at it for a while before saying:

"Ayami. Let's stop being boyfriend and girlfriend."

For a moment, there was an awkward silence. Ayami is sure that she is hearing something else.

"Eh?" Ayami asked.

"I said let us stop being boyfriend and girlfriend." Kazaka said.

Silence occurred for a moment in which Ayami slowly gasped in pure horror as to what in the world Kazaka is saying.

"The thing is..." Kazaka is about to say but then...

"YOU BAKA!" Ayami said in pure anger as she throws some stones on Kazaka but they all missed.

"Ayami."

Ayami then soon fell on her knees and started to cry as she asked:

"Why? Why are you telling me this?! On this day today when we graduated from high school and on this place, where we had our reunion hug! Why are you telling me this?! What's wrong with you?! What did I ever do to you?! Please tell me! I was so looking forward to continue our relationship after high school and I thought that you would think the same!"

"Correction: I am looking forward to it." Kazaka said.

"Huh?"

Ayami got a bit confused.

"You see Ayami. I want to upgrade our relationship." Kazaka said.

"Upgrade?" Ayami asked curiously.

Kazaka nodded as he takes out a small black box and approaches it closely to Ayami.

"From childhood friend to childhood lovers. And now from childhood lovers to this. Ayami. *Opens the small black box* Will you become my Rapunzel?" Kazaka proposed.

Inside the black box is the ring. Ayami looks at it in awe before asking:

"You mean...?"

Kazaka nodded with a smile. Ayami then puts that ring on her finger, looks at it for a while then sees Kazaka, who smiles and asked:

"So how's the ring?"

Silence occurred for a moment till in which Ayami's tears are slowly coming out but not in anguish this time but in happiness...aka Happy Tears.

"Kazaka..." Ayami cried happily, "KAZAKA!"

And with that said, she lunged forward to hug Kazaka and they both fell on the ground.

"Whoa." Kazaka said in surprise.

"Yes Kazaka. I cannot believe on this day that you will propose to me in here. I'm so happy Kazaka. Thank you very much!" Ayami cried happily as she hugged and kissed Kazaka all over.

"Thanks ^^."

"Where did you get the ring? It's really beautiful."

"Um...my parents and relatives brought it for me few years ago, telling me to put it on your fingers when the time's right."

"It's still beautiful the ring. You could have proposed to me at school or maybe even during the graduation ceremony."

"What?! No! I don't want to be a laughing stock or getting some unwanted attention!"

"Understandable. Wait a second Kazaka."

"Yeah?"

"What was that no longer bring boyfriend and girlfriend for?"

"Well..."

"Ah! So you just said that just to see my tears?"

"What?! No! Of course not!"

"Ah so you did admit it! Kazaka, you bad boy. Have some of this!"

"No wait!"

Too late, Ayami starts to tickle Kazaka in which Kazaka laughed and rolled around laughing. Ayami also laughed as well.

"That does it! Now it's pay back time!" Kazaka said as he starts to tickle Ayami.

"HA HA! Stop it!" Ayami cried in laughter.

And so Kazaka tickles Ayami in which which Ayami laughed and rolled around laughing. Kazaka also laughed as well.

After that, they then relaxed for a while where they could see the stars matching up to form different shapes and sizes. They really enjoyed the view.

"Hey Ayami. I thought that you would react negatively if I call you Rapunzel. What happened?" Kazaka asked.

"Well you proposed to me." Ayami smiled as she gets herself close to Kazaka, "So this time, I'm happy and won't mind calling that for now."

Kazaka smiled as Ayami leaned front to kiss him on the lips and hugged him.

"Sorry. It seems that I cannot handle my own excitement due to the proposal you did to me." Ayami said.

"That's okay. Do whatever you want for now." Kazaka said before smiling, "I love you Ayami."

"Aww me too. I love you Kazaka. You are the best boyfriend anyone can ever have and we've been through high school together. Though if only I could have been with you in Kyoto fully rather then being forced to go to Tokyo..."

"Ayami. Whatever happened had happened. Now that we are together, let's look forward to the future."

"Ah okay. Time to forget the past. Kazaka, I'm now really looking forward to us being husband and wife."

"Yeah."

And so they continue to look at the river with Ayami snuggling Kazaka. At the trees, the two cats smiled.

" _You did it Kazaka_." Sparks thought.

" _Congratulations Ayami_." Rosie thought and smiled.

 _Few minutes later:_

"Kazaka. Let's hurry home. They may call us. Let's tell them about the proposal." Ayami said in excitement.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kazaka said in excitement also.

And without any further delay, they began to rush towards their homes but...they forgot to pick up their cats in which they had to go back to pick them up. Sparks and Rosie looks at them with deadpan faces while Kazaka and Ayami couldn't help but say sorry and chuckle a bit.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In Kazaka's house:_

"CONGRATULATIONS Kazaka and Ayami!" Everybody cheered as they gave big claps.

Kazaka and Ayami smiled as they blushed a bit, still holding their hands. It turns out that Kazaka's parents and relatives, Ayami's mother and grandmother, Sparks, Rosie, the parrot and the Mayor are the ones clapping.

"Wow! Who would have thought that you would propose to her after you graduated from high school at the very same day?" Uncle Satoshi asked in awe.

"Yeah. That was very daring of you Kazaka." Aunt Naoni chuckled.

"Who cares? It's a double special day for all us." Kazaka's dad said happily, "First they graduated then later on this very same day, he proposed to her!"

"Was that the ring we brought for you few years ago?" Kazaka's mom asked curiously.

"Yes mom." Kazaka said, "Kept it safe till I realized that it was time to act."

Kazaka's mother smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Ayami. You already have our blessing." Ayami's mother smiled before saying sadly, "But I want to feel really sorry and apologize for robbing your childhood moments with him thanks to your late ex-dad forcing us to move to Tokyo."

"Thank you mother and don't worry about that now." Ayami smiled, "Right now, I'm focusing on my future with him. Past is Past."

"Ah that's the spirit."

"Yeah. Kazaka, if I hear something bad happens to Ayami internally, I swear that I'm gonna spank you so hard on your butt." Ayami's grandmother said in which Kazaka gulped before she chuckled, "Just kidding. I know that you would take good care of her after what she had been through at the past."

"Arigato." Kazaka smiled as he bowed.

"Pck! Bring the fireworks already people!" The parrot squawked.

"Yeah. Time to get the arrangements started." Sparks said.

"Can I be the flower kitty?" Rosie asked.

"Whoa Whoa. Hold your horses! They didn't reach the legal age of marriage yet." The Mayor said before asking, "And what about you Sparks and Rosie? Haven't you two propose to each other yet?"

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!" Everyone 'oh'ed in which Sparks and Rosie blushed in a bit of embarrassment.

"You had to say that did you?" Sparks groaned while the Mayor chuckled.

Everyone also chuckled a bit before the Mayor then asked:

"By the way Kazaka and Ayami, have you ever thought of telling to the public as to what had happened to you guys on the enemy's base few years ago and some other facts we only know?"

Silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka said:

"To be honest, we are kinda still not comfortable to actually tell that it was us who were there and me getting injured."

"Yeah and people and animals might have forgotten it by now." Ayami said.

"I don't think so." The Mayor said, "People still keep asking me as to who were inside so..."

"Better late than never." Sparks said in which the parrot squeaked.

"You mean Better tell than never?" Rosie asked before saying, "To be honest, I would feel really bad if your bravery was never mentioned by anyone."

"Pck. Please tell." The parrot said.

Kazaka and Ayami sighed.

"And not only that, there's questions over their future too." Kazaka's mom asked.

"Yeah. But they just graduated so they can't just tell it straight away." Ayami's mom said.

"Good point."

"But still, do you have any idea at least as to what you guys are gonna do in the future?" Kazaka's dad asked.

"Ummm..." Kazaka and Ayami thought.

"Word of advice though. Whatever you do, just stick together cause in this day and age, you might end up getting hit by men and woman against your will and you'll definitely be accused of cheating even though they went against your will. Trust me, I've seen, heard and witnessed plenty of stuffs like that." Uncle Satoshi said.

"Whoa! That's dark." The Mayor said in which Kazaka's uncle nodded.

"Your uncle is right. In today's world, someone will ruin your life by hitting on you or her." Aunt Naoni said, "Therefore choose a future that will make you stick together but will give you plenty of opportunities."

"Uncle, Aunt. Arigato." Kazaka said as he bowed.

"Pck! What about you two?" The parrot asked.

"Us?" Rosie asked in which the parrot nodded, "We are kinda blank now to be honest."

"Yeah. We haven't thought much about it." Sparks said.

"I'm sure you two cats will come up with something." Ayami's mother said.

"Alright. That's enough future talks for now." Ayami's grandmother said in determination before cheering happily, "Now let's double celebrate and cheer for Kazaka and Ayami for graduating high school and the proposal of the marriage on the very same day! Three cheers!"

And so, they continue to celebrate the double achievement Kazaka and Ayami had made. Tomorrow will be their first day since their high school graduation but they are really looking forward to the future that holds for them.

 **Me: Yep. And with that ends Chapter 25.**

 **Kazaka: Wow! That was a lot of changes that happened.**

 **Sparks: Yeah with my favourite one being that fatso's death. Yippe!**

 **Me *smiling*: I had a feeling that this one will definitely by your favourite.**

 **Sparks: Yep ^^. And congratulations Kazaka.**

 **Kazaka: Thanks.**

 **Me *clapping my hands*: And now it's time for the announcement!**

 ***They listened closely.***

 **Kazaka: What is it?.**

 **Me: The next chapter, which will be published the next week or the week and a half, will be THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

 ***They gasped.***

 **Sparks: So the next chapter...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *together*: Is the Last Chapter?!**

 ***I nodded as silence occurred for a moment.***

 **Kazaka: Well it was a good ride though. We had lots of fun.**

 **Sparks: Yeah. We had the good times, the romance times, the bad times, the tough times, etc. We had an amazing time.**

 **Me: Yeah but sadly all things must come to end.**

 ***They nodded and sighed sadly.***

 **Me: But I really enjoyed writing my first Misc. Anime story and I had lots of fun with you guys and the finale chapter will be no different.**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks cheered.***

 **Me: Once again. The finale will be coming within a week or a week and a half so don't miss it!**

 **Sparks: And until then, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Kazaka: Yep. Stay tune for the finale folks!**

 **Me: Yep. That's right. So until the finale comes, it's...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *waving their hands*: Sayonara!**

 **Me *smiling*: Bye.**

 ***We then all waved our hands.***


	27. Chapter 26: Finale

***Trumpets are being blown before everything becomes silent and I arrive with a big sigh on my face.***

 **Me *sighing*: Well this is it. Welcome to the 26th chapter on this Misc. Anime story, the Animal Island. Aka The Finale.**

 ***Pretty soon, Kazaka and Sparks had arrived also.***

 **Kazaka: Well we had been through a lot of this which was fun to be honest.**

 **Sparks: Yeah. The good times, the bad times, the awesome times, the terrible times, etc.**

 **Kazaka: But sadly as there is a saying that all good thing must come to an end.**

 **Sparks: So we thank you all for being with us till the end.**

 **Kazaka: And we cannot thank you enough right?**

 **Me: Of course. It has really been a great ride with you guy and we are gonna miss you all. But it's not over yet cause this is the finale bros. The last chapter.**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks nodded.***

 **Me: Alright then, the appreciation and disclaimer please. For one last time.**

 **Kazaka: One last time. The author, Zahir890, would like to thank you very much for supporting him by favouriting and following him as well as his other stories and he would also like to thank you for following this story till the very end.**

 **Sparks: And since it's a Misc. Anime story, it's a complete OC's story. Therefore he owns the OCs and no one can use them without his permission even though the story finishes.**

 **Me: That's right guys. And now, let's get straight to 26th chapter, which is the finale, of my first ever Misc. Anime story without any delay. Enjoy this chapter to the fullest cause it's the last chapter people.**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *waving their hands*: Enjoy to the fullest!**

 ***I also waved my hand.***

Chapter 26: Finale!

 _Another Few Years later:_

The now adults Kazaka and Ayami are watching, on the hill, the school that they used to go to before as the sun slowly soon began to go down.

"It's been a long time since we graduated from this school." Kazaka said before asking, "I wonder if things have changed in there."

"From the looks of it, it's still the same." Ayami smiled, "Maybe outside but I don't know about the inside."

"You got that right."

"Plus we'll be soon graduating from Kyoto University."

"Yeah but truth to be told, I really miss that place sometimes."

"Yeah. Same here. I really kinda miss the fun times that we had there."

"I wonder how the Principal and Matt are doing."

"I'm sure that they are doing just fine. Plus Sparks and Rosie does often meet Matt."

"Ah I see."

They smiled at each other before Kazaka asked:

"How did the university go today?"

"It was fine. Classes and all." Ayami said before asking, "And yours?"

"I slept through the whole class XD."

Ayami then tickles Kazaka after that joke in which both of them laughed before Ayami kissed Kazaka on the lips and cheeks in which both of them smiled and chuckled a bit before Ayami realized something and said:

"Oh Kazaka. There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?" Kazaka asked.

"I think it's about time we tell."

"You mean...?"

Ayami nods before saying:

"I feel bad that we have been hiding it for too long. Many people do still talk about that incident which changed not only in Kyoto but the whole of Japan. But many still don't know what happened inside. Only those people that visited you when you were in hospital know about it but I think it's time we tell to the world about what had happened. Otherwise the consequences of holding it out for too long will be..."

"Ayami. When are you planning to tell it?"

Ayami smiled as she told it. Kazaka smiled too.

"That's a good idea. We should probably tell it to Sparks and Rosie about this." Kazaka said before asking, "Speaking about them, where are there?"

"Oh you know. Making love on the tree I guess?" Ayami chuckles as she points at the tree where they could clearly see Sparks and Rosie doing...you know what.

"Oi! We can clearly see what you two are doing up there!"

"Eh?! Wha...?!" Sparks and Rosie gasped upon realizing that they have been busted.

"Busted." Ayami couldn't help but laugh.

Sparks and Rosie, being red on their faces, had to come down from the tree. The human couple couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like you two exposed us." Rosie sighed.

"Not us. The tree exposed you instead." Ayami laughed a bit.

They sighed as silence occurred for a moment before Sparks asked:

"Has the school changed ever since you graduated?"

"Not by much thankfully." Kazaka said, "BTW, me and Ayami wants to tell you something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I guess it's about time."

Sparks and Rosie got a bit confused but all those confusions got thrown aside when Ayami told them as to what she plans to do on that day in which Sparks and Rosie smiled.

"That's a good one." Rosie smiled, "I agree with that."

"Same here. I can't wait for that day." Sparks said before exclaiming, "Hey look! The sun is setting! Let's all watch it!"

"Yeah!" The three others cheered as they all look at the sunset together.

* * *

 _Few months later_

 _Outside:_

The wedding bells ring as many people and animals started to enter. They were all very excited.

"Another wedding day huh?" A goat said.

"Yeah but I feel kinda strange." A man said before asking, "I mean. What's the media doing here?"

"Beats me. Hey! I know that snow leopard. Isn't that...?"

Suddenly a car came in which many people gasped in awe. It is the Australian ambassador's car and the Australian ambassador soon got out along with the joey. Many people gasped in awe.

"Whoa. What's the Australian ambassador doing here with the small kangaroo?" A woman asked in awe, "Does he know them?"

"Maybe. Heck even the government official is here with a female lioness." A man said.

"Along with the other people whom we never had thought we would see in public." A tiger said.

"Maybe they somehow know them or maybe they're gonna say something cause I could see a microphone." A man said as he pointed out.

"Let's hope so." A woman said.

"I heard that it's gonna be a double marriage." A female fox said, "Four folks are getting married. One human group and one animal group."

"OMG! Really?" A woman asked in awe, "Now that's gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah." A man nodded, "But I wonder about those guys. Oh is that your Mayor?"

"Yeah. He was the last one before the island got destroyed." A cat said before asking, "And what is a soldier and another one doing here?"

"Hush. Let's not bother them now. I'm sure the brides and the grooms will sure have an explanation to it." A woman said in which the other nodded.

Meanwhile, the ones who visited Kazaka when he was at the hospital began to have a chat.

"Ah. So it's been a while since we all gathered together when we visited Kazaka." The Chief said.

"Yeah...except we are now in front of these people." Max groaned.

"Can't be helped. It's a double wedding though."

"Double wedding?" The joey asked curiously.

"It's like two couples are gonna be husband and wife soon." The Australian ambassador said in which everybody nodded.

"Wow. It's gonna be really great." The principal said in excitement in which everybody nodded.

"You said it." Matt said.

"Yeah. I bet it's gonna be a historical day for us." Jane said, "First time ever we are gonna witness double marriage."

"Yeah. Really epic." The dog commander said.

"But what's a microphone doing there?" Lt. Takashi asked.

"I guess they will be saying something after they became husband and wife." Sorothi said.

"Could they be talking about...?" A now grown up kitten was about to ask.

"Hush little one. Not the best one to ask in front of the other people." Risa said.

"Oh sorry."

"Hey. Are you airing this?" A government official asked, "And where's that lady who was one of us to visit the boy when he was in the hospital?"

"Oh. She's in the bride's room." A media personal said, "As for the airing, yes we are gonna air this great day."

"Hmmm. I see."

"I guess we have to wait and see." The Chief said in which the others nodded.

"I agree but I'm glad to be part of it." The Australian ambassador said in which everybody smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the bride's room:_

"Wow Ayami. You look so beautiful in the wedding dress." Rosie said in awe.

"You too Rosie." Ayami smiled.

"I think both of you are beautiful." Ayami's mother smiled as she sees the two of them in their beautiful wedding dresses.

"Two weddings in one day?" Ayami's grandmother asked in awe, "Oh what a time to be alive!"

"Pck! Alive! Alive!" The parrot said as he spread his wings.

"Well Ayami. Ready to move on to a new chapter with my boy?" Kazaka's mother asked in which Ayami nodded with a smile.

"I'm hope everything goes well with you two." Aunt Naoni said.

"Of course. We've graduated high school together and are about to finish university together too." Ayami said.

"You guys have been together for that long? Whoa!" Lisa said in awe, "That's almost like Rosie and Sparks."

"Oh Shucks." Rosie chuckled a bit.

"Are you kidding me? My relationship with my first boyfriend didn't even last for a few months." Ayami's aunt said before sighing, "Although it was my fault I have to say."

Everybody sighed and shook their heads a bit before Lisa asked:

"What about you Rosie? You're nervous?"

"Kind of since it's our first wedding ever outside the Animal Island." Rosie said, "And we're doing it in front of the people so yeah..."

"Don't worry. You will get through it." Kazaka's mom said.

"Yeah. After all, it's the beginning of a new chapter with Sparks." Aunt Naoni said.

"Thanks. Never thought that this moment would come after what had happened to the Animal Island." Rosie said.

"I'm sure that everything will go smoothly for you four." Ayami's grandmother said.

"Pck! Good luck! Good luck!" The parrot said happily.

"Arigato." Both Ayami and Rosie said.

"I'm sure you two will live a future and happy lives with your soon to be husbands." Ayami's aunt said in which everybody smiled before asking, "Oh! BTW, are you ready to spill the facts that had happened when you were high school students? The media are waiting outside and I'll do my best to control the situation should things go a bit...uh...out of line."

"Thanks Aunty. I've been waiting to tell that and close the doors of the incident that had happened so that I can move on. I've been bottling that up for so long. I feared that if I tell when we were high school students, our lives would have been really hectic." Ayami said.

"Yeah. And once she says it, we can finally close the dark chapter of our past." Rosie said.

Everybody nodded and agreed. Pretty soon, Kazaka's mom and aunt stood up.

"Going somewhere?" Ayami's mother asked.

"To the groom's room of course." Kazaka's mom said.

"Yeah. After all, he needs us." Aunt Naoni smiled.

"Before you leave, can you tell Kazaka this?" Ayami asked in which both Kazaka's mom and aunt nodded as she said it.

 _Later_

 _Groom's room:_

"Wow son. You look really perfect in your wedding dress." Kazaka's dad said in awe.

"Yeah. You look spectacular too Sparks." Uncle Satoshi said.

"Uh thanks." Kazaka said as he sweatdropped.

"Yep. Fits perfectly." Sparks smiled as he looks at himself on the mirror.

Kazaka's Dad and Uncle both smiled before Uncle Satoshi asked:

"Hey Sparks. Don't have any friends with you when you were in Animal Island?"

"Well...not really. I did but I've never heard of then since the destruction of the Animal Island." Sparks said in which everyone in the room is a bit sad.

"I...I shouldn't have asked."

"That's alright."

"Well at least you have Rosie to be with you when you get married." Kazaka's dad said in which Sparks agreed and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Everybody smiled before attention soon turn towards Kazaka.

"So my boy. Nervous?" Kazaka's dad asked.

"Yeah Dad. To be honest I am." Kazaka said.

"Don't worry my son. You will be alright. You've been with her since when you were kids till she was forced to leave and then she came back to you during high school and you never stopped since then. You've graduated high school with her and now you will soon finish your university with her and will begin a new chapter of life with her." Kazaka's dad said as he pat his son's head, "I think all those nervousness will be gone when you see her in her wedding dress. Same goes to you Sparks."

"Thanks a lot." Sparks smiled.

"Yeah dad. Thanks for everything dad. You and mom are the best." Kazaka smiled as he hug his dad.

"Hey no worries. Even if you get married, know that we'll always be there to support your back. Me, your mom, uncle and aunt as well as others. Please remember that." Kazaka's dad smiled.

"I will Dad."

"Yeah. And just for one thing, DON'T CHEAT!" Uncle Satoshi said sternly, "I've seen others and sportspeople hitting into the headlines for all the wrong reasons. I think you should know it by yourself now."

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Same goes to you Sparks."

"I'm sure everything will work out fine between us." Sparks said.

"Now that's the spirit I wanna see."

Everybody soon nodded and smiled when suddenly, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kazaka's dad said.

And it's none other than Kazaka's mom and aunt.

"Hello there." Uncle Satoshi said before asking, "How's Rosie and Ayami doing?"

"They are really excited and looking forward to it." Aunt Naomi smiled.

"On the contrary, both of them here are nervous."

"Hey!" Kazaka and Sparks whined.

Soon Kazaka's mom came and said this to Kazaka:

"Live well with Ayami. You will be a husband now. I'm sure that there will be no hiccups since the both of you know each other for a long time but also please remember that we will always be with you and you and Sparks can come the house anytime. And do know that mummy loves you."

She then gives Kazaka a kiss on the forehead in which Kazaka smiled.

"Thanks mom." Kazaka smiled.

"Well then Sparks. Gonna begin the new chapter I presume?" Aunt Naoni asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for everything." Sparks smiled.

"No problem. I still remember that moment when you were first brought home by him." Kazaka's mom smiled as she pats his head.

"Good luck you two." Aunt Naoni said in which everybody nodded and smiled.

"Pck! Good luck! Good luck!" The parrot said as he flew around.

Everybody nodded and smiled as silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka's dad asked:

"So when will it start?"

"In about half an hour." Kazaka's mom said before she realized something, "Oh Yes. Ayami told us to ask you this. Are you two ready and comfortable for what Ayami is about to say? She told me that she had discussed it with you two."

"Yes mom. It's about time to close the dark part that had occurred when we were high school students." Kazaka said.

"Yeah. And then the past will be past." Sparks said.

"I'm worried about the media to be honest." Uncle Satoshi said.

"I'm more worried about the people's reaction of that speech. I hope it doesn't get too chaotic." Aunt Naoni sighed.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." Kazaka's dad said.

"Pck! Okay! Okay!" The parrot said happily.

"See? Told you."

Everyone then chuckled a bit before they all made their final preparations.

 _Pretty soon:_

Kazaka and Sparks are ready and is standing on the stage, with Kazaka waiting for his soon to be wife since it has been decided that their marriage vow will go first. He's a bit nervous though.

"Hey don't be nervous. Everything is going to be okay." Sparks said.

"You think so?" Kazaka asked.

"Don't be nervous boy. She will come soon." A man said in which the crowd chuckled a bit.

Pretty soon, the door opens and everyone is in awe when they turned around which includes Kazaka.

Ayami soon arrives with a beautiful wedding dress with her mother beside her with Rosie and Lisa being the flower girls. Soon Ayami and Kazaka met and they smiled at each other. Ayami's mother sees them and smiles.

"Kazaka. I'm leaving her in your care now." Ayami's mother said before smiling, "Though you already did that a lot of times. Feel free to call me if you need any help."

"Arigato." Kazaka smiled and bowed.

Pretty soon, the marriage vow has started.

"Dear friends and family. We are gathered here together for such a wonderful day as there will be 2 marriages. The first one is between Hitoshi Kazaka and Ketsuri Ayami." The one conducting the marriage said.

He then proceeds to say some stuffs which lasted for sometime before the man said:

"Hitoshi Kazaka, do you take Ayami as your wife through good times, bad times, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?"

"Hai." Kazaka said.

" _It has finally come true. I'm gonna get married to Kazaka._ " Ayami thought in awe.

While she was thinking of that, the man asked her the same question.

"Yo." Kazaka said in which Ayami's thoughts soon broke upon realizing it.

"Hai!' Ayami said.

After a few seconds, they began to exchange rings. Soon Kazaka began to put the ring on Ayami's finger.

"Uh...Kazaka. Wrong hand." Ayami said.

"Huh? Oops." Kazaka soon realizes as he soon puts the ring on Ayami's finger on the left hand.

Now it's Ayami's turn. As she is about to put the ring on his finger...

"Who's the one who told me about nearly putting the ring on the finger on the wrong hand in the first place?" Kazaka asked as he sweatdrops.

"Huh? Oops. Gomei." Ayami said as she immediately puts it on Kazaka's left finger. The crowd chuckled a bit though.

"It's okay. I've seen plenty of people doing that." The man said and sighed.

Soon silence occurred for a moment before the man then proclaimed:

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

The crowd roared in cheers and are soon in awe when Kazaka is about to kiss Ayami but Ayami immediately kisses Kazaka without any second hesitation. The crowd are in total awe.

"Well what do you know?" Lt. Takashi smiled, "The bride kisses the groom instead."

"Yeah. How daring she is." Max chuckled a bit.

"They really have done it." The Australian ambassador smile.

" _Ayami, Kazaka. Congratulations you two_." The principal thought and smiled.

Soon after the kiss, Ayami winked and said:

"Got-cha."

"Well you sure got me there." Kazaka said in which Ayami chuckled.

Soon everybody roared in cheers and claps as the now married couple wave at the crowd. After sometime, they then stepped aside for now so that the cat wedding can take place.

 _Few minutes later:_

"And now it's the cats turn." The Mayor said in which everybody nodded with a smile.

"Good luck Sparks. Be brave." Kazaka teased.

"I am brave." Sparks tried to say with a brave face but actually showed a nervous face.

Suddenly, the door opens slowly.

"Here she comes." Ayami said.

Pretty soon, Rosie comes on her wedding dress with Lisa guiding her. They soon approached Sparks.

"Good luck with her Sparks." Lisa said, "So that you guys can feel happiness and feel complete with one another."

"Thanks." Sparks said.

The man, who also conducted Kazaka's and Ayami's wedding, appears to take in charge again. He says the same thing except the names which are different obviously. And then goes on to the marriage vows.

"Sparks, do you take Rosie as your wife through good times, bad times, through sickness and in health, etc till death till do us part?" The man asked.

"Yes." Sparks said.

"Yes." Rosie said when she was asked the same question exception the name.

"Alright then. Time to exchange the rings." The man said.

And they did so perfectly without any mistakes just like what happened between Kazaka and Ayami. Silence soon occurred for a while before the man proclaimed:

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

The crowd roared in cheers, including Ayami and Kazaka, as they kissed. The animals then start to cheer by animal noises.

"Wow. Everyone seems really excited." A government official said in awe.

"It's actually the first time the Animal Island island wedding has taken place outside." The Mayor said.

"Well that explains it." Sorothi said.

"So what now? Are they gonna come down with their brides on their arms?" A woman said.

"Not really. I think Ayami is about to say something. She's gonna speak on the microphone." Rachael said.

Despite that everyone is still cheering for the two newly wed coupes. Suddenly Ayami's voice on the microphone made them stop and full attention is being given to Ayami.

"Cameras ready?" Ayami's aunt asked.

"Ready!" The media crew says as they turned on the camera.

Silence soon occurred for a while in which the only sounds that came are from the microphone. Soon Ayami then says:

"Konichiwa everyone and thank you all so much for attending this double wedding which took place. Every single one of your presence counts."

Everybody soon smiled at her.

"Today I'm talking on the stage with the microphone for something very important so please listen carefully." Ayami said.

Everyone soon got curious as to what she had to say. Ayami took a deep breath and asked:

"I'm pretty sure you all know about that incident that took place at night years ago which resulted in a society change of the animals in Japan right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Well I'm here to reveal what had happened inside and who were the victims that nearly got killed." Ayami said in which everyone gasped.

"You mean the one whose victims' names are still anonymous even to this day?" A woman asked.

"Yes. In fact, I kinda never wanted to talk about it but after discussing this with my newly wed husband, those two cats and the Mayor, I came to the conclusion that it's perhaps the best to reveal the anonymous parts so that we can all finally move on from that dark moment that had befallen on us."

Everyone nodded as they listened carefully. Ayami then took some deep breathes before revealing:

"The anonymous victims...are actually none other than us. Me and Kazaka."

Everyone soon gasped in shock even some animals who weren't there at that time before. Soon media started flashing cameras: Flash and without flash upon being revealed who the anonymous victims are.

"Then...Then do you know anything about the villain who committed suicide when he was in jail?" A young rooster asked.

"Yes." Ayami said before sighing, "That villain was my ex-father."

"WHOA!" Everyone soon gasped in even more shock at that sudden revelation.

"I know that this really came as a surprise and shock to you all but please allow me to explain in full details as to how this had all occurred and then you can ask questions. So please listen to it carefully because it's gonna be really long."

Everyone soon calmed down as they are eagar as well as anxious to know what had happened that led to the incident which would change not only in Kyoto but in Japan forever.

Ayami then soon started explaining everything:

How her ex-father first found Den and adopted him but, in the progress, tore his family apart, which he was doing it way before, which would led to the divorce.

How she herself had found Rosie and took her with her and her mother back to Kyoto.

How they met their future husbands.

The reappearance of Ayami's ex-dad and how they crossed several times which would later haunt them.

She, her mother and Rosie getting attacked and nearly r***d by her ex-father, his goons and Den in which everyone is shell-shocked. She would then say that Den had revealed himself to be the traitor due to him losing the election.

The villains kidnapping Kazaka which actually triggered her and that she would do something no one had ever thought that she would do something like that in the first place.

Her breaking in to the enemies base and her confrontation against her ex-father and Den.

The bloody battle in which they witnessed.

The tense moments when she was held by gunpoint by her ex-father only for him to suffers injuries.

And finally, the hospital scene in which Kazaka had his near death injuries treated and some appearances.

After she finished telling everything, she then said:

"And this was what had happened in full details. We were in high school at that when that incident took place and they could have killed Kazaka if I hadn't intervened."

"You guys may be wondering as to why we didn't tell you guys before and now we are telling. Again, it's because we were high school students at that time and we felt that if we had told right now what had happened and that if they had known that we were the victims, then the media would had definitely take pictures and our school lives would have been so hectic that I didn't think before at that time that we'll be able to graduate high school. I wasn't even able to go to the court either. Even so, we were still not sure whether to tell about it or not. Finally, we had decided to move on from that dark chapter of our memories by revealing all of those as to what had happened between us to all you guys." Ayami explained fully before sighing, "And for those of you who were the students during our time, I just want to say that we're sorry for telling it wrongly as to how we got those injuries because we thought that you might not believe us."

Silence occurred for a moment in which there were a wide range of reactions: Ranging from shock to awe. One of the media reporter then asked:

"Then how were you able to get your names anonymous? Surely there should be someone whom you told to about the whole incident before we know now."

"Yes. Like I said, these people..." Ayami said as he looks at the group which are seated by the government official, the principal, the Chief, the Australian ambassador, Lt. Takashi, Sorothi, Ayami's aunt and their animals, "These people and animals, including our parents, relatives and the Mayor, were the only ones, till now, to know what had truly happened and who were the victims. It was the principal and the Chief who suggested that our names should remain anonymous till we are comfortable enough which is now. I really want to say thank you to them as well as the others for their kindness to come by and see Kazaka cause we all shared a similar topic."

The ones whose names are mentioned nodded their heads and smiled as silence occurred for a moment before Ayami said:

"Now is there anyone that you want to say something about it?"

Silence occurred for a moment as she, Kazaka, Sparks and Rosie braced themselves against some tough questions.

But instead one man cheered and said:

"That means you four are heroes! You two had changed Japan for the better!"

"Eh?" Kazaka, Ayami and the cats got really surprised.

"I agree. We understand your explanation cause of the trauma you had to face when your ex-dad went totally rampage on you and that's why he deserved what he got though he had to kill himself in jail." A woman said.

"The fact that you went out of your way to rescue your boyfriend despite being a high school girl at that time and going with those two now married cats, the Mayor and the parrot." Another man said, "Sailor Moon would have been proud."

"Yeah! And thanks to all four of you, the villains had been exposed and we change for the better!" An animal cheered.

"As well as the Mayor and others of course." Another animal said.

"Yeah. And we understand about explaining that incident as a high school girl will be tough." A media figure said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" A woman asked, "Let's give those heroes the wedding to remember!"

And soon they all roared in cheers as they stood up and clapped. Ayami had no idea what to say. She was actually bracing for the opposite but seeing them cheering for them made her single tear to come out in which she rubbed it before saying happily:

"Guys. Everyone. Thank you so much."

The crowd continues to roar in cheers. Soon Kazaka, Sparks and Rosie approaches Ayami.

"Well it seems like the whole world is going to hear it now." Kazaka said.

"Yeah. I was actually prepared to face some tough actions about why we say it now after so long." Ayami smiled, "But this one felt really better for me. I would not forget it."

"Well now we can all remove the demons from the past and move on to the present and future." Rosie said.

"And it starts now." Sparks said as he grabs Rosie and lifts her up.

"How cheeky of you."

The cats laughed a bit.

"I agree." Kazaka said as he does the same to Ayami.

"Oh Kazaka." Ayami chuckled as she snuggles his cheek.

"Ready to go out?"

"Yep." Ayami, Rosie and Sparks said.

And so as they started going down the few stairs and walked on the red carpet, many animals and people continue to cheer and clap for the newly married couples. The newly married couples are in awe upon seeing such a sight but when they went outside...ho boy. It seemed that the news of Ayami's speech reached around Kyoto and many people and animals joined the heroes' wedding and the crowd became so large that the police force had to come to try to control the crowd. Luckily there was no incident.

"Whoa! Never thought our popularity would go up by this much after what Ayami revealed." Sparks said.

"Same." Kazaka said.

The crowd continues to cheer and clap for them.

"Our married children have become heroes now." Kazaka's mother smiled.

"Yeah. This almost looks like a dream." Kazaka's dad said in which his wife nodded with a smile.

"As well as Rosie and Sparks." Ayami's grandmother said in which they nodded.

"Pck! Heroes! Heroes!" The parrot said.

"You mean wedding heroes right?" Uncle Satoshi asked.

"After years of suffering me and my daughter had to endure, I can finally get to see my daughter getting married to the person she loves the most when she was a child as well as everyone cheering for them." Ayami's mother smiled.

"You are right. I hope the four of them will live happily together." Aunt Naoni smiled.

"Indeed. And also after years of suffering we had to endure after our island was destroyed, we can finally see the four of them getting married happily in front of the jubilant crowd of people and animals together." The Mayor said.

"I hope that the Founding Father will guide them." Rachael said.

"Indeed he will."

"This must be the best wedding day I have ever witnessed." Lisa said.

"And a historic one." The Chief said, "But the crowd has grown really large after Ayami's speech so hopefully the police can keep them under control."

"Never thought that there would be a huge increase on the crowd after what she said." The dog commander said.

"That's the power of the media." Max said, "Anyway. I hope that these four will be alright. It's gonna be a different day now for them.

"Yeah." Lt. Takashi said, "And it's thanks to them and the others that all of us, people and animals, can now live together in this country."

"After this, tomorrow will be a whole new different day not only for them but for all of us." Sorothi said, "A new chapter."

"You mean we may never see them again?" The kitten asked.

"Of course we will." Jane said, "But sometimes though cause of our government work."

"Yeah." A government official said, "But this will definitely be remembered."

Everyone nodded.

"Kazaka, Ayami, Rosie and Sparks. Hope all four of you will have a new happy life." The principal smiled, "You two will always still be my students in my heart."

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss those days at school when they were still there." Matt said, "Plus Ayami finally had the courage to break the anonymous shell."

"Yeah."

"Well mates. Things are gonna be a whole lot different now from now on." The Australian ambassador said.

"I agree." The joey said.

"Well there you have it." Risa smiled, "Objective complete. This is gonna be massive."

"Yeah but for now, let's celebrate our nephew's wedding." Ayami's aunt smiled, "Because days like that are rare to occur."

"Oh yeah."

Pretty soon, everyone was outside as more people and animals join the cheers and claps.

"Okay. So what now?" Rosie asked.

"Well everyone usually takes wedding photos." Ayami said.

"Photos!" The crowd cheered.

Everyone wanted to join in the photo but to make the situation less chaotic, they agreed that only the ones who know them very well will have their photo taken with the married couples.

Soon the principal, Matt, Lt. Takashi, the dog commander, Satori, the kitten, the Australian ambassador, the joey, the government official, Jane, Lisa, Risa, Rachael and the Mayor took part of it with Kazaka, Ayami, Kazaka's parents and relatives, Ayami's mother and grandmother, the parrot, Rosie and Sparks in the middle.

"This must be the best wedding day ever and I'll never forget it." Ayami smiled.

"Same here." Kazaka smiled back.

"Me three." Rosie said.

"This will be a day to remember." Sparks said in which everyone nodded.

"Alright everyone in your positions." An animal photographer said as he readies his camera.

"Camera's timer is counting down." A human photographer said, "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" Everyone who will be in photo said happily.

"Heroes!" The others cheered and clapped in the background as the timer is nearly finished...

3...

2...

1...

CLICK!

* * *

 _Years later:_

"And that's how I met your papa." Ayami smiled as she shows him the wedding photo, "This is our wedding photo."

"Oh amazing." The child said in awe.

The child had the hair like Kazaka's but the color of the hair is just like Ayami's. He and Ayami soon browsed many photos on the photo album when a kitten joined them.

"May I join?" A kitten asked.

"Sure." The child and Ayami both said at the same time and they laughed when they realized it.

Soon the kitten joined them and they browsed through more photos. After they are done, the child and the kitten then went to play with each other when Rosie appears.

"Don't fall kids." Rosie called them out.

"We won't." The child and the kitten called back as they ran to play with each other.

Rosie sighed as she approaches Ayami.

"Hey there Ayami." Rosie said.

"Hey there." Ayami smiled, "Your kitten is surely energetic eh?"

"He always is."

Ayami chuckled a bit as she and Rosie then looks outside the window.

"Time sure flies eh?" Ayami asked.

"Yeah. A lot has changed. It's been almost like centuries." Rosie said.

"Yeah. I wonder how the others are doing?"

"Beats me. However, the latest thing I heard is that the Animal Island Memorial will be finished soon."

"Oh nice. We should go and see how it is."

"I was thinking of that too."

"Yeah. I wish time can stop sometimes but these are all fantasies obviously."

"I sometimes wonder how your school and university is even doing."

"Oh. Maybe me and Kazaka should go for a visit."

"Hmm-hmph."

Silence occurred for a moment before they could hear a door knock in which Ayami ran to open the door. It's none other than.

"Kazaka." Ayami smiled as she hugs him

"Hey there Ayami." Kazaka smiled, "I've got news. Our parents and relatives are coming to visit us pretty soon."

"Papa!" The child said happily as he then ran to hug Kazaka.

"Hey there Gaichi."

"That's really amazing. I better start preparing then." Ayami said before asking, "Where's Sparks by the way?"

"Sparks is not here?" Rosie asked in surprise, "Weren't you suppose to be with him?"

"I was with him." Kazaka said in surprise before he notices something and he smiles saying, "Actually he is in already."

"Really? Where?"

"Boo!" A voice spooked in which Rosie jumped up before the voice laughed and said, "Spooked ya."

"Wha...? Sparks!"

"He He. How's our kitten doing?"

"Yes. He's fine but first..."

Rosie then soon tackles Sparks to the ground as they roll over before Rosie gave a kiss to Sparks in which Sparks is blushing red.

"That's for spooking me." Rosie smiled and winked.

Kazaka and Ayami couldn't help but laugh upon seeing it.

"Anyway, let's meet our child and the kitten before we start to prepare for their arrival." Kazaka said.

"Hai." Ayami nodded as they go off to do so.

 _Few hours later:_

"Look granny. Kitten sleeping peacefully in the basket." Gaichi said.

"Are you sure?" Kazaka's mom asked, "Take a look."

He then sees it again. This time kitten is rolling around with his father, Sparks, on the right side and his mother, Rosie, on the left side. The kitten and the boy sighed.

"Good Grief." The kitten said while the others chuckled a bit.

"You sure roll a lot son." Sparks said while Rosie chuckled.

"Man. I hate it when time flies so fast rather than slowing down." Uncle Satoshi sighed.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it dear." Aunt Naoni said and sighed, "Maybe you feel like it which led you to say it."

Uncle Satoshi sighed.

"Mother. What are you doing?" Ayami asked curiously.

"Writing the will of your grandmother." Ayami's mom said.

"Pck! Will! Will!" The parrot said and squeaked.

"Indeed. I might not be able to live longer." Ayami's grandmother, who is now on the wheelchair, sighed and admitted, "I won't able to see my great-grandson grow up but the past several years had been the best years of my life from adopting the parrot, to discovering Animal Island, to witnessing the accepting of the animals in Japan after what had happened to them, to seeing your so called ex-dad finally had the justice caught up to him although though he had to commit suicide in jail in the end, to the marriage ceremony of yours and finally to the birth of your child and the kitten. Not many of us can live on our senior years like that and I've been blessed to live such a fantastic senior life like this thanks to all of you as well as your son and the kitten."

"Grandma." Ayami said as she hugs her grandmother.

"Mother." Ayami's mom said as she hugs her mother.

"Don't worry about me for now." Ayami's grandmother said, "After all, we are here to celebrate your visit."

Silence soon occurred for a while before Sparks said:

"I should thank Kazaka for helping me grant a new leash of life at that time and gave me a second chance." Sparks said in which everybody looked at him, "Cause if he wasn't there looking at me and pick me up, then I would have died early due to hunger and sadness and Rosie would never had found me even if you had met Ayami before and the Animal Island topic would have never been brought up. And the Mayor would have died too if you weren't there to save him. So Kazaka, thank you for everything and thank you for picking me up when I had had no chance."

"Oh Yeah. Now I remember." Kazaka's dad said, "He picked him up when Kazaka was in high school at that time."

"Really?" Gaichi asked in awe.

"Yeah. I kinda felt pity for him given what his situation was so I thought of taking him back home." Kazaka smiled, "Turns out that it's the right choice looks like."

The kitten then got up and ran towards Kazaka to snuggle him in which everybody said 'Awww' ed.

"He wants to give his thanks." Rosie smiled.

"Thank you for rescuing my daddy." The kitten said happily.

"No problem." Kazaka smiled.

Everybody smiled at them as silence occurred for a while before Rosie suggested:

"Let's take a photo."

"Yay! More photos!" Gaichi said happily.

"Sounds like a good idea." Kazaka's mom said.

"A happy family." Kazaka's dad smiled.

"Indeed. Let's do it." Aunt Naoni said.

"And also let's do it for Ayami's grandmother." Uncle Satoshi said, "We may not know whether she can live to see another day or not. Her age has reached to a point of a peaceful death. So let's give her a one last hurrah from us so that she can remember it."

"Uncle." Kazaka said in awe while Aunt Naoni smiled at him.

"Arigato." Ayami's mother bowed, "We are really grateful to you."

"Pck! Forever grateful." The parrot said and squawked.

"You all really flatten me." Ayami's grandmother chuckled a bit as she was touched.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." The kitten said.

Everybody nodded as they all rushed to set up for the photo except Kazaka and Ayami. Ayami gave a kiss on Kazaka's cheek.

"Whoa." Kazaka said in awe.

"Just a really big thank you for making this memorable for my grandmother." Ayami smiled in which Kazaks smile back.

 _Few minutes later:_

Everything has been set. Kazaka's Dad and Uncle Satoshi are at the back and the rest are in front, either sitting or bending with among them are middles ones being the married human couple and Gaichi as well as the married cat couple and kitten.

"Well this is it. Here comes the photo." Kazaka's dad said.

"Pck! A photo to remember." The parrot smiled and said happily.

"Show this to your kids when you both grow up." Ayami's mother said.

"We will!" Gaichi and the kitten said happily.

"We'll show it to the others as well." Kazaka's mom smiled.

"One last hurrah for Ayami's grandmother!" Uncle Satoshi cheered in which everybody nodded.

"Thank you all. You've all made my senior life the best ever. I'll never forget it." Ayami's grandmother smiled.

Pretty soon, Aunt Naoni set up the camera.

"Alright. 20 second time limit." Aunt Naoni said cheerfully, "Keep your heads high gang!"

Everybody cheered as Aunt Naoni joins them.

As the timer is ticking down, Ayami said, breaking the fourth wall:

"Dear readers, thank you all for reading and following throughout this story which has all led us to this epic conclusion. Isn't it right Kazaka?"

"Yeah." Kazaka said, also breaking the fourth wall, "It's been a wonderful ride with you guys. Hopefully we'll meet again."

"Until then, hope you had an enjoyable ride." Rosie said, breaking the fourth wall.

"And thank you all once again." Sparks said, breaking the 4th wall, "And remember this had all happened..."

"When I/you found you/me in a box." Both Kazaka and Sparks said it together.

A flash back scene shows Kazaka finding poor Sparks in the box in the very first chapter before returning the scene to the present.

"Yosh! Everybody say Cheese!" Aunt Naoni said happily.

"Cheese!" Everyone who will be in photo said happily as the timer is nearly finished...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

CLICK!

 ***END***

 **Me: And that's it. And with that ends Chapter 26 and the story.**

 **Kazaka: This would have been a pretty good anime adaptation of 26 episodes.**

 **Sparks: If this can be noticed at all which I doubt it will.**

 **Me: We'll see what happens. Would be pretty cool though.**

 ***They nodded as silence occurred for a moment before Kazaka realized something.***

 **Kazaka *surprised*: Hey! Why I'm still a high school student here and an adult there?**

 **Me: Cause you are off-screen here and there you are on-screen.**

 **Kazaka: Oh!**

 **Sparks: Well we sure had a lot of fun but now it's time to say sayonara for the last time.**

 **Kazaka: Yeah and even though the story is finish, please review and like this and his other stories as well as following and favouriting him.**

 **Sparks and Kazaka: So...**

 **Me: Whoa Whoa wait! I didn't even conclude yet and yet you are saying now goodbye?**

 **Kazaka: Then what shall we do now?**

 **Me *smiling*: How about the three of us taking a photo right now?**

 ***Kazaka and Sparks smiles upon hearing that.***

 **Kazaka: Sounds like a good idea.**

 **Sparks: Yeah but first let me clean my face so that I can make myself look good.**

 **Kazaka *chuckling*: Oh Sparks.**

 ***Sparks then soon leaves for now as Kazaka watches.***

 **Me: Before we conclude this story, I will write a note which will be on the next chapter and will publish it by tomorrow night so stay tune and don't miss it and stay tune.**


	28. Note

**Thank you so much for reading my first ever Misc. Anime story following it until the end. Although it's sad that it has to end though, everything must go on but I truly really enjoyed writing this story.**

 **There's a few things to say though. I've been writing stories and one-shots for about 6-7 years but time has been catching on me nowadays. I might end up doing a lot of things but I'll definitely try my best to publish it whenever I can. Time flies so fast these days *sigh*.**

 **Anyway, I have some stories coming from my head. But first I got to take 2 weeks break cause I have been writing non stop. After 2 weeks break, I will publish 2 Tiny Toon one-shot and then it's off to another Misc. Anime story. Yay! ^^**

 **Well that's all I have to say. Even though the story ended, please continue to read, review and like this and my other stories and support me. I'll be back after a week break. So until then...**

 ***Sparks soon comes back.***

 **Sparks: Alright. I'm ready for the big photo.**

 **Kazaka: And I already set up the camera with a timer of 20 seconds.**

 **Me: Alright. Let's gather around! The 3 of us for the last time...till next time.**

 ***They nodded and they soon joined me.***

 **Me: Anything you got to say something to the readers?**

 **Sparks: Oh Yeah. Thank you so much for reading our story. We are so glad that you enjoyed it! We'll miss you folks!**

 **Kazaka: And we'll never forget you! We might even see you again right? *I nodded*. So until then it's...**

 **Kazaka and Sparks *waving their hands*: SAYONARA!**

 **Me *smiling*: See you guys after my 2 weeks break.**

 ***The camera is steady as it focuses towards us and the timer is nearly finished...***

 **5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **CLICK!**

 ***THE END OF THE ANIMAL ISLAND.***

 ***FIN***


End file.
